Idées diverses
by Kelorus
Summary: One shots bizarres ou idées de fictions diverses sur le Monde d'Harry Potter. Thèmes variés. Noté M par précaution. X-Over présents
1. Pape Harry

26/08/1994

Tandis que les caméras des chaînes télévisées du monde entier étaient rivées sur le balcon de la Basilique Saint-Pierre, le monde entier retenait son souffle, attendant l'annonce qui chamboulerait, sans aucun doute, la vie de millions de gens. C'est alors qu'une longue volute immaculée de fumée blanche s'échappa du toit de la Chapelle Sixtine, annonçant alors qu'une décision venait enfin d'être prise. Les croyants amassés sur la place Saint-Pierre retinrent alors leur souffle, les yeux ne quittant pas les portes du balcon de la Basilique, attendant avec impatience le nom du nouveau Pontife. C'est alors que des gardes et fanfares se mirent à défiler le long de la place Saint-Pierre en tant qu'ouverture d'annonce. Cela dura plusieurs minutes.

Tout à coup, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et plusieurs hommes d'église firent leur entrée, avec à leur tête Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy, le Cardinal protodiacre qui s'avança alors pour révéler au monde entier l'identité tant attendue du futur Pontife. Un micro fut abaissé devant ce dernier, et il prit alors une grande bouffée d'air, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 _"_ _Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum:  
habemus papam!  
Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum dominum,  
dominum_ _Harrius_ _James_ _Orionem_ _,  
_ _Sanctae Romanae Ecclesiae cardinalem_ _Potter  
_ _qui sibi nomen imposuit_ _Hadrianus_ _Septimus_ _."_

Les croyants amassés sur la place Saint-Pierre se mirent alors à hurler de joie, tandis que les gardes et fanfares continuaient de défiler à la devanture de la Basilique. Cependant, plusieurs furent choqués, ne s'attendant pas à une telle annonce. Beaucoup s'attendaient à entendre un nom tel que celui du Cardinal allemand, Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger, qui était le favori, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, la population ne fut pas tant étonnée que cela. Après tout, Harry James Orion Potter, désormais Adrien VII, était une personne aimée de tous, et surtout reconnu en tant qu'élu divin envoyé par le tout-puissant. Mais peu pensaient qu'il pouvait être élu en tant que pape attendu son jeune âgé de seulement quatorze ans, et pourtant, ce fut le cas.

L'histoire du nouveau pape était connue de tous. Abandonné à seulement six ans par son oncle et sa tante lors d'un voyage en Italie, il fut recueilli par l'église pour être élevé selon la foi chrétienne en suivant les principes fondamentaux de l'église catholique. Très vite, il devint un personnage important de l'église, reconnu par tous suite aux miracles se produisant autour de lui. Le premier miracle accompli par Harry fut lorsqu'il réussit en priant pour une femme gravement malade atteinte d'un cancer des poumons en stade terminal à la guérir complètement, faisant disparaître, comme par magie, la maladie qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Son deuxième miracle fut lorsqu'il réussit à sauver un nouveau-né mourant apporté à l'église par sa mère désespérée dans l'espoir d'un miracle. Lorsqu'Harry prit l'enfant dans ses bras, son corps s'illumina devant les yeux ébahis des croyants et du Cardinal de l'église, et le nouveau-né se mit alors à pousser des cris remplis de vigueur tandis que son teint était redevenu rose et non pâle. Pour beaucoup, Harry James Orion Potter était en fait l'un des élus de Dieu, envoyé sur Terre pour les sauver et prêcher la parole du Divin.

Enfin, le troisième miracle qui convint le Monde Entier qu'Harry était un élu divin, fut lorsqu'il réussit à disparaître dans une colonne de lumière, pour réapparaitre devant un braqueur de banque à Rome, avec dans son dos, l'illusion de deux immenses ailes immaculées. Il réussit alors, d'un simple geste de la main, à faire voler de plusieurs mètres en arrière le braqueur de Banque. Ainsi alors naquit la naissance d'Harry James Orion Potter, l'élu divin, que certains considéraient même comme le nouveau prophète.

Pourtant, la vérité était tout à faire différente, et ça, peu de gens le savaient. Hadrian James Orion Potter, né Harry James Potter, fut né le 31/07/1980 à Godric's Hollow, Wales au Royaume-Uni. Fils de James Charlus Potter et Lily Jane Potter née Evans, deux sorciers émérite, il fut victime d'une tragédie le soir d'Halloween, soit le 31/09/1981, résultant en la mort de ses deux parents ainsi qu'à la destruction d'un monstre, Voldemort. Tout cela à cause des manipulations d'un vieil homme capricieux accro aux bonbons au citron, d'un rat et d'une chauve-souris.

Il fut abandonné par son parrain qui avait juré de le protéger, mais qui préféra la vengeance de ses amis décédés au lieu de protéger son filleul envers et contre tout, résultant à son injuste incarcération, une fois de plus planifiée par un vieil homme pervers et abruti qui passait ses journées à sucer des bonbons cariés et à violer l'esprit des gens innocents à leur insu. Enfin, il fut abandonné chez les Dursley, soit sa famille du côté de sa tante maternelle, et fut alors traité en esclave pendant les quatre années suivantes, dès ses trois ans. A peine apprit-il à marcher qu'il fut forcé à cuisiner, nettoyer la maison, laver les vitres, désherber le jardin…

Dès ses quatre ans, lorsqu'il se mit à faire de plus en plus de magie accidentelle, il fut battu tel un animal domestique, et traité tel un elfe de maison. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, s'abandonnant à son triste sort. Pourtant, le destin lui sourit d'une façon singulière.

En effet, Vernon Dursley, l'oncle d'Harry, décida qu'il ne voulait plus garder l'enfant ingrat et monstrueux chez lui. Ainsi, lorsque sa famille et lui furent invités à passer leurs vacances à Rome, tous frais payés par la Société pour laquelle il travaillait, Grunnings, il décida alors de mettre en place un plan pour se débarrasser définitivement de son neveux. Le plan était très simple: Oublier qu'ils avaient un neveu en Italie. Et le plan se déroula parfaitement, ainsi Harry fut abandonné à Rome, entouré d'étrangers parlant une langue étrangère.

Mais ce malheur fut en fait un véritable coup de chance pour le jeune garçon, qui fut alors recueilli et adopté par un Evêque d'origine britannique du nom de Marcus Conington qui vivait désormais à Rome, étant l'un des nombreux évêques qui travaillaient au siège du Vatican. Et c'est ainsi que la vie d'Harry changea de façon définitive. Il apprit alors les règles, lois et croyances catholiques pratiquées par l'église catholique romaine, apprenant alors les différences par rapport à l'église d'Angleterre et l'église orthodoxe. Il se mit alors à aider autant que possible à l'église, que ce soit par la soupe populaire en cuisinant pour les plus démunis, ou bien en aidant son père lors des processions. Il gagna alors très vite en popularité, surtout lorsque ses "miracles" se produisirent.

En fait, ces miracles n'étaient que le résultat de magie accidentelle d'Harry. La magie était à 99% libre et à 1% contrôlée par les sorciers, désireuse d'aidé mais refusant d'être asservie, elle répondait aux besoins des sorciers qui demandaient son aide. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque prière et demande d'Harry, la magie répondit, et finit alors par muté la magie d'Harry. Les changements apportés par la magie elle-même à Harry furent impressionnant, et elle lui accorda la vision de mage, lui donnant alors la capacité inhérente à voir la magie dans son ensemble. Pour Harry, le monde était devenu tellement plus beau, et il était persuadé de voir l'essence divine de Dieu à travers le Monde. Bien-entendu, le Vatican étant parfaitement au courant quant à l'existence des sorciers (bien qu'ils aient tout fait pour les éliminer), ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry était en fait un sorcier. Ils décidèrent alors de tout lui avouer, et Harry décréta alors que sa magie était un cadeau divin, et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres sorciers du Monde Magique, les dénonçant alors comme païens et hérétiques, au plus grand plaisir de l'église.

A onze ans, Harry reçut plusieurs invitations à plusieurs écoles magiques, comme Poudlard, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons et même Mahoutokoro. Il refusa cependant les invitations, et le Vatican décida alors d'engager des tuteurs magiques croyants pour s'occuper d'Harry. Il eut alors pour précepteur l'un des rares sorciers à croire en Dieu, soit Nicolas Flamel et sa femme, Perenelle. Ils enseignèrent ce qu'ils purent à Harry, dont l'Alchimie, et remarquèrent qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique, surement dû à sa mutation magique. Ils remarquèrent aussi que ce dernier était particulièrement doué dans les domaines de la Magie de Soin, les Enchantements et les Potions. Une autre particularité de sa magie était son contrôle parfait du feu, et de la Magie Blanche en générale, dont une branche très rare et quasiment disparue, dont les écrits furent sauvegardés dans les profondeurs du Vatican, soit la Magie Sacrée.

La Magie Sacrée était un domaine très particulier. En effet, cette magie était autant bénéfique que destructrice. Certains la qualifiaient simplement de Magie de Guerre. La Magie Sacrée permettait l'utilisation de sorts de feu, mais aussi d'une utilisation de la lumière pour permettre de guérir ou bien de détruire les ennemis. Elle permettait même de soigner les personnes sur leur lit de mort. Evidemment, cette Magie avait pour domaine adverse la Magie Impie, spécialisée dans les ombres et la nécromancie, soit la magie la plus vile et la plus noire qui existe.

Suite à cela, et aux miracles reconnus d'Harry, il fut alors déclaré de façon officieuse en tant que Saint. Mais au fond, Harry n'était pas vraiment un Saint, car il arborait une haine fantastique et dissimulée envers les sorciers, plus particulièrement Dumbledore, le responsable de tous ses malheurs, et il s'était juré qu'un jour, il se vengerait du vieil homme.

Et enfin, peu après ses quatorze ans, soit le 25/08/1994 au soir, le Pape Jean-Paul II mourut d'une crise cardiaque, laissant alors vacant la place de dirigeant de l'église catholique Romaine. Le conclave finit alors par se réunir peu après la mort du pape pour élire un nouveau dirigeant. La réunion dura jusqu'au soir du 26/08/1994, et l'un des Cardinaux, soit Marcus Conington, qui fut nommé Cardinal par Jean-Paul II en 1991, proposa alors Hadrian James Orion Potter en tant que Pape, et à son plus grand étonnement, sa proposition fut acceptée. Ainsi, Harry fut convoqué devant le conclave à la chapelle Sixtine, et deux questions lui furent posées.

 _"_ _Acceptasne electionem de te canonice factam in Summum Pontificem ?_ _"_

Harry répondit simplement _"Facio ita."_.

 _"_ _Quo nomine vis vocari ?_ _"_

 _"Hadrianus Septimus."_

Les cardinaux acceptèrent sa réponse et applaudirent, avant de le conduire dans la "chambres des larmes" dans laquelle il choisit sa soutane blanche, avant de retourner dans la chapelle pour y recevoir sa calotte blanche remise par le secrétaire du Sacré Collège. Et Alors, le Cardinal protodiacre, Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy, proclama l'évangile de la confession de foi de Pierre et, au chant du Te Deum, les cardinaux s'avancèrent pour lui rendre hommage et faire acte d'obéissance en s'agenouillant. Contrairement à ses deux prédécesseurs, Jean-Paul I et Jean-Paul II, Harry décida d'accepter la cérémonie de couronnement papale, recevant alors le trirègne. Il décida aussi de reprendre les armoiries d'Adrien VI, en changeant les pièges à loup de sinople sur fond d'or en lys d'or sur fond azur.

Enfin, après moult cérémonies, dont la remise de l'anneau du pêcheur et du Pallium, Harry fut conduit à la Loggia des bénédictions avec Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy après que celui-ci ait annoncé l'Habemus Papam.

Harry entra alors sur la Loggia, et des applaudissements retentirent, les croyants et autres spectateurs criant de joie en voyant le nouveau Pontife, le plus jeune pontife au Monde, et surement celui qui aura le plus long règne.

Harry salua de la main les croyants avec un grand sourire, et lorsque la foule se tut, il commença alors son discours en Italien.

" Frères et Sœurs, bonsoir !

Vous savez que la tâche du Conclave était de donner un Evêque à Rome. Il semble bien que mes frères Cardinaux soient allés le chercher au plus près de notre Saint... Et nous sommes là... Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. La communauté diocésaine de Rome a son Evêque : merci ! Et tout d'abord, je voudrais prier pour notre Evêque émérite, Jean-Paul II. Prions tous ensemble pour lui afin que le Seigneur l'accepte dans son Royaume et que la Vierge lui accorde le repos mérité.

[récitation du "Notre Père", du "Je Vous Salue Marie" et du "Gloire au Père"]

Et maintenant, initions ce chemin: l'Evêque et le peuple. Ce chemin de l'Eglise de Rome, qui est celle qui préside toutes les Eglises dans la charité. Un chemin de fraternité, d'amour, de confiance entre nous. Prions toujours pour nous : l'un pour l'autre. Prions pour le monde entier afin qu'advienne une grande fraternité. Je souhaite que ce chemin que nous commençons aujourd'hui et au long duquel je serai aidé par mon Cardinal Vicaire ici présent, soit fructueux pour l'évangélisation de cette Ville si belle !

Et maintenant je voudrais donner la bénédiction, mais auparavant, auparavant –je vous demande une faveur : avant que l'Evêque bénisse le peuple, je vous demande de prier le Seigneur afin qu'Il me bénisse : la prière du peuple, demandant la Bénédiction pour son Evêque. Faisons cette prière en silence de vous tous sur moi.

[...]

Maintenant je vais donner, à vous et au monde entier, à tous les hommes et toutes les femmes de bonne volonté, la Bénédiction.

[Bénédiction]

Frères et Sœurs, je vous laisse. Grand merci pour votre accueil. Priez pour moi et à bientôt ! Nous nous reverrons rapidement : demain je veux aller prier la Vierge pour qu'Elle protège Rome tout entière. Bonne nuit et bon repos !"

Les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau, et Harry, après avoir salué de nouveau les fidèles, rentra dans la Basilique pour aller dans ses appartements de fonction. Il décida alors de se reposer, ravi de savoir que désormais, il pourrait accomplir ses nombreux plans.

\Break/

Pendant ce temps, dans un château écossais nommé Poudlard, un vieil homme se frotta les mains, ravi. Il avait réussi à faire en sorte que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers soit réinstauré à Poudlard. Il regarda alors le morceau de papier qu'il avait devant lui sur lequel était rédigé de façon presque illisible: "Harry Potter".

Après le fiasco avec les Dursley, Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à récupérer un morceau de papier sur lequel Harry avait écrit son nom il y a longtemps, et il attendit qu'enfin, le Tournois soit autorisé, pour y mettre son nom.

"Que tu le veuilles ou non, mon garçon, tu vas revenir ici et m'obéir."

Traductions:

(1): _Je vous annonce une grande joie :  
nous avons un Pape.  
Le très éminent et très révérend seigneur,  
le seigneur Hadrian James Orion,  
cardinal de la sainte Église romaine Potter,  
qui s'est donné le nom de Adrien VII._

(2): _Acceptez-vous votre élection canonique comme souverain pontife ?_

(3): _Oui, je l'accepte._

(4): _De quel nom voulez-vous être appelé?_


	2. Bal Masqué partie 1

**Je suis vivant! Voici une autre de mes idées xD**

* * *

31/07/1995

'Flap! Flap! Flap!'

Comme d'habitude, et comme chaque matin, ce son peut être entendu un peu partout dans le monde. Ce son si habituel n'est autre que celui d'un battement d'ailes. Le battement d'ailes d'une chouette, tenant en ses serres un petit sac rempli de lettres et journaux. Enfin, le bruit diminue, car l'animal volant arrive enfin à destination, soit un manoir blanc avec un grand jardin et des paons albinos se pavanant tout autour.

N'importe qui reconnaitrait cet endroit si caractéristique appartenant à la famille Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy, l'actuel Seigneur de la Maison Malefoy est alors assis, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé tout en dégustant son petit-déjeuner, attablé en bout de table. Il relève alors la tête lorsqu'il entend ce battement d'ailes, et d'un claquement de doigts, un elfe de maison intercepte l'emplumé avant de lui donner le contenu de son sac, non sans donner une mornille à l'animal pour un service rendu.

Lucius lève alors la tête et observe ceux qui l'accompagnent autour de sa table. I sa droite sa femme, Narcissa Malefoy née Black, et à sa gauche, son fils, Draco Malefoy. Enfin, il regarde son invité de marque assis à l'autre bout de table. C'est un homme âgé d'environ trente ans, avec des cheveux courts et bruns, un visage raffiné et des pommettes aristocratiques. Mais le trait le plus intéressant est ses yeux rouges, trahissant sa véritable identité. Cet homme, qui déguste son petit-déjeuner avec tant de distinction n'est autre que le plus grand mage noir du Royaume-Uni, Voldemort, bien qu'il est désormais connu sous le nom de Thomas Salazar Serpentard, soit le dernier héritier légitime de la Plus Archaïque et Plus Gracieuse Maison de Serpentard.

Lucius baisse alors des yeux, attrapant le journal de la Gazette du Sorcier, tandis qu'une copie est donnée à Voldemort. Lorsqu'il met les yeux sur le titre en première page, il retient difficilement une mine de dégoût et ne peut s'empêcher de renâcler comme s'il avait senti une odeur nauséabonde. Narcissa, voyant la réaction inattendu et surtout, inhabituelle de son mari décide alors de l'interroger quant à la raison de sa réaction.

Ce dernier décide simplement de lui montrer rapidement le titre que l'on peut lire en première page.

 _ **Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu fête ses quinze ans! L'histoire remarquable de notre héros national, Charles Fleamont Potter!**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

Narcissa réussi à cacher son dégoût par un sourire pincé, mais nul n'est dupe. Evidemment, les manières ne sont pas le fort de leur fils.

"Encore en train de parler du soi-disant Survivant? Toujours Potter par-ci, Potter par-là, et je ne parle même pas de ses parents qui courent après la gloire comme les Weasley après l'argent."

Lucius laisse échapper un soupir tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Son fils manque vraiment de tact, et vu le regard que Voldemort lui lance, il se doute que son fils recevra très bientôt une 'leçon' de politesse et d'éthique. Peut-être qu'un peu de torture lui ferait du bien, après tout.

"Bien que je n'apprécie pas la façon dont ton fils s'est exprimé, Lucius, je dois admettre qu'il a raison, concernant le garçon Potter. Quand j'y pense qu'ils n'ont même pas été capables de reconnaitre mon véritable vainqueur, c'est ridicule.", dit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, et levant les yeux, il peut alors voir un sourire sur les visages de sa femme, mais aussi de Voldemort. En effet, le 31/10/1981, Voldemort s'est rendu à Godric's Hollow après avoir entendu une prophétie concernant sa future défaite par un enfant. Il avait hésité entre le fils Londubat et les jumeaux Potter. Son choix se porta finalement sur les jumeaux, sachant qu'ils étaient des sang-mêlés, tout comme lui.

Il avait profité du fait que les Potter soit à un bal organisé par Milicent Bagnole pour infiltrer la maison, grâce à son fidèle serviteur et gardien du secret du Fidélitas, Peter Pettigrew. Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant les jumeaux seuls, surement entretenus par les elfes de maison à intervalle régulier, et décida de s'attaquer au plus jeune des deux, soit celui né au dernier moment. Les deux Potter n'avaient strictement rien à avoir avec l'autre, le plus vieux étant roux avec des yeux noisette, tandis que le plus jeune était brun avec des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Pour lui, il était alors évident que le dernier était l'enfant de la prophétie.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu, et son sort de la mort lui fut renvoyé, marquant alors le jeune Harry Potter d'une cicatrice prenant la forme de la rune Sowilo sur le front, tandis qu'un morceau de bois vint entailler Charles Potter à la joue, laissant apparaître un V majuscule qui ne s'effacerait jamais attendu que le morceau de bois était chargé de magie noire. Voldemort fut renvoyé de son propre corps, et se mit alors à errer sans but pendant un temps. Pendant ce temps-là, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand fouineur et mêle-tout du Monde Sorcier proclama alors dans sa plus grande bêtise Charles Potter en tant que Survivant, et Harry Potter ne devint alors qu'un élément du décor, ses parents préférant le plus âgé.

Nul ne sait ce qui advint du jeune Harry, enfin, officiellement. Officieusement, on apprit qu'Harry Potter fut confié à une famille moldu liée à Lily Potter, soit les Dursley, contre la volonté de Sirius Black, le parrain du jeune Potter. Une chose fut sure, c'est qu'on ne revit plus jamais Harry Potter, les Dursley furent victimes d'un accident, et que Sirius Black déclara officiellement la Maison Black en conflit avec la Maison Potter, rejoignant alors les puristes au plus grand choc de la communauté sorcière, et au plus grand plaisir des Sangs-Purs. Il fut d'ailleurs rejoint par Remus Lupin, Andromeda Black (précédemment Tonks mais réinstaurée dans la famille), Ned Black (ayant accepté de prendre le nom de Black) et Nymphadora Black.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je préfère le titre du second article.", s'exclame alors Voldemort avec un petit sourire.  
Lucius, curieux, tourne alors la page et observe le nom du second article.

 _ **La côte de popularité du Seigneur Serpentard en hausse, avons-nous trouvé le prochain Ministre de la Magie? Dumbledore s'y oppose, mais peu le soutiennent!**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

"Peu le soutiennent? Bah, les seuls qui le soutiennent sont les Potter, les Weasley, les Ogden, les Marchbanks et certaines familles comme les Shacklebolt. La majorité des Sangs-purs soutiennent notre cause, et ils ne vont surement pas soutenir les visions délurées de ce vieux fou.", s'exclame alors Voldemort en ricanant.

Tous autour de la table sourient, et ils décident de continuer à lire le journal. C'est alors qu'ils entendent de nouveau un battement d'ailes, à leur plus grand étonnement. Un faucon arrive alors, déposant rapidement un journal avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse, sous les yeux éberlués de tous. Lucius prend alors le journal déposé et lit à voix haute le titre.

 _ **Edition Spéciale: Un Bal organisé en l'honneur du Prince d'Orlais au Palais d'Hiver d'Halamshiral!**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, c'est aujourd'hui un grand jour. En effet, il y a moins de trente minutes, le Grand Chambellan de la famille Impériale de Chalon a proclamé l'organisation d'un Bal en l'honneur du Prince d'Orlais, Adrien de Chalon, connu aussi sous le diminutif de Prince Harry._

 _En effet, le Bal aura lieu le 31/08 au Palais d'Halamshiral, situé dans l'Empire d'Orlais dans le Monde de Thédas. Ce Bal a pour objectif de fêter avec un mois de retard l'anniversaire du Prince d'Orlais, celui-ci ayant décidé de passer son véritable anniversaire en famille, soit aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, ce Bal est aussi un évènement incroyable attendu qu'il représentera les quinze ans du Prince d'Orlais, et qu'il recevra alors de façon officielle son titre de Prince ainsi que la couronne d'héritier de l'Empire d'Orlais._

 _Evidemment, l'entrée ne se fera que sur invitation, comme chaque Bal organisé par les de Chalon, et je peux vous assurer que je serai exceptionnellement présente, étant moi-même invitée pour cet évènement grandiose. Alors, mes Dames et Seigneurs, parez-vous de vos plus belles tenues et préparez-vous pour une nuit qui se révèlera des plus excitantes!_

Un silence règne sur la salle, finalement brisé par Draco.

"Qui sont les de Chalon? Et où se situe l'Empire d'Orlais? Je n'en ai encore jamais entendu parler."

Narcissa baisse la tête, dépitée. Son fils n'a vraisemblablement pas suivi ses cours, et encore moins pris le temps de se renseigner sur la situation géopolitique. Lucius envoie un regard courroucé à son fils, qui tressaille, avant de lui tendre les éditions spéciales. Au début, Draco fronce des sourcils, mais lorsqu'il lit le second titre, il comprend enfin le geste de son père.

 _ **Qui sont les de Chalon et l'Empire d'Orlais? Une histoire complète depuis leur arrivé dans notre Monde!**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous, surement les plus insulaires, n'ont surement jamais entendu parler des de Chalon ou bien du prestigieux Empire d'Orlais. Cependant, mesdames et messieurs, sachez qu'il est très important de savoir qui ils sont, et surtout, quelle est leur importance dans notre Monde._

 _Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que les de Chalon, et l'Empire d'Orlais ne sont pas natifs de notre Monde. Ils viennent d'un monde différent n'ayant pas de nom officiel, qu'ils nomment pour le moment le Monde du Créateur. Ce Monde est divisé en plusieurs continents subdivisés en plusieurs Royaumes. Du peu que nous avons, leur Continent nommé Thédas est divisé en deux grandes parties, soit l'Empire d'Orlais et le Royaume de Ferelden._

 _Le Royaume de Ferelden est un endroit assez basique et rustre, nous rappelant le Moyen-Âge moldu avec leurs châteaux, leurs maisons de paille, leurs chevaliers désuets et leurs maladies._

 _A contrario, l'Empire d'Orlais nous rappelle étrangement une version plus raffinée et plus riche de la Renaissance Française, avec leurs bâtiments éclairés et sophistiqués, leur art présent partout, mais aussi leur noblesse frivole et cachotière, et évidemment le célèbre Jeu du Masque, ou comme nous le connaissons si bien, le Jeu de la Cour, un jeu se révélant mortel pour qui ne sait le jouer, et réserver exclusivement à la noblesse._

 _Il existe aussi, de ce que nous avons appris, d'autres puissances, telles que l'Empire Tévintide, les Marches Libres (une coalition de cités-libres rappelant étrangement la Grèce Antique) ou bien les Qunaris (nous avons entendu dire que ce sont des hommes immenses avec des cornes)._

 _Tout comme notre Monde, le leur contient diverses races, tels que les Hommes, les Nains, les Elfes (rien à avoir avec les nôtres, les leurs ressemblent aux Hauts-Elfes) et les Qunaris. Cependant, contrairement à nous, leurs races réussissent à cohabiter bien qu'ils restent à distance entre eux attendu leurs différentes cultures et que les elfes sont pour la plupart, tout comme les nôtres, des serviteurs._

 _La véritable différence entre notre Monde et le leur réside dans la cohabitation entre mages (leurs sorciers) et non-mages (leurs moldus). En effet, parmi leur population, la Magie n'est pas dissimulée, bien qu'elle est étroitement surveillée par un Ordre nommé l'Ordre des Templiers (qui n'a rien à avoir avec notre Ordre des Templiers), et que leurs mages sont majoritairement confinés dans d'immenses écoles et centres de formations nommés Cercles. Enfin, c'était le cas en Orlais._

 _Nous avons effectivement appris qu'il y a peu, les Cercles de Mages ont été supprimé dans tout l'Empire d'Orlais, et que les Mages ont été officiellement intégrés à la population, tandis que l'Ordre des Templiers a dû se soumettre à la Couronne Impériale, précédemment dirigé par la Chantrie (plus d'informations page 6)._

 _En tout cas, les Mages d'Orlais ont découvert un antique portail menant à un Monde différent, portail qui les a menés directement en plein cœur de la France, soit à Paris. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un portail datant de la Rome Antique, au temps ou Paris se nommait Lutèce. En tout cas, l'Empire d'Orlais a découvert notre Monde, et au plus grand étonnement de tous, ils ont décidé de prendre le contrôle de la France et de leur Ministère de la Magie en commençant le 01/01/1990. Le contrôle fut alors effectué en moins d'un mois, leurs templiers étant entrainés à résister à la magie, les sorciers français n'ont rien pu faire, et les mages orlésiens ont pu s'occuper avec aisance des armes et dispositifs moldus._

 _Ils ont alors utilisé leur magie pour prendre tout simplement le contrôle des gouvernements, et ils ont réussi à instaurer l'Empire d'Orlais en France, cette dernière devenant alors une province de l'Empire. Par on ne sait quel miracle, les Orlésiens ont réussi à révéler l'existence de la Magie à tous les français tout en les empêchant de faire de même avec le reste du Monde Moldu. Nous ne savons pas encore comment ils ont fait, mais nous soupçonnons une forte utilisation de runes et autres systèmes de surveillance._

 _Le plus important est de savoir que l'Empire d'Orlais contrôle désormais toute la France, qu'ils sont extrêmement riches et que leur puissance est encore indéterminée. C'est donc un nouveau joueur sur le plan politique, et un joueur qui nous pensons nous est supérieur._

 _Cependant, ils ne sont pas asociales, bien au contraire, et ils sont connus pour organiser un nombre incroyable de réceptions et bals en tout genre, uniquement sur invitation bien-entendu. Je n'ai encore jamais été invité, tout comme l'entièreté des sorciers britanniques, à notre plus grand étonnement. Y-aurait-il une raison? Je me le demande…_

 _Maintenant, voici le nom des Dirigeants de l'Empire d'Orlais, et de la famille de Chalon:_

 _-L'Impératrice Sélène de Chalon_

 _-Le Grand-Duc Gaspard de Chalon (Chef des Berruyers et général des armées, Cousin de Sélène de Chalon)_

 _-Le Prince Adrien "Harry" de Chalon (fils de l'Impératrice Sélène et héritier désigné de Gaspard de Chalon)_

 _Aussi bizarre cela puisse être, nous avons entendu dire qu'une guerre civile avait éclaté entre l'Impératrice Sélène et son cousin, le Grand-Duc Gaspar concernant l'accession au trône. En effet, par une habile manœuvre politique, cette dernière convint le Conseil des Doyens de la nommer Impératrice à la place de son Cousin, l'héritier légitime. Cependant, cette guerre est désormais terminée, et les deux cousins se sont mis d'accord en nommant Adrien de Chalon en tant qu'héritier._

 _Les rumeurs disent qu'Adrien de Chalon n'est en aucun cas lié par le sang à leur famille, et qu'il fut adopté par un rituel de sang par les deux cousins afin de mettre un terme à leur querelle pour le trône._

Lorsque Draco finit enfin de lire l'article, il laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Lui qui croyait que le Ministère de la Magie Britannique est le plus puissant, il vient d'apprendre que ce n'est plus le cas, et ce depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il lève la tête pour regarder son père, il voit alors que ce dernier est figé, tenant entre ses mains une lettre.

"Un problème, père?", demande alors Draco.

Immédiatement, Voldemort et Narcissa dirigent leur attention sur Lucius, qui est toujours autant statufié avec la lettre entre ses mains. Narcissa, curieuse de la réaction choquante de son mari décide de se lever et de regarder la dit lettre.

Elle remarque alors que la lettre est faite d'un papier doré, avec un splendide scellé cachetant la lettre. Le scellé représente alors une tête de Lion en or, et Narcissa reconnait immédiatement le blason. Elle prend alors la lettre des mains de Lucius, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, et décide de la décacheter avant de la lire à voix haute pour qu'ils puissent tous entendre.

 _Cher Comte Malefoy,_

 _Vous êtes par la présente lettre cordialement invités à assister au Bal d'Hiver organisé en l'honneur du quinzième anniversaire de sa grâce, le Prince Adrien de Chalon, qui se déroulera au Palais d'Hiver d'Halamshiral._

 _Vous pouvez, en plus de votre famille, amener avec vous un invité de votre choix. Le Bal commencera à 16H le 31/08/1995. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'apporter avec vous un présent en l'honneur de sa grâce. Une tenue correcte est exigée, et si possible, orlésienne._

 _Cette invitation vous servira de droit d'entrée pour accéder au Portail situé à Versailles, Paris._

 _N'étant pas un membre de la noblesse orlésienne, veuillez ne pas vous présenter masqué._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Le Grand Chambellan Guillaume de Montpareil_

Un silence règne de nouveau sur la salle, et Lucius, qui est revenu à lui depuis quelques secondes ne sait pas quoi dire. Avant même qu'il puisse prendre la parole, un bruit de cheminé est entendu au loin, et des pas raisonnent dans tout le manoir.

C'est alors que Severus Rogue fait son entrée, toujours vêtu de noir, tel un vampire avec la cape virevoltante.

"Mon seigneur, j'ai une nouvelle très importante." S'exclame-t-il alors en regardant Voldemort.

"Quelle est cette nouvelle, Severus?", demande alors Voldemort, intrigué.

"Dumbledore a reçu une invitation au Bal d'Hiver, tout comme les Weasley.", révèle-t-il alors.

Voldemort écarquille des yeux. Il n'est pas tant étonné par l'invitation pour Dumbledore, mais plus par celle pour les Weasley. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils entendent de nouveau la cheminée, et une Bellatrix Lestrange sautillante de joie entre dans la pièce.

"Mon seigneur, Sirius a reçu une lettre l'invitant au Bal, et Rodolphus aussi!", s'exclame-t-elle sans cérémonies.

Voldemort se plonge alors dans ses pensées.

'Il semblerait que la majorité, si ce n'est dire toute la noblesse britannique, ait été invité au Bal. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas personnellement reçu d'invitation...'

Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus avant que son elfe de maison apparait à côté de lui pour lui tendre une invitation semblable à celle de Lucius, cette fois-ci adressée au Marquis Thomas de Serpentard.

"Qui dois-je inviter, mon seigneur?", demande alors Lucius.

Voldemort sort alors de ses pensées pour regarder Lucius droit dans les yeux. Il envoie alors un regard à Severus, lui posant une question muette.

"Dumbledore a décidé d'inviter avec lui Minerve, tandis que les Weasley n'ont pas le droit de faire venir quelqu'un.", révèle alors Severus.

Bella ricane alors de façon peu digne.

"Pas étonnant, il y a tellement de Weasley qu'ils allaient pas non plus leur permettre de faire venir tous leurs amis.", dit alors la folle Lestrange.

Tous ceux présents autour de la table hochent alors de la tête. Cela paraît parfaitement logique.

"Lucius, tu vas inviter Severus. Je suppose que Sirius a demandé à Remus de l'accompagner?", demande alors Voldemort en regardant Bellatrix, qui hoche de la tête, "Dans ce cas, je vais inviter avec moi Fenrir. Il me servira avant tout de chien de garde, et malgré son côté rustre, il sait se tenir lors d'une soirée."

"Mon seigneur, Rodolphus et moi n'avons pas d'invité.", fait alors Bellatrix avec des yeux de chien battus.

"Pourquoi ne pas inviter Filius? Après tout, il nous a rejoints et sert de lien entre les gobelins et nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait reçu une invitation.", fait alors Narcissa.

Voldemort hoche alors de la tête, et Bellatrix saute de joie, contente de satisfaire son maître. Narcissa se lève alors.

"Nous devons à tout prix aller en France la semaine prochaine pour trouver une tenue orlésienne! Et il faut aussi trouver un cadeau pour le prince! Cette phrase est un test, et connaissant Dumbledore, il la prendra au pied de la lettre, et il tombera dans le piège, mais ce ne sera pas notre cas.", dit alors la femme de Lucius.

Voldemort réfléchit alors à la phrase concernant le présent, et remarque qu'en effet, il est spécifié que ce n'est pas une nécessité, mais sous-entendu que ce serait poli et bien-vu de le faire. Il sourit alors face à l'intelligence de Narcissa.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, tes sœurs et toi, nous trouver nos tenues. Je vous rejoindrai ici à 14h le 31/08.", fait alors Voldemort avant de quitter la salle.


	3. MoD Harry à Westeros

**HP x GoT idée**

* * *

298 AC, Westeros, Au-delà du Mur

Un immense portail s'ouvrit dans une vaste contrée gelée, immaculée et désolée, où la neige s'étendait à perte de vue avec quelques conifères épars. Il n'y avait pas d'animaux, pas d'hommes ou autres êtres vivants. La seule chose qu'il y avait fut ce portail noir plongeant directement dans l'abysse.

C'est alors que le portail se mit à briller, et qu'un individu en sortit.

Cet individu était très intriguant, de par son accoutrement que par sa provenance. Il n'était pas très grand, mesurant environ 175 cm, avec une immense barbe blanche lui arrivant jusqu'au bassin, de longs cheveux blancs en pagaille et des yeux d'un vert incroyable, mêlant sagesse, ruse, intelligence et amusement.

Ses vêtements étaient eux-aussi particuliers, soit une longue robe pourpre avec un dragon d'or brodé à l'arrière, recouvrant entièrement le dos jusqu'au bas de la robe. L'avant de la robe montrait un écusson intriguant, celui d'un dragon de face tenant en ses griffes comme s'il tenait un globe un Triangle dans lequel se tenait un Cercle dans lequel se tenait un Trait. On pouvait aussi apercevoir en-dessous de la robe une paire de bottes faite dans une matière inconnue, une sorte de cuir, mais bien plus résistant. Le 'vieil' homme portait aussi des gants en cuir cachant ses mains. En somme, on ne voyait de lui que son visage, rien d'autre.

Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant était l'immense bâton que l'homme tenait tel un sceptre. La hampe du sceptre était en un bois foncé, entouré par un serpent en or qui serpentait autour jusqu'au sommet du bâton pour finalement prendre la forme de deux grandes ailes arquées se joignant au sommet vers un orbe bleu. Enfin, il y avait une lame à la base du bâton, faite d'un métal argenté brillant filigrané d'or. En somme, le sceptre était une véritable œuvre d'art.

"J'espère sincèrement que tu m'as dit la vérité concernant cet endroit Mort, ou tu peux faire tes prières.", annonça alors le vieil homme d'une voix grave et pleine de puissance.

Immédiatement après, un second homme fit son apparition, entièrement vêtu de noir, avec de longs cheveux d'ébène, des yeux noirs et un sourire amusé.

"Jamais je n'oserai vous mentir, maître. Ce monde est habité, je vous rassure. Nous sommes juste arrivé dans l'une des zones les moins peuplées pour éviter d'effrayer les habitants de cet planète.", annonça alors le second homme d'une voix si puissante et pleine de sagesse qu'on pourrait croire avoir un être divin en face de nous.

Le premier homme hocha de la tête lentement, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je me demande ce que je vais faire ici. Semer le chaos? Détruire, piller et ravager? Conquérir et régner? Ou juste prendre des vacances en 'profitant' de la 'gente locale'? Hm…", fit alors le 'vieil homme'.

Mort soupira avant de poser une question qui l'intriguait.

"Maître, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous faire passer pour un vieil homme?", demanda alors l'entité de la Mort.

Le vieil homme fronça des sourcils avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

"Pour tout te dire, je n'en suis pas sûr. Du peu de ce que tu m'as dit sur ce monde, la Magie est habituellement contrôlée par des personnages âgées ayant dédiées des décennies à cet art, alors je me suis dit qu'il me fallait avoir la bonne apparence. Je devrai peut-être reprendre celle d'origine.", fit le vieil homme avant de faire un geste de la main.

Tout à coup, la barbe disparue pour laisser place à une peau lisse, les cheveux se raccourcirent pour finalement former une touffe noire sur la tête du désormais jeune homme âgé seulement de dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Mort tout en levant un sourcil, demandant implicitement si c'était mieux.

"Maître, je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas tant de choses à faire, ce serait avec plaisir que je vous ravirai sur-le-champ.", fit alors Mort avec un sourire lubrique, faisant rougir le jeune homme.

"Je ne serai pas contre…", répondit le jeune homme tout en continuant de rougir.

Mort ricana avant de sourire.

"C'est une nouvelle façon de voir la relation maître-serviteur. D'ailleurs maître, quel nom comptez-vous utiliser dans ce monde?", demanda alors la Mort.

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire.

"Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé mon nom d'origine. Il est temps pour le grand Hadrian Potter de faire son retour.", s'exclama alors Harry, amusé.

Mort continua de ricaner avec d'incliner la tête sur le côté, pensif.

"Ne serait-il pas préférable d'utiliser un nom de famille moins plébéien?", demanda alors l'entité.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête. En effet, Potter faisait un peu trop Potier à son goût.

"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Pendragon? Après tout, c'est l'un de mes noms de famille.", proposa alors Harry.

Mort hocha de la tête. Pendragon semblait effectivement être un meilleur nom que Potter.

"Alors maître? Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire de ce monde?", demanda alors Mort avec un sourire connaisseur.

Harry roula des yeux en voyant le sourire de son serviteur avant de sourire de façon diabolique.

"Je me dis que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait une conquête dans les règles de l'art. Et puis, rien ne m'empêche de savourer les saveurs que je découvrirai ici. Ah, je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça c'était…", fit Harry avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Mort.

"Si je me souviens bien, maître, la dernière fois que vous avez fait ça, c'était sur la Terre de l'Univers 694. Vous vous souvenez? Vous aviez tué les dieux olympiens car ils vous énervaient, et vous êtes mis en couple avec trois demi-dieux. Je crois que leurs noms étaient Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson et Luke Castellan. Si je me souviens bien, vous n'aviez pas apprécié que les dieux olympiens se permettent de donner des ordres à mon avatar, Thanatos.", répondit alors Mort en souriant.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de sourire. Ah, il s'était bien amusé à détruire des panthéons et mener une révolution des demi-dieux. Enfin, il se souvenait surtout lorsqu'il avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à se faire prendre à la fois par les trois autres garçons. Il avait passé le meilleur moment de son immortelle vie. Il devrait peut-être aller les revoir un de ces quatre, après tout, ses amants sont immortels.

"Très bien. J'espère que les hommes ici sont aussi vigoureux que ceux que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Je me demande par où commencer…", fit alors Harry, pensif.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller vers le Sud pour entrer en Westeros? On dit que les hommes du Nord sont très…vigoureux, vous pourriez trouver votre bonheur.", sourit alors Mort en pensant à deux individus en particulier.

Voyant son sourire, Harry arqua un sourcil. Mort roula des yeux avant de s'exprimer.

"Disons simplement que je vous recommande fortement Winterfell pour vous amuser.", fit la Mort avant de disparaître, laissant derrière-lui un Harry amusé.

"Winterfell? Quel drôle de nom…", s'exclama alors Harry avant de se mettre à voler dans les airs en direction du Sud.


	4. MoD Harry à Westeros 2

298 AC, Westeros, Au-delà du Mur

Harry observait tranquillement la plaine gelée depuis les airs, appréciant la beauté de l'endroit. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une petite chose. Il n'avait pas du tout préparé d'histoire concernant son passé. Après tout, il pouvait décemment par leur dire qu'il était le Maître de la Mort, Dieu-Empereur de plusieurs Mondes etc…

'J'ai déjà trouvé la parfaite excuse, maître.', entendit-il dans sa tête.

'Oh? Qu'as-tu donc imaginé pour expliquer ma merveilleuse existence?', demanda alors mentalement Harry, intrigué par l'histoire concoctée par son serviteur adoré.

'Eh bien,…' commença alors Mort.

Il lui expliqua alors en détails l'histoire qu'il avait concoctée pour Harry, expliqué qu'il avait déjà tout mis en place pour que l'histoire n'ait pas le moindre défaut. En somme, Hadrian James de Pendragon était un riche Prince venant d'un des Continents les plus éloignés de Westeros, situé à l'autre bout de la planète, ce qui mettrait environ trois ans par bateau pour le rejoindre.

Il serait le second Prince du Royaume d'Avalon (Harry ricana, il était le ROI et non pas un prince, mais bon…), un puissant royaume composé uniquement de Mages (Yup, semblerait que ce foutu monde soit composé de Mages attendu que pour eux, Sorciers/Sorcières est égal à Magie du Sang, donc voilà…) qui seraient théoriquement les ancêtres des Valyriens (Lorsqu'il demanda plus de précisions sur les Valyriens, Mort se contenta de dire que c'était des dragonniers qui foirèrent leur coup et firent exploser leur propre Empire en abusant de runes géothermiques volcaniques. Harry explosa de rire.).

Etant le second prince, Harry décida d'explorer le Monde, et à l'aide d'un rituel magique de transport, atterrit dans le Nord de Westeros, Au-delà du Mur. Grâce à cette histoire, Harry pourra alors expliquer pourquoi il se trimballe avec un bracelet qui possède des runes de stockage remplies à ras-bord d'or et autres breloques (breloques consistant en fait d'armes, bijoux et livres en tout genre. Après tout, piller des centaines de Mondes ça rapporte, et Harry n'est pas du genre à laisser son butin *tousse* durement *tousse* amassé derrière-lui.).

'Ca devrait suffire je suppose. Par contre, comment leur prouver que je dis la vérité? J'ai pas non plus envie d'utiliser des dizaines de charmes de compulsion juste pour ça…', rétorqua mentalement Harry.

Il sentit à travers le lien que Mort roula des yeux, ce qui le fit sourire.

'Maître, ce monde est bloqué depuis des milliers d'années dans un étrange mélange entre l'époque féodale et la Renaissance française, alliant Féodalisme et Monarchie Absolue. De ce fait, vous serez jugés en fonction de votre parler, mais aussi de vos accoutrements et de votre richesse.', répondit Mort.

Harry hocha de la tête. En somme, il était arrivé dans le Monde le moins évolué depuis…depuis toujours en fait. Bah, au moins ici, il n'aura pas besoin de s'adapter à des technologies farfelues. En fait, il pourrait même être le déclencheur d'une nouvelle ère qu'il se ferait un plaisir de nommer l'Ere Pendragon voire l'Ere Potter juste pour faire chier le monde.

'Il me faudrait une couronne pour qu'on me reconnaisse en tant que Prince, non?', demanda alors mentalement Harry tandis qu'il apercevait au loin le Mur.

A peine eut-il posé la question qu'il sentit comme un poids sur son crâne. Il fit alors apparaître un miroir dans les airs pour s'observer, et lorsqu'il vit enfin l'ornement sur sa tête, il poussa un sifflement d'admiration. La couronne était assez simple. Elle était faite d'or, ouverte avec le symbole des Reliques de la Mort à l'avant et l'arrière. Evidemment, les symboles étaient ornés de saphirs et rubis, mais à part ça, la couronne n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. En même temps, c'était une couronne princière.

"Elle me va bien cette couronne. N'empêche que je préférais tout de même la couronne de Terenas dans World of Warcraft. Elle avait plus de chic. Ou bien la couronne impériale de Napoléon, CA c'était de la couronne!", commenta Harry à haute voix.

Il ne reçut pas de réponses de la part de Mort, mais il sentit tout de même à travers leur lien que l'entité cosmique boudait légèrement suite au commentaire d'Harry.

Harry l'ignora pour observer le Mur juste devant lui. Du peu qu'il savait, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se présente, sa faciliterait ses explications. Il soupira avant d'apparaître à l'entrée du Mur, choquant le garde posté à l'endroit.

"Halte!", cria alors le garde en dégainant son épée, méfiant, tandis que deux autres gardes observèrent l'échange, encore sous le choc de l'apparition d'Harry.

"Je souhaiterai m'entretenir immédiatement avec le dirigeant de votre…garnison? Peu importe le nom.", demanda alors Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Le garde le regarda, intrigué. L'homme devant lui n'avait rien d'un sauvage, sans compter qu'il était habillé plus richement qu'un Lannister, et qu'en plus, il venait d'apparaître comme par magie. Si l'homme pouvait apparaître, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Après tout, certaines histoires parlaient de sorciers déranger pas très…sympathiques. Il hocha de la tête.

"Je vais vous laisser passer pour vous entretenir avec le Lord Commandant. Ne me le faites pas regretter.", annonça alors le garde avant d'ordonner l'ouverture de l'immense porte pour accompagner Harry jusqu'à Châteaunoir.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avant de traverser la porte sous les regards intrigués des membres de la Garde de la Nuit. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à l'autre bout, il remarqua qu'en effet, tout était…moyenâgeux. Le garde l'accompagna alors jusqu'à la Tour de la Commanderie avant de toquer à la porte du bureau du Lord Commandant.

"Entrez!", entendit Harry.

Le garde ouvrit la porte, dévoilant ainsi la pièce à Harry. Harry remarqua que le bureau n'avait rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est de la paperasse, le démon ultime. Il dirigea alors son regard sur le Lord Commandant, le soi-disant dirigeant de la Garde de Nuit.

L'homme était assez âgé avec un air sérieux. Harry vit la façon dont l'homme se tenait, et comprit rapidement pourquoi on disait LORD Commandant et non juste Commandant. Il avait vraisemblablement affaire à un noble, un vrai.

"Lord Commandant, cet homme est arrivé d'Au-delà du Mur et à souhaiter s'entretenir avec vous. Attendu son accoutrement, j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas un sauvageon.", annonça le garde.

Jeor Mormont regarda Harry, le dévisageant avant d'hocher de la tête. Harry n'avait en effet rien à voir avec les sauvageons.

"Très bien. Retournes à ton poste, je m'en occupe.", ordonna alors Jeor tandis que le garde le salua avant de quitter les lieux.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et décida de s'asseoir, il n'avait franchement pas envie de rester debout.

"Je suis Jeor Mormont, Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Qui êtes-vous?", demanda alors Jeor sans perdre un instant.

Harry le regarda avant de sourire. Il aimait bien la franchise.

"Je suis le Prince Hadrian de Pendragon, second Prince du Royaume Magique d'Avalon du Continent Magique d'Avalon.", annonça alors Harry.

Jeor écarquilla alors des yeux. Il observa rapidement la couronne d'Harry ainsi que ses vêtements. Pour le moment, tout semblait laisser croire qu'Harry était effectivement un Prince, ou en tout cas, un membre d'une famille royale. Il remarqua aussi le bâton que tenait Harry qu'il devait admettre être assez beau.

"Je ne connais pas ce Royaume, et encore moins de continent.", annonça alors Jeor, curieux.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de lui raconter l'histoire qu'il avait concoctée avec son fidèle serviteur. Voyant la mine sceptique de l'homme en face de lui, Harry fit un simple geste de la main et changea la coupe de Jeor Mormont en un chat. Méfiant, Jeor décida d'attraper le chat pour vérifier l'authenticité de l'animal, et voyant qu'en effet, c'était un chat, il accepta l'explication d'Harry.

"Vous pouvez garder le chat, il se retransformera dans quelques heures.", fit alors Harry tandis que Jeor hocha de la tête.

"Et que comptez-vous faire désormais?", demanda alors Jeor, intrigué par les plans d'Harry.

"Eh bien, j'adorerai voyager un peu, découvrir ce continent, mais je compte aussi m'installer quelque part. Après tout, je ne peux pas non plus errer toute ma vie. Et attendu ma richesse, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je pourrai facilement acheter des terres etc.", répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Jeor hocha de la tête, et il y vit une opportunité. Après tout, si Harry venait à s'installer dans le Nord, alors avec sa richesse et ses pouvoirs, il pourrait changer de façon radicale leur mode de vie et améliorer les conditions de vie. Sans compter qu'ils pourraient enfin devenir indépendant des autres Royaumes.

"Dans ce cas, vous devez tout d'abord présenter vos hommages à la famille Stark. Ce sont les Gouverneurs du Nord et la famille le contrôlant. Cela tombe bien pour vous, l'un de mes gardes doit actuellement se rendre à Winterfell avec l'un des déserteurs. Vous pourrez donc accompagner Benjen Stark. Attendu votre rang, je me dois de vous proposer une escorte un peu plus fournie.", fit alors Jeor en se levant.

Harry considéra l'information avant d'hocher de la tête. Après tout, il se devait de jouer son rôle de Prince.

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord, et il fut décidé qu'Harry se rendrait le lendemain à Winterfell. Attendu son rang, il fut autorisé à passer la nuit dans la Tour de la Commanderie dans l'une des chambres à disposition pour les visites des Seigneurs de Westeros.

Enfin, le lendemain, Harry se mit en route pour Winterfell avec Benjen Stark et une dizaine de Gardes de la Nuit, en plus du déserteur. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir ces Stark, et surtout, de voir plus que de la foutue neige.


	5. Un Nouveau départ (HP x GoT) partie 1

**Salut tout le monde. Voici l'une de mes nombreuses idées concernant Harry Potter x GoT.**

 **Good Dumble, Good Malefoy, Harry x Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius x Remus x)**

* * *

*soupir*

Harry regardait autour de lui, observant avec attention la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'endroit était assez grand et très éclairé, avec des tapisseries arborant l'emblème de Poudlard, des fantômes discutant joyeusement de ce qui allait se produire et évidemment, des sorciers et sorcières le regardant avec des yeux emplis d'anxiété.

Il était dans ce qui fut jadis la Grande Salle de Poudlard, destinée aux festins et à l'accueil des élèves. Aujourd'hui, cette Salle était devenue la Salle du Trône, la Salle de Commandement… Tout ça à cause des moldus et de leur comportement belliqueux.

"Tout va s'arranger mon chiot, tu verras.", dit alors Sirius en le regardant avec un sourire réconfortant.

Harry le lui rendit, observant son père adoptif et son papa adoptif, Remus Black. Il repensa alors à tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qui avait conduit à…ça.

Le 31 Octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort, un Mage Noir, attaqua le chalet Potter situé à Godric's Hollow dans la West Country d'Angleterre après avoir entendu une prophétie concernant sa fin des mains d'un enfant né à la fin de Juillet d'une famille l'ayant défiée par trois fois. Il tua alors Liliane Potter née Evans et James Fleamont Potter avant de se faire mystérieusement vaincre par leur bambin d'un an seulement, Hadrian James Potter plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter.

L'enfant fut heureusement récupéré par Sirius Black, qui au lieu de foncer tête baissée après le traître Peter Pettigrew, décida d'aller au Ministère avec Harry pour tout expliquer directement à Milicent Bagnole, la Ministre de la Magie Britannique. Peu de temps après, tout le monde entendit parler du Survivant, connu aussi sous le titre de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et Harry Potter devint le symbole de la Bonté, de la Lumière etc. tandis qu'un Avis de Recherche fut émis à l'encontre de Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius alla même jusqu'à proposer que quiconque ramènerait le rat au Ministère soit immédiatement pardonné de toutes ses fautes. Il fut heureusement soutenu par la Ministre de la Magie ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore. C'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy déposa le rat, saucissonné avec une balle dans la bouche, au Bureau de Bartemius Croupton Sénior, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Ainsi, Malefoy obtint une amnistie totale et fut pardonné pour ses crimes, recevant tout de même une amende pour tous les dégâts causés, chose qu'il se fit un plaisir de payer.

Ne souhaitant pas retourner à Grimmauld, Sirius décida d'aller vivre avec Harry à l'Ancestrale Manoir des Potter, qui fut jadis connu sous le nom de Château Gryffondor avant que la ligne ne soit absorbée dans la famille Potter. Il fut rejoint par son amant, Remus Lupin, et les deux hommes décidèrent d'adopter magiquement Harry grâce à un rituel gobelin, faisant ainsi du jeune garçon l'heureux héritier de la famille Black, Remus ayant été banni de l'ancienne famille Lupin venant de France après être devenu un Loup-Garou. Heureusement pour eux, le rituel des gobelins permit d'éviter la transmission de l'infection à Harry. C'est ainsi que Sirius Black devint le Père d'Harry et que Remus Black (marié juste avant l'adoption à Sirius) devint le Papa d'Harry.

Grâce à Lucius Malefoy, l'attaque sur les Londubat put être évitée, et Bellatrix Lestrange et Rodolphus Lestrange finirent en prison. Il fut étonnant de découvrir que Rabastan Lestrange et Barty Croupton Junior étaient innocents, tous deux prisonniers d'un puissant sortilège d'Imperius les forçant à obéir aux deux autres. Ainsi, Rabastan Lestrange devint le nouveau Lord de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Lestrange, tandis que Barty put garder son poste en tant qu'Aurore.

L'enfance d'Harry fut plutôt simple et heureuse. Il grandit avec Neville Londubat et Draco Malefoy, s'amusant comme jamais et apprenant beaucoup de choses grâce à Remus, qui était une véritable encyclopédie. Ne souhaitant pas répéter les erreurs du passé, Sirius décida de prendre son nouveau rôle de père au sérieux et demanda à Narcissa et Lucius (à son plus grand regret) d'enseigner à Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir en tant qu'héritier et futur Lord. Harry suivit donc des cours d'étiquette, d'histoire et bien d'autres encore en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis (et cousins).

Il reçut aussi des cours particuliers de la part de Dumbledore, qui vit en lui un véritable petit génie, et qui souhaitait surtout le préparer au pire, se doutant que Tom Jédusor (le véritable nom de Voldemort) n'était pas vraiment mort, juste prisonnier entre deux plans d'existence.

Le jour avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, ils firent les achats nécessaires, et lorsqu'ils passèrent à Gringotts, ils décidèrent de faire un petit test d'héritage. Harry ne fut pas très étonné d'apprendre qu'il était l'héritier des Potter, Black, Peverell et Gryffondor. Par contre, il fut étonné d'être l'héritier des Serpentard. On lui expliqua alors que c'était dû à sa victoire contre Voldemort, le précédent héritier de Serpentard, et que la Magie l'avait reconnu comme héritier légitime. Mais le plus étonnant fut de découvrir qu'il était l'héritier d'une famille longtemps pensée disparue, les Plantagenet.

En effet, la famille Evans était en fait la lignée directe des Plantagenet, une famille noble de Sorcier français ayant conquis l'Angleterre avec Guillaume le Conquérant. Bien que ça n'ait plus vraiment de valeur aux yeux des moldus, cela lui donnait une importante légitimité parmi les sorciers attendu que le dernier Roi du Royaume Magique Britannique fut Henry VI. Suite à sa mort et l'absence d'héritier magique (la descendance étant entièrement Cracmol), le Conseil Sorcier dut régir le Royaume, régence qui fut transférée au Ministre de la Magie après l'abolition du Conseil en Ministère.

Souhaitant tout de même jouer la carte de la prudence, il fut décidé qu'Harry réclamerait ses titres qu'après ses quatorze ans, un âge tout à fait respectable. Il reçut aussi sa baguette chez Ollivander, en houx, avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur et mesurant 27,5 centimètres. C'était une baguette très souple et facile à manier.

Il commença alors son année à Poudlard, se faisant quelques amis (Theodore Nott, Cédric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et les jumeaux Wesley) mais aussi quelques ennemis (Zacharies Smith, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson…). Il avait d'excellentes notes, même en Potions. Heureusement, et grâce au fait que Lucius soit intervenu en sa faveur, Rogue avait décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Harry en profita aussi pour devenir l'attrapeur de Serdaigle (ayant rejoint cette Maison attendu sa forte envie de savoir). L'année se termina avec la mort de Quirell et le sauvetage inopiné de la Pierre Philosophale.

Sa seconde année fut plus sympathique, à part le problème Lockhart. Harry détesta tellement l'individu qu'il fit tout pour le faire tomber. Il remarqua alors que tous les livres écrits sur les fabuleuses histoires et aventures d'Harry Potter (qu'il détestait) avaient été écrits par Lockhart sous un nom de plume. Il se fit un plaisir de le détruire avec l'aide des gobelins (qui y virent leur intérêt en prélevant 20% de la fortune de Lockhart comme compensation) et grâce à du Veritaserum (généreusement fournit par Rogue), le Roi de la Fraude admit devant tout le monde ses méfaits. Il fut renvoyé avec pertes et fracas.

La troisième année d'Harry se déroula sans le moindre problème. Il choisit trois cours spécialisés, soit Alchimie avec Nicolas Flamel (ce dernier lui étant reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé sa Pierre), Runes Anciennes (avec Batsheda Babbling) et Arithmancie (avec Septima Vector). Le seul problème fut que Peter Pettigrew réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à s'échapper d'Azkaban, et ce sans se faire voir.

La quatrième année d'Harry fut plus intéressante. Tout d'abord, il assista à la Coupe Mondiale de Quidditch où les Irlandais gagnèrent face aux Bulgares. Ensuite, il fut emmené devant le Magengamot le dernier jour avant la rentrée par Sirius pour réclamer officiellement ses sièges, mais surtout, jurer devant tous sur sa magie être l'héritier officiel du trône Magique Britannique. Evidemment, la Gazette du Sorcier s'empressa d'en faire tout un plat ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry. Harry décida cependant d'être couronné seulement à ses quinze ans, lorsqu'il serait officiellement autorisé à prendre la couronne. Le Magengamot accepta et il fut décidé qu'Harry porterait en attendant le titre de Prince Héritier du Royaume Magique de Grande-Bretagne, d'Irlande et de ses autres territoires. (En effet, malgré la dispersion et l'amenuisement de la couronne royale moldue, ce n'est pas le cas chez les sorciers. De ce fait, le Ministère de la Magie Britannique englobe L'Irlande, la Grande-Bretagne, le Canada, une partie de l'Afrique, l'Inde et bien d'autres endroits. Seul les Etats-Unis sont devenus indépendants avec la création du MACUSA.)

Malheureusement, l'année ne se déroula pas comme prévu, surtout lorsque le nom d'Harry sortit de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Il déclara alors devant tous ne pas avoir placé son nom dedans, le jurant sur sa magie, avant de mettre à prix la tête de celui qui aurait fait ça. La récompense proposée était de mille gallions, soit la somme à gagner au Tournois.

Harry dû donc affronter un foutu Magyar à Pointes (qu'il neutralisa en visant les yeux avec _**Conjunctivis**_ avant de l'enchainer avec un sort qu'il apprit grâce à Charlie Weasley qu'il appréciait beaucoup) pour récupérer un œuf d'or. Il eut du mal à trouver un cavalier pour le Bal d'Hiver (étant gay) et il étonna beaucoup de monde lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle de Bal aux côtés de Rabastan Lestrange (ce dernier avait proposé à Sirius un Contrat de Mariage entre Harry et lui, et après consultation avec son fils, Sirius accepta). Evidemment, cela posa légèrement problème pour la Seconde épreuve attendu que les juges ne pouvaient pas kidnapper le Lord Lestrange.

Heureusement pour eux, ce dernier décida tout de même de se prêter au jeu et accepta volontiers d'être la personne à secourir de son fiancé. Ainsi, Harry récupéra Rabastan Lestrange au fond du Lac de Poudlard grâce à un sortilège nommé _**Natare Bulla**_ , une variante du sortilège de _**Têtenbulle**_ permettant à son utilisateur de nager aussi vite qu'un triton dans l'eau tout en respirant.

Enfin, il y eut la troisième épreuve, et c'est là que commencèrent les problèmes. En effet, lorsqu'Harry réussit à récupérer la coupe (ayant neutralisé Victor Krum avec un _**Glacius Tria**_ suivi d'un _**Incarcerous**_ tandis que Fleur fut attaquée par deux Acromantulas) mais au lieu d'arriver à l'entrée du Labyrinthe, il fut transporté directement au cimetière de Little Hangleton où l'attendait Peter Pettigrew. Il réussit tout de même à s'échapper, non sans mal. Malheureusement, il se blessa sur une pierre en récupérant la coupe, et le rat utilisa les gouttes de sang pour ramener à la vie Voldemort.

Heureusement que grâce aux gobelins, Harry apprit l'existence des Horcrux. Il avait donc déjà détruit le Tome (que Lucius se fit un plaisir de réduire en cendres), la coupe (cadeau de Rabastan), le Diadème (qu'il découvrit par erreur dans la Salle-sur-Demande en tentant d'échapper à Ginny Weasley), l'Amulette (qu'il découvrit à Grimmauld en inspectant l'endroit avec Sirius, souhaitant récupérer les livres) et évidemment, l'horcrux à l'intérieur de lui grâce à un rituel de purification gobelin.

Grâce à quelques indices et souvenirs, ils découvrirent alors que Voldemort se devait d'en avoir six (lui étant le septième), et qu'il n'aurait surement pas deviné qu'Harry en était un. Ce qui en faisait donc deux restants.

En attendant, Harry en profita pour terminer rapidement la quatrième année avant de se faire couronner en tant que Souverain Magique du Royaume etc. avant de déclarer la renaissance de Voldemort ainsi qu'une grande chasse le concernant. Evidemment, l'information ne plut pas beaucoup à ce dernier. Lucius fut choisi pour infiltrer de nouveau les Mangemorts avec Severus, et c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent que Nagini était un horcrux. Il fut décidé qu'elle serait éliminée en dernier.

La cinquième année d'Harry se déroula assez bien, si ce n'est Dolores Ombrage qui vint à Poudlard avant d'être renvoyée avec pertes et fracas par Harry lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son incompétence. Fudge fut démis de ses fonctions par Harry, et il nomma Dumbledore en tant que Ministre de la Magie (pour énerver Voldemort) et Minerve McGonagall fut nommée Directrice de Poudlard avec Filius Flitwick comme Sous-Directeur.

Durant sa Sixième année, Dumbledore découvrit l'emplacement du dernier horcrux de Voldemort et décida d'aller le détruire avec un contingent. Heureusement pour lui attendu que l'horcrux avait un foutu charme de compulsion. De ce fait, le vieil homme ne mourut pas et il remit la pierre à Harry, non pas sans l'utiliser une fois pour dire au revoir à sa sœur. Il en profita pour remettre sa Baguette à Harry afin de vérifier si cette histoire de Maître de la Mort était vraie. Harry ressentit en effet un boost magique, mais rien d'autre. Il fut donc conclu que les Reliques de la Mort étaient en fait des artéfacts très anciens et très puissants donnant à leur utilisateur une incroyable puissance, mais rien d'autre.

Voldemort tenta de lever une armée de Loups-Garous, mais malheureusement pour lui, l'administration sous Harry avait amélioré de façon exponentielle leurs conditions de vie. De ce fait, Fenrir Greyback rejeta l'offre de Voldemort pour se ranger du côté d'Harry. Tom réussit tout de même à recruter des géants, trolls et autres créatures stupides en plus de sauver ses petits mangemorts à Azkaban.

Après la Septième Année d'Harry (et une prise de contrôle ratée du Royaume par Voldemort), une guerre s'ensuivit. Cette guerre fut malheureusement remarquée par les Moldus, et lorsque Voldemort mourut (Nagini fut tranchée par Neville et l'épée de Gryffondor tandis que Voldemort affronta Albus et Harry), une nouvelle guerre éclata, à l'échelle internationale cette fois.

La Guerre opposa alors Moldus contre Citoyens Magique, et ce fut un véritable massacre. Malgré leur supériorité numérique, les moldus ne purent tuer que quelques sorciers car ces derniers se cachèrent derrière des protections magiques. Harry décréta alors que son Royaume était un refuge ouvert à tous, et la majorité de la Population Magique se réfugia alors au Royaume-Uni (les moldus ayant été éliminés).

Evidemment, les moldus étant stupides, ils décidèrent d'utiliser leurs armes nucléaires, irradiant alors la planète. Heureusement pour les sorciers, le Bouclier Magique protégeant Camelot (une ville ayant été rapidement établie autour de Poudlard) et Poudlard, les citoyens magiques survécurent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des moldus et surtout, de la planète en général. Harry imagina alors un plan avec son mari, Rabastan Lestrange-Potter, Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel et les têtes pensantes du Monde Magique.

Le plan était très simple: Etablir un système de runes chargeables pour permettre d'ouvrir une faille inter-dimensionnelle et transporter Camelot dans un autre Monde, plus adapté pour eux. Le seul problème fut la nécessité d'environ mille ans pour charger les runes, mais Harry trouva une solution simple: Un sortilège de Stase sur toute la population de son Royaume, qu'il avait fini par renommer Avalon en l'honneur des légendes Arthuriennes.

Et le voici désormais en train d'admirer tout ça, sachant que le sortilège de stase allait bientôt être jeté.

"Il a raison mon amour, tout va bien se passer. Tu verras, on fondera un nouveau Royaume, et si jamais on croire de nouveau des Moldus, alors on s'occupera d'eux.", fit alors Rabastan avant d'embrasser Harry avec passion.

"Votre majesté, tout est prêt.", annonça alors Ragnok Gringotts qui venait de s'avancer.

Harry et Rabastan se séparèrent. Harry observa alors le gobelin devant lui, qui avait accepté de se soumettre ainsi que toute la race gobeline. Il vit alors derrière le gobelin les dirigeants des races magiques: Fenrir Greyback pour les Loups-Garous, Apolline Delacour pour les Vélannes, Sanguini Dracula pour les Vampires et Magorian Centaurus pour les Centaures.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se lever pour quitter la Salle, suivi de près par sa famille et ses amis. Enfin, il sortit de Poudlard, et vit devant lui des centaines de sorciers, gobelins, loups-garous etc. amassés en masse, attendant avec impatience la suite. Il lança alors un _**Sonorus**_ sur sa gorge.

"Mes chers sujets. Il est temps pour nous de quitter Tellus, ravagée par les Moldus. Il est temps pour nous de nous trouver un nouveau monde, un nouveau foyer et de fonder un Nouveau Royaume. Un Royaume qui dura à jamais, protégé de toutes menaces et garantissant la sécurité et l'intégrité de tous! Faisons nos adieux à Tellus, et remercions Mère Magie pour cette occasion de prendre un nouveau départ.", fit Harry avant de sourire.

Le peuple applaudit vigoureusement. Harry se retourna alors avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Il est temps pour nous de nous endormir. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous ne sentirez pas le temps passer, et ce ne sera pour vous qu'un rêve comme les autres. Il est temps!", hurla Harry.

A ses mots, un immense Bouclier Magique se leva autour de Camelot et de Poudlard avant de se fermer. Une fois le bouclier fermé, un puissant sortilège de stase affecta tout le monde, et tous s'endormirent, debout. Harry tenait dans sa main celle de Rabastan.

\Break/

Mille ans après, alors que le Monde était devenu silencieux, un bruit fut entendu au Royaume-Uni. Au-dessus d'un dôme bleu, un immense trou noir apparut avant de se refermer, ne laissant derrière-lui qu'un cratère.


	6. Temps de revenir en arrière

**Voici une autre idée: Harry x Bill, slash, future time travel (date encore indéterminée)**

* * *

Harry Potter. Hadrian James Potter. Le frère du Survivant, du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le fils prodige oublié de tous. L'Apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Monstre de Londres, la Terreur des Sorciers, le Destructeur de Poudlard.

Tant de titres, tant de sobriquets, les uns plus farfelus que les autres, tout cela pour décrire ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas toujours ainsi, et comme d'habitude, tout est de la faute d'un seul sorcier.

Certains pourraient croire que tout est de la faute de Tom Elvis Jédusor aka Voldemort, mais la vérité est tout autre. Non, tout est de la faute du Grand Maître Manipulateur, celui qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre depuis plus d'un siècle: Albus foutu Dumbledore.

Si ce vieil homme n'avait pas annoncé au Monde Entier que Jimmy Fleamont Potter est le 'Survivant', rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu déterminer que Jimmy est le soi-disant Survivant de l'Impardonnable de la Mort lancé par Voldemort, alors qu'il n'était pas là?

Une simple cicatrice sur la main représentant un V n'est en aucun cas un signe. Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais tort, et personne n'a osé le contredire. De ce fait, Harry Potter, le véritable Survivant a été ignoré au profit de son jeune frère, et cela a amorcé la descente dans les Ténèbres de ce dernier.

Lors de l'attaque, Harry était âgé de dix ans tandis que Jimmy n'avait qu'un an, mais personne n'a cru Harry lorsqu'il a annoncé avoir vaincu Voldemort en le repoussant grâce à sa magie, non, tous ont préféré croire qu'il était jaloux. Et après, tous se sont mis à l'ignorer, créant ainsi lentement, mais surement, un véritable monstre.

Il a été ignoré lorsqu'il a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard par ses propres parents, tout comme par son parrain. En fait, tout le monde l'a ignoré, et Harry s'est promis d'un jour se venger. Profitant de l'absence de ses parents, il a fait un test d'héritage à Gringotts, et ainsi découvert que son idiot de père n'a jamais réclamé les titres de Gryffondor ou bien Peverell, se contentant de Potter. Il a aussi découvert le titre de Serpentard en tant que vainqueur de Voldemerde, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Evidemment, il était aussi l'héritier désigné des Black, étant le filleul de Sirius, mais il ne savait pas si ça allait durer.

Grâce à divers complots et accords avec les gobelins, il fut capable de réclamer ses titres en demandant une émancipation, citant l'incapacité de ses parents à s'occuper de lui, fournissant des souvenirs pour étayer ses propos. Il obtint ainsi le titre le plus prestigieux du lot, devenant le Seigneur Hadrian James Peverell, Seigneur des Maisons Peverell, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

A Poudlard, il cacha son véritable titre et son nouveau nom, intégrant ainsi la Maison Serdaigle. Il se fit quelques amis intéressants, dont William Bilius Weasley. Harry découvrit avec plaisir que ce dernier n'était pas aussi lumineux que sa famille, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Les années s'écoulèrent, Harry obtenant toujours les meilleures notes avec des O dans toutes les matières, suivi de près par Bill. Les deux entamèrent par la même occasion une Idylle, décidant tout de même de cacher tout cela à cause du comportement homophobe de Molly Weasley. Ils devinrent tous deux Préfets en cinquième année et obtinrent tous deux leurs douze BUSEs, Harry ayant que des Optimums tandis que Bill eut huit O et 4 EE.

Ils redevinrent tous deux préfets en sixième année, et lors de leur dernière année, Bill devint Préfet-en-Chef. Ce fut cette année qu'Harry décida de dévoiler au reste du Monde Sorcier son véritable nom et ses titres. Evidemment, en tant que Seigneur des Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, il obtint des droits semblables à ceux des Préfets-en-Chef. La seule différence fut qu'il pouvait dissoudre le Conseil des Gouverneurs et choisir le corps professoral de Poudlard. Il décida tout de même de cacher ses couleurs en laissant Dumbledore en tant que Directeur.

Evidemment, James Potter ne fut pas du tout ravi d'apprendre que son fils ait prit des titres qu'il estimait revenir à son autre fils, mais il ne put rien y faire. Il décida cependant de nommer Jimmy en tant qu'Héritier de la famille Potter, Sirius faisant de même avec la famille Black. Harry se fit un plaisir de rappeler à son père qu'en tant que Seigneur de la famille Gryffondor, la branche d'origine dont descendaient les Potter, il avait un contrôle total sur la fortune des Potter. Bizarrement, James arrêta immédiatement de tenter de s'en prendre à son fils.

Bill et lui obtinrent leurs ASPICS, et Harry décida d'accompagner son amant en Egypte lorsque celui-ci obtint un poste chez Gringotts. Profitant d'être à l'étranger, les deux sorciers se marièrent, loin de leurs familles.

Ils revinrent en Angleterre en 1991 en apprenant la résurrection de Voldemort, et Harry décida d'infiltrer les rangs de ce sorcier de pacotille pour apprendre autant de choses que possible sur les Arts Obscurs. C'est ainsi qu'il devint l'apprenti de Voldemort, utilisant ses incroyables talents en Occlumancie et Légilimencie pour cacher ses véritables intentions au Mage Noir. De plus, le fait qu'il soit Fourchelangue et Seigneur Serpentard lui obtint un certain pedigree auprès de Voldemort. De ce fait, en tant qu'apprenti, il ne dut pas porter la Marque Noire, tout comme Bill.

Pendant cinq ans, Harry apprit tout ce qu'il put de Voldemort, et en profita pour apprendre les secrets de la Pierre Philosophale que le sorcier avait dérobé à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il apprit les secrets des Horcrux de Voldemort, il se fit un plaisir de les détruire avant de tuer son Ancien Maître. Malheureusement, Dumbledore fut capable de faire croire au Monde Entier qu'une fois de plus, la victoire revint à Jimmy et non Harry.

Cela déclencha alors une éruption chez Harry, une éruption qui signa la fin de beaucoup. Harry et Bill déclenchèrent alors une guerre planétaire, dévoilant le Monde Sorcier au reste du Monde, prenant le contrôle des Mangemorts. La guerre fut sans pitié, et beaucoup périrent.

Le monde fut alors laissé en cendres, et Harry se retrouva alors devant le Voile, tenant dans sa main celle de son mari. Ils se regardèrent avant de sourire, pour enfin traverser le Voile vers un nouveau départ.


	7. Pape Harry II

**Voici la suite de Pape Harry hehe**

* * *

 **Poudlard, Ecosse**

Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent de la vaisselle d'or qui retrouva instantanément son éclat. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva. À ses côtés, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime semblaient aussi tendus et impatients que les autres. Ludo Verpey, le visage rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil complices à divers élèves. Seul Mr Croupton paraissait indifférent. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

"Voilà", dit Dumbledore, "la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine — il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs — où ils recevront leurs premières instructions."

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente... Quelques élèves jetaient des coups d'œil à leur montre...

"Maintenant", murmura Lee Jordan, assis à proximité de Ron.

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle. Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

"Le champion de Durmstrang", annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, "sera Viktor Krum."

Seamus regarda Viktor Krum se lever de la table des Serpentard et se diriger vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

"Bravo, Viktor !" lança Karkaroff d'une voix si tonitruante que chacun put l'entendre distinctement malgré le tumulte des applaudissements. "Je savais que vous en étiez capable !"

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

"Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur

Delacour !"

"C'est elle, Ron !" s'exclama Seamus, alors que la jeune fille qui ressemblait à une Vélane se levait avec grâce, rejetait en arrière son voile de cheveux blond argenté et s'avançait d'une démarche élégante entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

"Oh, regarde, il y en a qui sont déçus", dit Hermione dans le vacarme des acclamations, en montrant d'un signe de tête les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons.

« Déçus » était un euphémisme, songea Dean. Deux filles avaient fondu en larmes, sanglotant la tête dans leurs bras.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard...

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

"Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !"

"Oh, non !" s'écria Ron mais personne d'autre que Seamus ne l'entendit.

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

"Excellent !" s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. "Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à Instaurer..."

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Il reconnut le morceau qu'il avait lui-même placé. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix, cachant habilement son sourire :

"Harry Potter."

Ce fut un véritable choc pour les élèves, fussent-ils de Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons. Même les professeurs étaient ahuris par l'exclamation de Dumbledore. Après tout, comment était-ce possible, alors qu'Harry Potter avait disparu depuis des années?

C'est alors que la Coupe de Feu se ralluma et qu'un autre parchemin en sortit, choquant tout le monde, même Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier prit le morceau de papier, il écarquilla des yeux.

"Harry Potter."

Cette fois-ci, une cacophonie explosa dans la salle tandis que Dumbledore tenta de se creuser les méninges. Qui avait bien put placer ce deuxième morceau de papier? S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas donner autant de mal pour mettre le nom d'Harry. Il ne vit pas le léger sourire d'Alastor Maugrey derrière-lui.

 **Deux jours plus tard, au Vatican, Italie.**

Harry était tranquillement en train de lire l'un des derniers rapports concernant les fonds monétaires de l'Eglise Catholique Romaine. Il remarqua, avec un certain amusement, que l'Eglise avait su cacher son jeu. Ils étaient extrêmement riches, en fait, ils étaient si riches que les plus grandes fortunes du Monde pâlissaient en comparaison.

En somme, le Vatican était en fait une gigantesque Banque, un coffre gigantesque dans lequel reposaient des tonnes métriques d'Or et autres bijoux intéressants. Sans oublier les chefs-d'œuvre, les collections offertes par des donneurs anonymes et autres mécènes, les châteaux et autres bâtiments possédés par l'Eglise à travers le Monde. Et Harry contrôlait désormais tout ça.

Il fut cependant dérangé par deux coups rapides à la porte.

"Entrez.", ordonna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger? Il avait spécifiquement ordonné qu'on ne le dérange pas à moins que ce soit une urgence. Il eut très vite sa réponse en voyant Jean Delacour entrer tout en s'inclinant.

En effet, plusieurs sorciers étaient au service de l'Eglise, principalement ceux de France, d'Espagne et d'Italie. Il ne fut donc pas très étonné de voir le Ministre de la Magie Française entrer ici, sans oublier que ce dernier était l'un des plus fervents croyants de l'Eglise, en plus d'être membre de l'Ordre des Templiers, un ordre de sorciers et Cracmols obéissant uniquement à l'Eglise.

"Votre Sainteté, j'ai une grave nouvelle à vous rapporter.", dit alors rapidement Jean avant de déposer un journal devant Harry.

Harry fronça des sourcils avant de lire le journal devant lui. Il plissa des yeux en voyant le titre.

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 **Edition Spéciale: Le Survivant disparu nommé Quatrième Champion au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers!**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _C'est une nouvelle des plus turbulentes et choquantes qui a bouleversé aujourd'hui le Monde Magique tout entier. En effet, mes chers amis, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, a été choisi par la Coupe de Feu pour participer en tant que Champion au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers organisé à Poudlard._

 _Mais comment est-ce possible? Après tout, notre héros national a disparu depuis huit ans, n'étant jamais venu à Poudlard alors que son nom était clairement apparu sur le Registre des élèves acceptés à Poudlard. Est-ce un complot? Nous nous le demandons._

 _Cependant, la véritable question est: Va-t-il venir? Après tout, chaque nom sortant de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers est lié à un contrat magique qui, si en cas de refus, se verra privé de magie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

 _Voilà un mystère qui reste à éclaircir._

 _Les autres champions sont: Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons, Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Harry Potter, lire la suite page 3._

Harry resta sans voix après la lecture de l'article. Lentement, il déposa le journal avant de lever la tête. Il remarqua rapidement l'appréhension sur le visage de Jean Delacour.

"Comment est-ce possible?", demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas du tout, votre grâce," répondit Jean Delacour en secouant de la tête avant de s'asseoir, "tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre nom est sorti, même deux fois. Nous pensons cependant que c'est un complot des Britanniques pour vous forcer à revenir au Royaume-Uni."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup de la part des sorciers. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les Britanniques, mais voilà maintenant qu'ils venaient lui causer des soucis même au Vatican. Il allait devoir agir.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix?", demanda Harry de façon rhétorique.

Jean se contenta de secouer de la tête tout en grimaçant. Malheureusement, le contrat magique était valide et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire.

"Dans ce cas, ils est temps pour moi de faire mon retour, mais ce sera sous mes conditions. Si les Sorciers Britanniques veulent à tout prix la guerre, ils l'auront. Je ne vais pas me laisser manipuler et traiter ainsi de la sorte par ces hypocrites au QI de têtards!", répondit alors Harry tandis que le journal flamba.

Jean écarquilla des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Intérieurement, il sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir leur régler leur compte aux Anglais, et enfin leur prouver qui étaient les meilleurs.

"Quels sont vos ordres, votre grâce?", demanda-t-il avec appréhension et une certaine excitation dans la voix.

"Que l'Ordre des Templiers se tienne prêt, vous me servirez de garde personnelle à Poudlard. Je veux aussi que les Archevêques soient prévenus, après tout, ce sont des Cracmols pour la plupart. Tant que nous y sommes, relancez les forges, quelque chose me dit que nous aurons besoins de nouvelles armes et armures spécialement enchantées, et enfin…", fit Harry en souriant de façon vindicative.

Jean tendit l'oreille pour entendre le dernier ordre d'Harry.

"Il est temps de relancer la formation des Croisés.", révéla Harry avec un grand sourire.

Jean écarquilla des yeux, le souffle coupé. La dernière Croisade fut celle de Jérusalem, et ce fut un véritable massacre. Les moldus ont toujours cru que cette Croisade avait pour but de reprendre Jérusalem attendu que la Tombe du Christ s'y trouvait, mais la vérité était tout autre.

En fait, l'Inquisition fut une croisade des nés-moldus, sang-mêlés et cracmols membre de l'Eglise contre les sorciers orientaux et autres sangs-purs ayant décidé de tuer les incroyants et non-purs. Sans compter que Jérusalem fut un Temple du Savoir Magique, et que sa bibliothèque fut transférée au Vatican.

"Jean, je vous accorde le titre de Commandant de l'Ordre des Templiers. Vous serez mon bras droit. Pensez à déléguer pour le reste de l'Ordre des Templiers. Comme à l'époque, l'Ordre des Templiers sera l'élite dirigeante de la Croisade.", annonça Harry en regardant Jean droit dans les yeux.

"A vos ordres, votre grâce. Quand devrons-nous partir?", demanda alors Jean, impatient.

"Dans deux semaines.", répondit alors Harry avant de congédier Jean, qui s'empressa de tout mettre en place.

Harry se leva alors pour regarder par la fenêtre, observant Rome qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Un sourire effrayant étira ses lèvres alors qu'il murmura.

"Ainsi vous voulez jouer? Alors on va jouer."

A Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de piétiner sa tombe.


	8. L'Île du Temps

**Voici une autre de mes idées:**

 **Harry Potter fusionné avec Lord Voldemort, Dark!Harry**

* * *

26/07/1993

Harry observa le carnage devant lui. A terre se trouvait sa 'famille'.

-Oncle Vernon, décapité, les entrailles à l'air et recouvert de sang.

-Tante Pétunia, la nuque brisée, les yeux écarquillés et le visage figé dans l'horreur tandis que son cœur dégoulinant se trouvait dans sa bouche.

-Cousin Dudley, les bras et jambes arrachés, le crâne explosé et les yeux arrachés.

Le jeune sorcier sourit en voyant les cadavres de sa famille. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art. Au fond, ils l'avaient bien cherché à le dénigrer ainsi, le traitant tel un elfe de maison, un vaurien.

Comment avaient-ils pu oser le traiter ainsi? Lui, le Grand Vol…Harry Potter! Oh, il les avait fait souffrir pendant des jours entiers, mais il finit par se lasser et décida donc de mettre un terme. Il ricana intérieurement à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Tout avait commencé dans la Chambre des Secrets peu de temps après la morsure du Basilic et la destruction du journal. L'horcrux en lui fut affaibli par le venin, permettant une fusion totale du morceau d'âme de Voldemort avec l'âme d'Harry, ce qui donna naissance au Grand Lord Voldarry! Evidemment, ce dernier en profita pour rapidement retirer la Trace de sa baguette magique. Il endormit Ginny Weasley avant de se diriger vers l'étude personnelle de Salazar Serpentard afin de récupérer plusieurs livres qu'il plaça rapidement dans une sacoche enchantée. Il en profita pour prendre l'épée de Gryffondor qui lui revenait de droit.

Une fois cela fait, il plaça un sort de stase sur le Basilic pour éviter qu'il ne pourrisse avant d'attraper Ginny et de se diriger vers la sortie de la Chambre, faisant apparaître un escalier avec le mot _Escalier_ en fourchelangue.

Il se fit un plaisir de raconter sa petite histoire à Dumbledore et qui voulait l'entendre, recevant une récompense à la fin et gagnant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la Maison Gryffondor (Ierk!). Une fois retourné à la Gare 9 ¾, il se dissimula avant de transplaner directement à l'entrée de Gringotts, réclamant un rendez-vous avec son chargé de compte.

Il demanda un test d'héritage afin de s'assurer de son lignage après son émancipation, et le résultat lui plût beaucoup.

 **Nom:**

 **Hadrian James Potter/ Tom Elvis Jedusor**

 **Condition:**

 **Sang-Pur**

 **Titre:**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Serpentard**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Gryffondor**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison de Black**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison de Potter**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison de Gaunt**

 **Famille:**

 **-Parrain: Sirius Orion Black (Incarcéré, sang-pur) (Adoption par le sang)**

 **-Marraine: Alice Melania Londubat (Internée, Sang-pur)**

 **-Mère: Lily Potter née Evans (Morte, née-moldue)**

 **-Père: James Fleamont Potter (Mort, Sang-pur)**

Grâce à l'adoption par le sang de Sirius, il devint donc l'héritier des Black en plus d'un Sang-pur. L'incarcération à Azkaban permit aussi à Harry de devenir le Seigneur Black, Sirius étant en Prison lors de la mort d'Arcturus Black, le précédent Seigneur Black. Ça arrangea fortement les plans d'Harry. Il en profita pour interdire tout accès à ses coffres-forts à Dumbledore et les Weasley. Le vieux fou s'était permit d'utiliser son propre argent pour payer ses dettes et celles des Weasley, Ronald et Ginny recevant une prime surement pour se lier à Harry. Dégoutant! Il découvrit aussi que les Dursley étaient grassement payés pour s'occuper de lui, d'où sa vengeance.

Ne souhaitant pas se faire chier avec Sirius, il décida de le laisser pourrir en prison. Il l'en sortirait un peu plus tard, il avait largement le temps. Il se rendit donc dans diverses boutiques pour s'offrir des vêtements corrects (en somme, des vêtements de luxe et divers ingrédients de potions) avant d'aller à Privet Drive pour torturer sa famille.

Il prépara plusieurs potions pour restaurer sa condition, améliorant son corps et le renforçant avec divers rituels. Il en profita alors pour lire un livre ayant appartenu au grand-père de Salazar Serpentard: Phébus Serpentard.

Etant intéressé par ce nom, il découvrit alors que Phébus Serpentard était en fait le célèbre dieu gréco-romain Apollon. Il apprit alors que les dieux gréco-romains étaient en fait des sorciers venant d'une île légendaire et cachée de tous: Cronos, l'île Perdu dans le Temps.

Il apprit la localisation de l'endroit, et sans perdre un instant décida de s'y rendre. Ayant réussi à faire libérer l'elfe de Maison Dobby, il lui proposa de se lier à lui, chose que le p'tit monstre accepta bien volontiers. Il lui demanda alors de le transporter sur Cronos en lui fournissant les coordonnées.

Harry apprit alors que l'île était abandonnée, et ce pour une excellente raison: Elle fut scellée par les anciens occupants. Il apprit que les habitants souhaitaient éviter que les sorciers vivent trop en décalé. En effet, pour chaque mois dans le Monde Réel, un Siècle s'écoulait sur l'île.

En explorant l'île, il découvrit une magnifique cité abandonnée nommée Atlantide. Ainsi il comprit la légende de l'île submergée. En fait, c'était l'île submergée par les flots du temps. Il décida alors de s'installer sur l'île, ordonnant à Dobby de lui ramener autant d'elfes que possible pour s'occuper de l'île.

Il décida alors de mettre au point un plan assez extraordinaire en ordonnant à ses elfes d'enlever plusieurs enfants sorciers à travers le Monde (de préférence des bébés nés-moldus et sang-mêlés attendu qu'il serait dur de voler des bébés sang-pur). Les elfes purent récolter un total de cent enfants, ce qui plus largement à Harry. Il commença alors son grand projet.

Pendant un siècle sur l'île, la population se développa en idolâtrant Harry tel un dieu. Ce dernier leur enseigna la magie tout en les obligeant dès 14 ans à se reproduire. Ainsi, le 26/08/1993, la population de Cronos fut de 1 580 sorciers adultes et 580 enfants et adolescents. Tous considéraient Harry tel le Dieu qu'il était tout en vivant à Atlantide.

De son côté, Harry avait décidé d'étudier et rechercher une façon de prolonger de façon significative sa vie, et il développa un sortilège très intéressant. _**Tempus Corpus**_ , un sortilège permettant de diviser la vitesse de vieillesse par cent, permettant ainsi à un sorcier de vivre facilement jusqu'à 1 000 ans voire 10 000 ans. Il décida de lancer alors ce sort sur la population à partir de 17 ans pour éviter que la phase enfance dure 170 ans.

Il avait réussi à créer sa propre armée de fidèles. Contrairement aux mangemorts, ils n'étaient pas effrayés ou avaient des plans, non, ils étaient juste loyaux, fidèles et fanatiques. L'armée parfaite pour retourner au Royaume-Uni et faire son grand retour. Il ricana de façon machiavélique.


	9. MoD Harry à Westeros 3

298 AC, Westeros, Winterfell

Harry observait le…château? Oui, c'était surement un château, ou bien plutôt un hameau? Enfin bref, Harry observait le hameau devant lui nommé Winterfell. Winterfell, un nom vraiment stupide, quoi que moins stupide que Poudlard ou bien Pré-au-lard. Il observa en tout cas les habitants autour de lui qui semblaient s'affairer à des tâches surement dignes de leurs positions: Des tâches de domestiques.

Harry était tranquillement assis sur un cheval (l'un des seuls chevaux disponibles) tandis que les gardes de nuit l'accompagnaient à pied. Pendant le voyage de deux jours, Harry fut tenté de 'se réchauffer' avec quelques-uns, mais leur odeur le calma immédiatement. Sans compter que la plupart étaient aussi rustres qu'une bande d'ours mal léchés, et qu'ils avaient un passer de violeur. Une chose était sure, Harry ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui. Il décida donc de s'abstenir, à l'hilarité de Mort, bien-évidemment.

Il remarqua immédiatement que beaucoup de regards se posaient sur lui, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il était beau, intelligent, beau, magnifique, et beau? Avait-on dis qu'il était beau? Oui, Harry était extrêmement narcissique, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir? Il avait vécu des milliers d'années, forniqué et fait forniqué un peu partout à travers les dimensions, sans oublier qu'il devait surement avoir quelques gosses quelque part. Ce n'est franchement pas de sa faute si les préservatifs lui irritent la peau…

Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe arriva devant une bâtisse qui devait surement être le lieu de vie de la famille Stark. Harry n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'endroit qui semblait tomber en miette devant lui. Franchement, c'était si compliqué de rabibocher quelques murs, portes et fenêtres? Même les moldus de Ferelden du Monde 526 y arrivaient, et eux ils avaient plus que des problèmes de neige. De ce que Harry savait, il n'y avait pas de monstres sortis des entrailles de la terre et dévorant tout le monde en train de se trimballer un peu partout.

Enfin, il vit un homme arriver. L'homme était assez grand et musclé, des cheveux assez longs, une barbe et un air solennel. Il ressemblait étrangement à Benjen Stark. Il comprit très rapidement que ça devait être le soi-disant Lord Stark, Eddard Stark.

"Benjen, ravi de te revoir mon frère. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage?", demanda Eddard en regardant Benjen.

"Oui, j'ai fait un assez bon voyage. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas venu que pour ton repas avec notre Roi. J'ai un déserteur avec moi…", répondit Benjen en désignant le déserteur nommé Will attaché et escorté par l'un des gardes.

"Je vois. Mais avais-tu besoin d'autant de soldats? Ne devraient-ils pas continuer à garder le Mur en cas de menace?", demanda alors Eddard en remarquant que son frère était arrivé avec quelques gardes.

Benjen écarquilla légèrement des yeux en remarquant qu'il avait oublié la raison pour laquelle autant de gardes étaient présents.

"J'ai failli oublier. Je souhaiterai te présenter l'un de nos invités qui est récemment arrivé dans le Nord. Votre grâce, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère, Lord Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord.", présenta Benjen à Harry.

"Enchanté, Lord Stark.", fit Harry en regardant Eddard.

Ce dernier hocha rapidement de la tête avant de se raidir en se rappelant que son frère avait dit 'votre grâce'.

"Eddard, laisses-moi te présenter sa grâce, le Prince Hadrian de Pendragon, Second Prince du Royaume Magique d'Avalon du Continent Magique d'Avalon.", continua Benjen comme si de rien n'était.

Eddard écarquilla des yeux avant de baisser de la tête comme il se le devait devant un membre d'une famille royale. Evidemment, la présentation de Benjen fut entendue et la plupart des soldats et autres paysans s'inclinèrent rapidement devant Harry tandis que celui-ci décida de descendre de son cheval. Il n'hésita pas à léviter pour prouver qu'il venait effectivement d'un Royaume Magique. Les Westerosiens furent très impressionnés par son petit tour de magie.

"Votre grâce, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Winterfell. Vous êtes ici mon invité de marque. Pourrais-je savoir la raison de votre présence?", demanda alors Eddard, très curieux.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de sourire.

"Bien-entendu, Lord Stark. J'ai décidé de visiter le Monde, en commençant par Westeros. Voyez-vous, j'ai utilisé un portail afin de voyager depuis mon Royaume, et je suis arrivé au-delà du Mur. Je compte observer la population et qui sait, peut-être m'installerais-je? Après tout, je suis immensément riche et je suis persuadé que je pourrai me permettre de m'acheter des terres.", expliqua Harry tout en continuant de sourire.

Eddard hocha de la tête, comprenant parfaitement cette envie de voyager et de découvrir d'autres horizons.

"Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous offrir le gîte et le couvert en tant qu'invité de la famille Stark.", proposa Eddard en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

"Avec plaisir, mais ne devriez-vous pas d'abord vous occuper de ce pauvre Will?", demanda Harry en désignant le traître du doigt.

Le visage d'Eddard se raffermit avant d'hocher de la tête. Il ordonna rapidement à l'un de ses gardes d'aller quérir ses enfants afin qu'ils assistent à l'exécution pour qu'ils puissent comprendre leurs responsabilités. Sans perdre un instant, ils furent tous emmenés à l'échafaud d'exécution où Will fut exécuté, non sans avouer la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfui: Il avait soi-disant vu des marcheurs blancs. Bon, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était des marcheurs blancs, et vu ce que disait Mort, ce n'était rien d'important.

Il vit cependant quelque chose d'assez intéressant. Tout d'abord, Harry vit des loups. Non pas des petits loups, mais des Loups Géants. Genre les gosses de Fenrir (non pas Greyback mais Fenrir, le loup nordique de la mythologie scandinave). Harry fut légèrement étonné de voir de telles bêtes se trimballer dans la ville. Bon, ce n'était encore que des chiots, mais il était évident qu'ils allaient rapidement devenir des loups d'une sacré taille. Harry trouva ça assez amusant.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était les propriétaires de ces loups. Bon, il en avait foutrement rien à branler des filles, par contre les garçons…Bon, pas les deux plus jeunes, mais alors les deux plus vieux semblaient intéressants. Il y en avait bien un troisième, mais il avait la tête d'un abruti échappé de l'asile, et vu sa façon d'être, ce n'était surement pas un Stark.

Harry n'eut pas trop le temps d'observer les garçons qu'Eddard se rapprocha de lui après avoir exécuter comme il se doit le traître. Au moins, il savait faire son devoir, chose qu'Harry approuvait beaucoup.

"Votre grâce, je souhaiterai vous présenter ma famille. Je propose cependant de le faire dans le Hall, où la chaleur sera plus que réconfortante.", l'enjoint Eddard tout en se dirigeant vers le Hall.

Harry décida de le suivre, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le Hall, il vit une femme aux longs cheveux roux avec des yeux verts. Pendant un instant, Harry resta figé, se disant que cette femme ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère en plus âgée.

"Votre grâce, laissez-moi vous présenter ma femme, Lady Catelyn Stark.", commença Eddard tandis qu'Harry prit la main de Catelyn pour l'embrasser.

"Mon fils aîné et héritier, Robb.", continua Ned en montrant l'un des deux garçons qu'Harry avait déshabillé du regard.

"Mon fils cadet, Bran et mon plus jeune fils, Rickon.", fit Eddard en présentant les deux autres jeunes garçons.

Harry hocha de la tête quoi qu'un peu étonné qu'il ait totalement ignoré l'un des autres garçons qui semblait rester en arrière. Pourquoi donc? C'était un mystère.

"Mes filles Sansa et Arya.", finit alors Eddard tandis qu'Harry décida de baiser les mains des deux jeunes filles.

Il remarqua rapidement que Sansa apprécia énormément sa façon de faire tandis qu'Arya sembla gêner…un garçon manqué, voilà qui était intéressant.

"Ah, et bien-entendu, mon pupille, Theon Greyjoy, héritier des Îles de Fer.", fit rapidement Eddard en désignant le moche du doigt.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Ma dame, permettez-moi de vous présenter un invité de marque, le Prince Hadrian de Pendragon.", dit alors Eddard en regardant sa femme afin de lui permettre de comprendre.

Les Stark écarquillèrent des yeux avant de s'incliner à nouveau. De son côté, Harry se contenta de légèrement plisser des yeux.

"Et qui est ce beau et jeune garçon?", demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Jon qui venait de rougir sous le compliment.

Eddard grimaça légèrement en voyant le regard courroucé de sa femme.

"C'est mon bâtard, Jon Snow.", répondit-il simplement.

Harry arqua des sourcils, étonné par la réponse.

"Bâtard? Pourquoi faîtes-vous référence à ce jeune homme en tant que bâtard?", demanda Harry, étonné par les propos employés.

Bon, il savait parfaitement la raison, mais il avait bien envie de faire chier le sosie de sa mère. Elle semblait avoir une centaine de balais enfoncés bien profondément dans le cul.

"Car il est n'est pas mon fils.", fit simplement Catelyn d'un air dégoûté.

"Quelle étrange coutume…", répondit Harry d'un air faussement intéressé.

"Et comment traitez-vous les bâtards parmi les vôtres?", demanda alors Catelyn.

"Eh bien, nous n'en avons pas. Si par bâtard, vous souhaitez dire que l'enfant est né hors-mariage, alors nous en avons surement plusieurs, mais l'enfant hérite toujours du nom de ses parents. Après tout, ce n'est pas la faute de l'enfant. Par contre, si vous faites référence au mot bâtard par un enfant né hors des liens du mariage par des parents mariés à d'autres, alors nous n'en avons pas.", expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Mais comment est-ce possible, votre grâce?", demanda Sansa, curieuse.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

"Je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet, mais disons simplement que nous faisons les choses telles qu'il est impossible pour un conjoint de tromper l'autre.", fit rapidement Harry avec un sourire un tantinet sadique.

Les Stark hochèrent de la tête. Juste après, un garde vint murmurer rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille d'Eddard. Ce dernier congédia le garde avant de regarder sa femme.

"Le cortège du Roi va bientôt arriver. Ils sont à quelques lieus de Winterfell. Nous devrions aller les accueillir. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous votre grâce?", demanda alors Eddard en regardant Harry.

Ce dernier fit un petit sourire avant de déshabiller une fois de plus Jon des yeux.

"Si vous le permettez, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Mais m'autoriseriez-vous à emprunter Jon pour quelques temps? Je souhaiterai en apprendre plus sur Winterfell, et étant votre 'bâtard', je suis persuadé qu'il ne sera pas obligé d'assister à l'arrivée de votre Roi.", dit alors Harry.

Eddard sembla hésiter avant d'hocher de la tête tandis que Catelyn sembla à la fois ravi de ne pas avoir à supporter Jon, et mécontente de le savoir en compagnie d'un Prince.

"Très bien, votre grâce. Jon, tu t'occuperas de sa grâce.", ordonna alors Eddard avant de quitter les lieux avec le reste de sa famille.

Jon hésita un peu avant de s'approcher d'Harry.

"Que puis-je pour vous votre grâce?", demanda alors Jon, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Harry lui fit un sourire très aguicheur, ce qui fit rougir le jeune loup.

"Appelles-moi Harry. Et j'ai une petite question pour toi, Jon.", fit Harry avec un sourire de plus en plus carnassier.

Jon sembla sous le choc par la demande avant d'hocher lentement de la tête. Il ne remarqua pas que tous les gardes étaient partis, les laissant seuls dans le Hall, ce qui n'était pas normal.

"Je répondrai à toutes vos questions votre gr…Harry.", répondit Jon.

Harry sourit avant de s'approcher de Jon, admirant la beauté du jeune homme. Franchement, le jeune loup avait vraiment carrure d'une bête de sexe, et il comptait bien en profiter.

"As-tu déjà eu une relation sexuelle?", demanda Harry de but en blanc.

Jon écarquilla des yeux avant de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée tout en balbutiant. Il perdit presque son équilibre face à la franchise d'Harry.

"Euh, je…eh bien… Non?", répondit Jon légèrement honteux.

Harry se pourlécha les babines tel un félin affamé s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

"Dans ce cas, il m'incombe de te débaucher!", déclara Harry avant d'attraper Jon et de l'embrasser.

En s'embrasser, les deux garçons disparurent dans un 'POP' retentissant, trahissant un transplanage.


	10. Testament inattendu

**Un OS avec la mort d'Harry et un testament inattendu. Neville x Harry :s**

 **Dites moi si vous voulez une suite (Voyage dans le temps à travers le voile?)**

* * *

26/08/1999

"Je vous présente Lord Neville Londubat et sa femme, Ginevra Londubat."

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle suite à l'annonce faite par le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce dernier venait simplement d'officialiser l'union entre les deux personnes en les mariant.

Personne ne remarqua un garçon triste à l'arrière applaudissant doucement. Non, les gens n'entendaient que les applaudissements retentissants des Weasley et des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Le jeune garçon triste était pourtant connu dans le Monde Sorcier tout entier, étant le Survivant, le Vainqueur de Voldemort etc., mais personne ne remarqua son triste comportement tant ils étaient intéressés par le mariage Londubat.

Harry soupira légèrement avant de quitter très discrètement les lieux, se rendant sans attendre à la Banque de Gringotts pour rencontrer Ragnok, le Directeur de la Banque. Ce dernier avait accepté les excuses d'Harry concernant le braquage de la Banque après l'explication concernant l'Horcrux. En fait, ils avaient même offert une récompense à Harry de cent-mille gallions. En fait, il fallait savoir que quiconque réussissait à voler la Banque puis s'évader ne pouvait être poursuivi par Gringotts, ce qui était reconnu comme un haut-fait, un évènement remarquable pour les gobelins. Harry avait rigolé ce jour-là.

Il entra tranquillement dans la Banque, se dirigeant prestement vers le bureau de Ragnok, ayant un droit d'entré spécial lui permettant d'aller où bon lui semble à l'intérieur de la Banque. Il frappa rapidement à la porte de Ragnok avant d'entrer, le gobelin l'attendant tranquillement derrière son bureau.

"Lord Potter, ravi de vous revoir.", l'accueillit Ragnok.

"Moi de même, Lord Ragnok. Est-ce que tout est prêt?", demanda Harry en décidant d'aller droit au but.

Ragnok sourit, appréciant la franchise d'Harry avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Tout est prêt. Votre testament est officiellement prêt et toutes vos propriétés à part Poudlard et ses environs ont été vendu.", expliqua le gobelin.

Harry hocha de la tête, ravi de savoir que tout était prêt. Il avait décidé de vendre l'entièreté de ses possessions, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Bien-entendu, il avait été extrêmement surpris d'apprendre qu'il était le propriétaire de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard. Oh, il savait parfaitement qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor attendu le mariage de la dernière femme Gryffondor avec un Potter, mais il ne pensait pas hériter d'un château.

La vérité était en fait bien différente. Il fallait simplement savoir que Poudlard était à l'origine divisée en quatre parties, une pour chaque fondateur. Cependant, afin d'éviter que d'autres personnes ne mettent la main sur l'école, les Fondateurs avaient décidé de donner leurs parts aux autres fondateurs si leurs lignées venaient à s'éteindre. La lignée de Serdaigle s'était éteinte avec Hélène Serdaigle suite à son meurtre par le Baron Sanglant. De ce fait, les lignées Poufsouffle et Serpentard possédaient chacune 33% tandis que Gryffondor possédait 34% de Poudlard, Rowena ayant toujours eu une préférence pour Godric.

La lignée Poufsouffle continua à vivre à travers les Diggory et les Smith, la lignée Serpentard à travers les Gaunt et la lignée Gryffondor à travers les Potter. Evidemment, suite à l'attaque de Voldemort et sa mort, les parts de Serpentard furent transférés à Harry. En effet, Salazar Serpentard avait décrété que si un descendant de l'un des fondateurs venait à défaire ses descendants, alors il obtiendrait la totalité de ses parts de Poudlard.

Ainsi, Harry se retrouva avec 67% de Poudlard et de ses environs, lui donnant de facto l'entière propriété de Poudlard, surtout que les Smith n'avaient jamais pu réclamer leur héritage attendu qu'ils étaient la branche cadette des Poufsouffle et que les Diggory n'étaient pas au courant de leur ascendance. Ayant décidé de revendre tout ce qui lui appartenait, Harry décida tout de même de garder cette partie, après tout, il ne voulait pas que l'école tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui.

"Dans ce cas, comme prévu, le contrôle de Poudlard reviendra à Gringotts. Je compte sur vous pour l'administrer comme il se doit et la rétablir en tant que meilleure école au monde. Evidemment, les gobelins auront un accès total à l'école pour la surveiller, mais aussi pour y envoyer leurs enfants afin qu'ils puissent apprendre notre magie. Après tout, Poudlard se trouve hors de la juridiction du Ministère de la Magie. Vous pourriez même établir Gringotts à Pré-au-Lard afin de vous libérer totalement du Ministère.", proposa alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ragnok lui fit un grand sourire (assez effrayant attendu toutes les dents) avant d'hocher de la tête. Il était vraiment ravi de cette opportunité qui permettrait enfin au peuple gobelin de se libérer de l'oppression.

"Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela?", demanda alors Ragnok, légèrement inquiet.

Harry le regarda, dévoilant enfin ses traits fatigués. Au plus grand choc de tous, le visage d'Harry laissa place à un très vieux visage complètement ridé avec une longue barbe blanche. Harry était devenu le portrait craché de Dumbledore avec des yeux verts et une cicatrice sur le front.

"Qu'est-ce…", commença Ragnok, encore sous le choc.

Harry l'observa droit dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

"Suite à ma mort par les mains de Tom, un évènement inattendu ses produits. Mon âme a fusionné avec le morceau d'âme de Tom, mais se faisant, mon corps a lui-aussi vieilli pour atteindre l'âge de nos deux corps fusionné. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, malheureusement non. Lorsque j'étais dans les limbes, j'ai rencontré mon vieux mentor, Albus. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'absorber une petite partie de son âme en revenant à la vie. De ce fait, mon âge a encore évolué. J'ai officiellement deux-cent-cinq ans en plus de tous leurs souvenirs. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre, et la seule raison que j'avais de rester dans ce monde n'est désormais plus.", expliqua alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ragnok hocha de la tête.

"Cela explique pourquoi vous avez hérité de toutes les possessions d'Albus Dumbledore et de Tom Riddle. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais il fallait bien une explication. Pourrions-nous faire un rapide test d'héritage?", demanda alors le gobelin, très curieux de connaître les résultats.

Harry hocha de la tête et Ragnok fit apparaître une dague avec un simple parchemin. Harry s'entailla le doigt sans préambule, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin avant de refermer sa blessure d'un simple _**Episkey**_ muet manuel.

Les deux individus observèrent alors avec attention le résultat sur le parchemin.

 **NOM:**

 **Hadrian Thomas Albus James Wulfric Perceval Marvolo Brian Dumbledore-Potter-Riddle**

 **NOM USITE:**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **TITRE:**

 **-Lord de l'Archaïque et la Très Révérée Maison Peverell (Sang-Magie) (Héritier: Aucun)**

 **-Lord de l'Archaïque et la Très Révérée Maison Black (Appointé-Sang-Magie) (Héritier: Teddy Black)**

 **-Lord de l'Archaïque et la Très Révérée Maison Gryffondor (Sang-Magie) (Héritier: Aucun)**

 **-Lord de l'Archaïque et la Très Révérée Maison Serpentard (Conquête-Appointé-Magie) (Héritier: Aucun)**

 **-Lord de l'Archaïque et la Très Révérée Maison Serdaigle (Appointé-Magie) (Héritier: Aucun)**

 **-Lord de la très Ancienne et la Très Noble Maison Dumbledore (Âme-Magie) (Héritier: Aberforth Dumbledore)**

 **-Lord de la très Ancienne et la Très Noble Maison Potter (Sang-Magie) (Héritier: Aucun)**

 **-Lord de la très Ancienne et la Très Noble Maison Gaunt (Âme-Magie) (Héritier: Aucun)**

Harry ricana en voyant tous les titres. Sa mort allait vraiment tout chambouler dans le Monde Magique Britannique. A lui seul, Harry devait posséder au moins 36% du Magenmagot, et à sa mort, la plupart des maisons disparaitraient.

"Les sorciers vont s'arracher les cheveux en apprenant votre mort. La disparition d'autant de Maisons va détruire l'équilibre précaire du Magenmagot. Souhaitez-vous désigner un héritier pour ces maisons ou bien un Chambellan afin d'éviter de dissoudre le Magenmagot?", demanda alors Ragnok très amusé.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas non plus les faire souffrir, quoi que son côté Voldemort le voulait, mais le côté Dumbledore était tout à fait d'accord avec Harry.

"Mon héritier principal obtiendra les titres Potter, Gaunt et Peverell tandis que les gobelins serviront de Chambellan pour les titres Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas informer les descendants de Poufsouffle concernant leur droit de réclamation concernant mes titres, c'est à eux de le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Ils doivent mériter mes titres. Connaissant les sorciers, Gringotts risque de garder à jamais Poudlard et ces trois titres.", déclara alors Harry en mangeant un Sorbet au citron qui était dans un pochon dans sa poche.

Le gobelin hocha de la tête avant de sourire. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans une salle située sous les tréfonds de Gringotts.

Les deux individus arrivèrent alors dans une immense salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait une simple arche semblable au Voile de la Mort situé au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Harry s'en approcha, entendant vaguement les murmures du Voile avant de sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il fit alors apparaître la Cape d'Invisibilité autour de ses épaules, la Pierre de Résurrection dans sa main gauche et la Baguette de Sureau dans sa main droite.

"Adieu, mon ami.", annonça simplement Harry avant de traverser l'arche, ayant décidé d'emmener avec lui les Reliques de la Mort afin que plus personne ne puisse y accéder.

Ragnok regarda le vieil homme disparaître avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Bon voyage.", dit-il simplement avant de retourner dans son bureau pour annoncer la mort du Survivant.

La nouvelle concernant la Mort du Grand Harry Potter bouleversa le Monde Magique tout entier. Encore plus lorsque le testament d'Harry Potter fut ouvert au grand public. Cela expliqua la raison pour laquelle le 30/08/1999, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières se tinrent dans une immense salle de Gringotts afin d'assister à la lecture du Testament.

Les sorciers et sorcières présents étaient: Neville Londubat et sa femme, Hermione Granger, la famille Weasley, la famille Malefoy, Andromeda Black et Teddy Black, Aberforth Dumbledore, le Ministre de la Magie Shacklebolt et plusieurs journalistes dont la très effrayante mais non pas moins délicieuse, Rita Skeeter!

Certains comme les Weasley étaient très excités, s'attendant à recevoir un immense héritage tandis que ceux comme les Malefoy se demandaient la raison de leur présence, tout comme Aberforth Dumbledore.

Ragnok s'approcha de la table principale avec un parchemin sur lequel il posa un globe.

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour la lecture du Testament de Lord Potter. Aucun commentaire ne sera accepté dans cet hémicycle avant la fin de la lecture du testament. Nous allons commencer.", annonça Ragnok avant de taper du doigt l'orbe.

L'orbe se mit à briller et un très vieil homme fit son apparition devant tout le monde, choquant les spectateurs présents.

"Je, Hadrian Thomas Albus James Wulfric Perceval Marvolo Brian Dumbledore-Potter-Riddle, aussi connu sous le nom d'Harry James Potter, Lord des Maisons Peverell, Black, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Dumbledore, Potter et Gaunt déclare faire ce testament en mon âme et conscience avec la pleine mesure de mes moyens intellectuels. Je le jure sur ma magie, ainsi soit-il.", commença le vieil homme, entrainant des hoquets de stupeur dans toute la salle à l'annonce de ses nombreux titres.

"Je ne souhaite pas expliquer la raison pour laquelle je possède autant de titres ni mon âge, de ce fait, un communiqué concernant mon histoire sera remis à Rita Skeeter afin qu'il soit publié.

Maintenant, il est temps de passer à mes 'donations'. Je suis persuadé que les vampires dans la salle n'attendent que ça, de ce fait, j'ai décidé de tirer les noms de façon aléatoire afin d'annoncer leurs 'gains'. Commençons:

-Hermione Granger. Je suis persuadé que tu t'attends à recevoir une grande quantité de livres etc. mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas le genre de personne que l'on vole, et je suis parfaitement au courant concernant ton petit pillage de la Bibliothèque des Black et Potter, sans oublier ton comportement irascible concernant la suprématie du comportement Moldu. Afin de quand même te remercier pour ton 'amitié' et surtout, ton aide durant la chasse aux horcrux, je te laisse une somme totale de cent-mille gallions, sachant que les gobelins ont récupéré l'entièreté de mes livres. J'espère que tu as eu le temps de les lire.", continua Harry.

Hermione baissa de la tête, rouge de honte tandis que Rita Skeeter trépignait d'impatience afin de pouvoir publier le livre d'Harry Potter.

"-Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley. Je suis parfaitement au courant concernant vos tentatives afin d'élever votre rang et de récupérer votre gloire passée, de ce fait, je peux vous assurer que vous n'obtiendrez rien de ma part, traîtres! Oui, je suis au courant de vos tentatives d'adoption etc. afin de récupérer ma fortune, comme je suis au courant que Molly s'est fait un plaisir de vider mon coffre-fort personnel dédier à mes études. Je suis aussi au courant de vos magouilles avec vos infâmes démons vous servant d'enfants.", fit l'image d'Harry avec un certain dégoût.

Immédiatement après, tout le monde regarda les Weasley tandis que Neville écarquilla des yeux avant de s'éloigner subtilement de Ginny qui était devenue blanche comme un linge.

"-Draco Malefoy. Tu as surement été le plus fidèle ennemi que je connaisse, et étonnamment, ami. De ce fait, je me dois de te récompenser comme il se doit le furet. Je te laisse la fortune totale de deux millions de Gallions, ce qui devrait suffire à remettre en l'état les coffres de la famille Malefoy.

-Andromeda Black, je te confie évidemment mon cher filleul, mon petit Teddy. Je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin de lui. Comme tu as du le remarquer, je t'ai réinstauré dans la famille ainsi que Teddy et ta famille, je me le devais. D'ailleurs, une somme mensuelle de deux-mille gallions t'est attribuée pour t'occuper de mon filleul adoré.

-Teddy Black. Je lui laisse le futur titre de Lord Black ainsi que l'ancien coffre-fort des Black ce qui représente une fortune totale de six millions de Gallions. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai décidé de vendre toutes les propriétés des Black, de toute façon, elles n'avaient plus aucune valeur. Le mieux est de construire un nouveau Manoir, loin des moldus.", continua l'image d'Harry avec un petit sourire.

Les Malefoy furent surpris par l'offre d'Harry avant de sourire tandis qu'Andromeda fit un grand sourire.

"-Aberforth Dumbledore. Je te laisse la somme totale d'un million de Gallions en plus du titre de Lord Dumbledore.

-Fred et George Weasley. Je ne saurai dire si vous êtes ceux que j'apprécie le plus ou bien qui m'ont le plus déçu. Après tout, vous étiez parfaitement au courant concernant les plans de vos parents, bien que vous ne fussiez pas vraiment dans le coup. En fait, vous étiez parfaitement au courant concernant la façon dont j'étais traité chez les Dursley, et je sais que vous êtes parmi ceux qui ont dit à Dumbledore que c'était faux. Bande de petits merdeux! De ce fait, j'ai décidé de vous punir comme il se doit en donnant les 50% de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux à Lucius Malefoy. Je compte sur lui pour vous pourrir la vie.

-Charlie et Bill Weasley. Vous êtes tous les deux embauchés par Gringotts, la réserve appartenant à Gringotts. De ce fait, vous êtes immédiatement renvoyés pour votre manque de loyauté.

-Percy Weasley. Tu es surement le seul que je pardonne attendu que tu as tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'aider en me faisant comprendre à quel point ta famille était mauvaise. Je te donne cinq-cent-mille gallions afin de te permettre officiellement de fonder ta propre maison sorcière.", continua Harry.

Fred et George blanchirent en voyant le regard vindicatif de Lucius Malefoy. De leur côté, Charlie et Bill ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils venaient de perdre leurs boulots, et connaissant les gobelins, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en trouver à nouveau. Fleur Delacour sembla dégouter par son mari.

"-Ronald Weasley. Tu es surement le pire traître qui existe, en fait, je dirai même que tu es le Peter Pettigrew de notre génération. Faible, minable, pauvre, incapable de quoi que ce soit, couard et jaloux à l'extrême. Tu es même aussi vilain et rouquin que Peter, à croire que tu es son fils. Hm… En tout cas, je ne te donne rien du tout, pas même un choco-grenouille.

-Ginevra Weasley. Franchement, tu me dégoutes. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te marier à Neville sachant que tu es une véritable prostituée de la pire espèce. Je sais que tu as couché avec la majorité des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle, sans compter quelques Poufsouffle et même Crabbe et Goyle de Serpentard, répugnant. Tu n'auras rien de ma part, et tous les achats que tu as faits au nom de 'Lady Potter' te seront facturés.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt. Désolé, en fait je n'ai rien pour toi Kingsley. Je souhaitais juste que tu assistes à ce testament afin de voir de qui tu étais entouré, et surtout pour te permettre de les arrêter. Les preuves sont avec Ragnok.", continua Harry d'un ton enjoué.

Neville écarquilla des yeux avant de s'éloigner complètement de Ginny, sous le choc, tandis que la jeune femme était verte de rage. Harry venait de ruiner tous ses plans. De son côté, Kingsley se pinça l'arête du nez, il allait avoir pas mal de boulot.

"Enfin, il me reste deux personnes, je vais donc commencer par Ragnok du Clan Gringotts.

Mon cher Ragnok, tu sais déjà tout concernant mes projets, et de ce fait, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Poudlard. Je déclare officiellement donner plein pouvoirs concernant Poudlard et ses environs, incluant Pré-au-Lard, à Ragnok et sa lignée. Je leur octroie aussi le titre de proxy pour les Maisons Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle.", annonça l'image d'Harry.

Une nouvelle fois, des hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans toute la salle tandis que les journalistes se déchaînèrent pour prendre des photos d'un gobelin ayant un sourire satisfait. C'est alors que tous virent l'image d'Harry changer légèrement pour récupérer sa jeune apparence.

"Et enfin, il reste mon héritier principal, et surtout, la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Eh oui, Neville Londubat est la personne que j'ai aimée depuis tant d'années. Au début, je ne savais pas que c'était de l'amour et je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en quatrième année, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce fut en fait Cedric Diggory qui me fit comprendre que j'aimais Neville lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi je n'invitais pas Neville au Bal alors que je le dévorai des yeux.

Malheureusement, tu préféras t'intéresser à Ginny Weasley et je n'ai donc jamais eu le courage de t'avouer que je t'aimais, je ne voulais pas interrompre ton bonheur. Je me suis dit que je me devais d'être honnête une fois mort et donc de t'informer. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'octroie le reste de ma fortune en plus des titres Potter, Gaunt et Peverell. Heureusement pour toi, tu es extrêmement éloigné de ces familles, ce qui permet d'obtenir les titres sans obtenir la Chance des Potter, la folie des Gaunt et la Nécromancie des Peverell. Par pitié, divorces de Ginny Weasley et éloignes-toi d'elle. Je te confie aussi la garde de mon filleul, Teddy, si jamais Andromeda venait à ne plus pouvoir s'occuper de lui.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite te dire ces mots que je n'ai jamais pu te dire de mon vivant:

Je t'aime Neville!

", termina ainsi le discours d'Harry avant que son image ne disparaisse.

Etonnamment, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières versèrent quelques larmes en entendant les derniers mots d'Harry.

"Comment est-il mort?", demanda alors Neville d'une voix fluctuante trahissant son émotion.

Ragnok espérait sincèrement que sa réponse n'allait pas affaiblir le jeune Lord Londubat.

"Il s'est suicidé à 11h25 le 26/08/1999 en traversant le Voile de la Mort situé à Gringotts.", annonça alors le gobelin.

Evidemment, Neville écarquilla des yeux avant de s'effondrer sur son siège. Harry s'était suicidé juste après son mariage avec Ginny.

C'est ainsi que se termina la lecture du testament d'Harry Potter. Les héritages furent transmis tandis que Neville divorça sans tarder de Ginny Weasley. Evidemment, les journaux (surtout la Gazette du Sorcier) en firent tout un plat, dénigrant sans fin le nom des Weasley et d'Hermione, ce qui amusa beaucoup les Malefoy.

De son côté, Neville ne savait plus quoi faire. Oh, il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Harry, mais il était persuadé que ce dernier ne voudrait jamais de lui, et voilà qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne…


	11. Pape Harry III

**Voici la suite de Pape Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

16/11/1994

Albus Dumbledore était assis sur son siège derrière son bureau. Malgré son apparence de vieux papi gâteux, il était intérieurement en ébullition. Harry Potter n'était toujours pas arrivé, pourtant il savait qu'il allait venir, mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas arrivé pour le Tournoi. Il a même dû retarder la cérémonie de la pesée des baguettes magiques qui aurait dû avoir lieu il y a trois jours. Il espérait simplement que ce foutu garçon allait montrer sa foutue tête avant la première épreuve.

Alors qu'il continuait à comploter comme à son habitude, il fut soudainement dérangé par une immense et bruyante alarme résonnant dans tout le château. Il releva brusquement la tête pour alors voir les portraits en pleine panique.

"Aux armes! Aux armes! Armez les trébuchets, préparez les chaudrons d'huile! On est attaqué! On est attaqué! Sus aux moldus!", cria alors le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black tandis que les autres portraits courraient dans tous les sens.

"Fumsec!", cria alors Dumbledore.

Le phénix ne perdit pas de temps avant de se précipiter sur Dumbledore pour le téléporter immédiatement dans la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle était remplie, tous les étudiants étant présents, que ce soit ceux de Poudlard ou bien de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Les élèves étaient complètement paniqués, certains hurlant dans tous les sens tandis que les premières années étaient tétanisées et n'osaient plus bouger.

Le fait que les fantômes volaient partout tout en criant aux étudiants de prendre les armes ou bien que les portes et fenêtres se soient scellées n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses.

"Albus?! Que se passe-t-il?"

Albus se retourna pour alors voir sa Directrice-Adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, baguette magique en main, visage sérieux (comme d'habitude) et traits soucieux. En somme, la sorcière était prête à se battre pour ses élèves et son école. Elle était suivie de près par tous les professeurs, que ce soit Filius Flitwick, Alastor Maugrey (?), Aurora Sinestra, Septima Vector, Batsheda Babbling, Severus Rogue, Pomone Chourave, Charity Burbage, Holanda Hooch ou bien Rubeus Hagrid. Evidemment, les professeurs de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang étaient avec eux, dirigés par leurs Directeurs respectifs, Olympe Maxime et Igor Karkaroff.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée Minerva. Les Protections du Château ont subitement…", commença Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu par trois coups puissants portés à la Grande Porte.

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée tandis que tous les regards se dirigèrent sur la Grande Porte.

"Que tous les élèves se placent à l'arrière de la salle par ordre croissant tandis que les professeurs et Septième années se placent à l'avant avec moi!", ordonna alors Dumbledore sans perdre un instant.

Les élèves se mirent à se précipiter vers l'arrière tandis que les professeurs formèrent une première ligne de défense entre la Grande Porte et les élèves.

"Albous! Vous n'allez quand même pas ouvrrir la porrte?!", cria alors presque Igor avec son fort accent russe.

Albus foudroya Igor de son regard le plus noir.

"Je vais ouvrir cette porte Igor! Si ceux qui sont de l'autre côté nous voulaient vraiment du mal, ils auraient alors déjà attaqué. A part l'intrusion, je n'ai ressenti aucune attaque à travers les Protections de Poudlard. C'est peut-être un simple mal entendu.", s'exclama alors Albus d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Igor serra des dents, mécontent, avant d'hocher sèchement de la tête. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire contre Dumbledore. Albus fit alors un geste avec sa baguette magique pour déverrouiller la Grande Porte tandis que les professeurs et élèves de septième année pointèrent leurs baguettes magiques en direction de l'entrée.

La Grande Porte s'ouvrit dans un puissant grincement. Les cœurs des élèves et des professeurs se mirent à battre la chamade. Ils entendirent alors un bruit puissant et tonitruant résonnant sur les pierres du château. *Tchf* *Tchf* *Tchf*

C'était un bruit de pas très lourds. Et lorsqu'enfin ils virent la raison de ce bruit, beaucoup blanchirent tandis que plusieurs élèves se recroquevillèrent en voyant les imposantes figures pénétré dans la Grande Salle.

Il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de personnes, ou plutôt, chevaliers? Dumbledore ne saurait préciser. Les intrus étaient tous en armure sans porter de masques et portant à la taille une épée. Albus reconnut immédiatement l'accoutrement: C'était la tenue des Chevaliers du Saint-Sépulcre avec cependant une légère différence, ils n'arboraient pas la Croix du Saint-Sépulcre mais celle du Temple.

Les chevaliers formèrent alors deux colonnes, laissant alors une allée centrale. Un homme se mit alors à approcher, et les yeux de Dumbledore, des professeurs et des élèves (surtout les élèves français) s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en voyant la figure s'approchant. Ce n'était nul autre que Jean Delacour, vêtu d'une tenue bien plus riche et importante que les autres, avec plusieurs décorations sur son plastron ainsi qu'un grand collier signifiant son titre: Grand Maître de l'Ordre des Templiers.

"Jean Delacour?", demanda alors Albus encore sous le choc.

Jean Delacour le regarda avant d'hocher vivement de la tête. Ce dernier se tenait droit tout en survolant du regard le reste de la pièce. Un rictus prit place sur son visage en voyant les mines effrayées ou bien ébahies des élèves. Il remarqua aussi bien rapidement le regard incrédule de sa fille ou bien des français présents. Ce n'était après tout pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir le Ministre de la Magie Français vêtu d'une tenue de Templier avec une épée dans un château anglais. Non, ce n'était pas tous les jours.

"Albus Dumbledore, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace. Cela ne manquera surement pas de vous aider pour la suite.", répondit simplement Jean avant de se placer sur le côté.

C'est alors que tous les chevaliers dégainèrent leurs épées avant de les planter (en tout cas placer la pointe sur la pierre) dans le sol. Jean Delacour prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de s'exclamer.

"Veuillez-vous incliner et faire un hommage à sa Sainteté, L'Evêque de Rome, Vicaire du Christ, Successeur du Prince des Apôtres, Souverain Pontife de l'Eglise Universelle, Primat d'Italie, Archevêque et métropolite de la Province de Rome, Souverain de l'Etat de la Cité du Vatican et Serviteur des serviteurs de Dieu, le Pape Hadrianus VII."

Immédiatement après avoir entendu ces paroles, Harry fit son apparition, avançant lentement tout en étant tranquillement habillé de la tenue papale complète. La tenue consistait de la soutane blanche avec par-dessus la mozette de velours rouge bordée d'hermine blanche, d'une ceinture blanche moirée avec ses armes personnelles frappées, des mules de velours rouge ornées de croix tissées en fil d'or, de l'étole rouge autour du cou et évidemment d'un chapeau de velours de soie rouge, ornementé d'une passementerie rouge et or qui entoure la coiffe à sa base. Sans oublier la férule qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et l'anneau du pêcheur.

Harry dû se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les regards déconfits de Dumbledore et de plusieurs élèves, et surtout, le regard à la fois de rage et de…En fait, Harry ne saurait décrire le regard de Severus Rogue. Une chose était sûre, la couleur du visage du potionniste rappelait à Harry son oncle Vernon.

De son côté, Dumbledore décida de mentalement lever l'alerte ce qui permit de déverrouiller Poudlard et surtout d'arrêter le bruit incessant. Il observa alors le jeune garçon situé en face de lui. Comment diable avait-il réussi à devenir le PAPE? Cela mettait en péril les plans de Dumbledore. Il se savait puissant, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de se mettre à dos la FOUTUE Eglise Catholique Romaine.

A l'arrière de la salle, c'était une toute autre histoire. Les élèves étaient tous choqués, que ce soit les Sangs-purs, les sang-mêlés ou bien les nés-moldus, quoi qu'ils étaient choqués pour des raisons différentes. Evidemment, Hermione Granger voulait en savoir plus.

"Mais que fait le Pape ici?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix très curieuse.

Elle fut étonnée lorsque Blaise Zabini décida de lui répondre.

"Ne connais-tu pas l'histoire du Monde Sorcier avec l'Eglise? Et surtout, tu dois toujours te référer à sa Sainteté sous ce titre, toujours!", répondit rapidement le sorcier italien.

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de secouer de la tête.

"J'ai beau avoir lu autant que possible, je n'y connais pas grand-chose concernant l'église. Je ne suis pas très croyante…", répondit-elle d'un air déçu.

Plusieurs Sangs-purs soupirèrent ou bien roulèrent des yeux en entendant la réponse d'Hermione. Blaise murmura "sacrilège" avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il décida alors d'expliquer rapidement ce qu'il fallait à Hermione, les autres sorciers écoutant ses paroles.

"Ecoutes-moi bien Granger car je ne me répèterai pas. L'histoire entre le Monde Magique et l'Eglise est très compliquée et pourtant simple. Il faut surtout savoir faire la différence entre l'Eglise Magique et l'Eglise Moldue, car bien que ce soit exactement la même institution, ce sont deux visages différents.

Je pars du principe que tu sais ce qu'i savoir sur l'Eglise Moldue, je vais donc t'expliquer l'Eglise Sorcière. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, la majorité des sorciers ne sont pas des païens ou bien hellénistes. En fait, ils sont soit Catholiques ou alors non-croyants, en tout cas c'est le cas en Europe, en Afrique, en Russie, au Moyen-Orient et en Amérique du Sud.

Ce qu'il faut savoir Granger, c'est que les apôtres et le Christ étaient en fait de puissants sorciers ayant décidé de prendre le contrôle des Moldus en leur faisant croire en l'existence d'une divinité supérieure. Mais pour les Sorciers, ou en tout cas ceux qui sont croyants, Dieu existe bien que certains y font référence en tant que Mère-Magie, Père-Magie ou simplement Magia. Mais au lieu de dire Magie, on a inventé le titre de Dieu, Deus car les moldus avaient tendance à croire que tout ce qui faisait référence à la Magie était dangereux etc.

Suite à ça, l'Eglise s'est répandue à travers le Monde, dirigée par des sorciers. On peut théoriquement dire que c'est le plus grand Empire Magique au Monde, répondant au Pape et le Conclave. Toutes les guerres religieuses dont tu as entendu parler étaient en fait des guerres entre sorciers n'étant pas d'accord sur certains principes. Jérusalem, les croisades en Terre-Sainte ou bien les Conquêtes d'Amérique du Sud? Tout ça c'était en fait des guerres de sorciers dans lesquelles les moldus ont été utilisé. Et encore, tous les moldus utilisés étaient simplement liés à des familles de sorciers, la plupart étant donc des cracmols.

En fait Granger, l'Eglise Catholique Romaine est uniquement composée de sorciers et cracmols tandis que les croyants sont en grande partie des moldus. Il faut comprendre que l'Eglise Catholique Romaine ne contrôle pas directement tous les pays catholiques mais plutôt qu'elle est l'autorité suprême. En fait, la plupart des pays d'Europe, d'Afrique, l'Egypte, Jérusalem et les pays d'Amérique du Sud sont contrôlés par leurs propres ministères qui répondent alors à l'Eglise Catholique Romaine.

Si je me souviens bien, le Royaume-Uni, la Roumanie, Chypre, la Grèce, l'Albanie, la Pologne et la Bulgarie sont les seuls pays Européens à ne pas répondre à l'Eglise Catholique Romaine. Le Royaume-Uni répond directement à la Reine d'Angleterre qui est la dirigeante de l'Eglise Anglicane tandis que les autres pays cités ne répondent pas à l'Eglise en général. Ils sont majoritairement helléniste.", expliqua alors Blaise.

Hermione sembla comprendre avant de froncer des sourcils.

"Mais concernant les chasses aux sorcières?", demanda-t-elle.

Blaise fronça légèrement des sourcils en tentant de comprendre la question avant d'écarquiller légèrement des yeux. Il avait oublié que chez les moldus, l'Eglise était responsable de tout ça.

"C'est un peu plus compliqué. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que l'Eglise n'est pas en soit responsable de la Chasse aux Sorcières, en fait, ce sont des cracmols très jaloux qui étaient membre de l'Eglise. Evidemment, ils ont tous été exécutés.", répondit simplement Blaise.

Hermione hocha de la tête, satisfaite par l'explication. Les élèves décidèrent de se concentrer alors sur la discussion qui avait lieu entre Dumbledore et le Pape HHadrianusus VII.

"Harry?", fit Dumbledore légèrement choqué.

Harry hocha légèrement de la tête tandis que plusieurs élèves poussèrent des hoquets de stupeur en comprenant que le Pape HHadrianusus VII était en fait Harry Potter, le Survivant qui avait disparu.

"Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas adressé par pareil nom. Je suis en effet Harry James Potter, bien que je préfère mon nouveau nom et titre, HHadrianusus le Septième.", répondit simplement Harry avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent une nouvelle fois à scintiller. Evidemment, Severus ne sut garder sa langue dans sa poche.

"Evidemment, Potter est comme son père, ignare, arrogant, stupide, empoté…", commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la lame de Jean Delacour sous sa gorge et les baguettes magiques de tous les autres chevaliers.

La Chauve-souris des cachots blanchit d'un coup tandis que Dumbledore pesta intérieurement contre la bêtise de son chien. Severus était peut-être un génie en potions et sortilèges mais surement pas en relations sociales, politique ou diplomatie.

"Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous adresser ainsi à sa Sainteté, chien! Ne serait-ce qu'une remarque de plus et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre langue.", menaça alors Jean Delacour.

Harry se contenta de sourire en arrière sous le regard enragé de Severus.

"Severus, présentes tes excuses à sa Sainteté. Immédiatement!", ordonna alors Albus, mécontent.

Severus ravala sa salive tout en grinçant des dents. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de présenter des excuses à Saint-Potter, mais il ne voulait pas non plus mourir. Il était un Serpentard après tout et il saurait se venger plus tard.

"Je vous…présente mes excuses Po…Votre…Sai…Sainteté!", cracha presque Severus tout en ayant un visage rouge.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en faisant signe à Jean de rengainer son épée tandis que les autres chevalières replacèrent leurs baguettes magiques dans leurs manches. Décidant d'ignorer le potionniste au rabais, Harry redirigea son regard sur Dumbledore.

"J'ai cru comprendre que j'ai été sélectionné, à mon insu, en tant que Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est bien cela?", demanda Harry en regardant le vieux citronné.

Albus hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire.

"En effet mon garçon. Je suis vraiment navré concernant cette sélection impromptue, je dois avouer ne pas savoir que c'est arrivé. Je peux cependant assurer que nous cherchons avec hargne le coupable.", répondit Dumbledore avec son sourire de vieux papi.

Evidemment, le sourire ne trompa ni Harry ni les Templiers.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, et n'ayant pas d'école, je représenterai l'Eglise Catholique Romaine. Attendu la particularité de ce Tournoi, j'espère que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'un représentant de l'Eglise rejoigne les juges, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Harry avec un sourire candide.

Ne voyant pas le piège, Albus accepta immédiatement. Harry lui annonça alors que Jean Delacour serait le représentant de l'Eglise parmi les juges.

"Et concernant les cours?", demanda alors Dumbledore en tant d'intégrer Harry à Poudlard.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire amusé qui n'augura rien de bon pour le vieux sorcier.

"Je n'ai aucunement besoin de suivre des cours. J'ai d'ors et déjà obtenu mes BUSEs et mes ASPICs en Potions, Métamorphose, Enchantements, Herbologie, Astronomie, Arithmancie, Runes Anciennes, Etudes Moldues, Histoire de la Magie, Soins des Créatures Magiques, Alchimie, Créations de Sorts, Soins, Défense Universelle, Rituels et Protections et évidemment, Magie Sacré et Magie Sombre.", répondit Harry tout en choquant l'assemblée.

"Défense Universelle?", demanda alors Alastor Maugrey (?).

"Nous estimons que les Arts Sombres ne sont pas les seuls qui peuvent être dangereux, de ce fait, nous n'avons pas de Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais des cours de Défense Universelle. Je souhaite préciser avant que la plupart d'entre vous ne m'accusent d'être un mangemort ou autre sornette que la Magie Sombre n'a rien à voir avec la Magie Noire. Je suis persuadé que la plupart des professeurs et des Sangs-purs présents pourront appuyer mes propos.", expliqua alors Harry de façon rapide et concise.

Les professeurs hochèrent de leurs têtes tout comme les sangs-purs.

"Dans ce cas, puis-je vous fournir au moins vos quartiers?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête.

"J'accepte volontiers d'obtenir des quartiers. J'espère cependant que mes gardes obtiendront eux-aussi des quartiers avec moi. Qui plus est, il se peut que d'autres gardes et ecclésiastiques me rejoignent plus tard, j'espère que vous pourrez accommoder notre grand nombre. Dans le cas contraire, nous érigerons des tentes non loin de Poudlard.", répondit Harry.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement des sourcils en entendant parler d'autres ecclésiastiques et soldats mais il décida tout de même d'hocher de la tête. Après tout, le pape est habituellement accompagné de ses archevêques, or Harry est arrivé qu'avec des Templiers.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous attribue la tour Ouest du Château, elle fut jadis réservée aux dignitaires étrangers et autres membres importants de l'Aristocratie. Si je me souviens bien, elle est composée d'une centaine de chambres pouvant chacune accommodée cinq personnes. J'espère que cela vous suffira?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Cela nous suffira amplement, Directeur Dumbledore.", répondit Harry.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête avant d'ordonner à un Elfe de Maison de conduire Harry et son cortège directement à la Tour Ouest rebaptisée pour l'occasion Tour Ecclésiaste. Une chose était sure, il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à faire et corriger.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry était en train de discuter avec Jean concernant l'avancée des préparations de la Croisade, l'un des templiers les interrompit avec un jeune garçon de Gryffondor.

"Votre Sainteté, ce jeune garçon souhaite vous parler en toute urgence.", dit alors le Templier.

Le jeune garçon tenait en ses mains un appareil photo magique tandis qu'il regardait Harry avec envie, respect et…luxure? Harry frissonna en voyant ce regard de fanatique.

"Je m'appelle Colin Crivey et je suis en troisième année à Gryffondor. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour l'Examen des Baguettes Magiques, c'est une cérémonie obligatoire…", dit alors Colin tout en prenant une photographie d'Harry.

Ce dernier fut amusé par l'excitation du jeune Crivey et hocha de la tête avant de le suivre pour assister à cette soi-disant cérémonie, suivi de près par Jean et quatre Templiers. Ils furent alors emmenés devant une porte.

Harry frappa à la porte et entra, suivi de près par ses templiers.

Il se retrouva dans une petite salle de classe. La plupart des tables avaient été repoussées au fond de la pièce, laissant un grand espace libre au milieu. Trois des tables étaient disposées bout à bout devant le tableau noir et recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours. Derrière les tables, cinq chaises étaient alignées. Ludo Verpey, assis sur l'une d'elles, parlait à une sorcière qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui était vêtue d'une robe d'un rosé foncé.

Viktor Krum, aussi renfrogné que d'habitude, se tenait debout dans un coin, sans parler à personne. Cedric et Fleur, en revanche, étaient en grande conversation. Fleur avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse, à présent. Elle ne cessait de rejeter la tête en arrière, faisant briller sa longue chevelure blonde de ses éclats argentés. Un homme à la bedaine avantageuse tenait à la main un gros appareil photo noir d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée et regardait Fleur du coin de l'œil.

Lorsque Verpey vit entrer Harry, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur lui.

"Le voilà !" s'exclama-t-il. "Le champion numéro quatre ! Entre, Harry, entre… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes. Les autres membres du jury seront là dans un instant…"

"L'Examen des Baguettes ?" répéta Harry en arquant délicatement un sourcil.

"Nous devons vérifier que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de fonctionnement. Ce seront vos instruments les plus importants pour accomplir vos tâches, comprends-tu ?" dit Verpey. "L'expert est là-haut, avec Dumbledore. Ensuite, on fera une petite photo. Je te présente Rita Skeeter", ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vers la sorcière vêtue d'une robe rosé foncé. "Elle va écrire un petit article sur le tournoi dans La Gazette du sorcier…"

"Peut-être pas si petit que ça, Ludo", dit Rita Skeeter, les yeux fixés sur Harry et ses templiers.

Elle avait une coiffure compliquée, composée de boucles étrangement rigides qui offraient un curieux contraste avec son visage à la large mâchoire. Elle portait des lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierres précieuses et ses doigts épais, crispés sur un sac à main en crocodile, se terminaient par des ongles de cinq centimètres, recouverts d'un vernis cramoisi.

"Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ?" dit-elle à Ludo Verpey, sans cesser de regarder fixement Harry. "C'est le plus jeune champion en plus d'être le Pape… ça ajouterait un peu de couleur…"

"Mais bien sûr !" s'écria Verpey. "Si Harry n'y voit pas d'objections ?"

"Avec plaisir.", dit Harry.

"Merveilleux", répondit Rita Skeeter.

Un instant plus tard, ses ongles rouges en forme de serres se refermaient avec une force surprenante sur le bras d'Harry sous le regard amusé de Jean Delacour qui partit discuter rapidement avec sa fille (et surement intimider Cedric Diggory). Elle l'emmena hors de la pièce et ouvrit une petite porte dans le couloir.

"On va trouver un endroit tranquille", dit-elle. "Voyons ce qu'il y a là-dedans… Ah, merveilleux, on y sera très bien."

La porte donnait sur un placard à balais. Harry regarda Rita Skeeter d'un air perplexe.

"Viens, mon garçon, c'est merveilleux, ici", répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit en équilibre instable sur un seau retourné et poussa Harry vers une boîte en carton. Puis elle ferma la porte, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

"Alors, voyons…" dit-elle.

Elle prit dans son sac en crocodile une poignée de chandelles qu'elle alluma et envoya flotter à mi-hauteur d'un coup de baguette magique, dissipant les ténèbres.

"Ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'utilise une Plume à Papote ? Comme ça, je pourrai te parler sans avoir besoin de prendre de notes…"

"Tant qu'elle ne ME tourne pas en dérision ça ira." répondit Harry avec un petit sourire sadique.

Le sourire de Rita Skeeter s'élargit. Harry compta trois dents en or. Elle plongea à nouveau la main dans son sac en crocodile et en sortit une longue plume d'un vert criard, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula et posa entre eux, sur une caisse de Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec. Elle mit le bout de la plume verte dans sa bouche, la suçota un moment avec délices puis la planta sur le parchemin où elle resta en équilibre en vacillant légèrement.

"Essai… Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter, reporter à La Gazette du sorcier."

Dès que Rita Skeeter eut fini de parler, la plume verte se mit à écrire toute seule, glissant d'un bord à l'autre du parchemin. Harry lut du coin de l'œil :

 _Séduisante blonde de quarante-trois ans, Rita Skeeter, dont la plume acérée a dégonflé bien des réputations surfaites…_

"Merveilleux", dit Rita Skeeter.

Elle déchira le morceau de parchemin, le froissa et le rangea dans son sac à main. Puis elle se pencha vers Harry.

"Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?"

"Hm…" huma Harry en regardant la plume.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas prononcé un mot, elle écrivait à toute allure sur le parchemin et il put lire la phrase suivante :

 _Une horrible cicatrice, souvenir d'un passé tragique, défigure le visage par ailleurs charmant de Harry Potter dont les yeux…_

"Ne t'occupe pas de la plume, Harry", dit Rita Skeeter d'un ton ferme.

À contrecœur, Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Surtout après ta longue disparition."

"Je n'ai rien décidé du tout", répondit Harry. "Je ne sais pas comment mon nom a été déposé dans la Coupe de Feu. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis. Après tout, j'ai bien plus important à faire que de participer à un concours enfantin d'égos surdimensionnés. Quand à ma disparition, disons simplement que j'étais depuis tout ce temps en Italie. Il était très facile de me retrouver."

Rita Skeeter haussa un sourcil souligné par un épais trait de maquillage.

"Quelle intéressante façon de penser. Ainsi tu n'as pas choisi de participer à ce Tournoi car tu avais mieux à faire? Puis-je savoir ce que tu avais de mieux à faire?"

"Je suis le Pape et dirigeant suprême de l'Eglise Catholique Romaine, je suis le chef spirituel de centaines de millions de moldus en plus d'être le dirigeant de facto de la majorité de l'Europe et d'Amérique du Sud. Selon moi, cela compte effectivement comme plus important qu'un petit Tournoi."

Rita l'observa avant de sourire de façon malsaine.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Ainsi ce serait quelqu'un te souhaitant du mal ou bien t'éliminer? Après tout, tu es le Survivant, le Pape et bien d'autres titres encore.", demanda Rita Skeeter avec un grand sourire.

"Je suppose que oui", répondit Harry en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. "Après tout, quelqu'un a tout de même réussi à forcer ma participation à ce Tournoi, et il faut bien une raison. A moins qu'on ait voulu à me forcer à revenir au Royaume-Uni? Je me demande si ce ne serait pas un complot du Ministère, de Dumbledore ou bien d'un Mangemort ayant sauté sur l'occasion pour tenter de venger son défunt maître…"

Le sourire de Rita Skeeter s'agrandit tandis que sa plume écrivit de plus en plus rapidement sur le parchemin. Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif:

 _Dirigeant de la plus grande Eglise du Monde et Chef du Monde Magique, Harry Potter avoua ne pas savoir la raison de sa présence alors qu'il était en Italie tout ce temps. Etait-il possible que Dumbledore l'air forcé à participer pour l'obliger à revenir?..._

"Quel est ton sentiment quand tu penses aux tâches qui t'attendent ?" demanda Rita Skeeter. "Excitation ? Appréhension ?"

"Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Oui, ça me fait sans doute un peu peur…" dit Harry.

"Certains champions sont morts dans le passé", dit brusquement Rita Skeeter. "Tu y as pensé ?"

"Malheureusement oui, après tout, c'est surement la raison pour laquelle on m'a forcé à participer", répondit Harry.

Dans un bruissement, la plume parcourait la surface du parchemin, comme si elle exécutait des figures de patinage artistique.

"Bien sûr, il t'est déjà arrivé de regarder la mort en face, n'est-ce pas ?" reprit Rita Skeeter en l'observant attentivement. "En quoi cela t'a-t-il affecté ?"

"C'est une excellente question." fit Harry.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents ?" demanda Rita Skeeter en parlant en même temps que lui.

"Légèrement. Ma mémoire est assez flou, mais je me souviens d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux criant à un sorcier encapuchonné de m'épargner.", répondit Harry.

"À ton avis, quelle serait leur réaction s'ils savaient que tu vas concourir dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Ils seraient fiers ? Inquiets ? En colère ?"

Harry était franchement agacé, à présent. Comment pouvait- il savoir ce que ses parents auraient pensé s'ils avaient été vivants ? Il sentait que Rita Skeeter le fixait intensément Les sourcils froncés, il évita son regard et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que la plume venait d'écrire :

 _Des larmes remplissent ces yeux d'un vert étonnant lorsque nous en venons à parler de ses parents dont il ne garda que le dernier souvenir de leur mort._

"Vous devriez accentuer cette partie, cela me donne un côté plus émotif !" proposa Harry d'une voix amusé.

Avant que Rita Skeeter ait pu ajouter un mot, la porte du placard à balais s'ouvrit. Harry se retourna, clignant des yeux à la lumière du couloir. Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil et les regardait tous les deux.

"Dumbledore !" s'écria Rita Skeeter, d'un air visiblement enchanté.

Mais Harry remarqua que la plume et le parchemin avaient brusquement disparu de la caisse de Nettoie-Tout magique et que les ongles acérés de Rita venaient de refermer précipitamment le sac en peau de crocodile.

"Comment allez-vous ?" dit-elle en se levant et en tendant à Dumbledore une de ses grandes mains masculines. "J'espère que vous avez lu ce que j'ai écrit cet été sur la réunion de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ?"

"Merveilleusement fielleux", répondit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. "J'ai particulièrement apprécié la formule que vous avez employée à mon sujet : « Un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge. »"

Rita Skeeter ne sembla pas gênée le moins du monde.

"Je voulais simplement attirer l'attention sur le fait que certaines de vos idées sont complètement dépassées, Dumbledore, et que le sorcier de la rue…""

"Je serais ravi de connaître le raisonnement qui se cache derrière l'insulte", l'interrompit Dumbledore en s'inclinant galamment, un large sourire aux lèvres, "mais je crains que nous ne devions remettre cette conversation à plus tard. L'Examen des Baguettes est sur le point de commencer et il ne pourra pas se dérouler normalement si l'un de nos champions est caché dans un placard à balais."

Très content de se débarrasser de Rita Skeeter, Harry se hâta de retourner dans la classe. Les autres champions étaient à présent assis sur des chaises, à côté de la porte, et il prit place à côté de Cedric. Quatre des cinq juges s'étaient installés derrière la table recouverte de velours — le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr Croupton, Jean Delacour et Ludo Verpey. Rita Skeeter alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Harry la vit ressortir son matériel, sucer l'extrémité de sa Plume à Papote et la poser à nouveau en équilibre sur le parchemin. Il roula des yeux en voyant les regards amusés des templiers.

"Je vous présente Mr Ollivander", dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux champions.

Il s'était assis à la table avec les autres juges.

"Mr Ollivander va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi."

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit avec une réaction de surprise un vieux sorcier aux grands yeux pâles qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre. Harry n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le fabriquant britannique de baguettes. Après tout, sa baguette fut fabriquée directement au Vatican.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda Mr Ollivander en s'avançant dans l'espace libre aménagé au milieu de la pièce.

Fleur Delacour s'approcha de Mr Ollivander et lui tendit sa baguette.

"Mmmmmm…", murmura-t-il.

Il fit tourner la baguette magique entre ses longs doigts, comme un bâton de majorette. La baguette projeta des étincelles rose et or.

"Oui", dit-il à voix basse, en l'examinant soigneusement. "Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts… très rigide… Bois de rose… Avec, à l'intérieur… oh, mais oui…"

"Un cheveu de Vélane", dit Fleur. "Il appartenait à ma grand- mère."

Harry ne fut pas très étonné, après tout, il savait parfaitement que Jean était marié à une Vélane.

"Oui, dit Mr Ollivander, oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi- même de cheveux de Vélane, bien entendu. Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes un très mauvais caractère… Mais chacun ses préférences et si celle-ci vous convient…"

Du bout des doigts, Mr Ollivander caressa la baguette sur toute sa longueur, vérifiant qu'elle ne comportait ni bosses, ni éraflures. Puis il murmura :

" _ **Orchideus**_ !" et un bouquet de fleurs jaillit à son extrémité. "Très bien, très bien, elle fonctionne parfaitement," dit Mr Ollivander qui prit le bouquet et le donna à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. "Mr Diggory, à vous, s'il vous plaît."

"Ah, celle-ci, c'est l'une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Mr Ollivander d'un ton beaucoup plus enthousiaste lorsque Cedric lui eut tendu sa baguette. "Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle contient un seul crin d'une licorne mâle particulièrement magnifique… Un animal qui mesurait plus de quatre mètres de longueur. Il a failli m'éventrer avec sa corne lorsque je lui ai arraché un crin de sa queue. Voyons cette baguette… Trente centimètres et demi… en frêne… d'une très agréable souplesse. Elle est en excellent état… Vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?"

"Je l'ai cirée la nuit dernière", dit Cedric avec un sourire. Fleur retourna s'asseoir et sourit à Cedric en le croisant tandis que Jean foudroya Cedric du regard ce qui amusa Harry.

Harry décida de sortir sa baguette située dans l'étui de sa manche. Elle était en parfait état ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Mr Ollivander fit sortir de la baguette de Cedric des anneaux de fumée argentée, déclara qu'elle était en excellent état et demanda :

"Mr Krum, s'il vous plaît."

Viktor Krum se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander de sa démarche gauche, les épaules voûtées, les pieds en canard. Il tendit sa baguette et resta là, l'air maussade, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

"Mmmmmm…", murmura Mr Ollivander. "À moins que je ne me trompe, il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch ? Un excellent fabricant de baguettes, bien que son style ne soit jamais vraiment ce que je… enfin…"

Il leva la baguette et l'examina minutieusement en la retournant lentement devant ses yeux.

"Oui… Bois de charme avec un nerf de cœur de dragon ?" lança-t-il à Krum qui approuva d'un signe de tête. "Plus épaisse que la moyenne… Très rigide… Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi… _**Avis**_ !"

Avec une détonation semblable à celle d'un pistolet, la baguette en bois de charme projeta une volée de petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en pépiant et s'échappèrent par la fenêtre ouverte dans le ciel humide, où brillait un soleil d'automne.

"Bien, dit Mr Ollivander en rendant sa baguette à Krum. Il ne nous reste donc plus que… Mr Potter. Ou devrais-je dire Sa Sainteté HHadrianusus VII?"

Harry se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander à qui il tendit sa baguette.

"Harry suffira pour l'occasion.", l'informa Harry avec un petit sourire.

Mr Ollivander hocha de la tête avant de prendre la baguette pour l'examiner.

"Mmmmmm…", murmura d'un air pensif Ollivander. "C'est une œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, très étonnant. Je croyais qu'il avait abandonné la fabrication de baguettes magiques il y a de cela cent ans. Voyons voir, Bois de Sureau mélangé avec du Bois de Cerisier et...", continua Ollivander avant d'écarquiller des yeux. "Trois cœurs? C'est surement la première fois que je vois une baguette magique avec plusieurs cœurs. Voyons si je peux les reconnaître. Plume de phénix blanc, très rare, Plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, assez capricieux et enfin, Oh! Un crin de sombral imbibé de venin de Basilic et de larme de phénix?"

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Je comprends désormais le mélange de bois. A l'intérieur du Bois de Cerisier se trouve les deux plumes tandis que le crin se situe dans le Bois de Sureau afin d'éviter un contact direct entre les trois cœurs. Oui, très ingénieux. Voilà une baguette très puissante, oui, très puissante, et d'une loyauté sans faille. J'irai même dire qu'il n'y a pas de baguette magique plus puissante.", commenta Ollivander en regardant la baguette magique d'un air émerveillé. "Vous allez faire de grandes choses, Monsieur Potter, oui, de Grandes choses. Mais on peut aussi dire que c'est déjà le cas…"

Il fit apparaître une fontaine de vin avant de rendre la baguette magique à Harry. Ce dernier remarqua rapidement le regard étonné et jaloux de Dumbledore. Harry lui fit un petit sourire narquois avant de faire un clin d'œil à Jean qui sourit.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils partirent tous en direction de la Grande Salle pour un repas bien mérité, après quelques photographies avec Rita Skeeter, bien entendu.


	12. Harry en Thédas! Part1

**Salut à tous.**

 **Voici une idée d'Harry Potter x Dragon Age Inquisition sachant qu'il y a très peu de fictions de ce genre.**

 **Alerte:**

 **Mod!Harry, Charlie Weasley x Harry Potter, Mpreg, Weasley Bashing (sauf Charlie et Bill), Hermione Minor Bashing, Good!Dumbledore, Alive!Sirius !**

 **Merci de commenter pour me dire si je dois continuer.**

* * *

 **31/07/3236**

 **Salle du Voile, Ministère de la Magie Britannique, Londres** ,

"Es-tu sûr de ton choix mon garçon?"

Harry sourit en entendant la voix derrière-lui. Il se retourna alors pour observer de la tête aux pieds la personne lui ayant parlée. La personne était très âgée, et si l'on ne savait son âge, alors on serait incapable de le deviner. Il était grand, avec une longue barbe blanche et des longs cheveux blancs, des lunettes rondes et une multitude de plis et rides sur son visage.

Sans oublier qu'il était habillé d'une robe bariolée aux couleurs fantasques. Si Harry ne savait pas mieux, il aurait pu croire être en face de Dumbledore. Surtout en voyant les yeux bleus rieurs du vieil homme en face de lui. Pourtant, cet homme n'était pas Dumbledore, mais quelqu'un de tellement bien plus vieux. C'était le sorcier le plus vieux au Monde, Barry Wee Willie Winkle ou tout simplement, Barry Winkle.

"J'ai fait mon choix Barry.", répondit Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

Le vieil homme ricana.

"Oh! Je sais bien que tu as fait ton choix, mais n'aurais-tu pas pu attendre encore deux petites semaines pour fêter mon deux millième anniversaire? J'aurai tant aimé ta présence pour fêter mon second millénaire!", chantonna alors le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

Harry roula des yeux en entendant la réponse du vieil homme. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une petite excuse du vieil homme et qu'il souhaitait tout simplement garder Harry avec lui. Après tout, c'était son apprenti.

Il repensa encore au moment où il devint l'apprenti du grand Barry Wee Willie Winkle. C'était le 26/09/1998, bien après la bataille de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort. Il venait d'apprendre, suite à un examen à Ste-Mangouste, qu'il était littéralement imbibé de potions. C'était des potions de loyauté envers Molly, Ginny et Ronald Weasley, mais aussi des potions d'Amortencia en très faible dose. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Harry décida de s'enfuir très loin dans une propriété des Black au fin fond de l'Irlande du Nord.

C'est justement en Irlande du Nord qu'il découvrit comme voisin, Barry Winkle. Le vieil homme eut pitié du triste sort d'Harry et décida de l'aider à se découvrir et se remettre en forme. Harry découvrit alors qu'il était Bisexuel (comme la plupart des sorciers attendu que la Religion ne les concernait pas) et amoureux de William Weasley dit Bill Weasley.

Ne souhaitant pas revenir immédiatement en Angleterre, Harry décida de rester avec Barry, et ce dernier proposa alors au jeune Survivant de devenir son apprenti. Etonnamment, Barry Winkle n'avait jamais eu d'apprenti malgré ses 762 ans et ses Maîtrises dans d'innombrables domaines tels que l'Alchimie, la Nécromancie etc.

Pendant quelques années, Harry apprit un nombre incroyable de choses avec Barry Winkle. Il se révéla être un véritable génie en Enchantements, Métamorphose et Alchimie. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Barry en sachant qu'Harry n'était pas très doué en potions, mais selon lui, dans bien des cas, on était soit bon en Alchimie ou en Potions, rarement les deux.

Harry se révéla aussi être un maître absolu de la Nécromancie et une véritable Puissance en sortilèges en tout genre. Barry décida alors d'utiliser le sortilège de jauge de puissance, _**Metior Potentia**_.

Le sortilège décrit la puissance des êtres vivants sous cette échelle:

-Moldu: 1-3

-Cracmol: 4-6

-Sorcier (moldu avec contrat démoniaque) faible niveau: 7-9

-Sorcier (moldu avec contrat démoniaque) niveau moyen: 10-13

-Sorcier (moldu avec contrat démoniaque) niveau élevé: 14-19

-Enfant (avant école) Sorcier: 20-21

-Elève Sorcier: 22-30 (Avant maturation)

-Elève Sorcier: 31-? (Après maturation)

-Sorcier Adulte faible: 31-40

-Sorcier Adulte moyen: 41-50

-Sorcier Adulte élevé: 51-60

-Grand Sorcier: 61-70

-Apprenti Mage: 71-80

-Mage accompli: 81-90

-Grand Mage: 91-100

-Archimage: 101-109

-Apprenti Magistère: 110-119

-Magistère accompli: 120-129

-Grand Magistère: 130-139

-Archimagistère: 140-149

-Magus: 150-159

-Grand Magus: 160-169

-Archimagus: 170-?

Barry Winkle était lui-même l'un des trois Grand Magus au Monde. En effet, il y avait au total une centaine de Mages (toutes classes confondues), une cinquantaine de Magistères (toutes classes confondues) et une dizaine de Magus (donc 7 Magus et 3 Grand Magus). Le dernier Archimagus fut évidemment Merlin en personne avec Morgane La Fée et d'autres sorciers ayant disparu depuis des siècles comme les Atlantéens. Dumbledore fut avant sa mort l'un des Grand Magus tandis que Voldemort fut l'un des Magus à la limite de Grand Magus. De son côté, Gellert Grindelwald fut un Archimagistère (Dumbledore fut à l'époque lui-aussi un Archimagistère lors de leur duel).

Mais Harry…Harry avait un score de 170 faisant de lui le premier Archimagus au Monde depuis plus de mille ans. Cependant, Barry remarqua une chose intéressante concernant Harry, c'est que son indice était différent lorsqu'il portait les Reliques de la Mort (il avait décidé de garder les trois Reliques).

En effet, il le testa sans les Reliques, et Harry eut un indice de 170 mais lorsqu'il le testa avec les Reliques de la Mort…Le sort échoua, incapable de donner un indice de puissance. Cela effraya légèrement Barry et il comprit alors que la légende concernant les Reliques de la Mort était vraie.

En tout cas, Harry retourna brièvement en Angleterre en 2000 pour récupérer son filleul, Edward 'Ted' Remus Lupin dit Teddy Lupin suite à la mort d'Andromeda Black. Il en profita pour faire une adoption par le sang afin de faire de Teddy son légitime héritier. Teddy devint ainsi l'héritier des Maisons Black, Potter, Lupin, Peverell, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il devint d'ailleurs Edward 'Ted' Remus Hadrian Potter-Black soit Teddy Potter-Black.

Il fit une brève réapparition sur la scène politique en 2009 lors de la rentrée de Teddy avant de disparaître à nouveau, mettant en émoi le Monde Sorcier. Il fit aussi la Une de Sorcière-Hebdo suite à son incroyable libido et sa longue liste d'amants, femmes et hommes. Plusieurs femmes et hommes déclarèrent porter l'enfant d'Harry Potter mais tous furent contredits par les tests d'héritage et de paternité. Harry était bien trop paranoïaque pour se faire avoir et surtout pour concevoir un enfant. Il avait même une rune gravé sur son corps afin de le rendre infertile jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de la retirer.

En 2010, Harry fit la vedette de la Gazette du Sorcier et de Sorcière-Hebdo suite à la révélation de ses nombreuses maîtrises obtenues sous la tutelle de Barry Winkle. Le fait qu'il soit le plus jeune Maître Alchimiste au Monde fut une surprise. Le fait qu'il soit élu comme Grand Maître du Conseil des Magus, un organe supérieur à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers renforça les rumeurs concernant sa puissance et le fait qu'il soit l'élu. Son titre d'Archimagus fut révélé peu de temps après et il obtint le titre de Merlin. (Merlin étant en fait un titre plus qu'autre chose attendu que le précédent Merlin fut nul autre que Myrdin Emrys).

En 2014, Harry décide de faire son grand retour sur la scène politique du Monde Magique Britannique suite à la purge de Kingsley Shacklebolt de la plupart des droits des Sangs-Purs. Il décide de rejoindre les Traditionnalistes (Parti Neutre), choquant les Réformistes (Parti Lumineux) et les Conservatistes (Parti Sombre). Il possède alors un total de 23 (5 Black, 5 Peverell, 5 Potter, 4 Gryffondor et 4 Serpentard) sièges du Magenmagot sur 100. Il est découvert qu'Harry est un Sang-Pur de seconde génération attendu que Lily Potter née Evans était une sang-pure de première génération descendante de Salazar Serpentard et que ses deux parents étaient des Cracmols sang-mêlés.

En 2018, Hermione Weasley née Granger commence sa campagne pour devenir Ministre de la Magie, elle est soutenue par les Weasley mais pas par Harry. En effet, il découvre que la majorité de la famille Weasley était parfaitement au courant des machinations de Molly et qu'il fut utilisé par tous afin de profiter de son argent (Sauf Bill et Charlie). Malgré les preuves présentées à Hermione, cette dernière préfère croire Ronald et le reste de sa famille. Harry découvre aussi qu'Hermione a pour but de démanteler de Magenmagot afin d'instaurer des élections.

En fin 2018, Harry choque le Monde Sorcier tout entier en proposant sa candidature en tant que Ministre de la Magie Britannique. Il prévoit de restructurer le Ministère de la Magie pour un meilleur fonctionnement. Il en profite pour dévoiler avoir découvert que les Nés-Moldus n'existent pas et qu'ils sont tous des descendants de Cracmols rejetés il y a des années par la société. Il propose l'instauration de Tests d'Héritages Obligatoire pour tous les Nés-moldus afin de ressusciter d'anciennes familles disparues et par la même occasion de rouvrir leurs coffres-forts à Gringotts pour fluidifier l'économie. Cette loi est nommée l'Edit Potter. Cela lui vaut un soutien inconditionnel des Sangs-Purs et de la majorité des sorciers.

En 2019, Harry est élu Ministre de la Magie Britannique. Grâce à l'Edit Potter, le Magenmagot possède un total de 400 sièges comme à l'époque de la création du Ministère de la Magie. Plusieurs familles ayant disparues sont désormais représentées. Il décrète une Nouvelle Loi, la Loi Sauvegarde. Cette Loi ordonne l'intégration dès l'enfance des soi-disant nés-moldus et de leurs parents non-moldus. L'utilisation des sorts d' _ **Oubliette**_ et de _**Confusion**_ est autorisée pour forcer les parents non-moldu à rejoindre le Monde Sorcier et les Moldus à disparaitre et oublier l'existence de leur famille. Hermione et les Weasley dénoncent Harry en tant que Seigneur Noir mais sont très vite hués par le reste du Monde Sorcier qui considère Harry comme la réincarnation même de Myrdin Emrys.

En 2025, le reste du Monde Sorcier remarque qu'Harry Potter n'a pas vieilli depuis ses 17. Ayant créé une Pierre Philosophale, Harry fait croire au Monde Sorcier que c'est grâce à l'élixir de jouvence et non au Reliques de la Mort. Les Weasley déclarent qu'Harry a fait des Horcrux et que la Pierre Philosophale est une fausse. Suite à un sortilège nommé _**Anima Mea Integritas**_ , il est révélé que l'âme d'Harry est pleine et entière. Les Weasley deviennent les parias du Monde Magique.

Etant toujours amoureux de Bill Weasley (ce qui explique la longue lignée de nuits sans lendemain), Harry décide de le protéger du reste du Monde Magique ainsi que Charlie Weasley. Charlie et Bill deviennent des Black grâce à Harry. Charlie devine qu'Harry est amoureux de Bill et en discute avec Harry. Les deux hommes commencent une relation.

En 2026, Harry reste Ministre de la Magie et déclenche le Plan Merlin. Le Plan Merlin a pour but de séparer de façon définitive le Monde Moldu et le Monde Magique en créant un Voile entre les deux Mondes. Le Voile devient définitif en 2028 pour le Monde Magique Britannique.

La Confédération Internationale des Sorciers décide de rejoindre le Monde Magique Britannique à travers le Voile en 2030. Il n'y a plus un seul sorcier dans le Monde Moldu nommé le Plan D'existence Primaire.

En 2035, Harry Potter et Charlie Black se marient.

En 2070, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers nomine Harry Potter en tant que Manitou Suprême. Plusieurs lois Pro-créatures sont décrétées à travers la CIS et les gobelins et vélanes sont instaurées en tant que Citoyens Magiques. En 2075, Harry découvre avec Barry Winkle un remède contre la Lycanthropie. En 2080, plus un seul loup-garou n'existe.

En 2075, Harry Potter accouche de deux enfants, des jumeaux bruns avec des yeux bleus. C'est la naissance de Sirius Remus Potter-Black et d'Albus James Potter-Black.

En 2120, il est découvert que sans les moldus et leur destruction de la nature, la durée de vie des sorciers est rallongée de plusieurs décennies. La durée de vie moyenne d'un sorcier est de 400 ans. Suite au manque de racisme, de grandes découvertes sont faites ce qui permet d'une fois de plus d'augmenter la durée de vie des sorciers, leur permettant d'atteindre l'immortalité. C'est le début de l'Âge d'Or des Sorciers qui est nommée l'Ere Potter.

En 2450, Harry accouche d'une jolie petite fille nommée Mélisande 'Lily' Narcissa Potter-Black en l'honneur de la femme de Barry Winkle, Mélisande Winkle. La fille est rousse avec des yeux verts.

En 2690, Harry accouche de son dernier enfant, Myrdin Arthur Potter-Black. Il est la copie identique d'Harry avec des cheveux roux.

En 2850, Harry Potter renonce officiellement à son titre de Ministre de la Magie Britannique. Il reste cependant Manitou Suprême et Merlin. Il obtient le poste de Ministre de la Magie Britannique Honoraire et Conseiller.

En 3235, les Weasley décident de se venger d'Harry et d'attaquer sa demeure en la piégeant avec des potions explosives. Charlie est le seul à entrer dans la Maison attendu qu'Harry assiste à une réunion de la CIS. Charlie Potter-Black meurt le 26/09/3235. Ce fut la date exacte de leur mil-deux-centième anniversaire de mariage. Les répercussions sont extrêmes de la part d'Harry et il exécute sans sommation l'entièreté de la famille Weasley, Hermione y comprit.

En 3236, Harry informe le reste de sa famille concernant son projet de traverser le Voile de la Mort. Ces derniers savent qu'il ne risque rien étant le Maître de la Mort. Harry espère retrouver Charlie de l'autre côté du Voile.

 _Retour au Présent_

"Penses-tu que je reverrai Charlie de l'autre côté?", demanda alors Harry avec appréhension.

Barry le regarda avec un air triste, ses yeux ne pétillant plus.

"Je l'espère sincèrement. Si quelqu'un a bien mérité un tel repos et un tel bonheur, c'est bien toi.", répondit Barry avec un grand sourire.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de regarder à nouveau le Voile de la Mort. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Il est temps pour moi de vivre ma Prochaine Grande Aventure. J'espère retrouver mon mari sur le chemin. J'espère juste que ma théorie n'est pas fausse.", fit Harry.

"Tu parles de la Théorie supposant que le Voile de la Mort est en fait un passage temporaire dans le Monde des Morts menant à un couloir du Multivers permettant l'accès à une multitude d'Univers?", demanda Barry en réprimant avec difficulté un sourire.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de marcher en direction du Voile.

"Bonne Chance!"

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit en traversant le Voile.

 **Vide,**

Harry observa tout autour de lui. C'était le vide absolu, tout était sombre et il ne voyait strictement rien du tout. Il sentit alors une présence à côté de lui.

" **Je vois que vous avez décidé d'enfin venir me voir, maître. Mort, Pour vous servir.** ", fit une voix rocailleuse.

Harry vit alors que c'était une masse noire difforme portant une sorte de robe déchirée.

"Je vois que la rumeur concernant les Reliques de la Mort est vraie, ou en tout cas, partiellement. Dis-moi, suis-je vraiment ton maître ou ton esclave?", demanda Harry d'un ton intrigué.

Il entendit un rire très grave.

" **Je vois que vous n'êtes pas idiot, maître. Cela me rassure. Cependant, permettez-moi de vous rassurer, vous êtes bel et bien mon maître. Evidemment, je ne puis être tout le temps avec vous attendu tout le travail que j'ai, mais je suis tout le temps à votre écoute. Je savais que vous alliez venir suite au malheureux décès de votre mari.** ", répondit Mort en ricanant avant de claquer des doigts (qui étaient squelettiques).

Immédiatement après, une boule blanche fit son apparition avant de prendre la forme de Charlie Potter-Black. Sans perdre un instant, Harry et Charlie s'embrassèrent tandis qu'Harry fondit en larmes dans les bras de Charlie.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Charlie!", pleura Harry dans les bras de son mari.

Charlie lui murmura des mots doux tout en le tenant dans ses bras. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et d'innombrables baisés, les deux hommes se retournèrent en direction de Mort qui semblait très amusé.

" **Non pas que j'ai autre chose à faire, vous savez, des gens mourants tout le temps ou bien des mondes apocalyptiques implosant etc. mais je souhaite retourner travailler. Je sais déjà ce que vous comptez faire, de ce fait, je vous propose de vous envoyer dans un monde aléatoire pour vous amuser. Cela vous convient?** ", demanda Mort en se regardant les mains comme s'il venait de se faire une manucure.

Harry et Charlie pouffèrent de rire ensemble avant d'hocher conjointement de la tête.

" **Très bien, dans ce cas, amusez-vous bien. Et sachez que Maître-Consort Charlie est désormais hors de ma juridiction, en tout cas tant qu'il sera marié à vous, Maître Harry. Au revoir!** ", fit Mort d'un ton enjoué.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, Harry et Charlie furent engouffrés dans un tourbillon de vide.

 **8440 FA, 2035 TE, 9:41 Dragon,**

 **Immatériel, Citée Noire,**

Harry grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux en même temps que Charlie.

"Tiens, le ciel est vert ici?", fit Harry à haute voix.

"Assez bizarre, n'est-ce pas?", dit alors une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds avant de se lancer en direction de la voix.

"Patmol!", cria-t-il en se jetant sur l'homme mal rasé.

"Mon chiot!", cria Sirius Black.

"Patmol!"

"Mon chiot!"

"Patmol!"

"Mon chiot!"

"J'aurai jamais dû te laisser regarder Naruto!", fit Charlie en voyant les deux hommes crier 'Patmol' et 'Mon chiot'.

Sirius et Harry se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Harry se mit de nouveau à pleurer tout en serrant fortement Sirius dans ses bras. Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé son parrain.

"Non pas que je ne sois pas content de vous voir, mais par les couilles de Merlin, que faîtes-vous là?", demanda alors Sirius.

"Laisses mes couilles tranquille Patmol!", se défendit Harry avec automatisme.

"Tes couilles?", demanda Sirius, sous le choc.

Sans perdre un instant, Harry et Charlie se mirent à raconter leur histoire à Sirius qui était resté sous le choc. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à jurer comme un marchand de poisson gaulois en entendant parler de complot de Molly et de son engeance (Sauf Bill et Charlie). Il félicita évidemment Harry pour son mariage et bondit de joie en apprenant qu'Harry avait un garçon nommé en son honneur.

"En somme, t'es le maître de la Mort et on est dans un autre Monde. Mmmmmm, ça explique tout ce vert et la bâtisse derrière-vous.", dit alors Sirius.

Harry et Charlie se regardèrent avant de se retourner pour voir de quoi parlait Sirius. Ils furent étonnés de voir un gigantesque château fait de pierres noires avec de grandes portes ouvertes.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter la Casa de Sirius! Soit l'Antre du Chien! Mouhahahaha!", rigola Sirius en les emmenant dans l'immense château.

Sirius décida alors de leur faire visiter l'immense château vide de grande beauté. Le château était gigantesque, avec des statues représentant des elfes? En tout cas, ils ressemblaient à des elfes. Il y avait aussi une immense salle avec un trône complètement noir et de grande beauté.

"J'ai essayé de m'asseoir sur le trône, j'ai pas réussi. A chaque fois je glisse comme une anguille, obligé de m'asseoir sur le siège d'à côté.", commenta Sirius.

"Je peux essayer?", demanda Charlie intrigué.

Sirius hocha vaguement des épaules en s'inclinant.

"Mais avec plaisir, Oh Consort du Maître de la Mort. J'ai hâte de voir votre popotin à terre. Mouhahahaha.", répondit Sirius en ricanant comme une hyène.

Charlie lui envoya un regard noir avant de monter les marches menant au trône. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le trône, il glissa comme une anguille avant de se faire projeter en l'air pour s'écraser au sol devant Sirius. Ce dernier éclata de rire avec Harry.

"A ton tour mon amour!", fit alors Charlie d'un air sadique.

Harry eut beau protester, il fut emmené manu militari jusqu'au trône. Cependant, il ressentit comme une drôle de sensation en posant ses fesses sur le trône. C'est alors qu'au plus grand choc des deux autres, le trône se mit à briller avant de devenir complètement doré. L'or se mit alors à apparaître un peu partout, changeant les murs, les statues et tout ce qui était présent en or. Le château noir devint complètement d'or.

"Merde alors!", jura Sirius, "C'est injuste! Pourquoi toi et pas moi?!"

"Te plains pas Patmol. Avec tout cet or, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le bureau de Lockhart! Ierk!", s'exclama Harry.

"Je croyais que tu aimais l'or?", demanda Charlie en haussant d'un sourcil et en inclinant la tête sur la droite.

Harry eut l'impression de voir un chiot et son cœur fondit.

"Oui j'aime l'or, mais il faut avouer que si tout est en or, ça n'a aucun goût. Franchement, les murs et le sol en Or, je veux bien, mais j'aurai préféré des statues en marbre représentant des sorciers ou bien…", commenta Harry avant de s'arrêter net.

En effet, à peine eut-il prononcé sa plainte que les statues changèrent en statues de sorciers de marbre. Les trois sorciers se regardèrent.

"Je veux une dizaine de putes!", cria Sirius.

Aucune réaction. Sirius fondit en larmes sous les rires de Charlie et Harry.

"Je veux des tapis en hermine rouge, des chandeliers de cristal, des tableaux…", se mit alors à dire Harry en commençant la décoration du château.

A son plus grand délice, tout ce qu'il ordonna fit son apparition. Il demanda tout de même des putes pour Sirius et éclata de rire lorsque des mannequins avec des trous apparurent. Charlie et lui redoublèrent de rire lorsque Sirius attrapa l'un des mannequins et disparut vite fait vers l'un des étages pour aller surement dans sa chambre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ce château répond à tous mes désirs?", demanda Harry à voix haute.

Il fut étonné lorsqu'un parchemin fit son apparition devant lui.

 _La Cité d'Or obéit uniquement au Maître de la Mort et à ceux à qui il donne autorité_

"Je suppose que sa répond à la question. Maintenant on sait pourquoi on est là exactement. Très bien, dans ce cas, je donne autorité sur la Cité d'Or à Charlie Ferdinand Potter-Black né Weasley et Sirius Orion Black.", ordonna Harry à haute voix.

Charlie ressentit comme une drôle de sensation. Il demanda alors un verre d'eau et un verre rempli d'eau apparut dans sa main. Il but l'eau avant de sourire.

"Elle est très fraîche. Cela n'empêche que ça ne nous explique pas où on est.", commenta Charlie.

Evidemment, la Cité comprit sa demande implicite et un grimoire fit l'apparition devant eux. Les deux garçons décidèrent d'attendre le retour de Sirius pour tout lire. Ce dernier fit sa réapparition trente minutes après avec un grand sourire.

"Je sais que t'as fait quelque chose! Lorsque j'ai souhaité avoir du lubrifiant, un pot est apparu juste à côté de moi.", dit alors Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait fait et Sirius hocha de la tête, regrettant seulement de ne pas pouvoir faire apparaître de véritables personnes ou animaux (Harry commenta son envie d'animaux et Sirius expliqua que même un chien pouvait être en rut).

Les trois compères se dirigèrent alors vers le trône et deux autres trônes apparurent autour de celui d'Harry. Ils s'assirent tranquillement tandis qu'Harry se mit à lire le livre à haute-voix.

 _La Cité d'Or et son Histoire:_

 _Présente depuis la création dans l'Immatériel, la Cité d'Or fut créée par la Mort afin de servir de lieu de repos pour l'entité cosmique. De ce fait, la Cité d'Or obéit uniquement à la Mort ainsi qu'à son maître. La Cité d'Or se situe au centre de l'Immatériel à points équidistant de toutes zones de l'Immatériel et ne peut être accédé par quiconque foule l'Immatériel irréel._

 _L'Immatériel est à la fois un Monde Physique et un Monde Spirituel ce qui en fait un Monde Métaphysique. En effet, l'Immatériel peut être accédé de deux façons différentes. Il peut soit être entré de façon physique ou bien de façon mentale par le biais des rêves._

 _L'immatériel physique dit Immatériel réel est un lieu en grande partie désolé qui fut jadis luxuriant avec d'immenses constructions appartenant à l'Empire Elfique d'Arlathann. Il fut détruit en 5950 FA (Fondation d'Arlathann) suite à la création d'un Voile empêchant toute connexion physique entre l'Immatériel et le Monde du Planétoïde (Nommé ainsi attendu la non nomination du Monde en question). Le Voile fut créer par Fen'Harel, le 'dieu' elfique de la révolution et de la pensée de soi._

 _L'Immatériel Physique fut jadis habité par les Evanuris, des Mages Elfiques ayant de grands pouvoirs et se servant des croyances de la population pour s'élever en tant que dieux. Il en existe neuf dont deux vivent dans le Monde Matériel et sept furent bannis dans l'Immatériel en errance. Les Sept dieux elfiques bannis sont nommés:_

 _-Elgar'nan, dieu de la Vengeance, Le Père de Tout, fils aîné du Soleil et Celui-qui-a-renversé-son-père. Il est le dirigeant du Panthéon Elfique et le dieu de la Paternité et de la Vengeance._

 _-Falon'Din, le Guide, l'Ami des Morts. Il est le Dieu de la Mort mais est en fait l'un des serviteurs de la Mort et de son maître. Il est aussi le dieu de la Chance._

 _-Dirthamen, le Gardien des Secrets. Il est le dieu du Savoir et des Secrets._

 _-June, le façonneur. Il est le dieu de l'Artisanat._

 _-Andruil, la Grande Chasseresse. Elle est la déesse de la Chasse._

 _-Sylaise, la Gardienne du Foyer. Elle est la déesse du Foyer et des arts domestiques._

 _-Ghilan'nain, la mère des Hahls. Elle est la déesse du Voyage, de la Navigation et de la Cartographie._

 _Les dieux n'étant pas bannis furent:_

 _-Fen'Harel, le loup redoutable. Il est le dieu de la Révolution, de la philosophie et de la pensée de soi. Il est considéré par les elfes comme un dieu traître et dangereux attendu qu'il est le créateur du Voile et donc de la chute de l'Empire Elfique d'Arlathann._

 _-Mithal, la Grande Protectrice et la Mère de Tout. Elle est la déesse de l'Amour, de la Maternité et de la Justice. Elle fut tuée et violée par les autres dieux elfiques après avoir tenté de les raisonner pour les sortir de leur folie de puissance. Son esprit survécu tout de même à travers le Monde Réel en réfugiant son essence dans un corps humain._

 _Le Voile fut créer par Fen'Harel pour arrêter la folie des autres dieux elfiques et venger Mithal. Le Voile est aussi un mur entre l'Immatériel et le Monde Matériel, limitant de façon extrême la magie entre les deux mondes. Suite à la création du Voile, les elfes perdirent leur immortalité et une majeure partie de leurs pouvoirs attendu qu'ils étaient liés à l'Immatériel._

 _Il faut aussi précisé à nouveau que les dieux elfiques n'ont de dieu que le titre. Les dieux elfiques sont des mages puissants et immortels, même ceux étant sur le Monde Matériel._

 _Le Monde Matériel et l'Immatériel furent créés par Vie en tant que cadeau pour Mort. Le choix du Nom du Monde est donné au Maître de la Mort par Mort._

 _L'Immatériel irréel est un endroit comprit de rêves et de pensées. Il est accessible par toutes les créatures vivantes à part les nains. Il sera expliqué plus bas pourquoi les nains sont exclus de cette liste. L'immatériel irréel est composé de démons et esprits représentant des facettes des êtres vivants ou bien des domaines. Il existe plusieurs esprits représentant la Joie, la Connaissance, l'Honneur, la Protection etc. mais aussi plusieurs démons représentant l'Envie, le Désir, l'Orgueil, la Rage, la Colère, la Gloutonnerie, la Paresse etc._

 _Les Nains ne peuvent accéder à l'Immatériel irréel étant les créations des Titans. Les Titans sont des êtres peuplant les tréfonds du Monde Matériel et son avant tout les piliers du Monde. Leur sang est un minerai appelé Lyrium par les mortels qui permet d'accéder à l'Immatériel ainsi que d'en contrôler une facette par le biais de sortilèges etc. Les Nains sont incapables de contrôler le Lyrium de façon spirituelle attendu qu'ils en sont les gardiens, ils sont cependant capable de l'utiliser physiquement contrairement aux autres races et de le façonner sans subir la moindre intoxication._

 _Les Utilisateurs du Lyrium Spirituel sont appelés Mages et sont capables d'utiliser divers sortilèges. Les Evanuris obtinrent jadis leurs pouvoirs en tuant un Titan (ayant bâti Arlathann sur son corps) et s'appropriant son sang._

 _La Cité d'Or est actuellement considérée comme la Cité du Créateur par les Humains du Monde Matériel. Elle est au centre de leurs croyances. Selon les légendes, la Cité d'Or fut corrompue par les êtres humains cupides et corrompus souhaitant s'approprier les pouvoirs du Créateur et devint la Cité Noire._

 _La légende veut que des humains entrent dans la Cité en utilisant d'immenses quantités de Lyrium et de sacrifices humains. Ils furent alors bannis par le Créateur (Dieu) et maudis à jamais de l'Immatériel, créant l'Enclin._

 _Ce livre ne peut fournir plus d'informations sur ordre de Mort, ce dernier estimant que le Maître mérite de découvrir le reste du Monde sans faire spoiler._

 _Mort souhaite préciser que le Maître de la Mort et ses deux serviteurs (Consort et Parrain) devront se débrouiller pour trouver un accès au Monde Matériel. Mort souhaite aussi précisé que son Maître peut revenir à tout moment à la Cité d'Or en utilisant un Portoloin fournit sous la forme de trois colliers (Un pour le Maître et un pour chaque serviteur)._

 _Le Maître peut à tout moment ordonner à son fidèle Serviteur dévoué de lui raconter toute l'histoire du Monde Matériel et de l'Immatériel, mais cela ruinerait toute envie de découvrir le Monde. Mort le déconseille fortement._

 _Mort souhaite à son maître de bien s'amuser. Il espère aussi que son Maître s'abstiendra de tomber enceint à nouveau._

Sirius et Charlie éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry rougit en lisant les dernières lignes.

"Il va me le payer le sac d'os!", jura Harry.

Sirius et Charlie redoublèrent de rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils se regardèrent.

"En somme, on a sept dieux qui traines dans l'Immatériel et qui rêvent surement de mettre la main sur l'un de nous ou mon château, et en plus, on doit se démerder pour trouver un moyen de traverser un Voile érigé par un elfe révolutionnaire. Oh joie!", fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.


	13. l'Empire d'Albion (HPGoT)

**Salut les gens, v'là un autre X-Over HP/GoT**

 **Pas de Couples décidés x)**

 **Inspiré de: Harry Potter and the Golden Path de HeruKane**

* * *

 **298 AC**

 **Donjon Rouge, Port-Réal, Terres de la Couronne, Westeros,**

Stannis Baratheon, le Maître des Navires, avait les sourcils froncés et le regard pensif. Il ne savait pour quelle raison il se trouvait ici, dans la Salle du Conseil Restreint du Roi. En fait, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'Eddard Stark, la Nouvelle Main du Roi, avait convoqué l'entièreté du Conseil en toute urgence avec par la même occasion la famille Royale. La dernière fois que cela fut arrivé ce fut pendant la Révolte des fer-nés de Balon Greyjoy en 289 AC.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour observer avec attention les membres présents. Il y avait Varys, le Maître des Chuchoteurs, qui semblait à la fois pensif et alarmé. Il était donc évident qu'il savait la raison de cette réunion plus qu'intrigante.

Ensuite, il y avait Petyr Baelish, le Grand Argentier et seulement le plus grand Proxénète de Westeros. Ce dernier n'avait évidemment aucune idée quant à la raison de cette réunion. Il arborait cependant un petit sourire suffisant et sournois, comme à son habitude. Stannis frissonna de dégoût en voyant cet homme qu'il rêvait de voir pendre ou bien enfermer.

Il observa ensuite le Grand Mestre, le Grand Maître Pycelle. Il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser leurrer par l'apparence frêle du vieil homme, car ce dernier avait un esprit vif et pouvait être capable de prouesses physiques étonnantes malgré son grand âge. D'ailleurs, certaines rumeurs disaient même qu'il était encore très… _actif_ dans les chambres. Stannis ricana en voyant la comédie habituelle du vieil homme se faisant passer pour plus faible qu'il ne l'est.

Il déposa par la suite son regard sur le seul homme pour qui il avait une forme de respect parmi tous les conseillers, à part la Main du Roi évidemment, Barristan Selmy, le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale. L'homme était âgé de soixante-deux ans avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus et surtout, une carrure exceptionnelle gardée en excellent état. Il était un véritable prodige, un bon guerrier et surtout un homme d'honneur et extrêmement loyal.

Stannis observa ensuite le Maître des Lois, soit son propre frère, Renly Baratheon. Renly était tout à fait le contraire de Stannis. Si Stannis était taciturne, droit et sérieux, Renly était bon vivant, frivole et joli cœur. Sans compter ses tendances à favoriser la gente masculine. Oh oui! Stannis était parfaitement au courant concernant les préférences de son petit-frère, et par respect pour lui, ne disait rien à leur grand-frère le Roi. Il osait seulement imaginer la réaction de Robert si ce dernier venait à apprendre que son jeune frère était un sodomite, avec un Tyrell pour couronner le tout.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus avant que les portes furent ouvertes pour laisser entrer Robert Baratheon, le Suzerain des Sept Couronnes, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protecteur du Royaume. Le Roi-Obèse était suivi par sa harpie de femme, Cersei Lannister, ainsi que leur fils aîné, l'odieux petit monstre, Joffrey Baratheon qu'il soupçonnait d'être en fait Joffrey Waters.

"Où est Ned? J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison de m'avoir fait venir à ce foutu conseil alors que j'étais au Bordel!", cria alors le Roi-Obèse avant de s'asseoir sur son siège tel la grosse baleine qu'il était.

Cersei Lannister retroussa le nez de dégoût en entendant les paroles crues de son mari. Elle s'apprêta à commenter, surement pour piquer à vif et détruire autant que possible la réputation de Ned, mais fut interrompue par l'entrée rapide et anxieuse de la Main du Roi, Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord.

Ce dernier était pâle, si pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec le corps de Jon Arryn, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Voyant l'état de la Main du Roi, toutes les personnes attablées se raidirent. Si quelqu'un comme Eddard Stark, un homme d'honneur et de raison ayant participé à une guerre sanglante était aussi mal à l'aise, alors cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"Veuillez excuser mon retard, mais je me devais de m'assurer de l'authenticité du message.", s'excusa alors Eddard Stark en s'inclinant face à Robert avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le siège réservé à la Main du Roi.

"Quel message?", demanda alors Stannis d'une voix neutre et curieuse à la fois.

Pour seule réponse, Eddard Stark montra un étrange parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main. Ce parchemin était tout à fait exceptionnel. Au lieu d'être en peau d'animal, le parchemin semblait être fait entièrement d'or, ou en tout cas d'une matière semblable. Jamais encore le Conseil Restreint n'avait vu un tel parchemin.

"J'apporte de graves nouvelles, nouvelles qui ont été confirmé par Lord Varys. Je pense que le mieux serait de lire à haute voix cette lettre arrivée il y a une heure afin que vous puissiez comprendre la gravité de la situation.", s'exclama alors Eddard.

Immédiatement après avoir entendu ses paroles, les membres du Conseil Restreint se raidirent dans leurs sièges. Robert observa son vieil ami avant de lui faire signe de lire ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. Eddard Stark prit une bouffée d'air frais avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 _ **Cette lettre s'adresse au Roi du continent nommé "Westeros" et à son conseil si lieu,**_

 _ **Nous vous informons l'éradication totale de vos citoyens présents sur les dites 'Îles de Fer' ainsi que la terminaison du règne de la famille Greyjoy. Il y a exactement une heure, l'Empire d'Albion a pris d'assaut les "Îles de Fer" en offrant aux soi-disant Fer-Nés la possibilité de se soumettre ou de mourir. Ces derniers ayant choisi de se battre, nous nous sommes vu dans l'obligation de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.**_

 _ **C'est ainsi que nous informons par ce parchemin que les anciennes "Îles de Fer" sont désormais hors de votre juridiction et de la future juridiction des Sept Couronnes.**_

 _ **Ci-joint, les corps de la famille Greyjoy. Pour les faire apparaître, veuillez dire "Fer-Nés Noyés".**_

 _ **La Magie est Puissance!**_

 _ **Signé:**_

 _ **Empereur Harold James Potter,**_

 _ **Lord de la Plus Ancienne Maison Royale de Potter,**_

 _ **Gardien et Protecteur de l'Empire d'Albion,**_

 _ **Maître du Savoir et des Connaissances Interdites,**_

 _ **Archimage Suprême de l'Empire d'Albion.**_

 _ **Co-Signé:**_

 _ **Grand-Duc Sirius Orion Black,**_

 _ **Lord de la Plus Ancienne Maison Noble de Black,**_

 _ **Grand Constable de l'Empire d'Albion.**_

 _ **Grand-Duc Lucius Abraxas Malefoy,**_

 _ **Lord de la Plus Ancienne Maison Noble de Malefoy,**_

 _ **Grand Chancelier de l'Empire d'Albion.**_

 _ **Grand-Duc Ragnok Gormul Gringotts,**_

 _ **Lord de la Plus Ancienne Maison Noble de Gringotts,**_

 _ **Grand Trésorier de l'Empire d'Albion.**_

 _ **Grande-Duchesse Hermione Jane Dagworth-Granger,**_

 _ **Lady de la Plus Ancienne Maison Noble de Dagworth-Granger,**_

 _ **Grande Enchanteresse de l'Empire d'Albion.**_

 _ **Grande-Duchesse Minerva Isobel McGonagall,**_

 _ **Lady de la Plus Ancienne Maison Noble de McGonagall,**_

 _ **Grande Directrice de l'Empire d'Albion.**_

 _ **Grande-Duchesse Amelia Susan Bones,**_

 _ **Lady de la Plus Ancienne Maison Noble de Bones,**_

 _ **Grande Juriste de l'Empire d'Albion.**_

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle avant qu'un pouf le retentisse dans la salle. Les membres du Conseil Restreint sursautèrent et certains tombèrent en voyant les cadavres de Balon et Yara Greyjoy apparaitre.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?!", hurla finalement Robert Baratheon, le visage pourpre.


	14. L'invasion (HPGoT)

**Pas de couple, Sirius en vie**

 **Pas de Mort de Rhaegar**

* * *

283 AC

 **Le Trident** ,

Rhaegar Targaryen observait depuis sa monture l'armée des rebelles dirigés par Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark et Jon Arryn s'approcher de l'autre côté du Guet séparant leurs deux armées. Il dirigea son regard vers son armée. Son armée était composée de 40 000 hommes dont 3 000 chevaliers. Sans compter qu'il y avait avec lui Lewyn Martell, Jonothor Darry et Barristan Selmy, des fiers membres de la Garde Royale.

Il soupira. Malgré le fait qu'il ait l'avantage numérique, il savait parfaitement que les rebelles étaient plus expérimentés et de ce fait, plus amène à gagner cette bataille. Et tout ça à cause d'une broutille de pacotille. Oh, il ne niait pas avoir en sa possession Lyanna Stark, mais il ne l'avait pas enlevé. Il s'était marié avec elle et avait même informé toutes les Maisons de Westeros, mais bizarrement, aucune ne reçut le message. Il était évident qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais c'était trop tard et la guerre était déclarée.

Tout ça pour une prophétie, celle du Prince Promis. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas très sympathique pour Lyanna Stark, se marier avec elle pour simplement concevoir un enfant prophétisé, mais il le fallait bien. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu la réaction des Baratheon, des Stark et évidemment de son père. La façon dont il tortura Rickard Stark et Brandon Stark était surement l'origine de la trahison des Stark.

Il vit alors Robert Baratheon s'approcher du Guet avec Jon et Eddard, surement pour parlementer. Il décida de faire de même avec Barristan et Lewyn.

"On va faire simple! Rendez-moi ma femme et pliez le genou et vous serez épargnés!", déclara Robert Baratheon d'une voix tonitruante.

"Nous ne nous…" commença Rhaegar avant d'être interrompu par un immense bruit.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'est, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en s'emplissant de terreur. Une chose immense venait d'apparaître, une chose…noire? Comme une porte géante menant dans le vide?

"Qu'est-ce que…", fit Jon Arryn avant de se taire.

Et il y avait une bonne raison à son silence religieux. Des soldats venaient de sortir de cet immense portail, et pas quelques-uns, non, mais des centaines, et ils sortaient en marche cadencé sans s'arrêter. Les Armées des Rebelles et des Loyalistes se positionnèrent pour se mettre en garde face à cette armée sortie de nulle part. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un éclaireur s'approcha rapidement de Rhaegar.

"Mon Prince! Ce ne sont pas des hommes mais des statues!", les informa la sentinelle.

"Des statues qui bougent? Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?!" hurla alors Robert Baratheon.

Personne ne répondit à sa question tant ils étaient tous estomaqués par cette immense armée de statues. L'armée s'étendait à perte de vue, à tel point qu'il était évident qu'elle était de loin plus importante que l'armée des Royalistes et des Rebelles réunis. C'est alors qu'un second portail s'ouvrit, mais ce ne fut non pas des statues qui en sortirent, mais des hommes et des femmes vêtus de robes et chevauchant des sortes de chevaux ailés.

Il devait y en avoir un millier tout au plus, mais il était évident qu'ils dirigeaient cette gigantesque armée, sans compter les créatures fantastiques qu'ils chevauchaient. C'est enfin que trois hommes s'approchèrent sur leurs montures. Ils étaient vêtus différents des autres hommes et femmes.

Celui de gauche était assez grand avec des cheveux blonds platine tombant jusqu'aux épaules, un visage fier, hautain et aristocratique, des yeux gris et portait une sorte d'insigne sur l'avant de sa robe représentant un dragon d'argent cerclé d'or avec les mots _Magister Excelsis_ gravés dessus.

Celui de droite était tout aussi grand, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux gris, sans compter un visage aristocratique avec diverses rides trahissant le fait qu'il était quelqu'un de très souriant. Il portait lui-aussi un insigne sur sa robe, un dragon d'or cerclé de platine avec les mots _Cancellario Excelsis_ gravés dessus.

Mais le plus intéressant restait celui du centre, vêtu d'une robe bleue surmontée d'un plastron d'or serti de saphirs et autres gemmes, sans oublier sa très longue cape noire brodée d'un splendide oiseau de feu écartant des ailes derrière un dragon d'or. L'homme, ou en tout cas jeune homme, portait une couronne en or sertie de diamants colorés, diverses chevalières et un immense collier avec un diamant bleu taillé presque aussi gros qu'un poing. Quant au jeune homme, il était assez petit, en tout cas plus petit que Rhaegar, Robert et tous les autres. Il était aussi plus fin et plus délicat, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, un visage doux et aristocratique, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant et des lèvres pulpeuses.

"Qui êtes-vous ?!", cria alors Robert sans attendre.

"Silence Moldu ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à un sorcier de la sorte, et encore moins à notre Roi ?", le réprimanda le blond d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Robert rougit, s'apprêtant à les insulter copieusement avant de se taire en se rappelant du mot 'Sorcier'.

"Mon nom est Harold Sirius James Orion Potter, Haut-Roi du Royaume Magique d'Albion. A ma droite se situe mon parrain et Haut Chancelier du Royaume, le Prince Sirius Orion Black tandis qu'à ma gauche se situe le Duc et Haut Magistère du Royaume, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi donc avez-vous réuni vos armées?", demanda alors Harry d'une voix douce.

Souhaitant garder l'avantage sur Robert, Rhaegar décida de se présenter.

"Je suis le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince des Sept Couronnes. Avec moi se situe mes Gardes Royaux, Barristan Selmy et Lewyn Martell. Face à nous se situe des rebelles tentant d'usurper le trône sur des raisons et propos fallacieux. Ils sont dirigés par Lord Robert Baratheon des Terres de l'Orage, celui qui s'est montré insultant envers vous. Il est accompagné de Lord Eddard Stark du Nord et de Lord Jon Arryn du Val.", s'exclama alors Rhaegar en inclinant délicatement de la tête.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Tu as enlevé ma Lyanna! Et ton fou à lier de père à brûler mon mentor que je considérai comme un frère ! Et t'oses dire que notre rébellion est fallacieuse ?", hurla alors Robert en foudroyant Rhaegar du regard.

Ce fut étonnamment Eddard Stark qui diffusa la situation.

"Roi Harold, puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence en ces lieux avec une…telle armée?", demanda alors Eddard.

Rhaegar et Robert arrêtèrent immédiatement de se foudroyer du regard pour se rappeler qu'il y avait une troisième armée présente. Ils se concentrèrent tous sur Harry et ses compagnons.

"Voyons, c'est évident. Nous sommes venus conquérir votre Royaume et votre Monde.", fit simplement Harry avant de quitter les lieux au galop avec Sirius et Lucius.

Les Loyalistes et Rebelles se regardèrent, sous le choc. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix d'Harry raisonner à travers toute la vallée.

"Avancez et balayez ces moldus en l'honneur de votre Roi et de vos maîtres ! Ne laissez nul vivre ce jour ! En avant !"

C'est alors que pour leur plus grande horreur, ils virent l'armée de Statues s'avancée vers eux tandis que les désormais 'sorciers' restèrent en arrière. N'étant pas stupide, Rhaegar ne perdit pas de temps.

"Retraite ! On retourne à Port-Réal !", hurla-t-il tandis que Robert décida de se jeter corps et âmes contre les statues.

Si Robert et les rebelles voulaient mourir, qu'à cela ne tienne, mais ce serait sans les loyalistes.


	15. Que la Force t'accompagne (requete)HPSW

**Voici un chapitre pour une requête de Panther-Strife.**

 **SWxHP, HP descendant de Satele Shan (et donc de Revan), Het!Harry, Force!Harry, Neutral!Harry**

* * *

 **1247, Godric's Hollow**

Satele Peverell née Shan sourit en regardant l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. A côté d'elle se trouvait son tendre mari, Ignotus Peverell. L'enfant dans ses bras fut prénommé Theron en l'honneur de son fils disparu et surement mort depuis plusieurs siècles.

Elle se rappela encore la façon dont elle rencontra Ignotus Peverell. Tout avait commencé lors de l'invasion des Mondes du Noyau par l'Empire Eternel de Valkorion, ou plutôt, Darth Vitiate, l'horrible Empereur des Siths. Ils avaient férocement combattu mais suite à la défaite de l'Alliance Empire/République dirigée par le Barsen'thor et Darth Marr, l'Assassinat de Valkorion par son propre fils et l'emprisonnement dans la carbonite du Barsen'thor, le reste de la galaxie fut rapidement conquis par la Flotte Eternelle dirigée par l'Empereur Arcann.

L'Ordre Jedi fut en grande partie dissous et Satele décida de se réfugier après diverses pertes du côté des Jedi. Elle traversa la galaxie à la recherche de la paix, guidée par la Force jusqu'à une planète nommée Odessen. Sur cette planète, elle rencontra Darth Marr en tant que Fantôme de la Force, ce dernier lui apprenant qu'il n'y avait tout compte fait ni Lumière ni Ténèbres, juste la Force. Enfin, cinq années s'écoulèrent avant que le Barsen'thor ne soit secouru de sa prison de carbonite par Lana Benniko et Theron Shan en 3632 .

C'est alors que plusieurs combats s'enchainèrent mais que Satele décida de rester sur Odessen, attendant l'arrivée du Barsen'thor. Mais tout se compliqua peu de temps après lorsqu'elle enseigna ce qu'elle put au Barsen'thor afin de le libérer de l'emprise de Valkorion. En effet, elle décida de quitter la planète, guidée par la Force. Mais il y eut un imprévu que même la Force ne sut prédire, elle fut attaquée par un vaisseau sentinelle de la Flotte Eternelle. Son vaisseau ayant subi de nombreux dommages et les systèmes de survie étant hors-service, elle dû se placer dans un conteneur de Carbonite. C'est alors que son vaisseau s'écrasa sur une planète.

Elle resta emprisonnée dans la Carbonite pendant pas moins de 2857 ans. En effet, en l'an 1244 Anno Domini, un jeune homme armé de sa cape d'invisibilité qui l'eut soutiré à la personnification même de la Mort trouva un vieux vaisseau spatial à la technologie surprenante. Ayant décidé de suivre son instinct, et surtout ayant repéré une sorte d'aura magique vaguement puissante, ce dernier s'aventura dans l'épave. Il trouva alors un bloc de carbonite dans lequel reposait le corps d'une femme d'un certain âge. Sans perdre un instant, et utilisant divers sortilèges oubliés, il réussit à la sortir de la carbonite avant de l'emmener à son Manoir situé à Godric's Hollow.

Il avait bien fait de suivre son instinct car au moment même où il toucha la femme, son cœur magique se lia à elle, la révélant être son âme-sœur, un fait assez rare. Mais il remarqua aussi qu'elle était fatiguée et âgée. Ainsi, sans même l'autorisation de la femme (cette dernière étant dans le coma), il décida de lui administrer une potion de jeunesse aux ingrédients assez rares en plus de potions calmantes et de soins afin de la soignée de ses blessures.

De son côté, Satele Shan se réveilla plus jeune, plus en forme, soignée mais dans un Monde évidemment très en retard technologiquement. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur son sauveur, la Force chanta littéralement autour d'elle, lui indiquant clairement que ce dernier lui était lié. Elle décida tout de même de retourner à son vaisseau spatial pour tenter de récupérer certaines choses, dont son sabre-laser. Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle n'était plus en 21 mais en 2857 grâce à un ordinateur à peine fonctionnel qui mourut quelques minutes après son activation.

N'ayant plus de vaisseau spatial fonctionnel et ayant trouvé son âme-sœur, elle décida alors d'entamer une relation avec cet Ignotus Peverell et de profiter de la chance que lui donna la Force.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva ici, dans son Manoir entourée par son mari et une sage-femme après avoir accouchée de leur premier enfant, et en l'espérant, pas le dernier. Elle se demandait seulement si la Force serait transmise à ses enfants tout comme la Magie de leur père.

\Time Break/

 **1997, Cour de Poudlard,**

"Tu vas mourir Potter, et tout le monde se prosternera devant ma toute-puissance !", s'exclama Voldemort en lançant une succession de sortilèges noirs vers Harry.

Harry Potter évita autant que possible les sortilèges, utilisant des _**Protego**_ tout en répondant avec des _**Experlliarmus**_ et des _**Reducto**_. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas utiliser de sortilèges sombres sachant qu'ils étaient observés. Connaissant le Ministère de la Magie, ils seraient capables de l'emprisonner s'il venait à utiliser un sortilège sombre contre Voldemerde et son gangue d'écureuils mortels.

"Ta toute-puissance Tom ? Est-ce que tes lèche-bottes savent que t'es un Sang-mêlé comme moi, sauf que toi, t'es le fils d'un MOLDU ?!", répondit Harry tout en évitant les sortilèges comme il le pouvait.

Heureusement qu'il était bon en métamorphose et enchantements, ce qui lui permit de soulever des pierres pour contrer divers **Cruciatus** et autres sorts très…déplaisants. Voldemort n'avait évidemment pas du tout apprécié sa diatribe.

"Comment oses-tu ? Misérable bâtard, tu mourras, tout comme ta misérable famille !", hurla Voldemort encore plus énervé.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry contra l' _ **Avada Kedavra**_ de Voldemort avec son _**Experlliarmus**_. Un duel de volonté s'engagea alors entre les deux sorciers tandis que les deux sortilèges s'entrechoquèrent en plein milieu de la cour sous les regards étonnés des spectateurs. Ils savaient tous que ce duel déterminera le futur du Monde Sorcier et ils avaient arrêté de se battre pour observer le duel.

C'est alors qu'Harry se mit à pousser autant que possible, ne remarquant pas des objets voleter autour de lui ou bien les nuages s'assombrirent tandis que le tonnerre se mit à résonner. Il sentit alors une vague de puissance le parcourir, et ce n'était pas que de la magie. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais il vit une chose intéressante, le visage effrayé de Voldemort.

Ce que ne savait pas Harry et qu'il était en train de briller. Son corps était littéralement étincelant, couvert d'un linceul bleu et blanc, sa robe volant au vent. C'est alors que sa lumière s'intensifia et que les spectateurs durent fermer les yeux. Ils entendirent alors un hurlement d'effroi.

"Nooooon !"

C'était la voix de Voldemort. Tout à coup, un bruit de tonnerre les assourdit et tous furent renversés par une onde de choc. Lorsque les sorciers se relevèrent, ce fut pour voir le centre de la Cour complètement vide, aucune trace de Voldemort ou d'Harry. Malgré la disparition de leur Sauveur, les sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix se mirent à hurler leur joie tandis que les mangemorts hurlèrent en tombant en sol, leur tatouage les brûlant avant de disparaître. Voldemort était définitivement mort. Harry Potter avait gagné.

\Break/

 **Yavin 4,**

Harry grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Etait-il mort? Etait-il vivant? Voldemort était-il vaincu? Et surtout, où par la barbe de Merlin était-il? Il se releva avec difficulté, fatigué, saignant un peu à travers diverses blessures et tenant en main la…Baguette de Sureau?!

"Bon, si j'ai la baguette magique de Voldecon ça veut dire qu'il est mort.", dit alors Harry à voix haute.

C'est seulement alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune d'idée d'où il était. Il était dans une sorte de jungle tropicale, assez joli avec plein d'oiseaux. Et aussi une PUTAIN de Pyramide en face de lui.

" _ **Pointe-moi Poudlard.**_ ", ordonna-t-il à sa baguette.

La baguette ne répondit pas. Il fronça des sourcils.

" _ **Pointe-moi Harry Potter**_."

La baguette fit une rotation sur la paume de sa main afin de le pointer du bout. Bon, au moins elle fonctionnait.

" _ **Pointe-moi l'Angleterre.**_ ", décida-t-il de tester.

La baguette ne répondit pas. Mais où diable avait-il atterri? Il décida de faire une dernière tentative.

" _ **Pointe-moi la Terre!**_ "

La baguette se mit alors à tourner avant de pointer le ciel. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était plus du tout sur Terre ou elle aurait pointé le sol.

"Eh merde!"


	16. Dieu Harry (HP)

**Que ce passerait-il si Harry venait à être élevé par des cultistes persuadés que le Survivant est un Dieu?**

* * *

23/08/1991

"Severus, Minerva, Pomona et Filius, vous allez venir avec moi. Je viens d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter ne vit pas avec les Dursley et de ce fait nous allons devoir aller le chercher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les lettres ont toutes pu le localiser mais pas l'atteindre. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un enchantement quelconque et nous devrons donc y aller par nous-mêmes.", ordonna Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise dans son bureau.

"Et pourquoi devons-nous vous accompagner pour récupérer Saint Potter?", demanda Severus Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

Il recula légèrement en voyant le regard de Dumbledore. Au lieu du regard joyaux et amical, ce regard était froid et sans appel. Même Minerva, Pomona et Filius reculèrent d'effroi.

"HARRY n'est pas chez les Dursley, ce qui veut dire qu'il a soit été abandonné ou bien enlevé. J'ai tendance à croire qu'il a été enlevé attendu qu'il est protégé par un Enchantement Anti-messages, ce qui veut aussi dire qu'il est avec une famille sorcières.", répondit Albus.

Severus baissa légèrement des yeux tout en grognant. Une fois de plus, le fils de son pire ennemi était favorisé etc.

"J'espère que tu seras capable de faire abstraction de ta haine envers Harry mon garçon. Je ne supporterai plus tes diatribes et autres attaques contre les autres maisons, surtout contre Harry. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?", demanda alors Dumbledore en regardant une fois de plus Rogue.

Ce dernier blanchit en entendant la menace voilée avant d'hocher de la tête. Il était un Serpentard, il trouverait bien un moyen de pourrir la vie du gamin sans s'attirer les foudres de Dumbledore. Filius décida de diffuser la situation, bien qu'il était intérieurement ravi de voir Severus être enfin remis à sa place.

"Albus, serait-il possible de savoir la destination des lettres de Monsieur Potter?", demanda le demi-gobelin d'un ton enjoué.

Albus hocha de la tête avant de tendre la lettre qu'il allait donner à Harry à Filius. Ce dernier décida de lire à haute voix ce qui était écrit dessus afin d'épargner la lecture à Minerva et Pomona. Il en avait rien à fichtre de Rogue.

 **M. Harry Potter**

 **Le Hall Divin**

 **Le Grand Temple Absolu**

 **Le Quartier Divin**

 **Nottingham**

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette adresse?

"Le Hall Divin? Le Grand Temple Absolu? Le Quartier Divin? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises?", demanda alors Minerva avec un fort accent écossais trahissant son émoi.

"Je dois avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je connais la ville de Nottingham, y ayant moi-même passer un excellent séjour. Et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un Quartier Divin et encore moins d'un Grand Temple. C'est très bizarre. Cela n'empêche que nous devons aller à cet endroit afin d'éclaircir ce mystère et surtout, récupérer le jeune Harry.", répondit Dumbledore d'un air pensif.

Les autres professeurs hochèrent de la tête. Sans perdre un instant, ils se rapprochèrent de Dumbledore afin de pouvoir être téléporter avec son phénix, Fumsec. L'oiseau de feu ne perdit pas de temps avant de les téléporter immédiatement vers leur destination.

Leur étonnement fut grand lorsqu'ils apparurent dans une spirale de flammes devant un gigantesque bâtiment en plein milieu de Nottingham. Le bâtiment était très différent de l'architecture britannique, représentant une sorte de gigantesque pyramide divisée en deux parties au centre à mi-hauteur. On pouvait dire que le bâtiment ressemblait vaguement à un 'M' majuscule. Sans compter qu'il était complètement noir. Non pas des pierres noires ou bien du marbre noir, non, cela ressemblait à du cristal noir ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était en tout cas pas du verre noir, c'était évident.

"C'est donc ça le Temple Absolu?", cracha alors Severus en observant la pyramide avec dédain.

Aucun des professeurs n'eut le temps de répondre qu'ils virent des centaines de personnes entrer dans la pyramide tout en les ignorant. Ils étaient tous vêtus de robes noires brodées de fils rouges et mauves leur donnant un air distingué. Cependant, les professeurs se raidirent en voyant quelques 'fidèles' armés avec des sortes d'armes d'hast et bâtons de sorciers.

"On croirait être dans un culte.", commenta alors Pomona d'une voix douce.

Les autres professeurs hochèrent de la tête. Dumbledore décida de prendre les devant et de s'adresser à l'un des 'gardes'.

"Excusez-moi mon garçon, mais savez-vous où je pourrai trouver le Hall Divin?", demanda alors le professeur avec un air de vieux papi gâteau.

Le 'garde' le regarda, choqué. A croire que la question était tout à fait stupide, ce qui était surement le cas si Albus avait connu l'endroit, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Vous n'êtes encore jamais venu ici?", demanda l'homme tandis qu'Harry secoua de la tête pour répondre par la négative. "Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Ce Temple est sacré et représente la gloire que nous portons à notre Dieu. Le Hall Divin se situe au centre du Temple, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. Vous n'avez qu'à avancer en suivant les fidèles."

"Je vous remercie mon garçon. Par hasard, connaitriez-vous un jeune Harry Potter?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

Le garde secoua de la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Harry Potter. Cependant, Dumbledore détecta quelque chose chez le garde. Il comprit alors que le garde mentait, il savait qui était Harry mais ne voulait rien dire. Au moins, il était sûr de la présence d'Harry, ce qui était déjà ça.

Le groupe d'adultes décida alors de suivre les fidèles vers le Hall divin afin d'en apprendre plus concernant ce culte, et surtout trouver Harry Potter. Ils furent tout de même émerveillés par l'intérieur du Temple. Le sol était fait d'un marbre noir non-palpable tandis qu'il y avait plusieurs étages supportés par des colonnes immenses taillées représentant un même homme dans diverses positions. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte double déjà ouverte. La porte devait mesurer au moins cinq mètres de haut pour quatre mètres de large. C'était tout bonnement gigantesque.

"Il y a plusieurs runes d'élargissement. Elles sont gravées un peu partout et semblent être très bien alimentées. Je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre que ce Temple fasse plusieurs kilomètres de l'intérieur.", commenta alors Filius tout excité.

Les autres professeurs hochèrent de la tête. Ils entrèrent alors dans le Hall Divin. C'est alors qu'ils virent des centaines, non, des milliers d'hommes et de femmes autour d'un gigantesque autel sur lequel reposait un trône fait entièrement d'or. L'autel était gravé d'un gigantesque escalier permettant l'accession à se trône. Il y avait deux hommes au sommet de l'autel, tous deux vêtus d'une armure noire et rouge avec des casques et tenant en leurs mains une lance et un bouclier.

"Par Morgane, où a bien pu se fourrer Potter?", grommela Sirius en observant les 'fidèles'.

"J'ai cru remarquer qu'il y avait de nombreux moldus parmi les 'fidèles' de ce culte, en plus de plusieurs sorciers. Mais bizarrement, je ne reconnais aucun des sorciers. Certains semblent venir de différents pays, c'est très bizarre.", fit alors Minerva en observant autour d'elle.

C'est alors qu'un gong retentit dans le Hall. Un grand homme vêtu d'une robe noire avec une collerette monta alors rapidement les escaliers pour se placer à côté du trône. Ce dernier ouvrit alors les bras.

"Nous sommes ici pour honorer notre Dieu Suprême. Lui qui est le créateur et le destructeur de toute vie. Lui qui est la Vie, la Mort, le Temps, l'Espace et tous les aspects de l'Univers. Lui qui est notre maître suprême, et nous qui sommes ses plus fidèles sujets. Nous lui rendons aujourd'hui hommage à lui, notre Dieu Tout-Puissant.

 _Honored esse Dominus!_

 _Honored esse Deus!_ ", déclara alors l'homme avec un puissant _**Sonorus**_.

Les fidèles répétèrent les deux dernières phrases de l'homme tandis que le groupe de Poudlard observa la scène, intrigué. C'est alors qu'ils virent une silhouette encapuchonnée monter les escaliers d'un pas félin et gracieux.

Lorsque la figure arriva au sommet de l'autel, l'homme ayant fait le discours s'inclina bien bas, tout comme les gardes et les 'fidèles'.

C'est alors que la mystérieuse figure fit disparaître son capuchon pour laisser place à un jeune garçon de onze ans. Ce dernier était…céleste. Une peau blanche opaline, des yeux d'un vert émeraude lumineux, des cheveux longs et noirs lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et un visage poupon avec des lèvres pulpeuses carmines.

Sans compter qu'il portait une magnifique robe Noir et Or avec à l'arrière un gigantesque Œil bleu. Il arborait divers bijoux, que ce soit des bagues, un collier et même un cerclet sur la tête de grande beauté. Tout était en or serti de diverses gemmes précieuses.

" _Honored esse Hadrian!_ ", hurla alors l'espèce de prêtre.

" _Honored esse Hadrian!_ ", crièrent les 'fidèles' en s'inclinant, la majorité n'hésitant pas à se prosterner.

Le gamin s'assit sur son trône de façon impériale. Les professeurs de Poudlard écarquillèrent des yeux d'effroi en reconnaissant l'enfant. C'était Harry Potter.

"Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'il est comme son père cette fois-ci Severus. Jamais encore son père n'a été révéré tel un Dieu.", commenta alors Filius sans perdre son sourire.


	17. Hadrian de Quel'Thalas (HP x WC)

**Une idée avec Harry adopté par les Haut-Soleil après avoir été aspiré par une faille interdimensionnelle devant la maison des Dursleys après un abandon par les Potter le prenant pour un Cracmol.**

 **Alive!Potters Bashing!Potters, WBL! Elf!Harry Quel'dorei!Harry, Alive!Anastarian Alive!Kael'Thas Alive!Sylvanas and NO Destroyed Silvermoon or destroyed Sunwell**

 **Dead!Arthas**

* * *

"Hourra! Hourra!"

Ces cris pouvaient être entendus partout dans la magnifique cité d'or et de rubis. Des milliers de citoyens étaient amassés sur la Grande Place, dans les quartiers et sur les trottoirs, sur des balcons et autres ponts arqués dans la splendide cité.

Des banderoles pouvaient être aperçues un peu partout tandis que des enfants courraient joyeusement dans les ruelles, s'amusant dans cette cité idyllique. Tous étaient vêtus de leurs plus belles tenues, que ce soit de splendides robes ou bien des costumes trois pièce. Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant trônait à l'arrière de la cité. Un bâtiment gigantesque, perçant les cieux tel une flèche d'or et de rubis entouré d'un gigantesque creusé survolé d'un pont flottant dans les airs.

Cette flèche gigantesque, qui était en fait le Palais Royal, état la source de tous les regards et scrutins. Son intérieur était richement décoré avec d'immenses statues et autres mobiliers en or, des gemmes serties même dans les murs et les chaises ou bien les tableaux qui semblaient être en vie.

Au centre de la Tour se trouvait la raison de la source des regards et de la liesse du peuple. Un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche, des yeux d'un bleu lumineux et des oreilles pointues se tenait devant un trône fait d'or et pourtant extrêmement confortable par la multitude de coussins le composant. Autour de lui se tenaient des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes portant des robes mauves et or avec des bâtons, se tenant droit et fiers.

C'est alors qu'ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers la Grande Porte de la Salle, un jeune homme ayant lui aussi des oreilles pointues, des yeux vairons bleu et vert et de longs cheveux d'or marchant le long de l'immense tapis rouge menant jusqu'au trône.

Le jeune homme continua son avancée avant de s'agenouiller devant le vieil homme et le trône. Il était habillé d'une très belle robe noire et rouge brodée d'or avec un splendide phénix à l'arrière. Sa tête était entourée de plusieurs orbes de feu lévitant tranquillement et semblant répondre à ses moindres désirs. Le jeune homme regarda le vieil homme qui lui souriait. Il vit alors derrière le vieil homme un autre homme aux oreilles pointues, ce dernier étant plus âgé avec une robe semblable à la sienne, des yeux bleus et des cheveux d'or. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

C'est alors qu'un silence prit place dans la salle et que le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration.

"Nous sommes ici réunis, mes chers sujets, pour rendre hommage à nos morts que nous n'oublierons jamais. Mais nous sommes ici pour rendre gloire à un héros. Un héros qui a sauvé notre peuple d'une triste fin, d'un triste destin et qui a mérité son nouveau titre.

Nous rendons gloire à mon fils, votre prince, Hadrian Haut-Soleil!", s'exclama alors le vieil homme sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Hadrian rougit, heureusement que son visage était légèrement caché par ses cheveux.

"Et pour cela, et après m'être concerté avec mon propre fils, Kael'Thas, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'Hadrian est désormais le Prince Héritier du Haut-Royaume Elfique! Afin de signifier sa nouvelle position, je lui offre l'arme de notre ancêtre, Dath'Remar Haut-Soleil.", continua le vieil homme.

Une splendide femme aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux d'or bouclé s'approcha. Elle portait une magnifique tenue en cuir avec une longue cape bleue. Elle portait entre ses mains un coussin sur lequel reposait une épée de grande beauté dans un fourreau avec un orbe. Le vieil homme prit l'épée et la transmit au jeune Hadrian. Ce dernier accepta l'offrande et plaça le fourreau de l'épée à sa ceinture, ce dernier s'attachant comme par enchantement à sa ceinture.

Il se retourna alors et dégaina sa lame, cette dernière s'enflammant devant tous. Le vieil homme s'exclama alors.

"Que tous se prosternent devant votre Prince Héritier, Hadrian Haut-Soleil, Prince de Quel'Thalas!"

Les elfes applaudirent avant de s'incliner tandis qu'Hadrian rengaina son épée avant de faire un grand sourire. La femme s'approcha alors de lui.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée Harry.", murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.


	18. Pape Harry IV

**Voici le prochain chapitre de la fic avec Pape Harry. Harry ressent pour la première fois de l'excitation...**

* * *

24/11/1994

Harry s'approcha de la tente réservée au champions. Il était pour l'occasion accompagné de deux de ses gardes, gardes qui durent rester à l'entrée de la tente, attendu qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à l'accompagner à l'intérieur de la tente réservée aux champions. Il entra alors, vêtu de sa robe dorée et de son férule avec ses ornements pontificaux.

Fleur Delacour était assise dans un coin, sur un tabouret de bois. Le front moite, elle avait perdu son air assuré et paraissait plutôt pâle. Viktor Krum semblait plus renfrogné que jamais, ce qui devait être sa façon d'exprimer son appréhension, songea Harry. Cedric, lui, faisait les cent pas. Harry sourit intérieurement en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage du champion de Poudlard. Il était évident que ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de la nature de l'épreuve.

"Ah, mais qui voilà ! Votre grâce !" s'exclama Verpey d'un ton joyeux en se tournant vers lui. "Entrez, entrez, faites comme chez vous !"

Au milieu de tous ces champions au teint livide, Verpey avait l'air d'un personnage de dessin animé haut en couleur. Cette fois encore, il était vêtu de sa vieille robe de l'équipe des Frelons.

"Ça y est, tout le monde est là. Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant !" dit Verpey d'un ton enjoué. "Lorsque le public se sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac."

Il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre qu'il agita devant eux.

"Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a différentes… heu… variétés, vous verrez. Il faut aussi que je vous dise autre chose… oui… voilà… votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de l'œuf d'or !"

Harry regarda autour de lui. Cedric hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et recommença à faire les cent pas. Il avait le teint légèrement verdâtre. Fleur Delacour et Krum n'eurent aucune réaction. Ils craignaient peut-être que le seul fait d'ouvrir la bouche les rende malades. Quant à lui, Harry ne se sentit pas malade ou bien stressé. Il s'était parfaitement préparé pour cette épreuve.

Une chose que semblaient avoir oublié les organisateurs de ce Tournoi fut l'obligation de loyauté et de fidélité de Jean Delacour envers Harry. De ce fait, ce dernier se fit un plaisir d'immédiatement informer Harry concernant les dragons et les œufs d'or, lui donnant par la même occasion le temps nécessaire pour se préparer à cette épreuve. Harry était vraiment chanceux, il avait déjà ce qu'il fallait. Il regarda de façon absente la bague qu'il portait. Non pas la Bague du pêcheur, mais une autre, bien plus fantasque et décorée. Une bague spécialement faite pour lui ayant la capacité de se transformer en…

Et soudain, des centaines d'élèves affluèrent au-dehors. On entendait le martèlement de leurs pas devant la tente, leurs conversations surexcitées, leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries… Harry se sentait si loin d'eux qu'il avait l'impression d'appartenir à une autre espèce. Entre l'arrivée du public et le moment où Verpey ouvrit le sac de soie pourpre, il lui sembla qu'il s'était écoulé tout juste une seconde.

"Les dames d'abord," dit Verpey en présentant le sac à Fleur Delacour.

Elle y plongea une main tremblante et en retira un minuscule modèle miniature de dragon, parfaitement imité. c'était un Vert gallois. Le chiffre « deux » était accroché autour de son cou. Devant l'expression de Fleur, qui ne manifesta aucune surprise mais plutôt une détermination résignée, Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste : Madame Maxime lui avait dit ce qui l'attendait.

Il se produisit la même chose avec Krum. Il sortit le Boutefeu chinois aux couleurs écarlates. Le chiffre « trois » était accroché autour de son cou. Krum n'eut même pas un battement de cils, il se contenta de regarder le sol.

À son tour, Cedric glissa la main dans le sac et en sortit le Suédois à museau court, aux couleurs gris-bleu. Il portait le chiffre « un » autour du cou. Sachant ce qui restait, Harry plongea la main dans le sac et prit le Magyar à pointes, qui portait le numéro « quatre ». Lorsque Harry le regarda, le dragon miniature étendit ses ailes et lui montra ses crocs minuscules. Harry ricana avant de caresser le dragon juste en-dessous de la tête, ce dernier ronronnant alors avant de s'endormir sous les regards choqués des autres membres présents dans la tente.

"Eh bien, nous y voilà !" dit Verpey en attirant l'attention des participants. "Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez un coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le dragon, d'accord ? Votre Sainteté ? Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir un instant ?"

"Bien-entendu.", dit Harry en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

Il sortit de la tente avec Verpey qui l'amena un peu à l'écart, parmi les arbres, puis se tourna vers lui avec une expression paternelle.

"Vous allez bien votre grâce ? Puis-je faire quelque-chose pour vous ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas. A moins que vous puissiez arrêter cette farce qu'est ce Tournoi?", répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Verpey grimaça en entendant la remarque d'Harry. Il remarqua rapidement qu'Harry ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet par cette épreuve.

"Mon Dieu, il faut que je file !" s'exclama Verpey qui s'éloigna en toute hâte.

Harry observa le dos du Chef du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Ce dernier s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à Harry, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant un coup de sifflet.

Harry retourna vers la tente et vit Cedric qui en sortait, le teint plus verdâtre que jamais.

Harry rejoignit Fleur et Krum sous la tente. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les acclamations de la foule, ce qui signifiait que Cedric venait de pénétrer dans l'enclos et se trouvait face au dragon, qui n'avait plus rien d'une miniature, à présent… Il avait légèrement pitié pour le pauvre Diggory. Assis là, immobile, il entendait la foule crier… hurler… pousser des exclamations… retenir son souffle au spectacle des efforts de Cedric pour passer sans dommage devant le Suédois à museau court.

On aurait dit que les spectateurs ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité aux têtes multiples qui réagissaient toutes d'une même voix. Krum continuait de regarder le sol. Fleur, elle aussi, s'était mise à faire les cent pas autour de la tente, sur les traces de Cedric. Et les commentaires de Verpey ne parvenaient qu'à rendre les choses plus terribles encore…

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry entendit le rugissement assourdissant de la foule qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Cedric avait réussi à passer devant le dragon et à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or.

"Bravo ! Vraiment très bien !" hurlait Verpey. "Voyons maintenant les notes des juges !"

Mais il n'annonça pas les notes. Harry supposa que les juges devaient les écrire sur des panneaux qu'ils montraient au public.

"Encore trois autres concurrents, à présent !" s'écria Mr Verpey tandis que retentissait un autre coup de sifflet. "Miss Delacour, s'il vous plaît !" Fleur tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

En la voyant sortir de la tente la tête haute, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique, Harry ressentit plus de sympathie pour elle qu'il n'en avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Krum et lui restèrent seuls, chacun de son côté, évitant le regard l'un de l'autre. Et tout recommença…

"Oh, voilà qui n'était peut-être pas très prudent !" entendaient-ils Verpey crier d'un ton ravi. "Oh, là, là… presque ! Attention, maintenant… Mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru que ça y était !"

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry entendit une nouvelle fois la foule exploser en un tonnerre d'applaudissements… Fleur avait dû également réussir. Il y eut un silence pendant qu'on montrait les notes qu'elle avait obtenues… puis de nouveaux applaudissements… et enfin, un troisième coup de sifflet retentit.

"Voici à présent Mr Krum !" s'exclama Verpey.

Krum sortit de son pas traînant, laissant Harry seul dans la tente. Il se demanda comment réagiraient les spectateurs en voyant sa botte secrète. Il ricana intérieurement en pensant aux visages des archevêques et autres fidèles pour l'occasion.

Harry avait prévenu Dumbledore quant à l'arrivée d'une garde nombreuse et de plusieurs archevêques, fervents croyants qui arrivèrent trois jours avant l'épreuve. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que Dumbledore crut bon de s'enfermer dans son bureau par peur de se faire attaquer par divers croyants fanatiques d'Harry l'accusant de tous les maux. Harry était plus que satisfait par la disparition du vieux citronné. Ce dernier avait tenté depuis son arrivée de le faire venir plus d'une cinquantaine de fois dans son bureau sans la présence de ses templiers, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il refusa.

Il avait aussi profité de l'occasion d'être à Poudlard pour assister à certaines leçons, et il dû avouer être très déçu par les professeurs et leurs cours. Les seuls professeurs qu'il estima être "au niveau" furent Minerve McGonagall et Filius Flitwick. Severus Rogue était une boule de haine incapable d'enseigner malgré son génie en potions. Cuthbert Binns était mort depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parlait que de la Guerre avec les Gobelins d'une voix monotone, endormant les élèves à tour de bras.

Pomone Chourave était soit douée en botanique, mais ce qu'elle enseignant était tellement basique qu'Harry était incapable d'estimer son travail. Quant à Alastor Maugrey, il y avait quelque-chose de différent chez lui. Harry avait cette impression qu'Alastor Maugrey n'était pas dans son état normal, et vu la flasque qu'il buvait une fois par heure, il était évident qu'il y avait un problème concernant l'auror.

Harry fut cependant surprit d'apprendre qu'Argus Rusard était en fait l'un de ses plus fervents croyants et partisans. Selon Jean, Argus avait tout d'un tortionnaire de la Croisade, ayant une connaissance avancée des moyens de tortures que l'Eglise affectionnait tant contre leurs ennemis et les traîtres. Argus fut intronisé parmi les templiers en tant qu'interrogateur et espion au compte de la couronne papale.

Il repensa alors à une discussion qu'il eut avec Jean Delacour. Ce dernier avait décidé, sur ordre d'Harry bien-entendu, de faire des recherches concernant le passé d'Harry pour savoir la raison de son placement chez les Dursley. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il apprit que son seigneur fut placé de façon tout à fait illégale par Albus Dumbledore chez ces moldus détestant la magie tandis que Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, fut emprisonné à Azkaban sans le moindre procès.

Le seul fait intéressant fut que ce dernier s'échappa l'année dernière d'Azkaban. Harry ordonna à ce qu'il soit trouvé afin de pouvoir, si possible, renouer des liens avec son parrain. Jean décida d'utiliser ses contacts parmi les gobelins pour envoyer une chouette capable de trouver n'importe qui, même une personne capable de se dissimuler sous un Fidélitas ou autre sort semblable. Grâce à cela, une correspondance commença entre Sirius et Harry, une correspondance très intéressante, surtout lorsqu'Harry dévoila à Sirius que Dumbledore était le responsable de tous leurs ennuis.

Sirius révéla alors qu'il était à la fois caché et emprisonné au 12 Square Grimmauld à Londres, la maison ayant appartenue à ses parents. Il expliqua alors que c'était malheureusement le seul endroit où il était en sécurité et qu'il n'avait malheureusement aucune échappatoire pour le moment. Chose qu'Harry se fit un plaisir de corriger. C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit l'acquisition d'un splendide Grimm du nom de Patmol. Chien qui se trouvait actuellement dans les gradins avec les autres templiers. Harry n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de ramener Sirius avec lui au Vatican avant de décréter officiellement Sirius Black comme innocent dans tous les pays sous la couple de l'Eglise Magique.

"Très audacieux !" s'écria Verpey.

Harry entendit le Boutefeu chinois émettre un horrible hurlement tandis que la foule retenait son souffle.

"On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux… et… Mais oui, il a réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf !"

Les applaudissements retentirent avec tant de force dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'hiver qu'ils semblèrent la briser comme du cristal. Krum avait fini. À tout moment, ce serait le tour de Harry. Il se leva tout en s'appuyant sur son férule qu'il fit disparaître d'un geste de la main afin de le placer dans sa poche dimensionnelle. Quelques instants plus tard, le coup de sifflet retentit et il sortit de la tente d'un air calme et serein. Il passa devant le bosquet d'arbres, puis franchit une ouverture dans la palissade qui entourait l'enclos.

Tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve aux couleurs aveuglantes. Des centaines et des centaines de visages le regardaient dans les tribunes qui avaient été dressées par magie depuis la nuit où il était venu ici pour la première fois. Le Magyar à pointes lui faisait face, à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Le dragon — ou plutôt la dragonne — couvait ses œufs, les ailes à demi refermées, ses yeux jaunes, féroces, fixés sur lui. Tel un monstrueux lézard aux écailles noires, elle agitait sa queue hérissée de pointes qui imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes. La foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte. Harry ignorait si ces cris lui étaient favorables ou hostiles, et peu lui importait. Il regarda la tribune dans laquelle se situait les archevêques et templiers. Sirius trônait fièrement sur une chaise en plein milieu de la tribune, le chien le regardant avant de pousser des jappements encourageant.

Harry sourit en voyant plusieurs fidèles se mettre à prier en le regardant. Il repensa brièvement à l'un des développements concernant l'Eglise en voyant certains fidèles le regarder avec ferveur. Suite à ses prouesses divines, un nouveau culte avait fait l'apparition parmi les fidèles de l'Eglise, que ce soit les sorciers ou bien les moldus. Ce culte, ou bien mouvement, reposait sur un principe fondamental très intéressant — Harry en tant que fils de Dieu / Magia — principe qui arrangeait bien les affaires d'Harry. Il n'avait franchement aucune idée de l'origine exacte de ce mouvement, mais il savait que de plus en plus de croyants étaient persuadés qu'Harry était la réincarnation de Dieu sous la forme de son fils. Bizarrement, les chrétiens n'avaient pas pensé que Jésus était la réincarnation de Dieu contrairement à Harry.

Et en voyant la façon dont certains le regardaient, et surtout grâce aux informations transmises par Jean et d'autres archevêques, Harry savait que dans les tribunes se trouvaient des fidèles qui appartenaient à ce mouvement dit _Les fils d'Hadrianus_. Il leur fit un petit sourire en hochant de la tête, certains se mettant alors à crier de joie.

Il dû cependant se reconcentrer sur la dragonne lorsque celle-ci grogna dans sa direction. Harry redirigea son regard sur les écailles de la dragonne avant d'hocher de la tête. Il allait en profiter pour impressionner tout le monde, et par la même occasion, prouver à Dumbledore et l'ignorant ayant placé son nom dans la Coupe de Feu qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en travers du chemin du Pape Adrien VII.

Il murmura le sortilège du **Sonorus** avant de s'exclamer envers la dragonne.

"Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux soit te soumettre et garder la vie, ou bien risquer ta vie en tentant de me vaincre."

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les tribunes, les sorciers anglais et bulgares persuadés qu'Harry était devenu fou pour s'opposer ainsi à un dragon. Seuls les sorciers français, les croisés, les templiers et les archevêques comprirent qu'Harry était tout à fait sérieux.

"Il va se faire tuer. Bah!", commenta alors Igor Karkarov dans la tribune des juges en regardant Harry avec dédain.

"Vous ne devriez pas avoir si peu de fois en sa Sainteté, Karkarov. Vous allez être surpris par ce dont quoi il est capable. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il possède déjà plusieurs maîtrises à son actif, étant le plus jeune Maître Alchimiste au Monde.", répondit alors Delacour en fusillant l'ancien mangemort du regard.

La dragonne décida de simplement rugir devant Harry pour lui signifier son refus d'obtempérer. Harry sourit en comprenant qu'il allait pouvoir occire le lézard ailé.

"Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Affrontes mon **COURROUX!** ", s'exclama alors le pape, sa voix changeant à la fin.

C'est sous les cris des spectateurs qu'une lumière aveuglante enveloppa Harry pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque les sorciers et cracmols présents purent enfin regarder à l'emplacement où se situait Harry, ils poussèrent des cris de stupeur, certains s'égosillant en voyant la nouvelle forme du pontife.

Là où se tenait précédemment un jeune homme vêtu d'une robe dorée se trouvait désormais un géant enveloppé d'une armure complète. Le géant devait faire au moins huit mètres de haut pour quatre mètres de large. Il était complètement caparaçonné d'une armure brillante or et argent, reflétant la lumière et aveuglant certains spectateurs. Sans oublier ce que géant de métal portait une gigantesque épée à la lame blanche et à la garde dorée sertie d'un gigantesque rubis dans la main droite. Il tenait par contre un pavois géant dans la main gauche, le pavois devant faire au moins sept mètres de hauteur pour quatre de large, suffisamment puissant pour le protéger.

"Et sa Sainteté Hadrianus vient de se transformer en un chevalier géant ! Tout bonnement incroyable !", raisonna le commentaire de Ludo Verpey.

Mais beaucoup ne se concentrèrent que sur une chose, soit les deux ailes gigantesques reposant dans le dos du géant de métal. Les ailes n'étaient pas faites de plumes blanches ou noires, mais de plumes métalliques en or brillantes tel le soleil. Les fidèles se mirent à prier et scander le nom d'Harry, la plupart des spectateurs faisant de même. Quant au dragon, eh bien, la créature recula, apeuré au premier abord avant de grogner en remarquant qu'Harry était très près de ses œufs. La dragonne n'allait surement pas abandonner ses œufs.

"Qu'est-ce que…", commença Dumbledore avant de se taire, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la vue du géant métallique.

Jean Delacour ricana de concert avec Olympe Maxime, ce qui attira bien-évidemment l'attention des autres juges.

"C'est quoi ça ?", demanda alors Igor d'un ton peu cordial.

Ça, comme vous le dîtes si bien, n'est que l'une des preuves que mon seigneur est de loin l'être le plus puissant présent en ces lieux. Nous n'avons jamais su comment, mais depuis plusieurs années, il est capable de prendre la forme d'un guerrier protecteur capable de se protéger de tout ou bien de tout détruire. Certains ont tendance à dire que c'est sa forme _semi-divine_. Celle d'un Ange de la Guerre.", répondit Jean sous les regards choqués des juges.

Maxime plissa des yeux en regardant l'épée tenue par Harry avant d'émettre un hoquet de surprise.

"Ma parole ! Il manie l'Epée Sacrée !", dit-elle encore sous le choc.

Verpey, qui écoutait ce qu'elle disait décida de poser la question qui reposait sur les lèvres de tous.

"L'Epée Sacrée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda-t-il.

"L'Epée Sacrée est un artéfact de très ancien et légendaire. Elle fut fabriquée à Atlantide il y a de cela cinq mille ans, lorsque les moldus n'étaient que des êtres pathétiques et que les sorciers régnaient en maître sur le Monde. Cette épée appartenait au Roi-Théocrate Valorus d'Atlantide. Sa forge fut très spécifique, ce qui explique la raison de sa légende.

Cette épée fut forgée dans le Volcan d'Atlantide qui est désormais un Volcan sous-marin. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, non. L'Epée fut à la fois forgée dans les entrailles de ce Volcan, mais aussi baignée par les flammes de Thalodore, le Grand Dragon Royal de Valorus. On dit que ses flammes furent tellement pures et tellement imbibées de magie que la lame fut purifiée pour atteindre cette blancheur.

Enfin, la lame fut trempée dans le Puits de Magie d'Atlantide, la source de pouvoir de l'Ancienne Citée. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette lame est indestructible, légère et capable de changer en fonction des besoins de son propriétaire.", expliqua alors Jean Delacour.

"Sans compter son autre nom…", commenta alors Maxime.

Jean ricana en entendant le commentaire de Maxime.

"En effet. Il est ironique que cette lame dont la création fut aidée par un Dragon soit aussi appelée la Pourfendeuse de Dragons. Après tout, elle fut utilisée durant la Guerre des Dragons il y a trois mille ans lorsqu'ils devinrent enragés. Elle est réputée pour avoir pourfendu plus d'un millier de dragons, dont le sang aurait formé le rubis attaché à la garde.", expliqua alors Jean en voyant les regards perdus des autres juges.

Ils décidèrent de se reconcentrer sur Harry, qui venait de placer son bouclier en face de lui lorsque la dragonne décida de lui cracher ses flammes. Voyant que ses flammes ne faisaient aucun effet, elle décida de briser ses chaînes pour prendre son envol afin de contourner le bouclier. Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Harry fasse de même, utilisant ses grandes ailes dorées pour l'intercepter dans les cieux sous les regards effarés des spectateurs.

Le combat qui s'ensuit fut…spectaculaire. La dragonne se jeta sur Harry pour tenter de le tuer, ce dernier la rejetant une première fois avec son bouclier tout en tentant de la pourfendre avec l'Epée Sacrée. Les assauts aériens de la dragonne devinrent de plus en plus fréquent, mais Harry ne subit pas la moindre égratignure, son armure le protégeant de tout et son bouclier étant un véritable rempart, même dans les airs.

C'est alors que la dragonne s'envola plus haut avant de redescendre en piquet sur lui. Harry fit preuve alors d'une dextérité exceptionnelle en ramenant sa lame vers le haut, tranchant d'un coup la tête de la dragonne. Le corps sans vie du lézard retomba alors en plein milieu de l'arène, évitant de peu les œufs. Harry descendit alors des cieux pour se placer au-dessus du corps de la dragonne.

" **Je réclame ce corps comme mien par les lois en vigueur de la Chasse !** ", déclara-t-il avant de se retransformer en humain.

Il récupéra alors l'œuf d'or et le souleva au-dessus de sa tête sous les applaudissements et hurlements des spectateurs. Jamais encore n'avaient-ils assister à un si beau spectacle, et l'épreuve ne dura que cinq minutes. Quand à Harry, il décida de s'asseoir sur la carcasse de la dragonne, fatiguée après avoir utilisé tant de puissance magique. Mais ça valait le coup.

"Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça !" hurlait Verpey. "Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Sa Sainteté !"

Harry vit les gardiens des dragons se précipiter pour récupérer les œufs de la dragonne. Il vit du coin de l'œil un rouquin bien musclé aux yeux bleus le regarder avec admiration avant de s'approcher doucement de lui.

"C'était magnifique ! Non pas que j'suis d'accord pour tuer les dragons, non, la vieille Bethie n'avait pas mérité ça, mais…Wow…C'était époustouflant ! Je suis Charles Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Charlie !", dit alors le rouquin avant un grand sourire avant de tendre sa main à Harry.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de serrer la main de Charlie, appréciant la chaleur émise par le rouquin, rien à voir avec celle des flammes de la défunte dragonne.

"Sa Sainteté Hadrianus VII, mais je suppose que tu peux m'appeler Harry. En privé, cela va de soi.", répondit Harry en souriant timidement à Charlie.

Cela faisait bien des années que quelqu'un n'avait pas été aussi amical avec lui, pas depuis qu'il était devenu célèbre pour ses actes divins. C'était rafraichissant.

"Dis, ce serait possible d'avoir la même armure que toi ? Elle est sacrément résistante au feu du dragon, et je dois avouer que ça nous serait bien utile pour traiter avec les dragons de la réserve. Surtout les mères nicheuses ou bien pendant les périodes de reproduction.", demanda alors Charlie tout en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry tandis que les juges débattaient concernant la mort du dragon, mort qui n'était pas prévue dans le Tournoi.

"Malheureusement non. Cette armure est assez spéciale attendu qu'elle est fabriquée par ma magie. Mais je suppose qu'il serait possible de l'enseigner…", répondit alors Harry de façon pensive.

"Sérieusement ?", demanda alors Charlie tout excité.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Eh bien, vu que tu es le premier à me le demander, je veux bien te l'enseigner. Serais-tu possible pour toi de rester à Poudlard dans la Tour Ecclésiaste ?", demanda alors Harry.

Charlie prit alors un air pensif.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Il faudrait que je vois ça avec mon patron et avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais je pense que c'est possible. Je te donnerai la réponse ce soir, est-ce que c'est bon ?", demanda alors Charlie.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Très bien. Bon, je dois y aller, faut s'occuper de calmer les autres dragons. Ils ont surement ressenti la mort de l'un des leurs. A plus tard !", s'écria Charlie avant de quitter les lieux en courant.

Harry le regarda partir avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie dans laquelle se trouvait l'infirmière de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière semblait vraiment mécontente.

"Des dragons !", s'écria-t-elle dégoutée avant d'entrainer Harry sur un lit, sous les regards hilares des templiers étant venus dans la tente.

"L'année dernière, les Détraqueurs, cette année des dragons, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous amener la prochaine fois ? Au moins, vous n'êtes pas blessé contrairement aux trois autres. C'est déjà ça !", dit-elle avant de lui donner une potion de pimentine pour lui redonner de la vigueur.

Harry l'avala sans râler avant de sourire en voyant Patmol traverser la tente pour se jeter sur lui et lui lécher le visage. Sirius avait vraiment été inquiet en voyant le dragon. Madame Pomfresh regarda le sac-à-puce, s'apprêtant à le jeter dehors avant de se raviser en voyant le regard d'Harry. Il finit par être appelé pour retenir à l'enclos, accompagné des templiers et de Patmol.

Le corps du Magyar à pointes avait été emmené ailleurs et Harry aperçut à l'autre bout du terrain les six juges assis dans de hauts fauteuils drapés d'étoffe d'or.

"Chaque juge met une note sur dix", dit Arnaud Montblanc, l'un des templiers.

Harry plissa les yeux et vit le premier juge — Madame Maxime — lever sa baguette magique d'où s'échappa un long ruban d'argent qui s'entortilla pour former un grand dix. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Mr Croupton de se prononcer. Il lança en l'air le nombre dix. Dumbledore, lui aussi, donna la note dix. Les applaudissements de la foule redoublèrent d'intensité. Ludo Verpey décida lui-aussi de donner un dix avec un grand sourire. Ce fut ensuite Karkaroff qui leva sa baguette. Il réfléchit un moment, puis fit à son tour jaillir un chiffre — huit. Ce dernier avait surement enlevé deux points pour la mort du dragon tout en donnant une bonne note par peur de se mettre à dos l'Eglise Magique. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Jean Delacour qui donna évidemment un dix. Harry sourit, menant la compétition avec un score de 58 points tandis que Krum était second avec 45 points.

Le soir-même, Harry discutait avec Jean Delacour, l'Archevêque Marcus Connington et le Commandant Voeren Grindelwald, un cousin de Gellert Grindelwald qui n'adhéra pas à la politique de ce dernier. Voeren était le Commandant des Croisés. Les quatre discutaient tranquillement concernant leurs plans pour le Royaume-Uni et le reste du Monde. Ils avaient déjà élucidé le mystère de la deuxième épreuve prenant place le 24 février. Harry étant un véritable linguiste, il avait parfaitement entendu la chanson provenant de l'œuf sans avoir besoin d'utiliser un bassin d'eau quelconque.

Le groupe fut cependant interrompu par un templier.

"Votre Sainteté, un dénommé Charles Weasley souhaiterait vous voir.", annonça le garde en s'inclinant.

"Faites-le entrer," ordonna Harry avant de regarder les trois autres tandis que le garde partit chercher Charlie. "Notre réunion s'arrête ici. Je vous laisse vous occuper de ce dont nous avons convenu. Bonne nuit."

Jean, Marcus et Voeren quittèrent les lieux tandis que Charlie fit son entrée avec un grand sourire.

"Hey Harry ! Mon boss a accepté de me laisser ici et Dumbledore a dit oui.", s'exclama le rouquin.

Ce fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua qu'il avait un sac-à-dos avec lui contenant surement toutes ses affaires. Ayant un lit immense, Harry prit sa décision.

"Parfait. Dans ce cas tu dormiras avec moi, le lit est très grand et les autres chambres sont occupées par mon cortège. Ce sera aussi plus pratique pour nos entrainements.", répondit-t-il.

Charlie lui fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur le lit pour ensuite retirer ses bottes.

"Il y a une douche ici ?", demanda alors le rouquin.

Harry désigna du doigt un porte vers laquelle Charlie se précipita avec une serviette. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry décida d'enfiler son pyjama, s'étant déjà douché. Il prit place dans son grand lit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête et rougit de la tête aux pieds.

Charlie venait d'entrer, vêtu d'un SIMPLE CALECON. A part ça, il était complètement nu. Harry ne put s'empêcher de balayer Charlie du regard. L'homme était bien formé, ses muscles bien proportionnés et dessinés avec des abdominaux digne des plus grands sportifs, surement dû à son métier de dragonnier. Sa peau était tannée tandis que quelques taches de rousseur étaient éparpillées sur son corps. Et il était imberbe. Harry baissa de regard et remarqua alors qu'il y avait une sacrée bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe du rouquin.

"J'ai l'habitude de dormir en caleçon, c'est plus simple pour moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?", demanda alors Charlie avec un sourire…charmeur ?

Harry rougit une fois de plus avant de murmurer "Non ça ira.". Charlie se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire avant de se mettre au lit juste à côté d'Harry.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry tandis qu'il éteignit la bougie.

 _'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?'_


	19. Harry, cousin d'Aerys Targaryen (part 1)

**Salut à tous, voici une autre idée GoT x HP.**

 **Petite explication:**

 **Harry est le dernier véritable héritier d'Arthur Pendragon. Voldemort était sous une potion de démence de Morfinn Gaunt qui détestait savoir qu'il avait un sale neveu de sang-mêlé, ce qui explique sa folie.**

 **Voldemort est le vrai père de Lily Evans et a eu un fils avec un cracmol nommé Andrew Evans. Il ignorait qu'Andrew Evans était en fait le fils caché de Gellert Grindelwald et d'Albus Dumbledore. Ainsi, Lily est une sang pur et Harry aussi.**

 **Dans cette fiction, Voldemort devint sain d'esprit quand il fut vaincu par Harry à Godric's Hollow et chercha Albus qui décida de l'aider. Ils ont élevé Harry etc. et ont découvert qu'il était le véritable héritier d'Albion. Les sorciers étant à nouveau unis, ils ont tous quitté la Terre vers un autre Univers grâce au Voile. Ils ont alorsappris que les Valyriens étaient en fait des sorciers ayant traversé le Voile et que les Targaryen étaient une branche cadette de Serpentard (d'où Aerys disant cousin Harry) voilà :p Enjoy !**

* * *

 **283 AC**

 **Port-Réal, Donjon Rouge,**

"Je vais tous les tuer ! Ils vont bruler ! Les Traitres doivent bruler !"

Jaime Lannister observa calmement le roi Aerys II Targaryen en train de s'époumoner suite à la dernière nouvelle. En effet, Barristan Selmy ainsi que quelques gardes avaient ramené le corps sans-vie de Rhaegar Targaryen, le Prince vaincu par le traitre et rebelle Robert Baratheon, Lord d'Accalmie et des Terres de l'Orage. Déjà que le Roi Fou était complètement barjo, voilà que maintenant il était intenable.

"Je veux que ma femme et mes enfants soient envoyés à Peyredragon, ils seront en sécurité là-bas. Quant à cette chienne de dornienne, elle restera ici !", hurla une fois de plus le dragon.

Jaime Lannister grimaça légèrement en entendant le roi insulter Elia Martell. Tout comme lui, Elia était une prisonnière, ou en tout cas un otage, du roi. Il se servait d'eux pour forcer les Lannister et les Martell à se battre pour la couronne. Quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour les Lannister…

Jaime repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçue tôt ce matin. Son père lui avait demandé de convaincre Aerys Targaryen d'ouvrir les portes pour l'armées des Lannister dans trois jours afin qu'ils puissent prendre la ville et mettre un terme à cette guerre. Surement son père avait pris sa décision en apprenant la mort de Rhaegar. Il observa autour de lui et remarqua la présence de Varys, le Maître des Chuchoteurs. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était parfaitement au courant des plans de son père. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne cessait de chuchoter au roi de ne pas faire confiance à Jaime ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer qu'il entendit les cloches du Donjon Rouge tinter.

"Que se passe-t-il ?", demanda alors Rhaella Targaryen, la Reine.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Aerys se mit à sautiller comme un enfant ayant mangé trop de bonbons avant de se diriger vers l'un des balcons surplombant la Baie de Port-Réal. Les Gardes Royaux et autres seigneurs présents s'empressèrent alors de le suivre pour comprendre la raison de l'excitation du roi. Jaime écarquilla des yeux.

Une flotte gigantesque se tenait dans la Baie avec d'immenses bateaux dépassant de loin ceux de la Flotte Royale. Ces bateaux étaient très grands et très hauts avec d'immenses voiles bleues et des trous dans la coque ? Pourquoi y avait-il des trous dans la coque ? Enfin bon, c'était des bateaux bizarres. Et il y en avait une centaine…

"Il est là ! Il est là ! Ah ! Les traitres vont bruler, je vous l'avais dit !", hurla de nouveau Aerys en sautillant de joie.

Jaime fronça des sourcils avant de voir l'un des navires se diriger vers le port. Contrairement aux autres navires, celui-là semblait avoir une coque filigranée d'or et des voiles brodées d'un blason très intriguant. C'était un immense dragon rouge avec une seule tête crachant des flammes surmonté d'une couronne d'or sur fond bleu azur. Le dragon était entouré par deux sortes de petits bâtons émettant des étincelles ? Ainsi que des sortes de fleurs ? En tout cas, c'était un très beau blason.

Jaime écarquilla des yeux en redirigeant son attention sur le blason. Un dragon ! Les dragons étaient le symbole de la famille Targaryen !

"Chelsted ! Je t'ordonne d'aller accueillir mon cousin, immédiatement ! Prends le Lannister et d'autres gardes avec toi !", ordonna alors Aerys en retournant sur son trône.

"Notre cousin ? Ne me dis pas que…" commença la reine Rhaella.

"Si, si ! Cousin Hadrien est arrivé comme promis ! Ah ! Ces rebelles vont perdre face à la puissance de nos royaumes combinés !", fit alors Aerys dans un éclair de lucidité.

Ce fut la dernière phrase que Jaime entendit avec les gardes avant de quitter la salle du trône. 'Royaumes combinés ? Cela peut-il dire que cet Hadrian est un roi ?', pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea au pas de course en direction du port afin d'accueillir le cousin du roi avec la Main du Roi, Qarlton Chelsted. Une chose était sûre, son père n'allait pas être content de ce revirement de situation. Tuer Aerys était une chose, mais attaquer le roi d'un autre pays en était une autre. Le temps de penser aux diverses répercussions que l'attaque de son père pourrait avoir, il arriva au port où une foule s'était amassée pour voir qui étaient ces étrangers arrivés avec une gigantesque flotte.

Au plus grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas une planche qui s'abaissa mais une sorte de pont apparu comme par enchantement. De la magie ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Pourtant la magie avait soi-disant disparu… Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Les paysans et autres citoyens de la ville reculèrent en voyant alors des hommes et femmes descendre du bateau. Ils étaient drôlement vêtus. Ils portaient des robes bleues et blanches surmontées de plastrons et épaulières en argent brillant au soleil. Sans compter qu'ils portaient tous dans leurs mains des sortes de bâtons avec une lame au bas de la hampe. Jaime avait l'impression de voir ces soi-disant 'sorciers' mythiques dont on parlait dans les livres pour enfants.

Les 'sorciers' avancèrent jusqu'à Qarlton avant de se séparer en deux colonnes distinctes pour former en couloir entre le bateau et la Main du Roi. C'est alors qu'il vit deux hommes et une femme descendre du bateau, tous trois vêtus richement.

Tout à droite se trouvait un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds platine coiffés en arrière avec un visage aristocratique et délicat, des yeux argentés et un visage impassible. L'homme portait une longue robe noire et argent surmontée d'un long manteau noir avec des boutons argentés. Il portait aussi un collier en or avec une émeraude, diverses bagues sur ses gants en cuir et tenait dans ses mains une canne noire avec un pommeau en argent représentant une tête de serpent, ou bien de dragon ? Jaime ne saurait dire.

Tout à gauche se trouvait une belle femme avec des cheveux noirs bouclés, un visage poupon et lui-aussi aristocratique ainsi que des yeux violets. Contrairement à l'homme de droite, cette dernière semblait extatique et légèrement…folle ? Elle portait une magnifique robe noire et verte avec un corbeau brodé à l'arrière ainsi que des initiales formant le mot 'Lestrange' à l'avant. Cette dernière ne tenait pas de canne mais on pouvait voir à sa ceinture deux dagues en argent et…un morceau de bois dans sa main ? Jaime fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant le morceau de bois présent sur le blason du drapeau.

Enfin, il y avait l'homme situé au centre. Le souffle de Jaime se coupa en voyant la beauté du jeune homme. Ce dernier était svelte et de petite taille. Sa peau était aussi blanche et lisse que de la porcelaine, son visage était délicat avec des lèvres rosées pulpeuses, des pommettes aristocratiques, un petit nez pointu et…des yeux verts magnifiques. Ses yeux étaient si lumineux et pleins de vie que si Jaime devait choisir entre sa sœur et cet homme, il choisirait l'homme sans tarder.

Il portait, contrairement aux deux autres, une tenue composée d'un pantalon et d'une veste fermée par des boutons en or. La tenue était bleue surmontée d'un manteau blanc et or en hermine surplombé par un épais collier en en or avec en son centre un médaillon représentant un 'M' gigantesque surmonté d'une couronne. A sa taille se trouvait une épée enfournée dans un fourreau métallique en or avec une poigne en or sertie d'un rubis. Enfin, on pouvait clairement voir sur sa tête une magnifique couronne en or représentant une sorte d'oiseau aux ailes écartées incrustées de saphirs.

Il était évidemment le Roi et surtout, il était ATTIRANT ! Le trio s'approcha lentement du groupe de Qarlton. Ce fut le blond peroxydé qui prit la parole.

"Au nom de sa majesté, le Haut-Roi Hadrian Ier du Royaume d'Albion, nous vous saluons. Je suis le Duc Lucius Malefoy de la Plus Ancestrale et la Plus Révérée Maison des Malefoy.", dit-il.

"Je suis la Duchesse Bellatrix Lestrange née Black de la Plus Ancestrale et la Plus Révérée Maison des Lestrange et la Plus Ancestrale et la Plus Révérée Maison des Black.", dit-alors la femme en regardant Qarlton comme on regarderait un cafard.

Voyant que le troisième homme n'allait pas leur parler, étant surement le roi, Qarlton décida de se présenter.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer vos grâces et votre majesté. Je suis Lord Qarlton Chelsted, Lord de la Maison Chelsted et la Main du Roi. Au nom de sa majesté, le Roi Aerys II Targaryen, Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons immédiatement vous conduire jusqu'au Donjon Rouge afin de rencontrer sa majesté le roi.", se présenta alors l'ancien Grand Argentier.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de faire signe à Qarlton de leur montrer le chemin. Il murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'un des gardes qui s'empressa d'hocher de la tête avant de se diriger vers le bateau. Qarlton vit alors plusieurs bateaux se diriger vers le port pour accoster mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention et d'emmener le Roi Hadrian et ses suivants directement au Donjon Rouge.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au Donjon Rouge. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry fut assaillit par Aerys qui se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, au plus grand choc de tous.

"Harry ! Tu es venu !", cria le Roi Fou.

Harry rigola avec Lucius et Bellatrix.

"Bien-entendu que je suis venu Aerys. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille et je n'allais surement pas laisser un usurpateur tuer mon cousin. Mon avant-garde est actuellement en train de débarquer au Port pour prendre place autour de Port-Réal. Le reste de l'armée arrivera dans deux mois.", répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

"L'Avant-Garde ? Le Reste de l'Armée ?", demanda alors Varys, intrigué.

Harry le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête. Ce fut Bellatrix qui décida de répondre aux questions.

"Bien-entendu ! On n'allait quand même pas laisser de sales traitres moldus s'en prendre aux membres de notre famille ! Et puis quoi encore ! On a emmené qu'une avant-garde de cinquante mille personnes, le reste de l'armée est encore en train de se préparer.", répondit-elle d'un air dédaigneux avec un sourire maléfique.

"Cinquante-mille ? Et vous appelez ça une avant-garde ?", s'exclama alors un garde.

Lucius Malefoy ricana, faisant frissonner d'effroi la plupart des Lords et garde présents.

"Evidemment. Cinquante-mille ne représente que le nombre de Gardes Royaux. L'armée qui arrivera d'ici deux mois se totalise à cinq-cent-mille.", répondit-il avec un rictus amusé.

Les Westerosiens écarquillèrent des yeux en entendant la réponse du Lord peroxydé. Cinq-cent-mille ? Aucun seigneur de Westeros était capable de lever une telle armée. En fait, même tous les seigneurs de Westeros réunis ne pouvaient atteindre un tel nombre.

"Quand j'y pense que cinq-cent-mille ne représente qu'un quart de notre armée.", dit alors Harry d'un ton amusé.

Les Westerosiens restèrent sans voix tandis qu'Aerys sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à son trône. Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant l'état du roi.

"Aerys ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette hygiène ?", demanda Harry d'un ton réprobateur.

Au plus grand choc de tous, le roi Aerys sembla…honteux ? Penaud ? Harry roula des yeux avant de faire un signe de la main en direction du Roi Fou.

C'est alors que sous les yeux émerveillés de tous, la barbe du Roi fut rasée, ses ongles coupés, ses cheveux redevinrent brillants et soyeux et que toute la crasse disparue. Même les vêtements devinrent propres.

"Je préfère ça comme ça. Je sais bien que tu es paranoïaque concernant ces traitres, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te laver. Au fait, où est donc mon neveu adoré ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il était en tout petit.", dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Alors que plusieurs seigneurs commentèrent en ayant vu le tour de magie, un calme s'installa à la mention de Rhaegar Targaryen. Le trio d'Albion remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Où. Est. Mon. Neveux ?", redemanda Harry d'un ton plus ferme.

Ce fut Rhaella qui pleura avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry.

"Il…Le traitre l'a tué au trident !", pleura-t-elle.

Harry, Bellatrix et Lucius se figèrent en entendant les paroles de Rhaella.

"Quand est-il mort ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

"Il y a trois jours.", répondit Varys qui regardait Harry avec suspicion.

Harry recula avant de se parler en aparté avec Lucius et Bellatrix. Une discussion mouvementée s'entama alors entre les trois avant qu'Harry ne dise quelque chose et que les deux autres se turent. Les Westerosiens observèrent la scène avec intérêt et surtout, beaucoup de curiosité. Harry observa Aerys.

"Aerys, je peux ramener Rhaegar à la vie.", dit alors Harry d'un ton neutre.

Les yeux d'Aerys et Rhaella s'écarquillèrent tout comme les yeux des autres spectateurs.

"Sacrilège ! On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, c'est contre la volonté des Sept !", cria alors un seigneur sur le côté.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa tirade que Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un **Endoloris** bien placé, le faisant hurler de douleur sous les ricanements de Lucius, Harry et Aerys et les regards d'horreur des autres. Au bout de quinze secondes, Bellatrix interrompit son sortilège avant de s'approcher de l'homme à terre.

"Ne t'adresses plus jamais de la sorte à mon roi, sale moldu !", cracha-t-elle plein de venin.

L'homme se contenta d'hocher frénétiquement de la tête tout en tressaillant pour se relever. Il allait surement continuer à trembler et réagir au sortilège de la douleur pendant plusieurs semaines. Bellatrix sautilla alors jusqu'à Lucius avec un grand sourire dérangé sous les applaudissements d'Aerys.

"Comme je le disais, je peux le ramener à la vie. Il y a cependant une condition…", reprit alors Harry.

"Quelle est cette condition ?", demanda Rhaella intriguée.

"En ramenant Rhaegar à la vie, son âme deviendra liée à la mienne. Cela veut dire que nous serons automatiquement mariés sous _Magia_. Tous ses précédents mariages deviendront caducs et ses enfants deviendront automatiquement des bâtards, _Magia_ leur retirant les privant du gène Targaryen. Cela veut aussi dire que Rhaegar deviendra le Consort du Royaume d'Albion et que je deviendrai le Prince-Consort de Westeros.", expliqua alors Harry.

Les yeux d'Aerys s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne sautille d'impatience et de joie. Il était évident qu'il était totalement d'accord avec ça.

"Oui ! Enfin mon fils sera marié à un vrai dragon !", cria le Roi Fou sous le regard amusé des sorciers.

"J'ai comme l'impression que ma forme d'Animagus l'a marqué à jamais…", commenta Harry en faisant ricaner Rhaella, Lucius et Bellatrix.

"En effet cousin Harry. Depuis la fois où tu t'es transformé en dragon, Aerys est devenu obsédé en tentant de faire la même chose.", répondit Rhaella.

Harry hocha gracieusement de la tête avant de froncer des sourcils. Il savait que son cousin était excentrique, cependant ce n'était plus de l'excentricité mais de la folie. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Aerys, et si tu venais me serrer dans tes bras ?", demanda Harry d'un ton mielleux.

Le Roi Fou s'empressa d'aller serrer son cousin et futur beau-fils dans ses bras. Harry en profita pour scanner Aerys avant d'hoqueter de surprise. Une fois le câlin fait, le Roi Fou retourna s'asseoir sur son trône tout en ordonnant aux Gardes Royaux d'apporter la dépouille de son fils dans la salle. De son côté, Harry fit signe à Rhaella de s'approcher tandis qu'il entama une conversation avec Lucius et Bellatrix.

"Il semblerait que mon cousin soit empoisonné. Il est victime d'une potion de démence, comme Grand-père Marvolo l'était. Et je suis persuadé que toutes les fausses couches que tu as eues, Rhaella, sont aussi dues à un empoisonnement.", révéla alors Harry.

Rhaella se retint in extremis d'hoqueter de surprise tandis que Lucius et Bellatrix froncèrent des sourcils. Qui avait bien pu empoisonner leurs cousins ?

"Nous tenterons de soigner Aerys. En attendant, Rhaella, tu ne mangeras que des repas préparés par mes Elfes de Maison et ne boira que ce que je te servirai. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à ton enfant si tu venais à être de nouveau empoisonnée.", ordonna alors Harry tandis que la reine Targaryenne hocha de la tête.

"Merci Harry.", répondit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Harry eut à peine le temps de rougir que les gardes arrivèrent avec une civière sur laquelle reposait la dépouille de Rhaegar, richement vêtue. Harry s'approcha alors de la dépouille de Rhaegar pour se pencher au-dessus de sa tête.

" _Vestra in sempiternum erit tenetur ad animam meam. Vestra in sempiternum erit tenetur ad mea magicis core. Vestra in sempiternum erit tenetur ad mea vita. Huc to me, mi electi._ ", incanta alors Harry d'une voix forte.

Une fois les paroles prononcées, un halo doré entoura les deux hommes et Harry s'empressa d'embrasser les lèvres froides de Rhaegar. C'est alors qu'au plus grand choc des Westerosiens, le corps de Rhaegar reprit des couleurs et que ce dernier prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Harry s'écarta pour laisser Rhaegar se relever avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

"C'est fait. Il a besoin de repos, revenir du Royaume des Morts n'est pas chose aisée.", dit alors Harry.

Aerys remercia vivement Harry avant d'ordonner à ses gardes d'emmener Rhaegar dans ses quartiers, suivi de près par Rhaella et le jeune Viserys qui était resté à l'écart tout ce temps. Harry vit alors Elia Martell avec sa fille, Rhaenys. Il s'approcha d'elles et vit qu'Elia tenait en ses bras un bébé. Il sourit tristement.

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait subir à vos filles cela, Dame Martell, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Sachez cependant que malgré le fait que vos enfants ne soient plus entièrement des Targaryens et n'ait plus de droits sur le trône que Rhaegar restera malgré tout leur père. Je peux vous assurer que je vous protégerai tout comme le fera surement Rhaegar.", dit alors Harry en souriant.

Elia versa quelques larmes avant de le remercier d'avoir sauvé Rhaegar. Elle lui expliqua rapidement que de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais voulu du trône et qu'elle était ravie de savoir que ses enfants n'auraient pas à porter un aussi lourd fardeau.

Harry se retourna alors avant que Lucius ne se dirige rapidement vers lui. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

"Harry ! J'ai sondé l'esprit de ce Jaime Lannister suite aux rumeurs que j'ai entendu concernant ces parasites. Je viens d'apprendre que son père se dirige ici avec une armée de quarante-mille hommes pour saccager la ville et qu'il compte utiliser son fils pour convaincre Aerys d'ouvrir les portes. Qu'allons-nous faire ?", demanda Lucius.

Harry fit alors un sourire qui effraya tous ceux qui le regardèrent.

"Voyons mon cher Lucius, nous allons piéger ce vilain lion. Après tout, il ne faut pas déranger un dragon qui dort."


	20. Harry et les dieux Romano-grecs

**V'là une petite idée de PJ x HP.**

 **COuple: Harry x Jason**

* * *

01/08/2010

 **Camp Sang-Mêlé** ,

Alors que Gaïa fit son apparition, s'apprêtant à éliminer les demi-dieux devant elle, elle s'arrêta subitement, étonnant les demi-dieux et autres héritiers se trouvant devant elle. Les dieux qui arrivèrent avec leurs enfants qui étaient en Grèce tentèrent de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Gaïa s'était figée sur place. Pas une seule personne ne fit un mouvement.

De son côté, La Déesse Primordiale de la Terre était…apeurée. Oui, apeurée. Non pas face aux demi-dieux romains et grecs, ni même les soi-disant sept élus de la prophétie. Ni même par les dieux prêts à se battre. Non, Gaïa était effrayée par quelque chose de bien plus dangereux, de bien plus…puissant. Une puissant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti, pas même au temps de Chaos. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée de remarquer que ni les dieux ni leur progéniture ne semblaient ressentir cette aura de puissance.

" **Qu'est-ce que…** ", commença-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

C'est alors qu'au grand choc de tous, un château gigantesque fit son apparition dans les airs, volant sur une sorte de nuage. Le château était clairement visible et tout bonnement magnifique. D'immenses tours allongées aux sommets d'or, des pierres blanches et immaculées, d'immenses fenêtres un peu partout. En fait, en regardant mieux, ce n'était pas un château mais une cité entière.

La Cité semblait formait une sorte d'escalier en colimaçon avec en son sommet une tour imposante qui dominait la cité de toute sa splendeur. Tous les spectateurs écarquillèrent des yeux tout en ouvrant grand la bouche.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?", cria Percy Jackson, ne sachant comment réagir.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une sorte de carrosse volant tiré par des…chevaux ailés squelettiques ? Oui, des chevaux ailés squelettiques… (Chevaux qui donnèrent envie à Nico di Angelo de sauter dessus). En tout cas, le carrosse s'approcha d'eux et il était dirigé par…une petite créature aux longues oreilles et portant un uniforme taillé sur mesure. Le carrosse atterrit tranquillement entre Gaïa et les autres.

Ils virent alors le petit être ressemblant vaguement à un mélange entre un gobelin et un elfe se diriger vers la porte du carrosse pour l'ouvrir avant de s'incliner bien bas. C'est alors que Gaïa blanchit comme jamais tout comme les dieux et les demi-dieux. Car oui, eux-aussi ressentaient désormais la puissance monstrueuse qu'avait ressenti Gaïa un peu plus tôt.

Ils dirigèrent tous leurs regards sur la personne qui se mit à descendre du carrosse. C'était un jeune homme qui devait être âgé de… quinze ans tout au plus ? En tout cas il ne semblait pas très vieux. Il était assez petit (il faisait quand même la taille de Leo Valdez…), le corps svelte à la peau opaline sans la moindre cicatrice. Quant à son visage, il était évidemment délicat avec des lèvres carmines pulpeuses, des pommettes aristocratiques rougies (par quoi ?) et des yeux magnifiques. Ses yeux étaient plus brillant que des émeraudes, plus brillant que ceux de Gaïa et si hypnotisant. Par contre, il ne semblait pas très content.

Quant à son accoutrement, eh bien il était assez intriguant. Il portait une robe noire qui semblait faite de soie brodée d'argent…et c'est tout. Il ne portait rien d'autre. Pas de gants, ni chaussures, ni pantalon etc. Juste une robe. Ah, il semblait aussi avoir une sorte de cape argentée faite d'une matière inconnue sur le dos. Il arborait aussi une magnifique bague avec un drôle de symbole représentant un bâton dans un cercle dans un triangle.

Le garçon prit une grande bouffée d'air, fusillant du regard tout le monde avant de s'exclamer.

"Qui est l'abruti qui s'est permit de déranger mon sommeil ?!", hurla-t-il avec férocité.

Un silence s'abattit sur le champ de bataille tandis que tout le monde le dévisagea. Gaïa n'apprécia pas la façon dont ce jeune homme venait de s'adresser à elle. Oubliant alors la puissance qu'elle avait ressentie en lui, elle lui répondit.

"Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi ? Je…", commença-t-elle.

"Ferme ta gueule la Malefoy Géante !", l'interrompit Harry en la fusillant du regard.

Gaïa rougit de colère tandis que les autres blanchirent (sauf certains qui ricanèrent *tousse* Percy *tousse*) avant de se jeter sur Harry. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que ce dernier fit un simple geste de la main et la mit à terre. Il enchaina par la suite pour la réduire à une taille plus appréciable avant de l'enchainer comme une vulgaire prisonnière avec des chaînes noires comme le charbon (Nico et Hadès hoquetèrent de surprise en reconnaissant de l'Acier Stygien) avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Comment oses-tu tenter de t'attaquer à moi, petite écervelée ?", commença Harry en imitant Rogue à la perfection. "Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Non ? Alors laisses moi éclairer ta lanterne, vulgaire déesse pathétique à l'esprit atrophié. Je suis Hadrian Peverell aussi connu sous le nom d'Harry James Potter, de Survivant… et autres sobriquets les uns plus ridicules que les autres. Mais je suis surtout connu comme le Maître de la Mort.", se présenta Harry avec un sourire méprisant qui pourrait le faire passer pour le fils de Rogue.

Les dieux et Gaïa blanchirent tandis que les demi-dieux ne comprirent pas l'importance de ce que venait de dire Harry.

"Thanatos à un maître ? Genre il fait dans le BDSM ?", commenta Percy une fois de plus.

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête par Jason Grace.

"Ai du respect envers les dieux.", le réprimanda Jason bien qu'il avait un petit sourire en coin.

"Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !"

Les deux demi-dieux redirigèrent leur attention sur Gaïa qui s'était mise à…pleurer ? Sérieusement ? Le mec ressemblant à une fille avait réussi à faire s'effondrer en larme la Déesse-Mère de la Terre ? Et puis quoi encore ?

"Je me demande ce que je devrai faire de toi… Oh ! Je sais ! Mort !", cria alors Harry.

Une présence monstrueuse écrasant tout le monde fit alors son apparition et un être nimbé d'ombres apparut à côté d'Harry avant de prendre l'apparence d'un homme encapuchonné avec une robe noire et une robe.

"Maître ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?", demanda l'être immortel.

"Qu'arrivera-t-il si je viens à tuer l'autre timbrée à mes pieds?", demanda Harry.

Mort observa Gaïa avec un rictus amusé. Derrière-lui, les dieux tombèrent à genou, effrayés comme jamais tandis que la majorité des demi-dieux s'étaient évanouis à terre. Seuls certains (Clarisse, Octavian…) et les Sept restèrent éveillés.

"Eh bien…Pas grand-chose en fait. Elle disparaîtra et ses pouvoirs seront répartis entre les dieux ayant une quelconque influence sur son domaine. Si je me souviens bien, Hadès/Pluton aura un meilleur contrôle sur les minerais, Poséidon/Neptune sera capable de Séismes plus impressionnants et surtout, Déméter/Cérès obtiendra la majeure partie de cet amélioration en devenant la déesse majeure de la Nature.", expliqua Mort.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de faire apparaître une baguette magique dans sa main droite. La baguette magique se transforma alors en une faux et il trancha d'un coup la tête de Gaïa, cette dernière n'ayant pas même le temps de hurler.

"Voilà qui est réglé. Au fait, l'un des minets à parler d'un certain Thanatos, qui est-ce ?", demanda Harry en regardant Mort.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards ébahis des spectateurs. Il venait de tuer Gaïa, chose qui est normalement impossible ! Les dieux ressentirent d'ailleurs un afflux de puissance, surtout Déméter. Ils décidèrent de continuer d'observer l'échange tandis que Percy fronça des sourcils.

"Minet ?", demanda-t-il à sa petite-amie, Annabeth Chase.

"Mec mignon.", répondit simplement la fille en rougissant.

Percy hocha de la tête avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté. Cet 'Hadrian Peverell' venait de dire qu'il était mignon? C'était bien la première fois… De son côté, Jason continua d'observer le Maître de la Mort, détaillant ses courbes en bavant légèrement. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de sa petite-amie (future ex…) derrière-lui.

"Thanatos est l'une de mes faucheuses dans ce Monde. Tout comme l'est son alter ego Romain, Mors. Anubis et Hel sont aussi mes faucheuses avec d'autres dieux. Ils vous doivent évidemment obéissance, Maître.", s'inclina Mort.

"Je vois. J'espère qu'ils sont plus compétents que ceux que j'ai rencontré dans d'autres univers. Franchement, je me rappelle encore des faucheurs de l'Univers…comment était-ce déjà ? Ah, oui. Walking Dead. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.", répondit Harry.

"Et ils ont été puni comme il se doit, Maître. Je suis persuadé qu'un millénaire dans le Vide leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Autre chose, Maître ?", demanda Mort.

"Non ça ira, tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations. C'est tout de même frustrant qu'en vingt-mille ans je n'ai pas été capable de vivre une décennie sans qu'on vienne me déranger. Non mais franchement !", rouspéta Harry avant de remonter dans le carrosse en direction de son château.

Mort se retourna vers les dieux avec un sourire malveillant.

"Je vous déconseille d'énerver mon Maître. Il n'est pas prompt à pardonner.", dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Les dieux et demi-dieux restèrent abasourdis. Le silence fut brisé par Nico.

"Oh putain ! Je veux les mêmes chevaux !"


	21. Harry à Atlantide (HPxSG)

**V'là une idée HPxSGA**

* * *

 **31/07/2131**

 **Salle du Voile, Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie**

Harry observa tranquillement l'arche située devant lui. L'arche où son parrain disparu il y a de cela 135 ans après avoir reçu un sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?"

Harry se retourna pour regarder son vieil ami, Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier était bien conservé et bien rasé. Quiconque le verrait pourrait croire qu'il n'est âgé que de cinquante ans. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Harry qui lui avait gardé la même apparence qu'à ces dix-sept ans. Bon, Harry avait quand même changé.

Il était désormais un peu plus musclé, la peau tannée et ne portait plus de lunettes (Vive la Magie !). Etant en partie Métamorphomage, il avait fait allonger ses cheveux pour avoir de longs cheveux noirs bouclés atteignant le bas de sa nuque. Ce qui était bien mieux que ses cheveux en bataille.

"Oui Ron, j'en suis sûr.", répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"Tu sais, je peux venir avec toi si tu le souhaites.", proposa alors le rouquin.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de dire non de la tête.

"Je sais bien Ron, mais tu as une famille ici. Tu as tes enfants, petits-enfants, cousins etc. Ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de te demander de tout abandonner juste pour m'accompagner.", répondit Harry en ricanant.

Ronald rigola de vive voix.

"Oui, c'est vrai. En plus, j'ose imaginer la réaction d'Hermione si…", il commença avant de s'arrêter.

Harry observa la réaction de son ami avec tristesse. Malheureusement, Hermione Granger mourut en se faisant attaquer par un Nundu pendant une expédition en Afrique. Evidemment, le Nundu fut exécuté mais Hermione inspira malencontreusement l'haleine de la monstrueuse bête, la tuant sur le champ. Ce fut un coup dur par la famille Weasley et Harry.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas la mort d'Hermione qui convainquit Harry de partir mais celle de son mari, Neville Londubat. Ce dernier avait toujours été présent pour Harry, mais il fut tué par un moldu il y a deux ans. Un coup de fusil inattendu qui l'acheva sur le coup. La haine qu'Harry ressentit ce jour-là fut si immense qu'il détruisit l'endroit où vivait le moldu. Cet endroit s'appelait jadis Londres. Désormais, Londres était une ville détruite (pour les moldus) et un paradis (pour les sorciers) à la fois. Ce fut l'acte d'Harry qui déclencha la Grande Guerre Magico-Moldue.

Cette guerre dura seulement un an. Grâce aux progrès réalisés par les sorciers dans la compréhension de leurs pouvoirs et de la génétique, ils réussirent à atteindre une population importante égale à 1/10 de la population Mondiale. Ils utilisèrent alors leurs pouvoirs pour prendre le contrôle des gouvernements et soumettre les moldus. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de purisme. Si on était Magique, alors on était un 'Noble', tandis que les Moldus étaient des 'roturiers' et 'serviteurs'. Evidemment, Harry fut choisi pour mener la guerre (malgré son refus initial) et finit par être nommé 'Empereur de Tellus', Tellus étant le nom donné par les sorciers à la Terre.

Pendant une année complète, Harry forma alors son propre héritier pour prendre sa place, Marvolo (en l'honneur de Tom qui fut victime des machinations de Dumbledore) Albus (Il voulait quand même honorer son arrière-grand-père maternel, eh oui, Dumbledore était le grand-père de Lily Evans) Arcturus (Pour respecter la tradition des Black) Peverell (Neville et Harry avaient décidé de prendre le nom de famille Peverell, l'un des seuls noms de famille qu'ils avaient en commun, l'autre étant Black). Marvolo Albus Arcturus Peverell, un blond aux yeux verts âgé de 126 ans. Bon, Harry et Neville avaient eu d'autres enfants.

Il y avait Liliane Andromeda Peverell, une rouquine aux yeux bleus âgée de 121 ans. Perceval Sirius Peverell et Frank Orion Peverell, des jumeaux bruns aux yeux vairons (bleu et vert) âgés de 111 ans. Et enfin, la dernière, Libra Alice Peverell âgée de 56 ans. Harry et Neville eurent ensemble cinq enfants, et évidemment, Harry fut celui qui porta les cinq enfants. Après tout, il était un porteur, une chose rare parmi les sorciers. Encore une chose spéciale chez Harry Potter, ou plutôt, Hadrian James Regulus Peverell.

Tout comme lui, Neville avait cessé d'âgé mais malheureusement, immortel ne signifie pas invincible et l'utilisation de la Pierre Philosophale (Nicolas Flamel n'était pas assez stupide pour n'en fabriquer qu'une seule et en offrit une à Harry après la guerre pour le remercier) augmente de façon significative la régénération mais ne protège pas de la mort.

"Tu sais, je suis étonné que tes enfants ne soient pas venus assister à ton départ.", dit alors Ron pour changer de sujet.

"Je pense qu'au fond, ils n'ont pas le courage de voir leur vieux père quitter les lieux. Et n'oublie pas de donner ma couronne à mon fils une fois que j'aurai traversé le Voile. Empereur Marvolo. Ah, Tom doit se retourner dans sa tombe !", explosa alors de rire Harry.

Ron éclata de rire avec Harry avant de sourire tristement.

"Tu vas me manquer mec. Tu es sûr de savoir ce qui t'attend de l'autre côté ?", demanda alors Ron.

Harry fit un geste de la main, faisant apparaître la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Ignotus Peverell autour de lui tout en souhaitant qu'elle reste visible. Il avait déjà la Pierre de Résurrection de Cadmus Peverell sur son annulaire droit sur sa bague de mariage et la Baguette de Sureau d'Antioche Peverell dans sa main droite.

"Un jour, un vieil homme m'a dit que la Mort n'était rien d'autre que notre prochaine Grande Aventure. Si ce Voile est vraiment celui de la Mort, alors je me dirige simplement vers ma prochaine Grande Aventure Ron. Je suis prêt.", répondit Harry avant de retirer délicatement sa couronne pour la donner à Ron.

Ron hocha lentement de la tête avant d'essuyer quelques larmes traîtresses coulant le long de son visage. Harry lui fit un petit sourire, vérifia qu'il avait toujours la Pierre Philosophale dans sa poche droite avec sa malle rapetissée et traversa le Voile avec un grand sourire.

 **31/07/-8023**

 **Atlantide, Lantea Prime, Galaxie Pégase,**

Harry écarquilla des yeux. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était avoir traverser le Voile, une immense douleur, un squelette géant s'inclinant devant lui et plus rien.

"Ah, vous êtes réveillés ! Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour arriver dans mon laboratoire, enfin, peu importe. Je m'appelle Janus. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.", se présenta alors un homme avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus rieurs.

Harry remarqua que ce dernier s'était exclamé en Vieux Latin, la langue prédominante des sorciers. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Oh, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Hadrian James Regulus Peverell, ravi de vous rencontrer. Si je puis me permettre, puis-je savoir où je suis ?", demanda Harry.

Janus le regarda bizarrement.

"Bizarre. Vous avez dû subir un traumatisme… Enfin bon, vous êtes dans mon laboratoire dans l'Aile Est d'Atlantide. Si vous pouvez vous lever, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre jusqu'à la Salle du Conseil. Votre arrivée impromptue et mystérieuse a intrigué le reste du Conseil. Sans compter celle de cette mystérieuse femme humaine que nous avons sauvé d'une navette en orbite.", s'exclama alors Janus.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avant de se lever. Il remarqua que ces vêtements n'avaient pas changé et qu'il avait tout sur lui. Il suivit alors tranquillement le blondinet, s'extasiant en voyant toute la technologie très avancée autour de lui. Il fut d'ailleurs amusé de remarquer qu'il était parfaitement capable de lire tout ce qui était écrit. Etait-il arrivé dans le futur ? Une dimension parallèle où les sorciers avaient réussi à développer une technologie extraordinaire ?

Il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser plus avant qu'il fut conduit dans une salle dans laquelle se trouvait une grande salle avec plusieurs hommes et femmes autour d'une table et une femme à l'air perdu au centre. Janus lui fit signe de se placer près de la femme.

"Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Atlantide.", s'exclama alors Moros, le Haut-Conseillé et dirigeant du Conseil d'Atlantide.

"Je vous remercie.", s'exclama alors la femme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Harry remarqua que cette dernière s'était exprimée en anglais. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de sièges pour lui, Harry fit un geste de la main, faisant apparaître un magnifique fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit. Il remarqua les regards étonnés des Atlantéens (Quel nom allait-il leur donner ?) et de la moldue.

"J'ai cru bon conjurer un fauteuil. Après tout, vous n'avez pas vraiment eu la décence de nous en proposer. Et je n'en proposerai aucun à cette _Serva homina_.", dit alors Harry.

Si la moldue ne comprit pas les deux derniers mots, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres.

"Cette femme est une servante ? Intriguant.", dit alors Janus.

"Servante ? Vous m'avez traité de servante ? Comment osez-vous ?", commença alors la moldue.

Ne souhaitant pas l'entendre, Harry fit un geste de la main pour la faire taire. L'humaine resta coi.

"Fascinant ! Dîtes-moi, d'où venez-vous ?", demanda l'un des conseillers.

"Eh bien, je viens de Tellus, que vous devez surement connaître aussi sous le nom de Terra. Et pour votre information, je suis Hadrian James Regulus Peverell, Premier Empereur de Tellus.", s'exclama Harry avec fierté.

Les conseillers se regardèrent avec appréhension, ce qui intrigua Harry. De son côté, la moldue était devenue blanche.

"De quelle année venez-vous, Empereur Hadrian ?", demanda Moros.

Trouvant la question bizarre, Harry décida de lancer un **Tempus**. Il écarquilla des yeux en voyant la date.

"Eh bien, je dirai que je viens exactement de 10 154 dans le futur. Bizarre tout de même que votre technologie soit plus évoluée que la nôtre. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour que nous perdions toute notre technologie.", répondit Harry.

Les conseillers se regardèrent à nouveau avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Nous avons la réponse à cela. Vous êtes arrivés dans un temps de grand malheur et nous nous apprêtions à quitter Atlantide pour Tellus en laissant notre technologie derrière nous pour fuir nos ennemis, les Wraiths. Au moins, nous sommes rassurés de savoir que nous avons réussi à perpétuer notre race, et de ce que nous avons pu voir, à améliorer nos pouvoirs.", dit alors une femme nommée Melia.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Les Wraiths ?", demanda-t-il.

"Une espèce semi-humaine vampirique ayant pour origine un insecte parasite ayant réussi à prendre le contrôle d'un des nôtres avant de se reproduire. Ils ont réussi à nous assiéger et malgré notre supériorité technologique, nous ont battu. Pour chacun d'entre nous il y a des milliers de Wraiths. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique.", expliqua alors Moros.

"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des sortilèges de destruction ? Je suis persuadé qu'un bon **Feudeymon** ou un **Avada Kedavra** sera parfait.", dit Harry.

"Pourrions-nous avoir un exemple ?", demanda l'un des conseillers.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de conjurer deux lapins. Il lança un **Avada Kedavra** sur le premier et un **Feudeymon** sur le deuxième.

"Il est impossible de rester à ces sortilèges, attendu qu'ils détruisent littéralement l'âme des victimes." expliqua Harry.

Les conseiller semblèrent impressionnés tandis que la moldue toujours silencieuse s'écarta de lui avec frayeur.

"Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore développé de tels pouvoirs. Si c'était le cas, nos ennemis auraient été vaincus depuis longtemps. Il est tout de même rassurant de savoir que nos descendants ont atteint un tel contrôle sur leurs pouvoirs. J'irai même à dire que certaines de vos prouesses vont au-delà de ce que l'on peut faire après l'ascension. Fascinant.", s'exclama alors Janus avec un sourire excité.

"Et concernant la moldue ? Je veux dire, que fait-elle ici ?", demanda Harry, curieux.

Il retira le sortilège de silence et cette dernière, après avoir repris contenance, décida d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

Harry fut étonné d'apprendre que les moldus aient découvert Atlantide tout en réussissant à le dissimuler aux sorciers. Il trouvait son histoire bizarre. Si ces moldus avaient accès une telle technologie, alors les sorciers n'auraient pas réussi à conquérir leur monde avec une telle aisance. Il fit la remarque à haute voix. C'est alors que Janus blanchit avant de sauter sur place.

"J'ai la réponse ! Vous êtes apparus devant l'Arche dimensionnelle expérimentale construite il y a mille-mille ans. J'aurai dû m'en douter, c'était si évident. Vous êtes le descendant des nôtres ayant traversé cette arche il y a sept-cents ans lorsque nous avons souhaité voir s'il était possible de changer de dimension. N'étant jamais revenus, nous avons décidé de clôturer le projet.", expliqua alors Janus.

Moros se leva alors.

"Janus, peux-tu vérifier son arbre généalogique ?", demanda alors Moros.

Janus hocha de la tête avant de s'approcher d'Harry avec une tablette. Il en sortit un petit objet qui quelques gouttes de sang à Harry. Ce dernier joua le jeu, souhaitant savoir où voulait en venir Moros. Janus sourit en voyant le résultat.

"Eh bien, mes félicitations Moros. Hadrian ici présent est ton descendant. Et le mien aussi. Quelle joie ! Je savais bien qu'envoyer mon fils de l'autre côté de ce portail était une bonne idée.", s'exclama Janus.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était avec ses ancêtres…

"Cela veut aussi dire que le temps s'écoule différemment dans cette dimension. Si pour nous cela fait seulement sept-cents ans mais dix-mille ans pour vous…Cela veut dire que le temps s'écoute quatorze fois plus vite dans l'autre dimension qu'ici. Fascinant, vraiment fascinant.", dit alors Janus.

Il y eut d'autres conversations de ce genre, Moros et Janus étant ravis d'apprendre qu'ils avaient un descendant. Les tests révélèrent qu'Harry était 100% Lantien avec une activité cérébrale égale à 98%. Etonnamment, son corps était adapté à une activité cérébrale importante sans qu'il ne défaille. Cela expliquait pourquoi les sorciers n'effectuaient plus l'ascension.

Après l'explication de Catherine Weir (le nom de la moldue), Harry se proposa de rester sur Atlantide pour attendre cette fameuse expédition. Il eut au début du mal à convaincre ses ancêtres mais ils finirent par abdiquer. Janus lui donna alors accès à l'un des Réceptacles de Savoir contenant tout ce qu'ils savaient. Il en profita pour lui montrer la Salle des _Potentias_ afin qu'Harry puisse changer les _Potentias_ afin de garder le bouclier ainsi que la ferme hydroponique pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Enfin, Janus lui montra une salle de stase pour qu'Harry puisse rester en stase lorsque ce dernier ne souhaite pas rester éveillé. Après tout, 10 000 ans sans rien faire n'est pas très intéressant.

Avant de partir, Janus s'amusa tout de même à montrer une salle avec des ordinateurs permettant à Harry de contrôler des planètes comme un jeu de simulation. Janus lui révéla que c'était une idée de Moros, ce dernier estimant que les humains étaient leur création et de ce fait, qu'ils pouvaient jouer avec eux. Harry trouva ça très amusant.

C'est alors qu'ils quittèrent tous Atlantide, laissant Harry seul. (La moldue accompagna les lantiens). Harry explora la cité, joua un peu et passa son temps en stase. Jusqu'à ce que…


	22. Info

**Salut à tous,**

 **Attendu que je déménage en France (je suis en NC), je vend mon ordinateur, et de ce fait, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire une mise à jour avant au moins le 27 Oct. Je peux quand même répondre aux messages/commentaires et lire des fictions avec mon Ipad, je ne sais juste pas comment écrire des chapitres avec.**

 **:) Kelorus :)**


	23. Armée de Terre Cuite (HP)

**Idée écrite sur mon Ipad grâce aux conseils de mes fidèles lecteurs xD**

* * *

31/07/1995

Harry Potter observait tranquillement l'étendue devant lui. Une étendue de statues. De Statues de chevaliers et soldats en tout genre.

Tout cela suite à la lecture d'un livre d'histoire ayant appartenu à son cousin Dudley. Le livre d'histoire traitait en partie de l'histoire de la Chine et évidemment de ses merveilles dont la Muraille de Chine, et surtout, l'Armée de Terre Cuite. Harry avait repensé à cette légende disant que l'Armée de Terre Cuite était une armée immortelle attendant d'être réveillée par son empereur afin de mener ses combats.

Et cela avait donné une idée fantastique à Harry, surtout après la mort de Diggory et la renaissance de l'autre abruti de Merde Noire, Voldechiotte. Et si Harry faisait la même chose ? Et s'il construisait lui-aussi une armée de statues capables de se battre pour lui ? De le défendre ? D'obéir au moindre de ses ordres ? Mais comment ? C'est alors qu'il reçut un message de la part de Gripsec, son responsable de compte.

En effet, suite à sa participation forcée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry fut déclaré émancipé et de ce fait, adulte. Cela lui permit d'obtenir ses titres. Oh, le nombre de titres qu'il avait été tout à fait exceptionnel, selon les gobelins en tout cas. Eh oui, Harry avait plusieurs titres, sans le savoir. Il lit à nouveau le parchemin dans ses mains.

 **Nom:**

 **Harold James Potter**

 **Familles:**

 **Potter – Peverell – Black – Gryffondor- Serpentard – Priamos**

 **Titres:**

 **Prince-Héritier de Troie (Priamos)**

 **Prince-Héritier de l'Empire Romain d'Occident et d'Orient (Priamos)**

 **Prince-Héritier de Camelot (Priamos/Peverell)**

 **Prince-Héritier de Gwent (Gryffondor)**

 **Prince-Héritier de Northumbrie (Serpentard)**

 **Seigneur (Potter)**

 **Héritier (Black)**

 **Prince**

 **Familles:**

 **-Chef de la Plus Archaïque et la Plus Royale Maison de Priamos (Maternel)**

 **-Chef de la Plus Archaïque et la Plus Royale Maison de Peverell (Paternel/Maternel)**

 **-Chef de la Plus Ancestrale et la Plus Royale Maison de Gryffondor (Paternel)**

 **-Chef de la Plus Ancestrale et la Plus Royale Maison de Serpentard (Maternel/Conquête)**

 **-Héritier de la Plus Ancestrale et la Plus Noble Maison de Black (Paternel/Parrain)**

 **-Chef de la Plus Ancestrale et la Plus Noble Maison de Potter (Paternel)**

Evidemment ce fut une grande révélation pour Harry d'apprendre toutes ces choses. Il demanda aux gobelins l'origine de la famille Priamos et fut surpris d'apprendre que Priamos faisait référence aux descendants de Priam, l'antique Roi de Troie. Il apprit aussi que César, qui mit en place l'Empire Romain était en fait le descendant de Creusée, le fils de Priam. Il apprit aussi que Romulus, le dernier Empereur Romain d'Occident fuit en Grande-Bretagne suite à la Chute de Rome où il fonda plus tard le Royaume de Camelot et prit le nom de Pendragon.

Il découvrit aussi que la célèbre Excalibur aussi connu sous le nom de Caledfwlch était en fait l'épée de César transmise de générations en générations et plantée dans un rocher par Romulus lorsqu'il vint se réfugier en Grande-Bretagne.

Il découvrit aussi que Lily Evans était en fait la descendante de Margus Gaunt, un cracmol exilé de la famille Gaunt il y a deux siècles. Il découvrit, une fois de plus grâce aux gobelins, que les Gaunt étaient les descendants de Serpentard, et par la même occasion d'Ethelfrith, le Roi-Fondateur de Northumbrie. De leur côté, les Potter étaient les derniers descendants de Godric Gryffondor qui était lui-même le dernier descendant de Caradoc Freichfras, le Roi-Fondateur du Royaume de Gwent.

Malheureusement pour Harry, tous ces Royaumes étaient éteints, de ce fait il n'avait que des titres sans valeur, si ce n'est pour les Sangs-Purs. Par contre, il avait hérité des Coffres. Des Coffres remplis à ras-bord d'or. Et évidemment, Harry se servit de cet or pour convaincre les gobelins de lui construire son immense armée tout en jurant de ne pas l'utiliser pour directement assiéger les gobelins. L'échange fut rapide, et en échange de la moitié de son or, les gobelins acceptèrent de construire une armée d'un million de statues enchantées pour résister à la plupart des sortilèges.

Et maintenant, le voilà devant son immense armée avec à ses côtés Ragnok, le Dirigeant de la Banque Gringotts.

"Satisfait ?", demanda le gobelin.

Harry le regarda tout en haussant un sourcil.

"Nous allons voir cela tout de suite.", répondit-il avant de regarder les statues.

" **Piertotum Locomotor** ", incanta-t-il en levant sa baguette.

C'est alors que sous ses yeux émerveillés, les statues s'animèrent avant de se mettre en garde à vous devant leur maître. Ragnok s'avança vers Harry.

"Comme convenu, une armée d'un million de statues. Trois-cent-mille chevaliers, trois-cent-mille hallebardier, cent-mille cavaliers et trois-cent-mille archers avec une quantité inépuisable de flèches en pierre. Les runes ont été imbibées de magie avec des enchantements gobelins afin qu'elles puissent animer les statues pendant une durée totale de cinq-cents ans.", annonça le gobelin avec une certaine fierté.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête, encore sous le choc. Il ne pensait pas y arriver, et pourtant, il était désormais à la tête de la plus grande armée magique de tous les temps. Une armée capable de conquérir le Monde Magique tout entier s'il le désirait. Un sourire sadique se dévoila alors sur son visage.

"Il est temps de montrer à Dumbledore, à Voldemort et tous ces autres sorciers pathétiques qui je suis vraiment. Qu'en pensent les gobelins ? Sont-ils prêts à m'accompagner dans cette nouvelle ère ?", demanda alors Harry.

Ragnok lui fit un sourire sanguinaire.

"Comme si nous allions laisser passer une telle opportunité. Je sens, Prince Harold, que nous allons accomplir ensemble de grandes choses.", répondit Ragnok.


	24. Hadrianidas Menethil du Kirin'Tor

**Autre HP x WC avec Antonidas adoptant Harry.**

* * *

 **01/11/1981**

Pétunia Evans regarda l'enfant âgé d'un peu plus d'un an dans ses bras. Hadrian James Potter dit Harry Potter. Son neveu. Et surtout, le fils de son horrible sœur, Lily Potter née Evans.

Cette dernière était venue il y a une heure avec son mari et ses deux enfants, Hadrian et Eldric Potter. Elle lui expliqua brièvement que son fils Eldric Potter, était le vainqueur de l'autre Monstre Noir et qu'elle et son mari se devaient de délaisser Harry pour s'occuper d'Eldric attendu que Dumbledore était persuadé que Voldemort reviendrait à la vie ou quelque chose du genre. En somme, sa sœur OSA abandonner son HORRIBLE PROGENITURE dans sa maison NORMALE avec son mari NORMAL et son fils NORMAL. Sans même leur donner de l'argent pour s'occuper de l'horrible progéniture.

Pétunia ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, elle détestait déjà l'enfant dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait aussi anormal que ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était triste pour lui, car lui-aussi fut abandonné par Lily Evans…

Elle déposa l'enfant sur la table pour prendre un verre d'eau. C'est alors qu'elle ressenti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et qu'elle se retourna. Le bébé brillait. Il brillait ! Elle n'eut pas même le temps d'hurler qu'il disparut dans une explosion de lumière vive. Pétunia reprit son souffle avant d'hausser des épaules. Au moins, elle n'avait plus à choisir. Au pire des cas, si sa sœur venait à revenir, elle n'aurait qu'à lui dire que le gosse mourut d'une étrange maladie. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une certaine maladie nommée Dragoncelle qui avait soi-disant tuée les parents de l'horrible mari de sa sœur. C'était une parfaite excuse.

 **An 571 du Calendrier du Roi (-21 avant Ouverture du Portail Noir)**

Antonidas Menethil regardait le bébé avec choc. Lui qui était tranquillement en train de boire un verre de vin après avoir été nommé le plus jeune Dirigeant du Royaume du Kirin'Tor et du Conseil des Six de Dalaran, était maintenant en train de regarder un enfant qui était apparu dans ses quartiers situés au sommet de la Citadelle Pourpre de Dalaran. Une Citadelle impénétrable, protégée par des milliers d'enchantements et runes.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant le jeune bambin ? Oui, c'était un bambin. S'il arrivait à se mettre debout, c'est que c'était un bambin. Il se rassit sur sa causeuse, encore sous le choc.

C'était surement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Un enfant apparaissant soudainement devant lui, dans ses quartiers privés. Et pourtant, il en avait vécu des choses extraordinaires à seulement trente ans.

Fils de Menedas Menethil, lui-même le fils du Roi Terenas I Menethil et frère cadet du Roi Parethas Menethil, Antonidas était le seul et unique cousin de l'actuel Roi du Royaume de Lordaeron, Terenas II Menethil. Né en 541 du Calendrier du Roi, ce dernier démontra dès son plus jeune âge des capacités incroyables en magie. Cela lui valut un apprentissage dès ses cinq ans à Dalaran, la Capitale du Royaume Magocrate du Kirin'Tor.

Il prouva au reste du Monde qu'il était un mage exceptionnel, et à seulement douze ans, il développa sa première thèse, " _Les ramifications du perfectionnement du phénomène d'inversion des voyages dans le temps en pratique de magie quantifiable_ " qui lui valut l'écharpe de sagacité, le plus haut honneur possible pour un mage. Il fut alors qualifié de prodige de la magie et décida reçut le titre de Maître Arcaniste. Suite à cela, il développa rapidement ses compétences dans plusieurs domaines magiques, que ce soit la conjuration, l'invocation, l'abjuration, l'altération, la divination etc. Il développa même un intérêt pour la Pyromancie, l'Aquamancie et dans une certaine mesure, la Nécromancie.

Il accéda au Conseil des Six à l'âge de seulement seize ans après avoir obtenu son titre d'Archimage. Ce fut durant cette période qu'il se lia d'amitié avec le Prince Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil, ayant lui-même le titre d'Archimage et étant membre du Conseil des Six depuis deux siècles. Etonnamment, ce dernier n'avait jamais cherché à s'emparer du pouvoir politique et de devenir le dirigeant du Conseil.

Il révéla alors à Antonidas qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de diriger et qu'il espérait sincèrement que son père aurait un autre héritier pour s'occuper du Royaume de Quel'Thalas. Antonidas découvrit aussi que Kael'Thas était un Mage de Sang. Il enseigna alors certaines choses à Antonidas, lui expliquant que contrairement à son nom, Mage de Sang ne voulait pas dire qu'il se baignait dans le sang ou en buvait. En fait, le principe était d'utiliser le Sang en tant que Catalyseur pour libérer notre pleine puissance et permettant de multiplier par dix la puissance d'un mage. Cette magie permettait de venir un Maître Pyromane et même d'invoquer un phénix.

Et c'est enfin à l'âge de trente ans qu'Antonidas, avec le soutien de Kael'Thas, devint le Dirigeant du Kirin'Tor. Officieusement, il était le Roi-Mage du Kirin'Tor. Et alors qu'il fêtait sa victoire avec un verre de vin, il se retrouvait avec un gosse…

Il soupira avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, ce dernier s'étant approché de lui.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un enfant apparaît devant moi. Voyons qui tu es.", s'exclama alors Antonidas avec un grand sourire.

Il lança alors un sortilège de paternité sur l'enfant, faisant apparaître plusieurs phrases devant lui dans les airs.

 **Nom:**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Fils de:**

 **-Lord James Charlus Potter (Localisation: Autre Univers) (Sang-Pur)**

 **-Lady Lily Janice Potter née Evans (Localisation: Autre Univers) (Sang-mêlé)**

 **Race:**

 **Humain (80%)**

 **Vélane (10%)**

 **Céleste (10%)**

 **Statut:**

 **Sang-Pur**

Le Mage écarquilla des yeux. L'enfant venait d'un autre univers? Mais comment était-ce possible? Il reprit son souffle en observant l'enfant. Il pouvait facilement ressentir une forte puissance magique dans l'enfant, une puissance dépassant la sienne, ce qui était normalement impossible. Et pourtant, cela expliquait comment l'enfant avait réussi à transcender les Univers.

"Que vais-je faire de toi ?", demanda Antonidas à haute-voix.

"Pa…papa !", cria l'enfant en souriant grandement.

Antonidas fronça des sourcils avant de sourire. Il devait surement ressembler au père de l'enfant. Il eut alors une idée, une idée lui-venait de Kael'Thas en personne. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il existait plusieurs rituels magiques permettant à un mage d'adopter un orphelin grâce à la Magie du Sang, et évidemment, il se fit un plaisir d'expliquer le rituel à Antonidas.

En effet, Antonidas avait révélé qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles, de ce fait, il avait peu de chances de se reproduire et d'avoir un enfant. Et Kael'Thas lui expliqua ce rituel afin de lui permettre d'avoir son propre enfant en adoptant un orphelin. Après tout, il y en avait un peu partout. Le Mage se dirigea alors vers un cabinet dans lequel se trouvait la fiole que lui avait donné Kael'Thas. Une fiole dans laquelle se trouvait une potion d'adoption avec quelques gouttes de son sang.

Ayant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, il ouvrit le cabinet, récupéra la fiole, et sans perdre un instant, il la fit boire à l'enfant. Ce dernier se jeta dessus, il devait surement être assoiffé.

"Hm… Il va falloir changer ton nom. Après tout, les Menethil ont pour tradition d'avoir un nom qui se finit en –as. Je sais ! Tu seras désormais Hadrianidas Menethil, fils d'Antonidas Menethil et second Prince du Royaume de Lordaeron.", s'exclama Antonidas en serrant dans ses bras l'enfant ayant désormais des yeux bleus.

Le bambin se contenta de crier de joie avant de s'endormir, fatiguer.


	25. Hadrianidas Menethil du Kirin'Tor II

**Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite de l'une de mes idées. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

 **An 571 à 616 du Calendrier du Roi (-21 avant Ouverture du Portail Noir à 24 après Ouverture du Portail Noir)**

La vie d'Hadrianidas Menethil fut très passionnante. Non seulement du fait de son adoption mais aussi son lieu de vie, sa généalogie et tout simplement le monde qu'il avait rejoint.

Il fut tout d'abord présenter à son grand-oncle au 4ème degré, le Roi Terenas Menethil II. Le Roi, fraichement marié, fut ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle. N'ayant toujours pas de descendant, il fut rassuré de savoir la lignée des Menethil, et de ce fait, la lignée Royale, assurée. La cour royale de Lordaeron fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'ils apprirent la capacité magique fantastique d'Hadrianidas.

Ils ne l'apprirent non pas de la bouche de l'Archimage mais bel et bien par une action du jeune enfant. En effet, ce dernier ayant soif réussit à faire léviter jusqu'à lui un verre d'eau, le tout sous les regards choqués des nobles présents et le regard ravi d'Antonidas. Depuis ce jour-là, Hadrianidas fut prédit à un avenir des plus légendaires.

En l'an 578, le Grand Archimage décida de faire de son propre fils son apprenti. Il commença alors à lui enseigner les bases de la magie élémentaire à Dalaran. Ce dernier fit preuve d'une grande faculté à maîtriser l'art qu'est la magie. Il pouvait faire léviter des objets, les déplacer par la pensée mais aussi conjurer sa propre nourriture. A tel point qu'à part Antonidas et d'autres Archimages, aucun mage ne pouvait lui enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Il publia à l'âge de onze ans sa thèse traitant de la possibilité d'un multivers. « Les ramifications du voyage inter-univers par biais de phénomène magique inquantifiable. » qui lui valut l'écharpe de sagacité comme son père en étant le plus jeune mage ayant publié une thèse.

En l'an 588, à la suite de la naissance d'Arthas Menethil, Hadrianidas, surnommé par ses proches « Harry » fut alors titré par son Grand-Oncle en tant que Prince cadet du Royaume de Lordaeron. Ce choix fut pris pour donner suite à la nomination d'Harry en tant que plus jeune Maître Arcaniste à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. En effet, il étudia les arts de l'arcane tout en approfondissant la conjuration et l'illumination, choisissant ainsi de suivre la voie tracée par son père.

C'est en l'an 591 qu'il rejoint le Conseil des Six en tant qu'Archimage du Kirin'Tor grâce aux voies de Kael'Thas, d'Antonidas et d'Ansirem Tisserune. Il vint alors remplacer Kel'Thuzad, Archimage banni du Kirin'Tor par suite de ses études approfondies de la nécromancie et son obnubilation pour cet art interdit.

En l'an 592, il rejoignit la Tour de Karazhan afin de se renseigner sur le Gardien de Tirisfal. Il apprit alors que ce dernier continuait de refouler les apprentis dont le dernier, Khadgar. Par suite de cela, et après avoir développé une maîtrise des arts de l'esprit, il découvrit qu'un monstre se cachait à l'intérieur du corps du gardien. Il décida d'en informer le Conseil des Six qui décida d'obliger le gardien à accepter Khadgar en tant qu'apprenti afin de forcer une passation de pouvoir.

Par suite de la demande d'aide de l'Apprenti Khadgar en 595, Harry rejoignit le jeune mage en Hurlevent afin d'affronter le gardien désormais fou se terrant dans la Tour maudite. Grâce à Harry, ils vinrent facilement à bout du mage possédé ainsi que de l'orc responsable, Gul'dan. Harry décida alors de récupérer le bâton de ce dernier afin de le placer en sécurité dans les voutes magiques de Dalaran. Il ne put cependant empêcher l'assassinat du Roi Llane Wrynn (son cousin éloigné) mais réussit à évacuer la majorité de la ville d'Hurlevent en maintenant un portail entre la ville et Dalaran. Cela renforça fortement sa position dans le Conseil des Six.

Il participe alors à la défense de Lordaeron, de Quel'Thalas et de Dalaran à la suite de l'invasion de la Horde. Il sera le responsable majeur de la défaite de la Horde par suite de leur abandon par Gul'dan.

En l'an 612, Harry fit l'acquisition, avec l'aval du Conseil des Six, d'Aluneth. Il mit seulement trois jours à maîtriser avec perfection le bâton ainsi qu'à soumettre l'entité prisonnière. Il participa à la défense de Dalaran en l'an 613, sauvant de justesse plusieurs mages dont son père de la lame de Deuillegivre.

Ce fut Harry qui mena les attaques lors de l'invocation des démons de la Légion Ardente, et grâce à sa magie et celle d'Aluneth, il put empêcher la destruction de Dalaran en érigeant un dôme de protection autour de la cité, empêchant démons et ennemis d'entrer. Cela lui valut le titre de Dirigeant du Kirin'Tor ainsi que de Prince héritier du Royaume de Lordaeron à la suite de la traîtrise d'Arthas.

En l'an 614, après la destruction de la Légion Ardente en Azeroth, le Conseil des Six aida le Royaume de Quel'Thalas à restaurer leur gloire d'antan. C'est alors qu'Harry décida de sacrifier l'immense puissance d'Aluneth afin de restaurer le Puits de Soleil. Cela lui valu le titre de « Héros de Quel'Thalas » ainsi que celui de « Prince » du Haut-Royaume Elfique après un pacte de sang effectué avec Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil.

Ce fut durant la même année qu'il décida d'aider Sylvanas Coursevent à récupérer les terres de Lordaeron en y chassant le Seigneur de l'Effroi Balnazzar ainsi que les membres restant de la Légion Ardente. Une fois cela fait, il élimina avec le Kirin'Tor les « réprouvés » après avoir assommer Sylvanas. Il emmena alors cette dernière au Puits de Soleil afin d'en utiliser la magie pour lui redonner vie. Au plus grand choc de tous, cette dernière épousa alors le Roi Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil, devenant ainsi la belle-sœur d'Harry. Ils eurent alors ensemble un fils qu'ils nommèrent Haristeran.

Des Elfes de la nuit rejoignirent les côtes de Lordaeron alors en pleine restauration à la recherche d'un criminel notoire, Illidan Hurlorage. Durant leur passage, une attaque de démons rescapés eut lieu, entrainant la chute de la prêtresse Tyrande Murmevent dans une rivière. Harry décida d'aider alors les elfes à capturer ce dangereux individu. À la suite de cela, il découvrit que Tyrande était piégée aux alentours du dernier camp de démons et vint à son secours avec l'aide de Malfurion et Illidan. Après cela, Illidan s'enfuit vers l'OutreTerre à travers un portail, suivi de près par Maïev. Quelques semaines après, des nagas s'infiltrèrent au plus profond de Dalaran afin de rejoindre un ancien portail menant à l'OutreTerre. Ce portail fut fermé par Harry et Antonidas.

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent alors. Harry, grâce à l'aide de Malfurion et des druides elfes, réussit à purifier les clairières de Tirisfal de la souillure morte-vivante, permettant ainsi de reconstruire le Royaume de Lordaeron. C'est ainsi qu'en l'an 618 du Calendrier du Roi, Hadrianidas Menethil fut couronné Roi de Lordaeron par l'Archevêque Alonsus Faol, ce dernier ayant survécu au fléau en se réfugiant comme bien des membres de l'Eglise de la lumière et de l'Ordre de la Main d'Argent en Dalaran. Il garda cependant le contrôle du Kirin'Tor. C'est ainsi qu'il fut aussi couronné Roi du Royaume Magique du Kirin'Tor après un vote du Conseil des Six, vote proposé par nul autre qu'Antonidas.

Harry vint alors en aide au Royaume de Hurlevent après la disparition de son cousin, le Roi Varian Wrynn. Il décida aussi de reconquérir les anciens royaumes humains. C'est ainsi qu'il envoya une vaste armée en Arathie afin de reconquérir la terre de ses ancêtres, vidant ainsi la ville de Stromgarde de ces occupants illégaux afin de remettre sur le trône son cousin, le Prince Galen Trollemort. Ce dernier jura par la suite un vœu d'obéissance et de vassalité à Harry.

Cependant, Harry ne s'arrêta pas là et en profita pour attaquer le Royaume d'Alterac, mettant alors à jour la supercherie de Katrana Prestor. Après la reconquête du Royaume d'Alterac et son intégration au Royaume de Lordaeron (les derniers héritiers étant morts), il rejoignit avec plusieurs mages et chevaliers Hurlevent afin de dévoiler la supercherie de Katrana Prestor. Il confronta ainsi la femme qui se révéla être Onyxia, la Mère de la Couvée des Dragons Noirs et la fille d'Aile-de-Mort, l'Aspect de la Terre corrompu. Cette dernière s'échappa alors en Kalimdor et Varian Wrynn fut ramené en Hurlevent par Valeera Sanguinar, une assassin Haute-Elfe. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent en Kalimdor afin de tuer Onyxia.

À la suite de cela, Harry se rendit en Theramore avec Kael'Thas, Galen et Varian afin de participer à un Conseil de paix avec Thrall et Jaina. Malheureusement, Garona la demi-orc fut ensorcelée par Cho'gall et tenta d'assassiner Harry et Varian, mettant un terme aux pourparlers.

Harry et Antonidas rendirent visite aux Draeneis arrivés en Azeroth à Brume-Azur. Ils devinrent très vite amis avec le prophète Velen et découvrirent que des traîtres Hauts-Elfes, nommés Elfes de Sang, étaient les responsables de leur arrivée. C'est alors qu'Harry apprit l'existence d'une poche d'Elfes ayant été convaincus par des démons de les rejoindre lors de la période sans Puits de Soleil. Ces derniers avaient semblerait-il réussi à rejoindre l'OutreTerre sous les ordres du traître Darkhan Drak'thir. La réaction fut immédiate, et après l'ouverture du Portail des Ténèbres par la Légion Ardente, Harry envoya une gigantesque armée avec celle de Quel'Thalas en OutreTerre afin d'éliminer la menace ainsi qu'aider les Draeneis.

La campagne fut rapide et les démons décimés tout comme le traître Illidan Hurlorage. Maïev fut libérée par un escadron de mages de Dalaran mené par l'Archimage Khadgar qui vivait en OutreTerre depuis la fermeture du portail sous les ordres d'Harry. Ils découvrirent alors l'ancien campement du Kirin'Tor et Harry put sauver de sa prison l'Archimage Vargoth.

Un conseil fut alors organisé entre les Royaumes de Hurlevent, de Darnassus, de l'Exodar, de Lordaeron-Kirin'Tor, de Stromgarde, de Khaz-Modan et de Quel'Thalas. Ce conseil avait pour but de définir le Meneur de l'Alliance, et ce fut Hadrianidas Menethil qui fut nommé dirigeant suprême de l'Alliance avec les votes des elfes (tous confondus) et de Stromgarde. Suite à ce vote, Harry organisa une vaste opération de reconquête de Gnomeregan afin de restaurer le Royaume du Roi des Gnomes Mekkanivelle.

Un an après, en l'an 619, Arthas fit sa réapparition en tant que Roi-Liche. Il attaqua alors les Royaumes de Lordaeron et d'Orgrimmar. Il envoya alors une vaste cohorte de Chevaliers de la Mort afin d'attaquer la bordure Est du Royaume de Lordaeron. Les Chevaliers furent vaincus par Tirion Fordring, nommé alors Généralissime de l'Ordre de la Main d'Argent par Alonsus Faol. Il réussit à libérer les Chevaliers de la Mort qui rejoignirent alors l'Alliance et la Horde. Ce fut un Darion Mograine repenti qui se prosterna devant son Roi, Hadrianidas Menethil. Ce dernier fut absout de ses crimes à condition de mener l'attaque contre le Roi-Liche en Norfendre.

Une vaste attaque fut alors lancée en Norfendre par l'Alliance et la Horde. Après une année entière, le Roi-Liche fut définitivement vaincu et les morts-vivants d'Azeroth furent éradiqués. Malheureusement, cette ère de paix ne dura pas avec l'avènement d'Aile-de-Mort. Ce dernier fut finalement vaincu mais les Aspects draconiques perdirent la majorité de leurs pouvoirs, laissant ainsi les mortels diriger Azeroth. Cet évènement permit de restaurer les liens avec le Royaume de Gilneas, alors affecté par la malédiction des Worgen. Le Roi Genn Grisetête remercia vivement Harry de son aide et accepta de rejoindre l'Alliance.

Cependant, des tensions apparurent entre la Horde et l'Alliance après la nomination de Garrosh Hurlenfer en tant que Chef de la Horde. Ce dernier réussit à mettre au point une bombe destructrice basée sur une Bombe de Mana utilisée par les traitres Elfes de l'OutreTerre. Il annihila alors Theramore, et Harry décida alors de déchainer la toute puissance de l'Alliance sur la Horde.

Ils découvrirent alors le continent de Pandarie, et Harry partit personnellement en Pandarie afin de mener ses troupes ainsi que de secourir Anduin Wrynn, son neveu. Il réussit à intégrer une partie de la population pandarène dans l'Alliance et combattit les Sha de Pandarie. Après la destruction du Val de l'Eternel Printemps par Garrosh Hurlenfer, Harry mena l'assaut contre ce dernier, le capturant alors avec Jaina Portvaillant, Kael'Thas et Sylvanas Haut-Soleil et Varian Wrynn. Il confronta alors Thrall et Vol'jin avant de décider de mettre en place un procès pour les crimes de Garrosh. Malheureusement ce dernier s'échappa à travers une faille temporelle et rejoignit la Horde de l'OutreTerre.

Ces évènements forcèrent l'Alliance et la Horde à une trêve afin de traverser un portail dimensionnel menant à un passé alternatif de Draenor, l'Ancienne OutreTerre. Ils y combattirent démons et orcs avant de soumettre Garrosh Hurlenfer une bonne fois pour toute. C'est alors qu'Harry affronta l'un de ses plus grands ennemis, Gul'dan. Le combat fut titanesque, sans compter l'arrivée d'Archimonde. Ce dernier réussit alors à tuer Antonidas qui était bien trop fatigué. Cela déchaina la colère d'Harry qui pulvérisa le démon avant de pleurer la mort de son père. Il décida de récupérer son bâton afin de l'utiliser.

C'est en l'an 624, après son retour en Azeroth qu'Harry découvrit grâce à Khadgar le retour de la Légion Ardente. Il accéda alors à la demande de Varian souhaitant mener le premier assaut, ce qui entraina sa mort, Harry étant resté en Lordaeron pour faire son deuil. Cette nouvelle blessa Harry au plus profond de son cœur, et ce dernier décida alors de lancer la plus grande attaque existante sur les Îles Brisées.

C'est ainsi qu'une flotte gigantesque composée de navires humains et elfiques mais aussi de machines volantes se rendit sur ces îles. L'Alliance accosta alors Suramar et fit la rencontre des Shal'dorei dits les « Sacrenuits ». Harry conclut alors un accord avec la première arcaniste Thalyssra et attaqua la Ville de Suramar avec la pleine puissance de l'Alliance, tuant alors Gul'dan et réussissant à intégrer le peuple de Suramar à l'Alliance. Ces derniers furent d'autant plus d'accord en rencontrant leurs cousins Kal'doreis (Elfes de la Nuit) et Quel'doreis (Hauts-Elfes). C'est ainsi que Thalyssra fut nommée Reine des Shal'doreis et jura un vœu magique de fidélité envers Hadrianidas et ses descendants, les Menethil.

Plus tard, l'Alliance et la Horde affrontèrent de concert les démons de la Tombe de Sargeras avec Illidan alors délivré. Ensemble, ils créèrent une brèche spatiale menant directement à Argus afin de combattre les démons. Ils tuèrent alors Kil'Jaeden dans le néant une bonne fois pour toute tandis que les titans utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs afin de neutraliser Sargeras. Grâce à l'intervention des mages du Monde entier, le Titan Noir n'eut pas le temps de planter sa lame dans Azeroth. La lumière avait vaincu et Azeroth était enfin libre des attaques démoniaques.

Cependant, ce n'était pas terminé et une guerre totale éclata entre la Horde et l'Alliance en l'an 625. Cette guerre permit de découvrir à nouveau le Royaume de Kul'Tiras. Après des pourparlers et diverses interventions, le Royaume de Kul'Tiras décida de réintégrer l'Alliance de Lordaeron sous le commandement d'Hadrianidas Menethil.

La guerre entre l'Alliance et la Horde dura une dizaine d'années. Harry finit alors par découvrir que cette guerre était alimentée par Jaina Portvaillant qui nourrissait une haine sans limite à l'encontre des orcs après la destruction de Theramore. Ne trouvant aucune autre solution, Harry fit alors enfermée Jaina dans une prison magique avant d'entamer un traité de paix avec la Horde dirigée de nouveau par Thrall.

Ce dernier accepta bien volontiers, et c'est ainsi que commença un âge d'or dans tout Azeroth. Divers monuments furent alors érigés en l'honneur d'Hadrianidas Menethil, celui que tous considéraient comme le grand héros d'Azeroth et le Gardien de la Paix.

Ils découvrirent quelques années plus tard, au plus profond de l'Océan la célèbre ville de Naz'Jatar, aux abords du Maelstrom. C'est ainsi qu'Harry rencontra la Reine Azshara. Harry comprit rapidement que cette Naga ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, soit retrouver sa beauté. Il lui proposa alors un pacte : Il trouverait la solution pour reconvertir les nagas en elfes en échange de leur soumission à l'Alliance. Cette dernière accepta après plusieurs mois de réflexion.

C'est alors que plusieurs décennies s'écoulèrent en Azeroth tandis qu'Azeroth guérissait de ses plaies sous l'œil bienveillant d'Harry. Hadrianidas maria en l'an 640 du Calendrier du Roi la Reine Azshara, Reine qui redevint la Reine légitime des Elfes de la Nuit et des Sacrenuits. Et c'est en l'an 643 que naquit le Prince Antonidas Menethil II, Prince du Royaume de Lordaeron, du Royaume Magique du Kirin'Tor et du Royaume Elfique de Suramar.

Plusieurs décennies s'écoulèrent alors. On remarqua alors qu'Harry s'était arrêté de vieillir à l'âge de 80 ans. Malgré sa longue barbe blanche, son visage avait gardé une certaine forme de jeunesse, au plus grand plaisir d'Azshara. On découvrit plus tard que c'était à la fois grâce à ces gênes (10% céleste bien qu'on ne sache pas ce que c'est) mais aussi grâce à sa puissance magique.

A l'aube de ses cent ans, une fête gigantesque fut organisée en Lordaeron afin de fêter le centenaire du Roi. Vingt ans après, Harry reçu une lettre des plus bizarres, apparue magiquement devant lui dans un langage incompréhensible. Utilisant alors un sort de traduction, il découvrit que cette lettre était adressée à son ancien nom, celui de Harry Potter, et lui annonçait qu'il avait été reçu au Collège de Poudlard.

Il montra la lettre à sa femme, et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant la lettre. Qui pouvait bien inviter un vieil homme en tant qu'élève à un Collège ? Surtout le plus grand Archimage d'Azeroth ?

Cependant, Harry sentit trois ans plus tard une aura magique inconnue l'entourer. Se sentant retourner dans son monde d'origine, il demanda à sa femme de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui promettant d'ouvrir prochainement un portail entre leurs deux mondes. Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de l'embrasser, le laissant après disparaître dans un *plop* sonore.

Après tout, Hadrianidas Menethil ne s'était jamais trompé, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

 **31/10/1994**

 **Poudlard, Ecosse**

Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent de la vaisselle d'or qui retrouva instantanément son éclat. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva. À ses côtés, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime semblaient aussi tendus et impatients que les autres. Ludo Verpey, le visage rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil complices à divers élèves. Seul Mr Croupton paraissait indifférent. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

"Voilà", dit Dumbledore, "la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine — il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs — où ils recevront leurs premières instructions."

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente... Quelques élèves jetaient des coups d'œil à leur montre...

"Maintenant", murmura Ron Weasley, assis à proximité d'Eldric Potter.

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle. Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

"Le champion de Durmstrang", annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, "sera Viktor Krum."

Eldric regarda Viktor Krum se lever de la table des Serpentard et se diriger vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

"Bravo, Viktor !" lança Karkaroff d'une voix si tonitruante que chacun put l'entendre distinctement malgré le tumulte des applaudissements. "Je savais que vous en étiez capable !"

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

"Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur

Delacour !"

"C'est elle, Ron !" s'exclama Eldric, alors que la jeune fille qui ressemblait à une Vélane se levait avec grâce, rejetait en arrière son voile de cheveux blond argenté et s'avançait d'une démarche élégante entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

"Oh, regarde, il y en a qui sont déçus", dit Hermione dans le vacarme des acclamations, en montrant d'un signe de tête les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons.

« Déçus » était un euphémisme, songea Eldric. Deux filles avaient fondu en larmes, sanglotant la tête dans leurs bras.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard...

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

"Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !"

"Oh, non !" s'écria Ron mais personne d'autre que Seamus ne l'entendit.

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

"Excellent !" s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. "Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à Instaurer..."

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Il reconnut le morceau qu'il avait lui-même placé. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix:

"Eldric Potter."

Un petit sourire en coin fit alors l'apparition sur le visage d'Eldric Potter qui s'avança alors sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors et de sa famille. Il avait prévu avec son père d'intégrer son nom à la compétition, et il avait réussi. Cependant, un autre parchemin sortit de la coupe lorsqu'il arriva près de la coupe. Son souffle se coupa alors lorsqu'il lu le nom par-dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'écria alors.

« Harry Potter. »

Ce fut un véritable choc pour les élèves, fussent-ils de Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons. Même les professeurs étaient ahuris par l'exclamation de Dumbledore, surtout Lily et James. Après tout, comment était-ce possible, alors qu'Harry Potter avait disparu depuis des années ?

C'est alors que la Coupe de Feu se ralluma et qu'un autre parchemin en sortit, choquant tout le monde, même Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier prit le morceau de papier, il écarquilla des yeux.

"Harry Potter."

Cette fois-ci, une cacophonie explosa dans la salle tandis que Dumbledore tenta de se creuser les méninges. Qui avait bien put placer ce deuxième morceau de papier ? S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal pour mettre le nom d'Harry. Il ne vit pas le léger sourire d'Alastor Maugrey derrière-lui.

C'est alors qu'un grand portail fit son apparition en plein milieu de la salle. Une gerbe de flamme sortit alors de la coupe de feu pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers le portail, laissant derrière-elle un nuage de fumée.

Tout à coup, un vieil homme fit son apparition, sortant du Portail d'un air tranquille. Ce dernier observa le public étonné avant de s'exclamer.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? »


	26. Harry Potter et le Titan Noir (HP x WC)

**Salut à tous. Voici une histoire intéressante entre HP et WARCRAFT ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **An 32 après ouverture de la Porte (An 632 du Calendrier du Roi)**

Alors que Sargeras venait de planter in extremis sa lame tout en se faisant attirer par les autres titans jusqu'à leurs sièges, on pu entendre son cri résonner dans l'espace. Au fur et à mesure, il se sentit faiblir avant d'arriver jusqu'à la plateforme, mis à genou devant ses anciens "frères".

"Libérez-moi ! Je vous ordonne de me libérer !", demanda-t-il d'une voix haineuse en regardant les titans tour à tour avant de concentrer son regard sur Aman'Thul. "Tu devrais être mort, misérable ! Relâche-moi !"

Le regard du Haut-Père du Panthéon devint triste avant de se durcir. Il secoua de la tête en signe de déni.

"Tu es tombé bien bas, Titan Noir. La corruption s'est emparée de ton être, et tu n'es plus celui que nous pûmes jadis appeler fièrement "frère". Qu'as-tu à dire avant ton châtiment ?", demanda Aman'Thul.

La haine dans les yeux de Sargeras fana pendant un court instant. _Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que mes actions sont nécessaires ? Sans moi, les dieux anciens vont tout corrompre et prendre le contrôle de l'Univers. Le seul moyen est de tout brûler pour que jamais ils ne puissent s'emparer des mondes._ Telle fut sa pensée avant qu'une certaine volonté ne reprenne le dessus, les flammes de ses yeux jaillissant de plus belle.

"Sans moi, vous mourrez ! La Légion est votre seul espoir face aux monstruosités cachées dans les abysses ! Vous n'avez aucune chance, ingrats ! Vous devriez me remercier pour tout ce que j'ai fait, sans moi, les dieux anciens auraient réussi à s'emparer de nos créations ! De nos mondes !", cracha le Titan Noir avec haine.

Malgré sa toute puissance, malgré ses armées infinies, il n'avait pas réussi à s'emparer d'Azeroth, ni à le tuer. Et surtout, il n'avait pas réussi à défaire ces abominations appelées Dieux Anciens, leur plus vieil ennemi. De leur côté, les autres Titans se concertèrent du regard avant d'hocher de la tête de concert.

"Sargeras ! Tu as semé la discorde dans nos rangs, détruit des millions voire des milliards de vies et surtout, tu nous as trahi. Nous étions tes frères, tu étais MON frère ! Et pourtant, sans même nous expliquer le problème, sans même nous avertir, tu as décidé d'agir seul en avilissant nos créations, les corrompant pour en faire des monstres assoiffés de pouvoir et de gangrène pour mener une guerre en te croyant seul.

Tu avais tort, Sargeras. Nous t'aurions aidé et tenté de trouver une solution à ce problème. Tu es allé jusqu'à tuer des Titans alors en pleine conception, en pleine naissance, tout ça pour éviter la propagation des Dieux Anciens. Oui, nous avons toujours connu leur existence, et tu aurais du nous consulter. Mais dans ta plus profonde bêtise, tu nous as trahi pour mener une guerre dans ton coin. Et surtout, tu nous as attaqué en espérant nous tuer pour t'emparer de nos pouvoirs.

Mais tes intentions restaient humbles. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de ne pas détruire ton existence. A la place, nous te bannissons ! Oui, et ce dans une forme plus adaptée pour que jamais tu ne puisses revenir.", fit Aman'Thul d'une voix grave et sans appel.

Les yeux de Sargeras s'écarquillèrent. Ils n'allaient donc pas le tuer ?

"Voici ta sentence : Tu seras à jamais emprisonné sous une forme physique inchangeable avant d'être banni dans un Univers différent. Cet Univers sera sans Titans, sans Dieux et nul ne pourra t'aider à revenir. Adieu, mon ANCIEN frère !", s'exclama alors Aman'Thul en se levant.

Les titans se levèrent eux aussi avant de tous pointer Sargeras du doigt. Tout à coup, des rayons de magie sortirent de leurs extrémités pour toucher le Titan Noir de plein fouet, ce dernier étant paralysé.

"Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas !", cria-t-il en désespoir.

Les autres titans l'ignorèrent et les cris de douleur de Sargeras purent être entendu à travers l'Univers tout entier. Au fur et à mesure, il rétrécit, prenant alors la forme d'un diamant noir qui donnait l'impression d'aspirer la lumière autour de lui. Quelques secondes après, un portail s'ouvrit devant ce diamant avant de l'absorber.

Les titans s'assirent sur leurs trônes, éreintés par tant d'effort. La puissance de Sargeras était tellement colossale qu'ils durent utiliser toute leur puissance pour le compresser sous cette forme et l'envoyer dans un Univers différent.

"Es-tu sûr qu'il ne pourra jamais revenir ?", demanda Aggramar, le Champion des Titans.

Cette question était posée à Norgannon, le Gardien des Magies Célestes et du Savoir. Ce rituel avait été entièrement imaginé par lui, ce dernier étant le détenteur des connaissances de tous les titans et des secrets de l'Arcane.

"Le Multivers est bien trop vaste pour que Sargeras puisse un jour revenir. S'il venait à réussir à se libérer de sa prison, la puissance nécessaire pour ouvrir un portail vers un autre univers ne serait pas à sa portée, sans compter qu'il serait incapable de retrouver notre univers parmi la multitude. Pour répondre directement à ta question : Non, il ne pourra jamais revenir.", répondit le titan du savoir.

Les autres titans se regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête. Maintenant que le traître n'était plus là, ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer la grande guerre contre les Dieux Anciens.

\Break/

 **26/07/1987**

 **4 Privet Drive, Surrey, Angleterre,**

Alors que Vernon Dursley entra dans sa maison après avoir garer sa voiture, un sourire apparu sur son visage. Son regard se baissa vers sa main droite où trônait fièrement une chevalière avec en son centre un magnifique diamant noir. Par chance, il avait trouvé ce diamant juste devant sa voiture il y a trois jours. Son père ayant été bijoutier, il avait reconnu la pierre pour ce qu'elle était : l'un des diamants les plus rares au monde.

Il s'était alors empressé de la faire sertir à sa chevalière en or qu'il avait hérité de son père, lui-même l'ayant hérité de son père, etc. Il allait pouvoir la montrer à ses clients et son patron, prouvant ainsi son statut social, car après tout, un diamant noir était un véritable symbole de statut dont il comptait bien profiter. Il venait juste de récupérer sa bague chez le bijoutier.

"Il n'a pas fait ses corvées !"

Ce furent les premières paroles de sa femme lorsqu'il entra. Cette dernière était très en colère avant de lui montrer un bout de papier comportant les tâches ménagères attribuées à son neveu, Harry Potter. Chaque matin, Vernon écrivait une liste pour le garçon afin qu'il travaille dur. Après tout, on leur avait donné le gamin sans leur demander leur avis, sans donner la moindre compensation financière, et en plus, ils avaient refusé de le reprendre.

"Garçon ! Viens ici !", cria Vernon en prenant la liste, ne remarquant pas le sourire sadique de sa femme.

Harry avait effectivement accompli toutes ses tâches, mais Petunia avait envie de voir son neveu souffrir, alors elle avait menti. C'est alors qu'un petit garçon, mince comme un clou avec des cheveux en bataille et une paire de lunettes rondes s'approcha. Il portait des vieux vêtements qui avaient appartenu auparavant à Dudley, ce dernier ayant grossi.

"Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de paresser et de me désobéir ?", demanda Vernon d'une voix menaçante.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de crainte.

"Mais…Mais j'ai tout fait, Oncle Vernon.", répondit le jeune garçon en regardant son oncle avec des yeux larmoyants.

Les yeux de Vernon s'écarquillèrent de colère tandis que son teint vira au pourpre.

"Et tu oses me mentir ? Petit ingrat !", dit Vernon avant de gifler Harry de sa main droite.

C'est alors que l'incroyable se produit. Au moment-même où la chevalière de Vernon toucha le jeune garçon, Vernon décolla pour atterrir contre le mur, légèrement sonné. De son côté, Pétunia ouvra la bouche de terreur avant de se précipiter sur Vernon pour l'aider à se relever, ignorant Harry au profit de son mari.

Alors que Vernon se releva avec l'aide de sa femme, ils entendirent une voix grave et rocailleuse.

" **Interessant… Je ne pensais pas être libérer aussi vite. Peu importe, ce corps fera l'affaire.** "

La voix provenait du garçon. Vernon et Pétunia blanchirent lorsqu'ils virent le regard d'Harry. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un vert lumineux, étaient désormais remplacés par des flammes orangées.

"Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?", demanda Pétunia, reconnaissant ainsi que le monstre devant elle n'était pas son neveu.

" **Pathétique mortelle, comment oses-tu t'adresser à ma personne de cette façon ? Tu devrais te mettre à genou !** ", répondit la voix rocailleuse.

Avant que Pétunia ou Vernon ne puissent répondre, Harry se mit brièvement à crier avant que ses yeux ne changent de couleur, devenant alors rouge sang. Le sang de Pétunia se glaça lorsqu'elle reconnu celui qui était devant lui.

" _Enfin, le corps de Potter est à moi ! Il est temps pour vous de souffrir, moldus !_ ", s'écria Harry d'une voix froide avec un sourire sadique.

Il pointa Pétunia de son doigt avant de s'écrier.

" _Endoloris !_ "

C'est alors qu'un sortilège rouge se dirigea vers la femme avant qu'elle ne hurle de douleur. Vernon voulu intervenir, mais il avait bien trop peur de ce monstre devant lui. Heureusement, le sortilège ne tint que deux secondes.

A son tour, Harry se mit à hurler tout en tombant au sol et se tenant la tête. Vernon et Pétunia (qui venait de se relever) décidèrent de rester contre le mur, collés l'un à l'autre tout en observant la situation.

\Break/

 **Dans l'ESPRIT d'HARRY,**

Dans l'esprit d'Harry, c'était une toute autre histoire.

En effet, lorsque la bague entra en contact avec Harry, Sargeras qui était alors prisonnier sous la forme d'un diamant noir réussit à quitter la structure cristalline pour infiltrer le corps d'Harry. Il avait remarqué une faille au niveau de l'esprit du garçon, faille qu'il décida d'infiltrer. Quelle fut la surprise pour Sargeras lorsqu'il découvrit que cette "faille" menait à l'esprit du jeune garçon, et surtout, qu'il y avait déjà deux occupants en plus du garçon.

Il y avait tout d'abord une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Devant elle se trouvait un homme, ou en tout cas ce qui y ressemblait, vêtu de noir à l'allure serpentine. Il était enchainé par la femme, cette dernière pleinement concentrée sur le monstre. Malheureusement, l'attention de la femme se relâcha lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Sargeras, libérant ainsi malencontreusement le sorcier.

C'est alors qu'un combat commença entre les trois individus. Malheureusement pour lui, Sargeras ne possédait pas sa pleine puissance, surement dû au fait qu'il était dans une reconstitution d'un esprit qui n'était pas le sien, n'ayant donc pas de pouvoir.

Le combat fut féroce entre le monstre qui s'appelait donc Voldemort, la femme nommée Lily, et Sargeras. Tandis que Voldemort lançait des sortilèges verts à tour de bras, la femme sautait dans tous les sens en lançant des sortilèges rouges. De son côté, Sargeras se précipita sur eux avec une représentation de son épée. Ce corps était à lui !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils combattaient, leurs forces s'amenuisèrent, les affaiblissant progressivement. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Non, il y avait Harry, ou plutôt, sa magie. Profitant ainsi de la faiblesse de Voldemort et Sargeras (laissant Lily de côté en reconnaissant son souhait de protéger Harry), elle les immobilisa avant de les absorber au fur et à mesure. La représentation de Lily se mit à sourire avant de disparaître dans une envolée de papillons.

\Break/

 **De retour à Privet Drive,**

Au bout de quelques minutes, les cris d'Harry se tarirent. Restant à terre, ce dernier grogna avant de se lever. Pétunia et Vernon, qui n'avaient pas bougé, retinrent leur souffle. Quand ils virent le regard d'Harry, ils le relachèrent. Ses yeux étaient verts, comme d'habitude.

"Harry ?", demanda Vernon avec précaution.

Relevant de la tête, Harry observa Vernon d'un air froid. Vernon et Pétunia se raidirent.

"Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia. Excusez-moi pour la gêne occasionnée et les quelques blessures que vous arborez. Je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas, les entités s'étant emparées de mon corps étant désormais complètement absorbées.", s'exclama Harry d'une voix froide avec un petit sourire.

"Je…Je vois…", répondit Vernon, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Il regarda alors Vernon droit dans les yeux.

"Oncle Vernon, je souhaite…Non…J'exige la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Je compte sur vous pour la vider entièrement et la meublée de façon appropriée.", demanda Harry.

Les yeux des Dursley s'écarquillèrent.

"Comment oses-tu demander une telle chose, monstre ?!", cria Pétunia, oubliant temporairement ce qui s'était passé.

Mais Vernon n'avait pas oublié son "vol plané". Se montrant plus intelligent que sa femme, il décida de ruser.

"Mon garçon, nous n'avons pas les moyens financiers pour réaliser une telle chose. Tes parents ne nous ont laissé aucune pension.", dit Vernon.

Arquant d'un sourcil, Harry réfléchit. Il avait réussi à absorber la totalité des connaissances de Sargeras ainsi que son incroyable puissance. Malheureusement, cette incroyable puissance était en grande partie bloquée, à la fois parce que le corps d'Harry n'était pas assez développé pour la recevoir, tout comme son cœur magique, mais aussi parce que sa maturité magique n'aurait lieu qu'à ses 17 ans. Il savait cela car il avait réussi à absorber quelques bribes de savoir de Voldemort. Ce dernier étant un horcrux, et seulement un Horcrux partiel qui représentait seulement 0.7% de l'âme de Voldemort, et donc de son savoir. Il avait appris donc l'existence de Poudlard, quelques théories magiques et ce qu'était un horcrux. Rien d'autre.

Il repensa à son oncle devant lui avant de sourire. La personnalité d'Harry étant légèrement altérée par celle de Sargeras, il avait développé un objectif : Contrôler le monde, et plus tard l'Univers pour assurer sa suprématie et éviter une récidive de ce qui s'était produit avec les titans. Pour cela, il aurait besoin de serviteurs, et rien de mieux qu'un serviteur qui suit fidèlement par envie et non par peur. Pour ça, il devait profiter des faiblesses de chacun, les exploiter autant que possible, comme avec les Eredars. Et celle de Vernon était l'Avarice.

"Donnez-moi une brique et je m'assurerai de ce problème financier.", répondit Harry.

Fronçant des sourcils, Vernon ramassa la seule brique qui était sortie du mur (surement dû à l'incroyable choc) avant de la donner à Harry.

L'une des rares théories de la magie apprise grâce à Voldemort était celle concernant la Loi de Gamp sur la Métamorphose Elémentaire. Selon cette loi, toutes les matières peuvent être transformées en une autre à part l'or qui ne peut être créer par la magie (sauf avec la Pierre Philosophale). Voldemort avait ainsi découvert que tout était une question de pouvoir et que l'or ayant des propriétés uniques et extraordinaires, seul un Mage très puissant pouvait transformer une matière en de l'or.

Heureusement pour Harry, la puissance de Sargeras mêlée à la sienne était suffisante pour changer au moins un objet en or tous les trois mois. Et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Une fois la brique dans ses mains, il se concentra. C'est sous les yeux médusés des Dursley que la brique de 2KG devint un lingot d'or de 2KG d'une valeur de 18 686£.

Les yeux de Vernon et Pétunia s'écarquillèrent, mais pas pour la même raison. Tandis que Pétunia devint blanche de peur, trouvant l'acte commis par Harry monstrueux, Vernon pensa autrement. Il avait trouvé la poule aux œufs d'or, sa future retraite ! Harry était tout à coup devenu l'être le plus important au monde, et Pétunia allait apprendre ceci dans les années à venir.

"Cela suffira-t-il à couvrir mes "frais" ainsi que fournir ma chambre ? Je pourrai changer une brique en or tous les trois mois.", proposa Harry en tendant le lingot à Vernon.

Attrapant l'objet en or, les yeux de Vernon se remplirent d'envie et d'avarice. Il connaissait parfaitement le cours de l'or, et il savait qu'entre ses mains se trouvaient plus de 18 000£. Si Harry disait vrai, alors il pourrait avoir plus de 72 000£ par an soit plus que sa paye actuelle qui était de 40 000£ annuel.

"Largement, mon fils !", répondit Vernon avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement de stupeur en entendant ce doux surnom qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre.

"Quoi ?! Mais Vernon, voyons tu ne peux pas accepter la proposition de ce monstre !", s'écria Pétunia.

Cette dernière recula en voyant le regard meurtrier de Vernon se poser sur elle.

"Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à Harry ! Plus jamais, est-ce que c'est compris ?!", menaça Vernon.

Blanchissant, Pétunia hocha rapidement de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu face à Harry. Vernon aimait l'argent, et Harry pouvait lui en donner. Redirigeant son regard sur Harry, Vernon reprit la parole.

"Tu auras la meilleure chambre mon fils ! Le meilleur lit, les plus beaux draps, la plus belle armoire ! Oui, un bureau, des jouets. Tout ce que tu veux !", s'exclama Vernon avec entrain.

"Même un lit à baldaquin ? Comme dans les livres de chevaliers ?", demanda Harry d'une voix tout à coup plus douce.

Vernon hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire.

"Viens Harry, nous allons de ce pas à un magasin d'ameublement avant de s'arrêter prendre une glace. Tu l'as bien mérité ! Et après, on ira t'acheter des vêtements, tu mérites bien mieux !", s'exclama Vernon avec joie avant de quitter les lieux en prenant Harry dans ses bras (et la Barre d'Or).

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la maison, Pétunia s'affaissa au sol. Son monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle. Reprenant son souffle, et se prit la direction de la deuxième chambre de Dudley pour la nettoyer. Son cauchemar venait de commencer. Que tous les sorciers soient maudits !


	27. Harry Potter le Isu (HP x AC:O)

**Salut les gens, voici une petite idée xD C'est un Harry Potter x Minor Assasin's Creed (Odyssey) xD**

* * *

 **Date inconnue**

 **Enfers, Champs de l'Elysée, Palais de Perséphone,**

Les Champs de l'Elysée, paradis des héros couverts de gloire et des méritants. Un endroit de beauté où flore et humains sont en parfait harmonie. Et pourtant, malgré la beauté des lieux, la beauté des palais et la joie de ses habitants, une personne était triste, et ce depuis son arrivée.

Ce n'était nul autre que la dirigeante de ce lieu, la créatrice elle-même des Champs de l'Elysée : Perséphone.

Considérée comme une déesse par la majorité, cette dernière était en fait une Isu, la race originelle de la Terre. Cette race était douée de six sens, que sont le toucher, l'odorat, la vue, l'ouïe, le goût et le savoir. Un sens unique à sa race, lui conférent intelligence, savoir, culture et pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement. D'un simple geste de la main, elle pouvait manipuler l'énergie pour tuer ou soumettre à sa volonté ses ennemis.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas suffisant. Cette dernière fut mariée de force à Hadès, l'un des plus puissants Isu, l'emprisonnant à jamais dans son royaume : les enfers. Souhaitant alors la séduire, ce dernier lui donna une parcelle des enfers pour qu'elle puisse en faire ce que bon lui semble : Son propre royaume. C'est ainsi que naquirent les Champs de l'Elysée, à la fois Royaume et Prison de Perséphone.

Heureusement pour cette dernière, sa mère Déméter lui envoya une servante et amie, Hécate. Et pendant quelques temps, cette dernière fut la seule véritable amie de Perséphone, enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un autre Isu.

Il s'agissait d'Hermès Trismégiste, l'Isu considéré comme le plus intelligent qu'il soit, capable de créer et inventer des objets dépassant l'entendement. Sa plus grande création était d'ailleurs son bâton, le Caducée Trismégiste capable d'octroyer l'immortalité à son porteur, lui procurant force, savoir, courage et puissance. Mais ce Caducée était avant tout la plus grande avancée mathématique, une clé permettant de décrypter la trame même de la réalité, bien qu'on ne sache jamais pourquoi Hermès se refusa à l'utiliser pour empêcher la Grande Catastrophe qui allait mettre un terme au règne Isu.

Ce dernier avait décidé, avec l'autorisation de Perséphone, d'élire domicile dans les Champs de l'Elysée pour y implanter son atelier. Lentement, mais surement, Perséphone et Hermès se rapprochèrent, que ce soit par les cadeaux d'Hermès pour impressionner Perséphone ou bien l'attention qu'il lui portait. Cela se finit en une relation interdite qui eut une conséquence : un enfant.

Perséphone mena à terme la naissance de l'enfant dans le plus grand secret, aidée par Hécate. Il fallait savoir que les Isu se reproduisaient très rarement, étant eux-mêmes immortels, sans compter leur taux de reproduction extrêmement bas. Cela expliqua pourquoi Perséphone refusa d'avorter, malgré les dangers pour son enfant, que ce soit de la part d'Hadès ou bien des autres Isu d'Eden.

Naquit alors Ilios signifiant _Soleil_ , ce qu'il était pour Perséphone. Son propre petit soleil dans cet endroit maudit qu'est l'Elysée. Tout comme elle et Hermès, l'enfant naquit blond avec les yeux de sa mère, des yeux lilas. Sans compter les arabesques de lumière parcourant son corps, signe caractéristique des Isu.

Et tout allait changer…

* * *

"…je suis désolé."

Hermès regardait d'un air triste la femme qu'il aimait, cette dernière tenant en ses bras le bébé tout en pleurant.

Malheureusement, Hermès venait de conclure que leur fils ne survivrait pas à l'éjection de masse coronale de l'étoile solaire appelée Soleil. Cet évènement inéluctable allait inverser radicalement les pôles de la planète, ne les protégeant plus des radiations mortelles, ce qui allait entrainer séismes et explosions à l'échelle planétaire. Evidemment, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place des mécanismes pour se protéger, mais l'enfant était bien trop jeune pour survivre à la puissance cosmique qu'est le soleil.

"Je refuse de laisser mon fils mourir !", s'écria Perséphone en s'énervant.

Dans un geste de rage, elle tua une dizaine de serviteurs humains se trouvant près d'eux. Ceux qui ne furent pas tués tremblèrent de peur en voyant la rage de leur déesse.

"J'ai…une possible solution.", proposa alors Hermès en voyant son amante se calmer.

Perséphone le regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Prenant son souffle, il commença son explication.

"Comme tu le sais, mon sceptre a été inventé pour mieux comprendre la réalité et pouvoir la modifier. Malheureusement, je n'ai encore jamais réussi à le faire. Cependant, j'ai découvert en utilisant mon sceptre et avec l'aide de Minerve qu'il est possible d'accéder à des…dimensions différentes.", commença Hermès.

Les yeux de Perséphone s'éclairèrent de joie.

"Nous pourrions partir ? Changer de monde et fuir la catastrophe ? Je pourrai…fuir cette…Prison ?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix rapide et pleine d'espoir.

Hermès secoua de la tête tandis que les épaules de Perséphone s'affaissèrent.

"Je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour nous envoyer à travers une brèche dimensionnelle. Selon mes estimations, en unissant notre puissance, nous ne serions capables d'ouvrir une brèche que de 75 cm…Ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous, mais…", continua-t-il en regardant son fils.

"Mais Ilios ne fait qu'une soixantaine de centimètres.", termina Perséphone à sa place.

Hermès se contenta d'hocher de la tête, le regard triste. De son côté, Perséphone se remit à pleurer tout en berçant son enfant. Devait-elle être cupide et garder l'enfant avec eux encore quelques mois, entrainant sa mort face à la catastrophe ?

Ou devait-elle accepter de le laisser partir, s'assurant ainsi qu'il vivrait.

"Peu importe où nous l'enverrons, notre peuple n'existera pas. Il pourrait être notre…Renaissance.", proposa Hermès avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux de Perséphone s'éclairèrent tandis qu'elle observa son enfant.

Pourrait-il être l'espoir des Isu ? Leur renaissance dans un Monde différent ?

"Nous allons le faire. Nous devons préparer des caches de données…", répondit Perséphone en hochant de la tête.

Hermès lui sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Tout se passera bien. J'ai même convaincu Poséidon de nous aider, ce dernier étant en conflit avec Hadès, il a accepté.", l'informa Hermès avec un grand sourire.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, embrassant leur enfant pour la dernière fois.

* * *

26/08/1980

 **Cimetière de Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galle,**

Lily Potter née Evans se tenaient à genou devant la petite tombe située devant elle. Tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle lit l'épitaphe.

 **Ci-git**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Fils tant aimé qui n'aura connu la joie de vivre**

 **(31/07/1980 – 26/08/1980)**

Derrière-elle se trouvaient les maraudeurs (sauf Peter Pettigrew, ce dernier en mission on ne sait où) et Albus Dumbledore. Chacun pleurait, principalement James Potter et Sirius Black.

Harry James Potter était malheureusement né avec quelques complications que les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste ne réussirent pas à soigner. Après plusieurs jours de labeur, l'enfant mourut suite à une maladie très rare : _Magivacuum_. Cette maladie incurable transformait la magie en poison, tuant rapidement son porteur.

"Je suis vraiment désolé mon garçon.", dit tristement Dumbledore en regardant un James en pleur.

Albus avait recherché une cure pour cette maladie, allant jusqu'à demander de l'aide à son mentor, Nicolas Flamel. Cependant, sa recherche fut infructueuse, Nicolas Flamel ayant lui-même recherché pendant plus de 200 ans une cure à cette maladie, sans réussite.

Alors que James allait répondre, il fut interrompu par un bruit étrange.

Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir apparaitre une sorte de portail doré au-dessus de la tombe d'Harry. Sans perdre un instant, Lily se recula, effrayée par cet évènement incongru.

Après quelques secondes, ils virent un cube tomber, suivi de près par un paquet qui bougeait…et pleurait ? Le portail se referma.

Lily, entendant des cris d'enfant, se précipita sur le paquet sous les cris alarmés des autres. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant un enfant…un bébé…qui avait surement l'âge du sien qui venait de mourir.

"Lily, éloigne toi de ça !", cria James en dégainant sa baguette magique.

Lily darda James d'un regard noir, ce qui fit reculer les maraudeurs (mais pas Dumbledore).

"Lily ? Qu'est-ce donc, ma fille ?", demanda gentiment Albus en s'approchant.

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui sourit avant de lui montrer le paquet. C'était un bébé blond aux yeux lilas avec d'étranges arabesques de lumière sur le corps.

"Mon petit Harry…tu es revenu pour moi.", se contenta de répondre Lily avec un sourire dément.

Les maraudeurs écarquillèrent des yeux tandis que ceux de Dumbledore brillèrent.

 _Tout compte fait, la prophétie va pouvoir se réaliser_ , pensa le vieil homme.


	28. Harry Potter ouHélios ? (HP x AC:O)

**Salut les gens, voici une autre idée de Harry Potter avec une forte partie de Assassin's Creed (en somme, pas de Templiers ou Assassins, juste les Isu, Eden etc…). Informations :**

 **Alive!Potter, Neville!Bashing (rare), BISEXUAL HARRY, ISU!Harry, Wizards are Isu's Descendants, Bartemius!Alive et Political!Bartemius etc. Plusieurs changements, vous remarquerez rapidement.**

* * *

 **05/08/1995**

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey,**

"Tout est prêt ?"

C'était la voix de Vernon Dursley, l'actuel directeur de Grunnings Drill, une entreprise spécialisée dans la fabrication des perceuses et mèches à percer. Ce dernier était bien portant, arborant une épaisse moustache et des cheveux noirs taillés court.

"On arrive !"

Cette réponse venait de nul autre que sa femme, Pétunia Dursley née Evans, une femme mince au long cou portant des vêtements de grande beauté et un collier de perles brillantes. Elle était suivie de deux jeunes garçons.

Le premier était son fils, Dudley Dursley. Ce garçon âgé de 15 ans était assez grand et très musclé, ayant remplacé sa graisse de son enfance par des muscles dessinés grâce à de la lutte et beaucoup de sport. Il était la copie identique de son père, si ce n'est qu'il avait hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère.

Enfin, il y avait Harry Potter, leur neveu. Ce dernier avait décidé de passer ses vacances avec eux, ses parents étant préoccupé par autre chose. Il était assez grand avec des yeux d'un vert luminescent émeraude avec un fin contour doré à peine perceptible. Blond et musclé, Harry Potter était le rêve de toutes les filles (et garçons), bien qu'il ne soit pas très intéressé par les relations.

"Harry ? Tu n'as pas de bagages ?", demanda Vernon légèrement intrigué.

"J'ai tout dedans.", répondit Harry en montrant une petite boite dans sa poche. C'était en fait une malle rapetissée.

"Vraiment pratique. Ah, si seulement on pouvait utiliser la magie pour faciliter nos livraisons, j'imagine déjà les gains de temps et de transport !", sourit Vernon Dursley sous les regards amusés d'Harry et Pétunia.

"Nous devrions y aller pour être les premiers à enregistrer nos bagages.", lui proposa Pétunia.

Le père Dursley hocha de la tête avant de quitter la maison, suivi de près par sa famille. Sans perdre un instant, ils fermèrent la maison et prirent le taxi en direction de l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow.

* * *

 **Aéroport de Londres Heathrow,**

Les Dursley et Harry arrivèrent étaient tranquillement arrivés à l'aéroport avant de se diriger vers leur salle d'embarquement, non sans oublier de faire enregistrer leurs bagages. Pour l'occasion, Vernon avait décidé d'emmener sa famille visiter la Grèce, voyage en première classe et Palace inclus.

Heureusement que Vernon était le directeur de Grunnings avec un salaire très avantageux, sans compter qu'Harry avait insisté pour participer aux frais attendu sa venue inattendue. Au total, Vernon en avait eu pour plus de 30 000£, Palaces et excursions incluses. Harry avait participé à hauteur de 15 000£ soit 4 000 Gallions d'or provenant de son Coffre-Fort Personnel à Gringotts, sachant que chaque année, son Coffre-Fort était remis à un plafond annuel de 10 000G.

Après une bonne heure d'attente dans un salon V.I.P réservé aux Premières Classes, ils finirent par embarquer en direction de l'Aéroport d'Athènes. C'est pendant ce trajet qu'Harry repensa rapidement à sa vie et la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de venir passer les vacances avec sa tante.

* * *

(Résumé du 31/07/1980 à 05/08/1995)

Harold "Harry" James Potter est né à l'Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste le 31/07/1980 avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Ses parents étaient le Seigneur James Fleamont Potter, un Sang-Pur depuis plus de dix générations d'une lignée prédatant la fondation de Poudlard, et de Lily Bella Potter née Evans, une Née-Moldue de noble lignage, étant la fille cadette du Baron Harold Evans, un Lord Temporal de la Chambre des Lords avec un pair héréditaire à vie.

Après sa naissance, Harry fut caché au Manoir Potter situé dans le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre attendu la Guerre des Sorciers ayant lieu au Royaume-Uni opposant le Ministère de la Magie et le terroriste reconnu, le Seigneur Noir autoproclamé, Lord Voldemort. Les protections les entourant furent d'autant plus renforcées lorsqu'ils apprirent de la part d'un vieil ami de la famille, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot… qu'une prophétie faisait possiblement référence à leur fils et un autre, Neville Londubat.

C'est ainsi qu'ils mirent en place un puissant Fidélitas autour du Manoir en choisissant pour secret le sorcier le plus puissant qu'ils connaissent : Albus Dumbledore. Le Manoir étant très grand, ils y vécurent avec leurs amis proches que sont Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, sans compter Fleamont et Euphémia Potter, les parents de James. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils échappèrent à Voldemort, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des Londubat.

Le 31/10/1981, Lord Voldemort en personne attaqua le Manoir Londubat, éliminant Frank et Alice Londubat avant de tenter de tuer Neville Londubat. Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, et Neville survécu au sortilège tandis que Voldemort fut vaincu. Il devint le Survivant, proclamé ainsi par les médias. Ce dernier fut élevé par sa grand-mère qui n'était pas présente au Manoir ce jour-là.

Les années se succédèrent ainsi, Harry grandissant entouré de sa famille au Manoir Potter, enfin, jusqu'en 1985. Cette année-là, Dumbledore demanda aux Potter et Maraudeurs d'aider à entrainer Neville Londubat, supposant que Voldemort n'était pas vaincu. Ces derniers acceptèrent et demandèrent à Pétunia Dursley de garder Harry quelques-temps pour éviter qu'il ne développe une forme de jalousie envers Neville. Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait être confié à ses grands-parents attendu leur mort en 1983.

Petunia s'étant au préalable réconcilié avec sa sœur accepta, et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se mit chaque année à passer 2 mois chez les Dursley, aidant Dudley à se débarrasser de ses tendances belliqueuses et charmant les investisseurs de Vernon avec son intelligence et ses sourires adorables. Il fit d'ailleurs preuve d'une grande intelligence en s'intéressant aux livres de la Bibliothèque Personnelle de Vernon, certains traitant d'économie et d'autres de science (majoritairement là pour impressionner les invités).

Ces cycles de 10 mois chez les Potter et 2 mois chez les Dursley continuèrent jusqu'en 1991, date de la rentrée à Poudlard. Avec ses parents (libres pour une fois), Harry alla faire ses achats bien qu'il du recevoir une baguette magique sur-mesure (extrêmement rare selon Ollivander). La baguette magique mesurait 29cm, faite de laurier d'or (un arbre disparu il y a plusieurs siècles) et de tilleul argenté avec pour cœur un cheveu d'or dont Ollivander tut l'origine, non sans envoyer un regard à la fois étonné et suspicieux à Harry. C'est en s'emparant de cette baguette magique que les cheveux d'Harry devinrent blonds tandis qu'un cercle doré apparu autour de ses yeux, le tout sous les regards étonnés des Potter (et maraudeurs) et jaloux de Neville (qui venait d'arriver).

Ensuite commença sa scolarité, Harry étant réparti à Serdaigle pour son incroyable soif de connaissance, et surtout, sa capacité à comprendre et absorber les informations sans même le vouloir. Il souviendra toujours de la dernière phrase du Choixpeau magique :

 _Tant de lumière ! Tant de connaissance enfouie ! Je me demande…Une chose est sûre, vous êtes un…SERDAIGLE !_

Cependant, Harry ne forma aucune relation sociale avec ses camarades, préférant lire, s'instruire et découvrir autant de sortilèges que possible. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait la capacité d'absorber littéralement le savoir de chaque livre et chaque parchemin qu'il touchait. D'un simple toucher, il pouvait comprendre toute chose et réaliser des sortilèges compliqués sans le moindre effort, le tout sous les regards intéressés de ses professeurs (mais jaloux de ses pairs). C'est ainsi qu'il fit gagner plus de 200 points à Serdaigle et devint le Meilleur Etudiant de 1ère année de Poudlard. Malheureusement, Albus changea les points à la dernière minute en accordant plusieurs points au "trio d'or" : Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et… Neville Londubat.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il passa ses vacances avec ses parents et, malheureusement, Neville et ses amis. Ce fut surement les vacances qu'il détesta le plus, trouvant Neville ignorant et orgueilleux, Ronald idiot et jaloux, et Hermione orgueilleuse et calculatrice.

En 2ème année, Harry se démarqua en envoyant valser un 5ème année de Poufsouffle nommé Cedric Diggory durant le Club de Duel organisé par Gilderoy Lockhart (Un écrivain de fiction assez fantastique, bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi les autres sorciers les considéraient comme des biographies. Pourtant, Lockhart avait précisé que c'était des fictions en tout petit au début de chaque livre…), le tout sous les regards énervés des Poufsouffle et ceux émerveillés des Serdaigle (et Serpentard). Ce jour-là, il devint officiellement le "dirigeant" des Serdaigle en ayant prouvé qu'il était à la fois intelligent (les meilleures notes obtenues depuis la fondation de Poudlard, allant jusqu'à dépasser Albus Dumbledore) et puissant (il avait envoyé valser un 5ème année d'un geste de la main, sans baguette magique et sans incantation). Ce qu'il cacha ce jour-là fut qu'il comprit parfaitement le serpent invoqué par Draco Malefoy contre Neville Londubat, laissant l'opprobre publique s'abattre sur l'enfant orgueilleux. Il découvrit aussi l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets (des preuves si évidentes…) et prévint son professeur principal, Filius Flitwick. Ce dernier ne perdit évidemment pas de temps à prévenir le DJM dirigé Bartemius Croupton. Sans perdre un instant, ils attaquèrent de concert l'entrée dans les toilettes des filles avant de pénétrer l'endroit, tuant ainsi le Basilic et arrêtant Ginny Weasley alors possédée par un livre écrit il y a longtemps par Tom Elvis Jédusor.

A la fin de l'Année, les Serdaigle remportèrent la Coupe des Maisons et la Coupe de Quidditch, Harry ayant rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle (après des centaines de supplications de la part du capitaine de l'équipe, ce dernier ayant vu les prouesses d'Harry sur un balai). Par contre, il s'attira l'inimitié des Weasley (ces derniers pendant Harry responsable de la stupidité de leur sœur) et de Neville (Il estimait qu'Harry s'était emparé de la gloire).

Durant ses vacances, Harry s'isola dans la Bibliothèque des Potter afin d'éviter le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Mieux-Gâcher-Sa-Vie et ses sbires, Rouquin et tignasse. De son côté, Albus Dumbledore douta légèrement quant à la prophétie, trouvant bizarre qu'Harry soit bien plus puissant que Neville.

Vint alors la 3ème année et l'évènement du siècle : L'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange d'Azkaban. Cornélius Fudge eut la merveilleuse idée d'envoyer des Détraqueurs à Poudlard, ayant peur que l'évadée s'attaque à Neville…Evidemment, les détraqueurs pensèrent que Neville ferait un magnifique en-cas, ce qui signa la destitution de Fudge et la nomination de Bartemius Croupton en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier rescinda les précédents ordres de Cornélius en renvoyant les Détraqueurs à Azkaban avant d'envoyer des escadrons entiers d'Aurors à travers le pays pour retrouver l'évadée. A part ça, rien de spécial ne se produit à Poudlard, Serdaigle gagnant pour la 2ème fois les deux coupes, grâce à Harry. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs choisi de prendre Arithmancie, Anciennes Runes et Divination.

Pour ses vacances, il assista à la finale du Tournoi Mondial de Quidditch opposant la Bulgarie et l'Irlande. Le tournoi se résulta par la victoire de l'Irlande et une attaque surprise des Mangemorts. Cela fit scandale, surtout lorsqu'on apprit que l'elfe de maison du Ministre de la Magie avait soi-disant lancé la Marque des Ténèbres dans les airs.

C'est alors que la 4ème année d'Harry commença. Ce dernier apprit de son père et Sirius (les deux étant membres du Magenmagot) que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était organisé à Poudlard. Voyant l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve les sortilèges qu'il avait appris, Harry décida qu'il allait y participer. Le jour d'Halloween, la Coupe de Feu choisit ses trois champions : Victor Krum pour Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbatons et Harold Potter pour Poudlard…et Neville Londubat ?

Harry fut assez énervé par Neville Londubat, ce dernier se ventant d'avoir réussi à devenir le 4ème champion bien qu'il fut incapable d'expliquer comment lorsqu'Harry le lui demanda afin de prouver ses dires. Les Serpentard ne passèrent d'ailleurs pas à côté de l'occasion de créer des badges disant "Supportez Harold Potter, Vrai Champion de Poudlard" et "Londubat est un tricheur". Harry se méfia aussi d'Alastor Maugrey "Foleil", ce dernier étant bien trop focalisé sur Neville. Les juges décidés furent : Albus Dumbledore, Maxime Olympe, Igor Karkaroff, Ludovic Verpey du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques et Sirius Black du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale (ce dernier ayant été nommé Directeur après avoir décidé de quitter les Aurors).

Harry affronta ainsi pour sa première épreuve une Mère-Dragonne protégeant des œufs véritables au centre desquels se trouvait un œuf d'or. Pour l'occasion, il utilisa sa baguette magique pour lancer un puissant _**Somnus**_ sur le dragon avant d'utiliser une pierre qu'il fit léviter avec _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ vers l'œuf avant d'utiliser un _**Maléfice de Glu**_. Remarquant que le sortilège ne prenait pas, il utilisa la variante _**Epoxymisation**_ pour coller l'œuf et le ramener à lui. Il reçut 10/10 de Dumbledore, 9/10 d'Olympe, 5/10 de Karkaroff, 7/10 de Verpey et 10/10 de Sirius, soit une note totale de 42/50, devenant le 1er de la compétition, suivi par Victor et Neville ex-aequo avec 40/50 et Fleur avec 38/50.

Vint ensuite le Bal de Yüle. Harry savait danser, ayant appris avec sa Tante Pétunia qui avait fait une école de danse classique, mais il ne savait pas qui inviter. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux relations amoureuses, bien qu'il sût n'avoir aucune préférence comme la plupart des habitants du Monde Magique attendu que les religions Monothéistes n'avaient aucune influence sur les Sorciers, ceux-ci étant fondamentalement hellénistes. Finalement, il accepte une invitation d'Anthony Goldstein, ce dernier étant le premier à demander à Harry de l'accompagner au Bal.

Durant la 2ème épreuve (qu'Harry devina dès le premier jour, ayant la curieuse capacitée de parfaitement comprendre la langue aquatique hors de l'eau), Harry utilisa un sortilège de _**Têtenbulle**_ suivi d'un _**Focillo**_ pour se réchauffer. Ensuite, il lança un _**Accio Reverse**_ sur Anthony Goldstein pour être conduit à ce dernier très rapidement. Il le libéra avant de remonter, le tout en seulement vingt minutes. Il obtint 50/50, Neville obtint 45/50, Victor Krum eut 40/50 et Fleur n'eut que 30/50, n'ayant pas réussi à secourir son otage.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Ce fut enfin l'heure de la dernière épreuve avec Harry ayant une avance grâce à son score. Il arriva rapidement à la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, bien qu'il trouve bizarre qu'il y ait un sortilège de portoloin secondaire sur le trophée. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il attendit l'arrivée d'un autre concurrent. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il vit Neville Londubat arrivé, ce dernier se jetant sur la coupe lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry était juste à côté, sans broncher. Ce dernier disparu dans un tourbillon tandis qu'Harry fut transporté à l'entrée du Labyrinthe sous les regards interloqués des spectateurs. Les juges, suivis de près par Bartemius Croupton, les Potter et les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'Harry.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la coupe fiston ?", demanda James.

"Oh, vous avez vu la scène ?", demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Bien-entendu ! Nous avions placé des enchantements de retransmission audio-visuelle autour de la Coupe.", répondit Ludo Verpey avec un grand sourire.

"Je trouvais bizarre qu'il y ait un second sortilège de portoloin sur le trophée, superposé au premier et ayant une utilisation unique.", répondit simplement Harry sous les regards effarés des juges.

"Quoi ?", s'écria Sirius. "Mais il n'y avait aucun autre sort ! Le portoloin devait conduire le vainqueur ici.", répondit Sirius avec une certaine panique.

"Il est vrai que Neville devrait déjà être là, ce n'est pas normal.", dit Remus d'un air pensif.

De son côté, Bartemius observa Harry.

"Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait un deuxième sortilège ? Tu n'as pourtant lancé aucun sortilège de détection visible…", demanda le Ministre de la Magie de façon intriguée.

Harry sourit face au compliment voilé.

"J'ai remarqué au fil du temps que j'avais la capacité de naturellement détecter les enchantements et autres protections. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblerait que je sois capable de comprendre tout ce que je vois…", répondit Harry d'un air pensif.

Les Potter et Maraudeurs écarquillèrent des yeux, n'étant pas au courant de cette nouvelle. Ils ne virent pas le regard curieux de Dumbledore, ni celui intéressé de Bartemius.

"Hm…Qui a placé la coupe au centre du labyrinthe ?", demanda Bartemius à l'attention de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils avant de regarder son _ami_ , Alastor Maugrey. L'auror ne perdit pas de temps pour tenter de fuir avant de se faire assommer par plusieurs _**Stupéfix**_ de la part des sorciers présents. Très rapidement, on découvrit qu'il s'agissait du fils soi-disant mort de Bartemius, ce dernier ayant blanchit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Neville réapparu, le bras sanguinolent et couvert de blessures.

"Il est de retour ! Il est de retour ! Voldemort est de retour !", s'écria Neville en tenant la Coupe dans ses mains.

"Je le savais !", s'écria Barty Croupton Junior au sol en montrant sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler de peur.

 ***Fin Flashback***

* * *

Ce fut évidemment la panique. Barty Croupton Junior fut exécuté par son père, ce dernier réussissant de justesse à garder son poste en assurant que toutes les forces du Ministère seraient employées pour retrouver les agresseurs de Neville et vérifier si oui ou non Voldemort était de retour.

Cependant, un changement eut lieu quant à la Coupe. Harry ayant prouvé qu'il était arrivé bien avant, et ayant en plus réussi à éviter un piège, ce dernier fut déclaré Véritable Vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le tout sous les applaudissements des élèves, de ses parents, et la jalousie de Neville. Il reçut aussi un intéressant message de la part des gobelins de Gringotts : Sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'avait officiellement émancipé, au grand choc des Potter et Maraudeurs.

Les avantages étaient nombreux, lui permettant de passer ses BUSES et ASPICS à l'avance, de trouver un métier, d'être indépendant de ses parents et donc ne plus avoir à supporter le Survivant et ses fouines, et surtout, il pouvait pratiquement librement la magie. Sans perdre un instant, Harry obtint un rendez-vous au Département de l'Education Magique afin de passer ses examens.

Le jour de son anniversaire, soit le 31/07/1995, Harry obtint ses résultats. Il obtint 12 O+ pour ses BUSES et 12 O+ pour ses ASPICS, dépassant le record établi par Albus Dumbledore, ce qui lui valut un Ordre de Merlin 2ème classe.

Enfin, il décida de partir en vacances avec sa tante, n'ayant pas eu cette occasion depuis quatre ans. Il comptait voyager un peu avant de commencer à travailler, bien que le Ministère de la Magie lui ait déjà proposé un poste au Département des Mystères et un autre en tant que Sous-Secrétaire Suppléant du Ministre de la Magie. Sans compter qu'il voyageait pour ne pas rester au Manoir Potter où séjournait Neville, ses parents préférant s'occuper du _pauvre_ Survivant qui allait devoir affronter le grand méchant Voldemort.

(Fin Résumé)

* * *

 **05/08/1995**

 **L'Aéroport international d'Hellinikon, Athènes,**

Harry et les Dursley descendirent tranquillement de l'avion avant de récupérer leurs bagages. Un guide touristique leur étant spécialement réservé les avait rejoint afin de les emmener au _King George Hotel_ où leurs furent remis les clés de leur Suite Exécutive avec Vue sur l'Acropole à 600£ la nuit.

Après un bon restaurant et alors qu'ils allaient tous dormir, Harry sentit une drôle de sensation…comme un appel. Avant de s'endormir, il entendit :

" _Nous serons bientôt complet_ ".


	29. Le Magicae Imperium (HP x ?)

**Salut les gens, voici une idée avec crossover ouvert**

 **Le crossover peut être avec One Piece, Game of Thrones, Percy Jackson, Naruto ou que sais-je encore ! A vous de choisir !**

 **Harry!Godlike, Political!Harry, Asexual!Harry, Immortal!Harry, MoD!Harry, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Dumbledore, Good!Dumbledore, Good!Weasley etc.**

* * *

 **26/08/2684**

 **Etats-Unis d'Europe, Côtes Européennes Occidentales,**

"Les préparatifs sont terminés, Seigneur Consiliarex."

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par un trentenaire vêtu d'une armure dorée semblable à celles portées par les généraux de l'Empire Romain, les calligae remplacées par des bottes en cuir enchanté et le casque remplacé par une capuche immaculée. Les traits de l'homme étaient cachés, ne laissant transparaitre qu'un sourire aux dents blanches et des yeux orange.

"Ainsi donc, l'heure est venue pour nous de quérir de nouveaux horizons. Où se trouve Monseigneur Magisterux ?"

Cette question venait d'être posée par un très vieil homme qui regardait avec une certaine tristesse les côtes Européennes Occidentales, anciennement Britanniques. Son nom était Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, âgé de 803 ans bien qu'il ait gardé la même apparence depuis 1981. Bien que ses titres fussent nombreux, seuls ceux de Directeur de l'Académie Magique Royale de Poudlard (Anciennement Collège Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie) et Consiliarex avaient de l'importance. L'un en tant que dirigeant de la plus grande et meilleure école de magie au monde, et l'autre en tant que Conseiller Personnel du Magisterux, dirigeant suprême du Magicae Imperium. Bien-entendu, le Consiliarex était aussi le représentant du Magisterux et Président du Magisterium, l'équivalent du Parlement Magique alliant Positions élues et Positions héréditaires servant d'organe décisionnaire du Magicae Imperium.

"Monseigneur Magisterux est sur le pont de l' **Immortalem**. Il ne manque plus que vous, votre grâce.", répondit le quadragénaire.

Albus poussa un léger soupir avant de détourner son regard de la plage. Il observa l'homme derrière-lui avec un petit sourire.

"Je suis ravi de te voir en pleine forme, Remus. Ou devrais-je dire Généralissime Black ?", dit Albus de ses yeux brillants.

Remus retira sa capuche avant de sourire. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé depuis 1981 bien que son corps se soit renforcé tandis que la fatigue liée à sa lycanthropie ait disparue. Cela était surement dû à l'invention en 2345 par un chercheur-théoricien sorcier nommé Garido Dagworth-Granger (fils d'Hermione Dagworth-Granger et Perceval Dagworth-Granger né Weasley) d'un remède à la Lycanthropie. Bien-entendu, il y avait des effets secondaires, faisant ainsi garder aux anciens lycanthropes leur force, la couleur de leurs yeux et des sens très développés. Quant à Remus, ce dernier était marié à Sirius Orion Black, Pair Héréditaire à Vie au Magisterium. Ils avaient deux enfants : Regulus Harold Black et Leo James Black.

"Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez bien que je préfère être appeler Remus.", répondit l'ancien loup-garou.

"Et moi Albus, pourtant tu continues de m'appeler Consiliarex.", rétorqua Albus en haussant d'un sourcil.

Remus rougit légèrement.

"Je le sais bien mais je me suis dis que cette occasion exceptionnelle se devait d'être solennelle.", répondit Remus sous le regard approbateur de Dumbledore.

"Tu as raison, ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui mérite un peu de solennité. Nous devrions y aller.", répondit Albus.

Sans perdre un instant, les deux hommes rejoignirent un carrosse magique sans tractation, le véhicule se déplaçant grâce à plusieurs runes et enchantements lui permettant de voler tout en étant diriger par un seul chauffeur.

* * *

Le carrosse dirigé par une jeune femme s'éleva alors dans les airs afin de s'éloigner des côtes de ce qui fut jadis le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord. Ce Royaume avait été intégré aux Etats-Unis d'Europe en 2345 après un référendum. Les Etats-Unis d'Europe (EUE) avaient été fondé en 2126 par Alexandre Bonaparte, un lointain descendant de l'Empereur Français Napoléon. La fondation de ce nouvel Etat avait pour but de contrer l'influence grandissante de la Chine et de la NURSS (Nouvelle URSS fondée en 2080 par Vladimir Poutine Junior).

Les EUE commencèrent par la dissolution de l'Union Européenne pour créer ce nouvel état composé de la France, Belgique, Italie et Allemagne. Cet Etat devint plus grand avec l'intégration progressive de l'Espagne, la Grèce et la Suisse. La plupart des pays européens rejoignirent les Etats-Unis d'Europe jusqu'au Royaume-Uni en 2345. Paris fut désignée comme Capitale attendu que l'initiative venait d'un français.

Mais en 2580, une grande guerre éclata opposant les EUE alliés aux EUA avec la NRSS alliée à la Chine. Ce conflit fut appelé la Grande Guerre des Ressources suite à l'appauvrissement des ressources de la planète. Sachant parfaitement que les armes nucléaires étaient trop dangereux, le combat consista en attaques cybernétiques, bombes bactériologiques et autres batailles. La planète alors peuplée de 48 Milliards de personnes perdit 80% de sa population (majoritairement Chinois et Russes suite à des attaques bactériologiques visant le code génétique asiatique par l'EUE) tandis que plusieurs contrées devinrent stériles.

Malheureusement, les vainqueurs se souvinrent de l'existence d'une autre société très importante : Le Monde Magique dirigé par le Magicae Imperium (totalement épargné par cette guerre). Et surtout, ils se rappelèrent de l'incroyable richesse des sorciers. C'est ainsi qu'en 2650 commença une autre guerre : La Guerre Magico-Moldue qui jusqu'à ce jour continue.

Et telle était la raison pour laquelle Albus Dumbledore se rendait sur l' **Immortalem**.

* * *

Albus observa les eaux de l'Océan Atlantique à travers la vitre de son carrosse tout en dégustant tranquillement son éternel pêché : Des sorbets au citron.

Après quelques minutes apparurent sous ses yeux des bateaux…des centaines voire milliers de navires. En fait, la flotte sous ses yeux s'étendait sans fin, composée d'exactement 10 001 navires ressemblant tous à des Navires de Ligne de 1er rang faits de bois dorés et de voiles blanches couvertes du Blason du Magicae Imperium : Un bâton surmonté d'une couronne avec deux baguettes croisées à l'arrière, le tout entouré d'étoiles.

Mais le plus étonnant était sans doute le fait que 5 000 navires étaient à l'eau tandis que les 5 001 restant flottaient dans les airs. Cela était dû à diverses runes et enchantements. Au centre de la flotte volante (superposée à la flotte à l'eau) se trouvait un gigantesque navire faisant plus de 160m de long pour 15m de tirant d'eau et 45m de Maître-beau.

Il s'agissait de l' **Immortalem** , le Navire-Amiral de la Flotte Magique et le vaisseau personnel du Magisterux. Ce vaisseau était unique par son apparence, fait entièrement d'or et de cristal, ressemblant beaucoup au très célèbre _Sovereign of the Seas_. Sans perdre un instant, le carrosse se dirigea droit sur ce navire avant d'atterrir sur le pont du navire.

Albus et Remus descendirent pour rejoindre le Magisterux qui se situait sur une plateforme surplombant le navire. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la plateforme (protégée par des dizaines de gardes portant des armures semblables à celle de Remus sans les arabesques sur le plastron qui signifiaient son grade de Généralissime), ce fut pour voir le Magisterux tranquillement assis sur un trône.

Albus sourit en reconnaissant le Magisterux.

Ce dernier était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche brodée d'or, le tout surplombé par une magnifique cape d'hermine sur laquelle était brodé l'écusson du Magisterux et de sa famille : Le Symbole des Reliques de la Mort. L'homme vêtu ainsi était jeune, ayant seulement l'apparence d'un vingtenaire avait une coiffure bouclée d'ébène en nid d'oiseau surmontée d'une couronne fine en diamant. Mais son trait le plus caractéristique était ses yeux luminescents de couleur émeraude, brillant aussi fort qu'un soleil vert.

Il s'agissait d'Harold "Harry" James Potter, Magisterux et fondateur du Magicae Imperium, Vainqueur de Voldemort, Maître de la Mort et surnommé l' _Empereur Immortel_ ou _Empereur-de-la-Magie_. Tout comme le reste des citoyens, Harry était immortel, à une différence prête : Il était immortel dans tous les sens du terme.

"Grand-Père, Remus ! Je suis content de vous revoir !", dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Moi-aussi Harry. Je vois que tout est prêt.", répondit Albus en s'installant sur un trône plus petit aux côtés d'Harry.

Le Magisterux le regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

"Oui, tout est prêt. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas content de partir, mais si je veux protéger mon peuple et lui assurer un avenir, alors je n'ai pas le choix.", répondit Harry avec un regard mélancolique.

"Je comprend tout à fait mon garçon.", répondit Albus en hochant de la tête.

Un sorcier s'approcha rapidement avant de murmurer quelque-chose à l'oreille de Remus. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux avant de regarder Harry.

"Harry ! Les moldus sont en route pour essayer de nous empêcher de partir.", le prévint Remus.

Les yeux d'Harry rétrécirent à la mention des moldus. Il regarda Albus, le vieil homme hochant de la tête. Harry ferma des yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, déterminé.

"Envoyez le signal.", ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Remus le salua avant de quitter rapidement les lieux. Après une minute, on entendit un gigantesque bruit de Cor (référence : Cor de Dale, le Hobbit) se réverbérer dans toute la flotte.

C'est alors que sous les regards admiratifs des citoyens du Magicae Imperium (Que ce soit sorciers, gobelins ou autre), d'immenses piliers de pure magie s'élevèrent dans les cieux avant de converger en un seul endroit, l' **Immortalem**.

Harry se leva, Baguette de Sureau et bâton de Magisterux en mains. Il ferma des yeux, accumulant toute la magie environnante avant de les rouvrir, ses yeux alors devenus dorés.

" _ **DIMENSIONEM PORTA!**_ " s'écria Harry tandis que ses mots firent écho dans toute la flotte et même au-delà.

Pointant sa baguette et son bâton en avant, Harry se mit à sourire.

Un portail d'une taille fantastique venait de s'ouvrir devant la flotte qui faisait plus kilomètres de long. Les yeux d'Harry venait de redevenir vert tandis que les flux de magie provenait des autres navires venaient d'arrêter. Le Cor retentit une fois de plus, faisant signe à la flotte d'avancer vers son futur.

Le Monde Magique allait quitter la Terre, emportant avec lui tout ce qu'il possédait.

* * *

(Résumé de l'histoire d'Harry Potter)

Harold "Harry" James Potter est né le 31/07/1980 à l'Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste. Fils du Seigneur James Potter et de Dame Lily Potter née Evans, il fut longtemps considéré comme un Sang-mêlé.

Son histoire est assez curieuse, bien que certains diront qu'il s'agit simplement de l'élu de la magie. Après tout, comment expliquer la prophétie juste avant sa naissance ? Ou bien son statut de Maître de la Mort ?

Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'Harry n'est pas né avec ce statut. Non, il l'a acquis durant la première année de sa vie. Les Reliques de la Mort furent confiées aux Peverell par la personnification de la Mort afin qu'un jour soit trouvé un digne héritier. Il y avait : La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'Invisibilité. Mais comment Harry en est devenu le maître en seulement un an ?

Tout a commencé avec la clause établie il y a de cela plus de mille ans par Sorcost Serpentard, fondateur de la Maison Serpentard et grand-père du très célèbre fondateur de Poudlard Salazar Serpentard. Il avait écrit que toutes les possessions de la Maison Serpentard ne pouvaient être héritées par un "Maudit", les maudits étant les êtres considérés comme sans-âme ou avec une âme incomplète.

Ainsi, lorsque Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alias Lord Voldemort) écorcha son âme à l'aide d'Horcrux, la totalité de ses possessions provenant des Serpentard furent transmises à son plus proche parent (les autres Gaunt étant tous morts) : Fleamont Potter. C'est ainsi que sans le savoir, Fleamont Potter devint l'héritier de la Pierre de Résurrection de Cadmus Peverell.

De son côté, Fleamont Potter possédait déjà une autre relique : La Cape d'Invisibilité d'Ignotus Peverell, transmise de générations en générations. A sa mort, le tout fut hérité par son fils, James Fleamont Potter.

Quant à la baguette de sureau, cette dernière fut obtenue par Albus Dumbledore après un dur combat avec Gellert Grindelwald.

Alors que les Potter se cachaient, sous les conseils de Dumbledore et ayant pour Gardien du Fidélitas Peter Pettigrew, le vieil homme rendit visite à ses élèves favoris. C'est alors qu'il s'amusait à faire voler quelques bulles au-dessus du berceau d'un petit bébé que l'enfant réussit par miracle à lui arracher sa baguette, le tout sous les regards amusés des adultes. Ce jour-là, et à l'insu de tous, Harry Potter obtint le contrôle de la Baguette de Sureau.

Le 31/10/1981, lorsque Voldemort attaqua la maison des Potter et tua James, alors les deux autres reliques devinrent la propriété d'Harry. C'est ce jour-là qu'il devint le Maître de la Mort, expliquant sa survie au sortilège de la mort mais aussi la destruction totale de Voldemort, ce dernier alors attaqué par l'Avatar de la Mort qui détruisit ses horcruxes. Ce fut la fin définitive de Voldemort, et la Marque des Ténèbres disparue sur les mangemorts.

Il fut évidemment récupéré par Sirius Black, ce dernier rejoint par Albus et Remus. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry fut élevé par ces trois hommes. Rapidement, et après une visite chez les gobelins, ils apprirent le statut immortel d'Harry. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques années qu'ils remarquèrent l'arrêt de leur vieillissement et immortalité. Sans le savoir, Harry le leur avait accordé afin de ne pas les perdre.

Il grandit ainsi, célèbre et puissant, apprenant la politique d'Albus et à s'amuser de Sirius. Il prouva rapidement son intelligence, devenant en 1998 le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie, sa célébrité et son intelligence l'ayant aidé à obtenir le poste. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour intégrer les races magiques et créer des nouveaux sièges au Magenmagot pour les races magiques.

Il découvrit aussi en se renseignant sur son passé, et celui de son ami Hermione Granger, que les nés-moldus étaient en fait des descendants de Cracmols ayant quitté la société. Ainsi, Hermione Granger devint Hermione Dagworth-Granger, et Lily Evans se révéla être Lily Prewett.

Après plusieurs années, Harry convint plusieurs Ministères Magiques du Monde à le rejoindre dans la fondation d'un même gouvernement : Ainsi naquit le Magicae Imperium, Harry étant désigné en tant que Magisterux. Ce dernier choisit évidemment Albus en tant que Consiliarex, son bras-droit. Ensemble, ils créèrent le Magisterium composé de 500 sièges héréditaires (dont 200 par des non-sorciers) et 300 sièges élus (dont 100 par des non-sorciers).

Au fil du temps, la magie devint de plus en plus puissante (surement grâce à l'union des races magiques) et la durée de vie naturelle augmenta considérablement jusqu'à finalement atteindre une forme d'immortalité pour tous, l'âge physique s'arrêtant vers trente ans (sauf pour Harry qui garda une apparence de jeune homme). Ainsi commença l'Âge d'Or du Monde Magique.

Mais vint ensuite la Guerre Magico-Moldue. Les membres du Magicae Imperium prouvèrent leur supériorité aux moldus, mais ils remarquèrent aussi qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique : Il y avait seulement 84 000 000 citoyens magiques contre plusieurs milliards de moldus. Alors Harry développa une idée : Quitter cette Dimension pour une autre et établir enfin leur territoire.

Et maintenant, le Grand Rêve d'Harry allait enfin pouvoir commencer :

Un Monde où régnera la Magie !

Mais…où arriveront-ils ?


	30. Hadleus d'Amaurote (HP x FF14)

**Salut à tous. Voici une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes autres fictions. Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir m'y consacrer. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

 **Date ?**

 **Amaurote – L'Etoile**

(Explication)

Nul ne pouvait rêver meilleure représentation de l'utopie qu'Amaurote. Ville à la taille inégalée, sa beauté était sans commune mesure, se traduisant par d'immenses gratte-ciels perçant la voute céleste de leurs flèches blanches tandis que des vitraux luminescents parsemés les longueurs de ces gigantesques bâtiments, illuminant ainsi l'immense ville aux rues de marbre.

Cette ville était en fait la capitale de l'Etoile, la planète sur laquelle vivaient les Humains. Ses habitants étaient uniques du fait de leur gouvernement commun, leur volonté commune et leur intelligence dépassant l'entendement. Oui, les Humains n'avaient jamais connu de guerre ou conflits entrainant la mort, vivant dans un monde idyllique.

Ainsi, la société humaine se vouait à trois grands principes : la Rhétorique (l'art du débat), la création (Art et Science) et le Service Public.

La raison de cette paix durable ? De cette harmonie ? Leurs pouvoirs.

Les humains naissaient avec la capacité de créer ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils aient une imagination suffisante et assez de puissance pour créer. Ils pouvaient créer d'une simple pensée des vêtements, de la nourriture, des matières premières etc. Ils ne manquaient de rien. A noter que les humains se reproduisaient en mêlant leurs essences magiques, sans relations sexuelles, et de ce fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique genre qui se voulait « masculin ».

A plusieurs, ils pouvaient créer des bâtiments de plusieurs centaines de mètres, le tout en quelques secondes. Sans compter qu'ils pouvaient aussi créer la vie en imaginant des animaux et autres créatures pour on ne sait quelle raison. Le mot-clé était l'imagination.

Ce pouvoir innée était appelé « Magie Créatrice », et il était à l'origine de l'Utopie. Après tout, pourquoi se battre pour des richesses ou bien de la nourriture si on peut tout créer d'une seule pensée ?

Afin de rester une société unie, les humains adoptèrent donc deux grands principes : Un gouvernement unique et une absence de richesse ostentatoire.

L'absence de richesse se présenta sous la forme d'un habit commun, une coule et le port d'un masque afin d'éviter de se démarquer des autres, et donc de créer des conflits.

Le gouvernement se présenta sous la création d'un Conseil dit « le Conseil des Quatorze », réunissant les quatorze humains les plus puissants, chacun portant un titre :

 **-Elidibus**

-Nabriales

-Igeyorhm

 **-Lahabrea**

 **-Emet-Selch**

-Mitron

-Loghrif

-Pashtarot

-Ultima

-Emmerololht

-Fandanie

-Halmarut

-Deudalaphon

\- ?

Ils étaient à la fois chargés de protéger le monde et les Amaurotiens, mais aussi en charge de recourir à toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables pour assurer cette fonction. Pour se démarquer du reste de la population, ils portaient des coules aux broderies pourpre et aux ornements argentés.

(Fin explication)

 **Capitole – Amaurote – L'Etoile**

Observant autour de lui, Hadès soupira de dépit. Plus connu sous son titre, Emet-Selch, il venait d'assister à une réunion de crise. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, la planète commençait à se détraquer, et surtout, elle commençait à détraquer leur « magie créatrice », créant ainsi des monstres et autres horreurs. Cela n'avait commencé qu'à l'autre bout de la planète, en Outre-Mer, mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à endiguer ce problème, alors cette crise s'étendrait à toute la planète.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune solution viable permettant de rétablir les lois fondamentales de la création. Lahabrea avait soumis une solution, cependant, elle n'était pas encore au point.

Selon Lahabrea, ils étaient en train de mettre au point une nouvelle forme de Magie Phantasmagorique permettant à un individu de se sacrifier pour libérer une quantité maximale d'Ether, permettant ainsi à ceux vivant de la contrôler pour créer des choses qui seraient normalement impossible. En somme, il s'agissait de sacrifice humain. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait au point, et ils n'avaient toujours pas idée de ce qu'ils choisiraient de créer pour empêcher le cataclysme se profilant à l'horizon. Les premiers tests concluants avaient cependant permis à des chercheurs de se transformer en êtres surpuissants, mais pas suffisamment pour arrêter le cataclysme en route.

"Attendu ton effroyable mine, je suppose que le conseil n'a pas encore trouvé de solutions ?"

Hadès fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant cette voix ô combien familière. Se retournant, il fut agréablement surpris de voir son ami de toujours, Hythlodaeus. Comme tous les amaurotiens (et humains en général), il portait une coule avec un demi-masque couvrant la partie supérieure de son visage, cachant ainsi ses traits.

"Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas sensé divulguer la moindre information concernant le conseil…", répondit Hadès d'une voix trainante avec un sourire goguenard.

Roulant des yeux, Hythlodaeus se mit à sourire. Si son ami était encore capable de sarcasme, alors tout n'était pas perdu.

"Même à moi ? Après tout ce qu'on a partagé ? Et je dirai même, qu'on partage encore !", rétorqua l'amaurotien en montrant ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

A première vue, on aurait pu croire à un simple paquet enroulé dans du tissu et délicatement maintenu par Hythlodaeus. Mais il suffisait de s'en rapprocher pour remarquer que ce paquet bougeait et respirait.

Il s'agissait d'un bébé au visage caché.

Le regard d'Hadès devint plus joyeux alors qu'il posa tendrement son regard sur l'enfant dans les bras de son plus vieil ami.

"Vu comme ça…Je suppose que je peux faire une exception te concernant.", répondit l'Ascien en faisant signe d'attraper l'enfant avec un sourire presque enfantin.

Souriant à son tour, Hythlodaeus lui tendit l'enfant, le réveillant par inadvertance. C'est alors qu'ils purent tous deux entendre un rire enfantin et des gargouillis provenant du bébé, donc le voile cachant la tête tomba en arrière.

L'enfant n'avait rien de banal avec ses yeux jaunes lumineux et ses cheveux châtain foncé, sans compter son visage aux contours adoucis trahissant une certaine forme de noblesse.

"Je ne me lasse pas d'observer son magnifique visage ! Ah, que mon enfant est beau !", s'écria Hadès sans retenue.

"Notre enfant, tu veux dire. Et je ne m'étonne pas de te voir roucouler face à son visage attendu qu'il te ressemble beaucoup. Tu es d'un narcissisme sans précédent.", répond Hythlodaeus en soupirant face au comportement gamin de son meilleur ami.

"Peux-tu m'en vouloir ? Il est mon seul enfant, et pourtant je suis l'un des plus âgé de notre peuple. Et même s'il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'éther, il n'en reste pas moins ton enfant.", répondit Emet-Selch avec un petit sourire.

"Je me demande ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de concevoir un enfant avec toi. Bon, je dois avouer que l'expérience était fantastique, mais je dois maintenant te supporter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, donc jamais…", le railla Hythlodaeus avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour d'Hadès de rouler des yeux. Il savait parfaitement que le mélange de leurs essences avait créer un lien entre eux, les unissant à jamais. Ils appelaient ça "l'Union des Âmes", et devaient faire enregistrer leur Union auprès de l'Administration pour qu'on sache qu'ils étaient désormais "unis". Le lien étant fait sur les âmes, ils ne pourraient plus jamais mélanger leurs essences avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une sorte de lien de fidélité en somme.

"Donc, concernant ce conseil ?", demanda une nouvelle fois Hythlodaeus.

Soupirant tout en regardant son enfant, Emet-Selch releva la tête pour plonger son regard d'un jaune pâle lumineux dans celui d'un bleu iridescent de son ami et âme-lié. Il l'attrapa alors par la main avant de se téléporter dans leur appartement situé dans le plus haut gratte-ciel d'Amaurote, juste à côté du Capitole.

L'appartement était immense, faisant environ 4 250M², sans compter les 1 850M² de terrasse surplombant la ville avec une vue panoramique. Evidemment, il fallait prendre en compte les immenses bibliothèques contenant des milliers d'ouvrages remontant jusqu'à la naissance de leur peuple, divers livres décrivant les nombreuses espèces crées par les Hommes dans leur course à l'imagination débordante ou bien plusieurs concepts donc une bonne partie était disponible au Bureau des Inventions.

Après être arrivés dans l'appartement, ils s'assirent tranquillement dans un grand salon. C'est alors qu'Emet-Selch dévoila le contenu de la réunion tandis qu'Hythlodaeus fronça des sourcils.

"Quelque chose me dit que tu en sais plus sur cette solution que tu ne souhaites l'avouer.", dit l'amaurotien en haussant d'un sourcil.

Etant enfin chez eux, les deux hommes avaient retiré leurs masques et fit apparaître des tenues plus simples consistant en des robes sans capuche. Soupirant, Emet-Selch hocha de la tête.

"J'ai discuté avec Lahabrea concernant l'avancement du projet, et la solution trouvée est…déplaisante.", répondit Hadès en grinçant des dents.

Le choc pu facilement se lire sur le visage d'Hythlodaeus, après tout, Hadès n'utilisait le mot "déplaisant" que pour des cas se voulant grave. Voyant le visage choqué de son ami, Hadès décida de s'expliquer.

"Selon ses calculs, chose que j'ai malheureusement pu confirmer, il faudrait le sacrifice de la moitié de notre peuple pour obtenir une puissante suffisante à la création d'un être capable de contrôler les fondements même de l'existence. Tu comprends donc que ce sacrifice ne m'enchante guère, même si je sais pertinemment que notre peuple se sacrifiera sans la moindre hésitation pour endiguer ce fléau."

Ecarquillant les yeux d'effroi, Hythlodaeus observa avec attention son fils niché dans les bras d'Emet-Selch. Il avait enfin un enfant, mais ce dernier était né dans la pire période de leur histoire.

"Sans compter qu'Hestia semble contre notre idée. Selon lui, la fin ne justifie pas les moyens, et nous a avoué qu'il quittait le conseil, refusant d'envisager ce genre de possibilités.", continua Emet-Selch en fronçant des sourcils.

Hestia était le quatorzième membre du Conseil, refusant d'utiliser le titre lié à sa position.

"Je vois…J'espère simplement que vous trouverez une autre solution avant que ce fléau ne se répande sur notre monde.", répondit Hythlodaeus en continuant de regarder son enfant.

Pour toute réponse, Emet-Selch se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

 **Date ?**

 **Amaurote – L'Etoile**

Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent aucune autre solution. Le fléau se répandit alors sur la planète entière, dévastant toutes les villes à travers des tempêtes de flammes, des chutes de météores et l'apparition de monstres déformés. Plus les amaurotiens étaient effrayés, plus les conséquences devenaient désastreuses. Sans le savoir, les amaurotiens nourrissaient leur propre fléau à travers leur peur.

N'ayant d'autre choix, le Conseil demanda à la moitié du peuple de se sacrifier dans l'espoir d'invoquer un Être capable de rétablir l'Ordre. D'un commun accord, le peuple accepta et des millions d'Humains se sacrifièrent, libérant leur Ether. A travers un puissant rituel fut alors créer le premier de son genre : Zodiarche !

Obéissant au Conseil, Zodiarche rétablit d'un coup les fondements de la création, arrêtant le fléau et réparant le monde. Mais lorsqu'il commença à créer des nouvelles formes de vie pour remplacer les amaurotiens sacrifiés, ce ne fut pas le résultat escompté. Les "nouveaux humains" étaient plus faibles, plus petits, avec un pouvoir moindre et surtout, ils étaient mortels avec une durée de vie très limitée.

Pour le conseil, ce fut un échec cuisant. Ils eurent alors l'idée de faire revenir les amaurotiens sacrifiés, mais pour ce faire, Zodiarche aurait besoin d'un sacrifice, sa puissance n'étant pas suffisante pour ramener autant de monde à la vie. Elidibus trouva la solution à leur sacrifice : Il suffisait de sacrifier leurs nouvelles créations, ces êtres imparfaits nés après le fléau.

Malheureusement, lorsque cette proposition fut annoncée au reste des amaurotiens, certains s'insurgèrent, estimant qu'il y avait eu assez de sacrifice. Ils estimèrent que Zodiarche était trop dangereux, trop puissant, surtout entre les mains du Conseil. C'est alors que certains se sacrifièrent pour créer une entité opposée à Zodiarche : Hydaelyn.

Les deux factions s'opposèrent alors, et un combat commença entre Zodiarche et Hydaelyn. Nouvellement crée, Hydaelyn était plus puissante que Zodiarche attendu qu'elle n'avait pas encore utilisée ses capacités pour quoi que ce soit. C'est ainsi que commença leur combat, entrainant un cataclysme sans précédent sur la planète entière.

"Hadès !", s'écria Hythlodaeus en voyant son Âme-lié dans leur appartement.

Emet-Selch voyait parfaitement la peur sur le visage de son âme-lié, et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Des nuages de centres emplissaient le ciel tandis que le monde se désagrégeait autour d'eux dans le combat entre les deux Primordiaux.

On pouvait aussi entendre les pleurs de leur enfant dans les bras d'Hythlodaeus. Âgé d'un cycle révolu, il s'écriait à plein poumons.

"Je…", commença Emet-Selch, ne sachant quoi dire.

Les yeux d'Hythlodaeus s'adoucirent en entendant Emet-Selch. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de s'exprimer, il avait compris ce que voulait dire son âme-lié. C'était la fin, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il tenta de calmer son enfant, sans effet.

"C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ?", demanda de façon rhétorique Hythlodaeus.

Le prenant dans ses bras, Emet-Selch posa sa tête contre son épaule, lui-aussi pleurant.

"Je suis désolé.", furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Continuant de pleurer, Hythlodaeus ferma des yeux tout en maudissant les créateurs d'Hydaelyn. A cause d'eux, il avait tout perdu. Même son jeune enfant, à peine âgé d'un cycle allait mourir sans avoir eu le temps de vivre, et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'ils refusaient de sacrifier des êtres inférieurs ?

"Non…", commença Hythlodaeus.

"Hythlo ?", demanda Emet-Selch en se reculant.

"Non ! Je refuse que mon enfant meure sans avoir eu le temps de vivre !", répéta l'amaurotien avec férocité avant de s'écarter de son âme-lié.

"Et que vas-tu faire ? On ne peut plus rien pour éviter cette catastrophe.", répondit Emet-Selch en grinçant des dents.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait impuissant.

"Pour nous ? Oui, je m'en doute. Mais pour lui ? Je me sacrifierai !", rétorqua Hythlodaeus avec fermeté.

"Mais comment ?", demanda Emet-Selch.

"Il existe une infinité d'Univers. Rappelle-toi des expérimentations menées par mon groupe à l'Akadaemia Anyder concernant le Multivers. Nous avions envoyé ceux nés faibles dans un univers différent pour qu'ils puissent l'explorer et en apprendre plus. Ton propre frère Zeus en faisait partie. Bien qu'ils ne soient jamais revenus, ils nous ont confirmé la présence de vie et avoir commencer à s'établir. C'est après que nous avons décidé de les y laisser et de mener nos recherches sur d'autres sujets.", expliqua rapidement Hythlodaeus.

Hadès comprit alors où voulait en venir son âme-lié. Ce dernier comptait envoyer leur enfant dans un Univers différent.

"Mais tant de temps a passé, et mon frère et les autres sont surement morts. Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour vivre éternellement comme nous. Qui s'occupera de notre enfant ?", demanda une fois de plus Hadès.

"Peu importe qui s'occupera de lui, du moment qu'il vive. Tu n'as qu'à condenser ta bibliothèque et l'envoyée avec notre enfant.", répondit Hythlodaeus d'une voix qui se voulait intransigeante.

Hochant de la tête, Emet-Selch fit un grand geste de la main avant de claquer des doigts. C'est alors que l'immense bibliothèque disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à un médaillon doré avec un masque rouge (celui d'Emet-Selch) gravé sur le dessus et le nom de l'enfant à l'arrière. Il s'approcha alors de son enfant avant de lui enfiler le collier autour du cou.

"Ce médaillon contient tout notre savoir, toute notre histoire. J'en ai profité pour y laisser un message de notre part. Il accédera à ce pouvoir lorsqu'il atteindra sa stabilité magique après son quatorzième cycle.", expliqua Emet-Selch.

Hochant de la tête, Hythlodaeus baisa le front de son enfant avant de sourire tristement.

"Je t'aime, Hadleus. N'oublie jamais que je…Non…que NOUS t'aimons.", murmura l'amaurotien tandis que des larmes coulèrent le long de son corps.

Se reculant tout tenant son fils, il observa une dernière fois les yeux de son âme-lié. Il lui fit un dernier grand sourire.

"Je t'aime.", murmura-t-il avant d'exploser dans un halo de ténèbres. Il venait de se sacrifier, donnant sa vie pour ouvrir un portail envoyant son fils dans un autre univers.

De son côté, Emet-Selch serra des poings tandis qu'une haine sans nom apparut dans ses yeux.

"Je te vengerai ! Hydaelyn me le paiera, je le jure !", s'écria-t-il dans un cri de rage.

 **31/07/1976**

 **Terre**

 **Royaume-Uni, Wales,**

 **Manoir Potter**

Alors que Fleamont et Euphémia Potter prenaient tranquillement le thé tout en discutant des dernières nouvelles, ils furent surpris par un portail sombre s'ouvrant dans leur salle à manger. Sans perdre un instant, le couple se leva tout en dégainant leurs baguettes magiques. Leur surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsque le portail disparu aussi qu'il était apparu, laissant au sol un…bébé ?

Ecarquillant des yeux, Euphémia s'approcha avant de prendre avec délicatesse l'enfant dans ses bras.

"C'est…un garçon ? Comment, par la barbe de merlin, est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?", demanda Euphémia tout en observant le garçon endormi.

Elle laissa alors échapper un cri de surprise lorsque l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant leur couleur jaune pâle luminescente.

S'approchant de sa femme, Fleamont regarda l'enfant avec étonnement et émerveillement.

"Serait-ce…Un signe ?", demanda-t-il en regardant sa femme.

Les deux étaient désormais infertiles, ayant eu recours à des rituels et autres potions pour réussir à obtenir le seul enfant qu'ils avaient : James Fleamont Potter. Ils auraient aimé avoir plus d'enfants, mais hélas…

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?", demanda Fleamont.

Euphémia fronça des sourcils pour lui répondre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée avant de remarquer le collier autour du cou de l'enfant. Le prenant délicatement entre ses mains, elle le retourna.

"Hm…Hy...He…ce langage m'est totalement inconnu.", répondit la femme tout en montrant le collier à son mari.

Pour une mystérieuse raison, elle ne pouvait retirer le collier du cou de l'enfant. Surement avait-il été placer par ses parents. De son côté, Fleamont fronça des sourcils avant de lire à son tour l'inscription. Il écarquilla alors des yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture.

"Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas reconnu cette langue. C'est de l'Attique, une langue grecque ancienne. Je n'en ai connaissance que parce que mon père était un passionné de mythologie grecque. Du peu que je comprenne, il est écrit Hadleus.", expliqua Fleamont avec étonnement.

Après tout, l'Attique n'était plus utilisé depuis plus de 1 500 ans.

"Hadleus ? Un prénom unique, mais pas aussi excentrique que ceux des Blacks. Hadleus Potter, ça sonne plutôt bien.", dit alors Euphémia avec un petit sourire.

Souriant à son tour, Fleamont hocha de la tête.

"Oui, Hadleus Potter semble être un très bon nom. Je me demande comment réagira James quand il reviendra demain…", répondit Fleamont d'un air songeur.


End file.
